


Humanity's Hope

by PrincessSerenity16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Levi x OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 181,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSerenity16/pseuds/PrincessSerenity16
Summary: Levi, and a recently recruited cadet from the 98th Training Corps, Amelia, from completely different worlds meet after Levi and his three friends are forcefully recruited into the SC. A false friendship, all to fulfill the scheme of killing Erwin Smith for their assignment, which slowly becomes a truth six years later after Amelia's supposed disappearance during the 23rd Expedition. The wheels of fate turn once more when she returns to the Survey Corps during the Battle of Trost. Truths behind her maternal side of the family are yet to be revealed, and the source of her mysterious gifted ability.Why is Amelia also known as Humanity's Hope? And what exactly is the secret that her grandfather hides from Amelia and her comrades? What will become of the relationship between Levi and Amelia?





	1. Prologue Part One

The world is filled with surprises left and right. The path ahead of a person is nothing but darkness. That darkness prevents us from seeing our future, and it slowly begins to fade away as soon as we get closer and closer to it...

Within the walls, there is one mystery that the people within do not know yet. Something that has been kept silent for decades...

~Year 844~

"I congratulate you all in completing your three years of training. It has been a very tough journey. I can proudly say now that all of you now have what it takes to combat against those Titans. However, ten of you have exceeded my expectations with your leadership, intellectuality, and skills. You ten will have the option of joining the Military Police if that is what you wish. But before I announce the top ten graduating cadets, I would like to tell you all the journey that's ahead for you, no matter what regiment you pick..."

After three long years of rigorous training, the evening of graduation has finally come. It is an evening of sad goodbyes since it's revealed that most of the friends that I've made here in the Training Corps are going to be joining the Military Police or Garrison. Some of them confessed to me that they were in fact scared. Others wanted to live a life of luxury in the Interior. Personally, from experience, I can say that life in Wall Sheena can get quite boring, especially if you're coming from a family with a merchant background.

The family I grew up with, my mother's side of the family— The Eckhart family— is a well-known merchant family with Wall Sheena. They specialize in selling luxury fabrics such as silk to citizens of high standing, and they host a bunch of galas just to make deals with other merchant companies. It's a mundane life with no adventure, no freedom. My uncle, Gabriel Eckhart, who is currently an officer in the Military Police, is set to become my grandfather's successor once he decides to retire from his duties.

I was baffled that my grandfather had allowed me to join the Survey Corps since most of the members of the Eckhart family who are interested in joining the Military have to get into the top ten and join the Military Police. But most likely, it is because of my mother's influence. She continuously told my grandfather to let me do as I please; that I'm more suited to be in the outside world, which is absolutely true.

I was born and raised in Ehrmich District for the first seventeen years of my life, but after tonight, I will be leaving my hometown, and leave to Wall Rose to follow my father's footsteps and join the Survey Corps. Don't get me wrong, I know full well what's ahead of me, and death could be at my doorstep at any time, but I want to protect humanity from the front lines. I no longer wish to keep being kept in these walls for the rest of my life. I want to grow up, and live a life of adventure where I can die knowing that I did something to help bring a change in this world.

No matter what life is going to throw at me, I will take it head-on.

"Now with that all said, I will now announce the top ten graduates of the 98th Training Corps' Northern Division. Please come forward when your name is called."

"Number ten, Jayden Mitchell!"

"Number nine, Paul Matthews!"

"Number eight, Jason Schmidt!"

"Number seven, Kevin Henderson!"

"Number six, Ashton Crawford!"

"Number five, Daria Monado!"

"Number four, Maia MacDonald!"

"Number three, Amelia Smith!"

Once the Instructor called my name, I got out of formation and made my way to the front, then got into my position with the other top graduating cadets.

"Number two, Aidan Durant!"

"Number one, Bryce Mitchell!"

"With this, the 98th Training Corps is officially disbanded. You are all dismissed!" The Instructor concluded.

"Can't believe that this is all over," Bryce stated in a distant tone, looking to the left as he had his arms crossed.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"It was a tough three years, but I'm glad that we all were able to make it," I replied in a relieved tone.

Ryan Kusunoki, my childhood friend, joined the Military Police to find out who was the one who killed his aunt and cousin. No one in the MP has taken up the task since there is no clear evidence that can be found to who exactly was behind this murder.

"So, still have your mindset for the Military Police? You have really good skills, Bryce. You shouldn't be letting them rust while you're there." I stated.

"They won't rust. I'm going to make sure to train every day. If there is one thing I am certain about, it's the fact that I'm not going to be lazy like those other MP officers. I joined because quite frankly, there needs to be at least someone there that do their duty properly." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, to be honest, I'm just joining the MP because I don't want to be out there killing Titans. I already have enough problems in my hands." Daria replied as she had walked up to both of us.

"Problems to deal with? Are you talking about your family situation? The fact that you must become your father's successor?"

"It's not just that, Amelia. There are just other responsibilities that I have to tend to. Being a soldier in the Survey Corps is just too much extra work for me."

Just what in the world is she talking about too many responsibilities? Remaining within Wall Sheena means not having to deal with responsibilities but merchant work or living the lavish lifestyle. Anyways, it is none of my business what people end up choosing because, in the end, I'm going to stick with my decision until the very end.

Not too far away from us, I had noticed that Aidan was walking the opposite direction from us, making his way back to the barracks.

"He's going back already? He didn't even say goodbye. I mean, he's going for Military Police as well so we'll see him, but you, Amelia, won't see him as often anymore." Daria replied.

I sighed.

Aidan has always been that kind of person. Distant from everyone, yet kind when someone approaches him. He's a man of mystery. With me, he was constantly trying to find ways to compete with me, and I always accepted his challenge despite his cold, yet blunt statements. He acts differently with me.

I might as well say goodbye to him, I mean, I don't know when exactly when's going to be the next time that I'll see him again.

"Amelia?" Bryce called to me, a bit confused.

"Give me a second," I replied, running over to Aidan.

"Aidan, wait!" I called to him.

"What?" He replied, a bit coldly as he stopped, turning around to look in my direction.

"You didn't say goodbye."

"Is that necessary? You're my rival. Nothing more, nothing less. There was never a friendship between us." Aidan replied.

"That doesn't change the time that we spent time together, whether it was training or competing against each other in random activities," I replied.

Aidan sighed and shook his head.

"You were a worthy rival, Amelia. But look at the results in the end. I beat you, meaning that I am stronger than you. If we meet again, I will make sure to beat you again."

I smiled in reply.

"Maybe I'll actually take it more seriously, and beat you. After all, I've won my fair share of rounds. So I suggest you'd be prepared for the next time we meet." I replied.

"Hmph. Then I suggest being cautious with your surroundings. You don't know when I'll just come to you." He concluded, turning around once more, and walking back to the barracks once more.

"He's weird but very resourceful. During that training in the woods, he used nature to his advantage. I wonder if he's a hunter or something. Although, he never told us where exactly he came from." Bryce stated.

"Probably from some village in Wall Rose," Daria replied.

"Anyways, Amelia, I wish you much luck in the Survey Corps. Don't be dying on your first expedition now." Bryce stated, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What, you don't have that much confidence in me? Of course, I'm not going to die. I'm going to do my very best to make sure that I survive." I replied in a confident tone.

This would be the second to last night that I would see my friends. After the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, no longer will I see them normally like in our trainee days.

"I'm sure we'll see each other more sooner than later, Amelia," Bryce stated with a smile, giving me a thumbs up.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You'll find out before you know it. Just hang in there, 'kay?" Daria cheerfully replied.

The three continued talking until eventually, we were to return to the barracks so that the next day, we would pick our respective regiments during the Choosing Ceremony.

~Underground City, Phantom Brigade HQ~

Within a bar, in the darkest corner of it, sat one of the most feared criminals within the Underground: Noah Durant. However, he is known by all of the other criminals as Hades. No one there knows his real name.

Why you may ask? Because he is currently undercover as a Garrison Regiment soldier using his real name.

"Aphrodite killed my brother. The hell that bitch is going to pay for doing that. She's going to regret every single part of it." He stated in an angry tone, slightly grasping his drink.

"He looks angry..." One of the customers said.

Aphrodite. That is the codename of Alexandra Eckhart, Amelia's mother. Known to be one of the most powerful members of the Knights, she killed the former leader of the Phantom Brigade using her Gifted ability; a rare quality that only about nine percent of the population within the Walls has.

These Gifted abilities only awaken when the one who bears it is in absolute danger. No one in the Walls knows where the origin of these abilities come from. And the King is not in favor of the nine percent of this population. If trained properly, these abilities can be either a benefit or a problem for the other ninety-one percent of the population.

If any of these Gifted is shown to have one bit of rebellion, they will immediately be captured, then killed.

"I'll kill her... I'll kill her with all the strength that I have... And then I'll throw her dead body to the Titans..." He concluded breaking the glass cup into pieces.

He stood up from his seat and noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.

"The hell you all looking at? You wanna pick a fight with me? I'll kill every single one of you."

Everyone immediately went back to what they were doing, and Noah had left the place, eventually walking through the streets of the Underground.

"One day, all of humanity will fear the Gifted. Not just the ones down here, but on the surface as well. Soon, our time will come. Patience is the key." He said to himself as he lit up a cigarette, and continued walking through the streets of the Underground.

~The next evening~

We all stood in position, listening to Commander Shadis' words to try to get recruits into the Survey Corps. His words were intimidating, yet powerful. My father and the other squad leaders stood by his side.

"Whichever one of you recruits is prepared to die for the sake of humanity and go beyond the walls, remain here! Anyone who is not willing to do so is dismissed!" His voice boomed around our surroundings.

"Bye, Amelia," Bryce stated, turning around as I placed a hand on my shoulder, then beginning to walk away.

"Take care," Daria stated, following Bryce.

A few of us remained about fifteen cadets out of the hundred that was here, including me. I looked my dad in the eye with a great deal of confidence. He looked at me and nodded his head, maintaining a calm, yet cool expression.

"You all have guts. Your bravery is admirable. But be warned, this isn't going to be a walk in the park. But I'm sure you all already know that, anyways. Starting from tonight, you are all new recruits of the Survey Corps!"

"Yes, sir!" The fifteen of us saluted, officially dedicating our hearts to protecting humanity.

We were to leave here in about twenty minutes. With this, I decided to turn around and make my way back to the barracks to pick up my things.

"Amelia."

I turned around, only to find my mother, who was in her MP uniform.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I excitedly said as I ran up to her.

"I was ordered to come to pick up the top recruits that are joining the Military Police. Before then, I stopped by the barracks myself so that I can give you this." She replied, handing me my suitcase.

"Thank you..."

"Amelia, congratulations on ranking number three. This is where your adventure begins." My mother said in a soft tone, bringing me into an embrace.

"Mom..."

"Amelia, I want you to remember this as you meet new people in your life: Show compassion to those that need it, even if they don't. That compassion and love that you give them might save someone who is going through so much." She whispered, embracing me a bit tighter.

Why does she sound so sad? It is as if she's saying goodbye to me...

"Also, make sure to eat properly. Don't overexert yourself with your training and make memories that are worth remembering."

"Of course," I replied with a nod.

"I have complete faith that you will not die, Amelia. You'll grow old, and tell your grandchildren the stories of the times when you were a soldier in the Survey Corps, fighting Titans."

I smiled in response. "Thanks for having faith in me."

My mother then took off her sapphire heart necklace.

"Amelia, this has been passed through many female generations in our family. I want to give this to you."

"But Mom, this is your favorite necklace! Your treasure!"

"When you wear this, you'll feel as if I'm by your side, then. This is now your treasure." She replied, placing it around my neck.

"I know that being in the Eckhart family has a lot of responsibilities, but there are reasons that you don't understand yet, Amelia. And when that time comes, little by little, you'll understand why your grandfather is so strict when it comes to our family. You do know your grandmother's death affected him quite a bit."

I looked away, slightly annoyed at the mention of my grandfather, Michael Eckhart.

A man that is completely devoted to money and power... It is something that I wish to never involve myself in..

"Officer Eckhart! It is time to depart!" An MP soldier called out.

"I'll be right there!" Mom replied.

"Take care, darling. I'll always be by your side, no matter what." She concluded, turning around as she waved her hand goodbye.

I looked at my mother as she had gotten farther from me.

"See you soon, Mom..."

I noticed that she had dropped a letter on the ground, but it was too late. She had gotten way too far by the time I noticed that she had dropped it.

A letter addressed to Dad?

"You ready to go, Amelia?" My father asked.

I quickly placed the envelope in my pocket and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Now's not exactly really a good time to give it to him, and Mom's going back to Stohess, so might as well give it to him when the time is right.

"By the way, congratulations on getting third in the top ten. The skills I've seen in your training are indeed admirable. I'm sure that with your strength, the Survey Corps will indeed grow much stronger in the coming years." He stated in his usual composed tone.

"It's an honor to hear that, coming from you, sir," I replied.

He nodded his head and left off a small smile.

"Let's get going."

And with that said, we had made our way to the Survey Corps HQ.

~Bryce Mitchell~

"Sorry for the wait, new recruits. I couldn't help but go speak to my daughter for a few moments." Amelia's mother said as she had walked up to us with a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course, there is no problem Officer Eckhart. After all, now, you won't see her like you used to."

"Yes, that is precisely it." She replied in a distant tone, looking as the Survey Corps began to depart with their new recruits.

For a second, I noticed that Alexandra was staring at Aidan for a time. Her eyes were slightly widened, yet at the same time, she seemed confused.

"Is something wrong, Officer?" Aidan asked, maintaining his usual calm composure.

"You've grown so much...."

For a second, Aidan's expression was the same as Alexandra's.

She shook her head as soon as she said that.

"What am I saying? I apologize, new recruit. It appears my mind is in the clouds."

I noticed that Aidan's right hand formed into a fist, yet he smiled as she gently shook his head.

"It's alright, Officer. It happens to everyone, right?" He replied.

"Yes, indeed. Again, I apologize."

What the hell was that? For a second, she looked so happy, that she was on the verge of crying tears of happiness.

"You noticed that, right, Bryce?" Daria asked with a whisper.

"Yeah... But something's off here that I can't put my finger to." I replied.

For a second, it sounded like an extremely worried mother was talking to a son that she hasn't seen in a long time..

"Anyways, whatever that was, it was none of our business," Daria stated.

I nodded my head in reply, agreeing with her statement.

Our mission as Knights is just beginning. One way or another, I will find out what Michael Eckhart is hiding from us. That is my true reason for joining the MP: to find out what exactly is our true mission. Being in the MP brings me closer to him, as he doesn't live too far. He's constantly moving throughout the districts in Wall Sina: spending a great portion of his time in Stohess.

My father knows, yet refuses to tell me. I've searched through his drawers or any other place within our residence, yet there's nothing I can find, which leads to Michael's office. He's the one that knows. If he doesn't tell me, then I'll find out the truth on my own...

~the next morning~

The next day, the fifteen other recruits, including myself, all were introduced to the current members of the Survey Corps. We stood upon the stage, standing on either side of Commander Shadis.

"Amelia Smith, 98th Training Corps, Northern Division!" I stated, giving off a strong salute.

Once we had made all of our introductions, the Commander was assigning us all to squads.

"Smith, since you are the only one left, you will be assigned to Flagon's squad."

After the Commander had assigned us all to different squads, I had met up with my new comrades.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Flagon Turret, your new squad leader, as you know. The rest of you, introduce yourselves."

His entire squad greeted me, and the last one came up to me.

"I'm Sairam. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Amelia." He said, holding out his right hand.

"He's always so serious when it comes to greeting others..." One of the squad members said.

I smiled in reply and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, gingerly shaking his hand in reply.

When you're a soldier in the Survey Corps, it's always normal to see a lot of serious people like this. Of course, this isn't all fun and games. Yet, I'm one of those kinds of soldiers that try to have fun or lighten the tense mood when the time is appropriate.

"Amelia, do you have a moment?" My father asked, placing his right hand on my shoulder from behind.

"What is it, sir?"

"I would like to speak with you and Flagon for a moment in my office."

Something to talk about? Surely it's not a family situation if he's asking for Squad Leader Flagon as well... But I wonder what he would want from me on my first day...

"Is it something that confidential that you want to discuss it in your office, Erwin?" Flagon replied.

"It is something that I wish to involve Amelia in. But as you are her squad leader, I would like you to be involved in the conversation as well, Flagon."

"All right, then. Lead the way. The rest of you continue on with your daily errands." Flagon ordered the rest of our squad.

As we walked, Squad Leader Flagon had begun to ask me questions.

"So, what do you think so far? I mean, I know it's only been a night and all since you've arrived, but I would like to know if that is fine with you." He asked politely.

"Oh, well. I haven't experienced too much of it yet, as you have said, however; the people here seem nice, I guess. There are a few assholes here and there, but not too many."

Dad let off a brief chuckle, but it was one that I barely heard.

"Ah, I almost forgot that you two are father and daughter."

"It doesn't look like it?" Dad asked, a bit confused.

He realizes that until now. He's clueless when it comes to things are not Titan-related.

"Well, not really." Flagon replied.

"Then I'll make sure that in my free time, I'll catch up with her." He replied while turning around and looking at me, showing one of his rare genuine smiles.

I smiled back.

"Well, I never thought I would ever see Erwin smile like that. Never noticed that having a kid can sometimes change the way a person acts."

About a moment later, Dad had opened the door to his office and since I happened to be the last one to enter, I closed the door behind me.

"I want to make this brief. I want Amelia to accompany me to the Underground City."

Wait. Underground City? Isn't that located beneath Mitras? Why would he want to go down there? When I was little, my grandfather would always tell me stories of how that place is dark, rotten and disgusting. He told me that I should work hard in life because if I didn't, I would end up down there. Of course, I was a little girl, so I would believe it immediately.

"Umm, sir? Why do you want me to accompany you to the Underground?"

Squad Leader Flagon was a bit confused as well.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with her. Amelia is a new recruit. Are you sure? Involving her in shady activities such as those?"

"I particularly don't find searching for potential recruits as 'shady' as you think it to be. Plus, every soldier has been through the basic training during their time in the Trainee Corps. I think this would serve as something that can open Amelia's eyes, as she has been living in Wall Sheena for most of her life. Don't you think so as well, Flagon?" Dad asked.

"Well, yes, of course, but--"

"Anyways, Amelia, this is your choice. I did say that I want you to come, however, if you think that you're unable to--"

This could be a great experience for me. This truly can open my eyes more to how half of humanity is living their lives.

"I'll go with you, Squad Leader Erwin."

Squad Leader Flagon's eyes widened, surprised by my reply. Dad is right. I haven't seen anything during the time I lived in Ehrmich District. When one lives a privileged life here in these Walls, we don't exactly see the worst part of it. In order to become a better soldier, I need experiences. I need to see things that I never want to see. I have to change for the better, even if the sight in front of me is somewhat traumatizing.

"Good. Then it's settled, then. We leave for Mitras first thing tomorrow morning. Do we have the go-ahead from you, Flagon?"

"Of course. If the rookie here wishes to go with it, then I have absolutely no objections." He replied.

Dad nodded. "That was all I wanted to say. You can leave now if you wish, Flagon."

He nodded his head in reply and turned around making his way to the door. Without a word, he exited the office, closing the door behind him.

I sighed.

"So, why do you plan on going to the Underground, Dad?"

"Didn't I explain it? To see if there are any promising new recruits that can join the Survey Corps."

"I've never actually thought about something like that... And usually, in places like the Underground, there are those that do have the potential to thrive up here in the surface."

"Exactly. I'm glad you're seeing my point, Amelia. Anyways, changing the subject, how are you doing? I know I haven't been going to visit you in Ehrmich and all before you joined the Trainee Corps--"

"No, no. It's alright. Being a Squad Leader and preparing for monthly expeditions must be tough, so it's fine. I'm just glad to see that you're okay, Dad." I replied with a cheerful smile.

"And I, as well."

" You know, I may have lived a privileged life, but there is one thing I did see that I never thought I'd see, and it was someone who was about to take their life. He was in a darkened alley, and for some reason, my feet moved on their own. I took the knife from his hand and hugged him tightly, begging him to stop. He then told me that I saved his life. He is now an officer in the Military Police, but not like one of those lazy ones. He's searching for the one responsible for killing his cousin and aunt. He is my childhood friend, Ryan Kusunoki."

"That red-head boy I saw years ago?"

"Correct," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Even if I did live a privileged life, that didn't mean it was always good days. While Mom was at work, my grandfather made me help him out with business-related things. I always sat down, watching him do paperwork. He always told me that I would learn things by seeing, and he was right. In the two weeks that Mom had to leave Ehrmich to do solve a case outside of town, I learned most of Grandfather's business techniques.

"That could serve useful in the future, you know."

"How? What does business have to do with being a soldier, Dad?"

"We don't know what's to become of this world, Amelia. The Survey Corps exists to defeat Titans and go beyond the walls? What do you think will happen when that time comes? Business, like trading goods, for instance, will be important. Making connections with others is also vital. You have to look at the benefits this can serve in the upcoming future."

"That's the same exact thing that Mom told me. That I'll come to understand my grandfather's actions one day..."

"You're still young, Amelia. But I believe that during your time here in the Survey Corps as a soldier, you'll grow to understand many things that you never thought you would understand. You'll see death around you, bodies that have been mangled by Titans, and the stench of blood and body parts that have been removed by the teeth of those beings. The more of it you'll see, the more used to it you'll get. That is how it's been, and that's how it will always be. That is the unfortunate truth." He stated, his expression now serious.

"I understand."

"You also have to understand that just like you, there is a possibility that your closest friend can get killed by a Titan quickly. You need to be mentally prepared for that, even if they never end up falling victim to one."

"I understand that as well," I replied, a shadow casting over my bangs.

"I'm just telling you so that if it does happen, you don't freeze. That has happened to many soldiers that have passed. They don't know what to do next, and before you know it, they end up getting eaten by a Titan as well. I'm not only saying this as your superior, but as your father. I do not want to lose any more family. I want you to survive, no matter what. That's why I'm telling you these things. Anyways, you should get going with your squad.Rookies have things to do as well."

So he really does worry for me... He just doesn't really show it as much. That just means he hasn't changed that much since I was a kid...

I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be going now, then." I replied, turning around and making my way to the door.

"If you ever need something, don't be afraid to ask, alright? I'll help you to the best of my ability."

I nodded my head. "Alright."

I then left from his office and decided to go and look for Squad Leader Flagon to see what errands I have assigned for today.

As I walked through the hallways, I passed by countless soldiers who are doing errands, carrying boxes to their destination and others carrying massive piles of paperwork that are in need of being filled out.

"Hey, you! Do you mind helping me bring move these boxes to my office?" She showed her face, and it revealed to be one of the squad leaders.

"Of course," I replied, taking two of the boxes from her.

"Aah, thank you so much! Most of the other soldiers were in a rush, trying to get other things done."

"I'm Hange Zoe! You're Erwin's kid, right? I forgot your name, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm Amelia Smith."

"Amelia, huh... Hey, do you mind if I call you Lia? It's much easier and shorter."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," I replied.

"You came out in the top ten, right? Why did you decide to join the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police?"

"I grew up in the town of Liesthal within Ehrmich District. Life there was too mundane for me, and honestly, I wanted something different in my life. I want to go beyond the walls and protect the lives of humanity. I want to die knowing that I did something to save the lives of others."

"That's indeed admirable, Lia... I'm sure that one day, you'll become a really good soldier. Just keep training to the best of your ability."

"Of course! I'm going to make sure to take forty minutes of my time every day to train."

Hange smiled.

"That's the spirit!" She replied cheerfully.

Hange opened the door to her office and placed the boxes on the corner of her office.

"Just put them right over there." She motioned, to where she placed hers.

I placed them on the ground, and stood back up, facing Hange.

"Thank you so much for the help, Lia! Next time, we should train together, just the two of us. Maybe I'll give you some pointers."

"Sure."

"Great! Then it's settled. During training time, one of these days, we'll train together!"

~about a few hours later~

After helping Hange out, basically, for the rest of the evening, I was to help out Sairam with supply count. Since it was a lot of supplies, it took us about two hours to get all of them accounted for.

As soon as I had finished that, it was already time for the dinner hour, and I was able to get to know my fellow squad members a bit more.

After dinner hour had concluded, I realized that I had forgotten to give Dad the letter that's addressed to him.

I looked over to the table where he was still sitting, and realized that he was still having a conversation with the other superiors. I decided to walk ahead out since it seemed that he was really into the conversation, yet one of the superiors had realized that I was still here.

"Hey, rookie! Come here!" One of the superiors called out to me.

"Please excuse me. I apologize if I had caused an interruption." I stated.

"Come have a seat. We were just finishing up, anyways." Dad said, motioning me to come and sit with him.

I smiled and sat in the empty seat that was across from him.

"So here she is. Erwin's daughter, huh... Well, we'll let both of you have some father-daughter time. It has been a while, from what I heard. We'll discuss the plans for the upcoming expedition tomorrow." One of the other squad leaders said.

The others nodded in agreement, standing up and leaving the room.

Now, it was just my father and me in the candle-lit mess hall.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Not really. I think my adrenaline is still going. But it'll eventually die down." I replied.

"Did I ever tell you the story of your grandfather?"

"Well....kind of. You simply told me that he was a teacher and that he was killed."

"I didn't tell you why, and who."

"You don't have to tell me, Dad. If it's that painful-"

"No, it's fine. I believe that he was killed by the First Interior Squad within the Military Police. He told me a theory that the king here altered humanity's memories once they had entered the walls so that they can be better controlled. I decided to open my mouth as a child and told all the kids about it, and because of that, my father was killed. I want to prove to everyone that his theory is correct. That is why, after all, I joined the Survey Corps." He stated, grabbing his cup a bit tighter.

"Really? But don't you want to protect humanity as well?" I asked him curiously.

"There is that too. I do want to. But I mostly want to prove that your grandfather's theory was not wrong." He replied.

"I see...."

"Anyways, changing the subject, the expedition date is set. We depart a few weeks from now."

"I see... That gives us time, then." I responded.

"Yes. That is the Commander's wishes, after all. We have already started making preparations to have everything set beforehand."

"Well, I'm ready for anything. I didn't train three years in the Training Corps for nothing. By the way, since now is a good time, Mom wrote you a letter. She dropped it when I saw her during the Choosing Ceremony, yet it was addressed to you so I'm guessing she did have the intention to give it to you, but she wasn't able to." I replied.

His eyes widened at the sight of the letter, but he took it regardless.

"Thank you, Amelia. Anyways, go wash up and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." He said as he stood up, and took the last sip of his tea.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," I answered with a smile, standing up as well.

I then made my way back to my quarters to get some clothes and refresh myself after a long first day.

~Stohess District, Alexandra Eckhart's PoV~

It was evening, and the only thing that brought light into my room was the candle on my desk.

I'm currently preparing to make my return to Ehrmich District as I pack my things. This was pretty quick. Well, after all, it was only a two day trip to Stohess to help out with bringing the new recruits.

Almost no one knows that I am infected with Tuberculosis and that my death can come any day now. The only ones that do know this are my father and brother. I take a medicine that doesn't infect other people and hides my symptoms for a certain amount of time. But other than that, the illness itself is incurable.

I'm glad that I was able to say goodbye to Amelia... And Erwin as well. Now, it's only a matter of time until I leave this world...

I realized that I had dropped the letter right when we arrived at Stohess. But I know Amelia, and I know that she must have given it to him in her free time.

Quickly changing the subject, Aidan Durant resembles Erwin quite a bit. Not too much, but he has something. His eyes are just like Erwin's...

Could Aidan possibly be the missing son that I have been looking for...? No, it cannot be. He looked calm to me when I had said that.

But no matter where my son is, I want him to know that I love him just as much as I love Amelia... Even if I won't be able to convey it to him in person, it's all in a letter that was never able to reach Erwin. But I know that one day, that letter will be found, and he will know that he was always on my mind when I was alive...

Even with the memories of her son gone, a mother's love never fades away...


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia, along with Erwin and his squad makes their way to the Underground to search for potential candidates to join the Survey Corps.

Not everyone in this world is good-natured, no matter how much we wish that that was the case. Most of us learn it the hard way: through experiences. Being caring to others is a good thing, but there are those that take advantage of that kindness and use it for their own desire.

But have you ever wondered if such a lie can become a truth? That this lie had created something meaningful in the midst of it all?

~the next morning~

I sat in the mess hall, currently having breakfast as I finish reading one of my books. Most of the books that I like to read involve romance and action. I don't know, I've just always liked the combination of those two. Sounds pretty cliché to most, but I'm sure that there are many others like me who like to read this kind of stuff.

As I was reading my book, I felt someone behind me, a bit too close to my liking.

*sniff sniff*

"What the--"

I closed my book, and turned around, only to see a 6'5" man standing right behind me as he sniffed.

"Umm, sir? Can I please ask what you're doing?" I asked, slightly creeped out at his actions.

"I sniff people when I first meet them. You have a slightly different scent than Erwin. It's similar but yet different. You have something special deep within yourself, just waiting to be awakened." He replied, eventually stepping back from me.

"I'm not fully comprehending this."

He sighed in reply. "Forget it. Anyways, I apologize for not introducing myself any sooner. I'm Miche Zacharias. I'm from your pops' squad."

"Ahh, nice to meet you."

"Amelia, was it? We're going to be leaving in about an hour. Meet both Erwin and me at the front of HQ."

"Is it just going to be us?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course, we're not going to be doing anything else. Us three will suffice for today." He concluded, eventually walking in the opposite direction.

"Just the three of us, huh..."

"Don't mind Miche, Lia. He does that to all of the new recruits." Hange replied as she sat opposite me.

I placed my bookmark on the page that I left off on, and closed my book, focusing my attention on Hange.

"Why sniffing, though?" I curiously asked.

"I don't exactly know why, but his sense of smell works really well. It can detect Titans even if they are out of visible range."

"That's actually....."

"Weird?"

"...very cool, if you ask me. Yes, weird, but at the same time useful."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, changing the subject, today's your first day of duties as a Survey Corps soldier! How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, not really anything. After all, this is a trip to the Underground. When it comes to my first upcoming expedition beyond the walls, well...That's what I'm a bit nervous about. Going to the Underground is going to serve more as an eye-opener for me."

"Well, just make sure to be careful down there either way. There are good people down there, but there are more criminals. Just be careful to where you stumble upon." Hange replied, her expression a bit more serious.

"I will."

"Hey, Cadet Amelia, if you're all done eating, do you mind helping me carry this large stack of paperwork to my office?"

"Yes, sir! I'll be right there."

"I should be getting back to my work as well. Titan research isn't going to get done by itself! Good luck, Lia!" Hange stated, standing up from her seat.

I nodded my head, standing up from my seat as well. "Same goes to you with your Titan research. If you need any help, don't ever hesitate to ask." I replied reassuringly.

"Of course!" She said, a bit excited.

"Amelia!" Squad Leader Flagon called out once more.

"Coming, sir! Bye, Hange." I concluded, then ran in the direction to where Squad Leader Flagon was waiting for me.

I then took half of the stack, and from the mess hall, we made our way to his office.

~Liesthal, Eckhart Estate~

Alexandra walked into the large mansion, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome home, Alexandra."

Michael Eckhart was standing against the estate's main staircase railing as if he was waiting for his daughter to arrive.

"I've arrived, Father. So, why are you standing there? Is there something that you want from me?"

"Of course not, dear. I was just worried about you. You should not have left the main residence."

"I wanted to see my daughter and Erwin once more. Is that such a problem?"

Michael looked away, narrowing his eyes, as he was slightly annoyed by her answer.

"Erwin? I thought you two were done and over with."

"Of course we are. But that doesn't mean that I still love him. Anyways, I have a few things to say to you as well, Father."

However, Alexandra let out an ardent cough, blood splattering to the ground.

"That can wait, Alexandra. You must get to the bed first."

Alexandra's expression was clearly exhausted, on the verge of passing out. Yet, she was determined to talk.

"Not until I speak my damn mind to you. I understand your intentions to what you're trying to do, but you need to let her make her own choices. I ask of you not to force her into the problems of the Knights if she does not wish to be involved. I'm sure there is someone else that can fulfill our true mission if she doesn't wish to take the responsibility."

"Wrong, Alexandra. You see, Amelia is like you. She is just as strong as you are."

"She hasn't even awakened yet, and you're telling me that you're going to force her into danger?"

"She's already in danger with being in the Survey Corps."

"That doesn't change anything. If she prefers fighting as a soldier only, then let it be. You know her."

"Being a Knight is the same as being a soldier! We're protecting humanity as well, from humans who want to use their abilities to demolish the Walls!"

Alexandra stayed silent at Michael's statement and looked away.

"Amelia is the only one that can wield this power, and put an end to the Phantom Brigade once and for all. The power of the Mystical Titan must be passed on to Amelia before your death in order for her to inherit the memories of our predecessors. It is the only way. But your duty as a Knight is over. Your face is pale, and constantly keep coughing blood out. You'll die easily in battle if you keep it up."

The Mystical Titan: A Titan that's existence is completely unheard of to the Non-Gifted. A Titan that is inherited by the Gifted, particularly, the Eckhart clan. Depending on the bearer, the veins that cover the body glow in either a golden or purple color.

It is indeed a very dangerous Titan and is never used unless there is an extremely dire situation. The Mystical Titan is inherited by those in the Eckhart clan to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. You can say that the members of the Eckhart clan are the only ones that can control its power properly.

"I won't stop fighting, Father. The medicine that I take that makes my illness not contagious is enough. As long as I continue living, I'll make sure that these Phantom Brigade people are taken care of."

Michael sighed. "Honestly, there is truly no stopping you when you say things like that. I guess that's what Amelia inherited from you."

"And my son?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that your son is dead, Alexandra?" Michael replied.

"He isn't. He is alive. I know it." She confidently stated.

"He was born like those Phantom Brigade members. That alone makes him not have a place in this family. Do you know remember the words of your grandfather that came from beyond the walls decades back? 'Those born in the Eckhart clan with dark abilities are to be disposed of at any cost. Their power is in much greater lengths, and if they continue to grow in numbers, humanity could be placed in danger if a member of the Eckhart clan possesses that kind of abilities.' "

"You know what you just did? Knowing you, you probably didn't have the heart to kill your newborn grandson. You sent him to the Phantom Brigade in the Underground, didn't you? You're the one who basically converted him into a monster, leaving him to those people!"

"He was born to be killed. Most likely, you could have killed your own son without even noticing it. You don't even know what he looks like."

"A mother's love doesn't die like that, Father. You may have taken away my memories of my son's appearance, but I haven't forgotten about him completely. What you did was utterly unacceptable, and one day, karma will get you from behind."

"It doesn't matter to me what you think. As long as her wish is fulfilled, I will not have a problem."

Alexandra sighed. "You still continue to think about that? Now I'm beat. I'm going back to bed now before the medicine wears off." She concluded, making her way to her room, which was located on the first floor of the estate.

Michael shook his head.

"She knows, yet it seems to me that she doesn't even care. Well, no matter. This is for everyone's sake, not just mine." Michael concluded with a sigh, going up the main staircase, back to his office.

~Amelia Smith~

I spent the last hour helping Squad Leader Flagon with organizing his paperwork since I really had nothing else to do within the hour.

After finishing that, I had made my way to the HQ's entrance, where my father and Miche were already waiting for me under the shade of a tree. There was a carriage awaiting us, not too far from both of them.

When I noticed that they were waiting for me, I immediately began to run in that direction. It is a pleasant day, as the clouds were scattering around the cerulean sky. The sun was slightly covered by the clouds, as a gentle breeze moved the leaves of the trees. I hope I'm not that late,I really don't want to put a bad image of myself on the first day...

"Am I late?"

"Don't worry, you are not. We are the ones that came early since we had gotten all of our necessary errands done. You're fine."

I sighed in relief.

"With the way you're acting, I can see that you were a bit worried. There is no need to be. I know the kind of person you are, Amelia. I know that you're take your duties very seriously." Dad replied, reassuring me.

"Alright, if you say so, sir."

"Let's get going. I really don't want people to be suspicious of our actions. You do know that there is really no place for Survey Corps soldiers down there. People are going to think why exactly we are down there. Not even Military Police soldiers want to set foot in that place." Miche said.

"Well, we're not them. The military does not see the potential that some of those people Underground may have. Most of them would give everything up just to come up to the surface." Dad replied.

The way there was silent. None of us exchanged words. Miche said a few words here or there, and I replied to his answers, but Dad did not speak a word. He looked out the window, looking at how the townspeople went on with their daily lives. Once we arrived at Mitras and saw the life the privileged were living, he said something but it was barely audible.

"If they only understood that they're living in a bubble."

Miche didn't notice to what Dad said, because it seemed to be that he wasn't paying attention. Since there was really nothing else for me to say during this point in the trip, I had just decided to remain silent, and not respond to what he was intending to say to himself.

We had stepped out of the carriage, and we were dropped off right in front of the entrance to the Underground City. We received a few glances here and there from the people, but my dad paid no attention whatsoever. He is entirely focused on what he is aiming to get done...

Dad is a man I look up to a great deal. No doubt about it. His indomitable spirit motivates me to reach my limits, no matter what. During my time in the Trainee Corps, it took me a while to master the skills. I was on the verge of becoming one of the rejects on the first year because of that, and my lack of motivation because of that.

One night, when I was on the verge of quitting, Dad took time out of his busy schedule to come to the Northern Division's camp, and have a talk with me. I'll never forget the words he had spoken to me that night. The words that made me realize that I was being ridiculous.

~flashback, two years ago~

The moon was hiding behind the clouds as I sat on a rock that overlooked a crystal clear lake. The gentle wind moved the water, creating small waves. Dad sat beside me, his facial expression as usual, unreadable as he looked at me, waiting for me to tell him.

I had told him everything, my insecurities, and my inability to properly use the 3D Maneuver Gear.

"You're not going to give up. You will make it because I believe in you. In a way, you're like me. Not in personality, but actions. You do what needs to be done, no matter what. You're going to go through even more challenges in the next two years."

"Dad, do you really think someone like me is truly capable of becoming a soldier?"

"Anyone is capable of becoming a soldier if they are truly willing to take the challenge. Right now, you're showing me that you don't want to become one. Giving up and telling me that you can't do it isn't going to get you anywhere. If you ever want to become a soldier, you have to keep going, no matter what challenges may come upon you. It's as I tell my comrades back in the Survey Corps, 'If we only focus on making the best moves, we will never get the better of our opponent. When necessary, we must be willing to take big risks and be prepared to lose everything. Unless we change how we fight, we cannot win.'"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, a bit confused with his statement.

"You always must be willing to take risks, no matter what. If you're aiming for the Survey Corps, that must be your number one priority. So, I want you to muster some more strength, and continue to go beyond your comfort zone. I know it must be arduous for you because of your upbringing, however once you become a cadet, all of that no longer matters. What matters now, in this very moment is that you become a soldier that is willing to make changes for the better of humanity."

At that moment, my eyes widened, and I realized that I was going to make the greatest mistake: Quitting.

I was actually thinking about returning to that confined place. But Dad's inspiring, yet motivating words brought me back to reality. I was not going to return to that life, and become some pawn in my grandfather's merchant deals...

~flashback end~

Those words reminded me of why I joined the military in the first place; why I ultimately decided to become a soldier.

I was on the verge of giving up because of my lack of experience, but Dad made me realize that things like this happen, and they can be mastered with more practice.

I listened to his advice, got out of my comfort zone, and with the permission of my Instructor, trained every night until about a month and a few days later, I was able to get my grade up.

I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for my father. I will always follow him in his decisions, no matter what. Because I know the decisions he makes will ensure our survival.

"Amelia, are you just going to remain there, or are you coming?" Miche asked as he and Dad were standing a bit ahead of me, waiting for me.

"Oops, sorry sir. I spaced out there for a second." I replied, jogging in their direction.

We went down the massive flight of stairs that eventually had led us down to the Underground City. 

And the stories that my grandfather had told me were partly true. There is absolutely no natural light. Not to mention it was silent. People were walking in the streets minding their own business as others were running away from I would have to say, the ones they owed money to?

There were children in the streets with their mother, sleeping on their mother's laps within areas that had some sort of warmth or safety.

The atmosphere down here is nothing melancholic. There are some children playing around, but it's rare.

I'm seeing a world that I have never experienced once in my seventeen years of being in this life.

"This is the world that you never knew about, right? Well, this is the reality for some of humanity's population. Some aren't as privileged as you are." Miche stated.

"I can see that," I replied, looking at my surroundings.

As we continued walking through the streets, I felt a very uncomfortable presence pass right by me. When I looked to my right, dark brown colored eyes were looking right into mine. Dad nor Miche seemed to notice, but the man didn't do anything to me. He was wearing a hood, which protected a few of his facial features. He had a black cape on with a strange insignia on it. It was a very odd-looking bird with its wings scattered. He looks middle-aged, and it seems to me that he is part of some shady organization.

He passed right by me, going on with his life.

That was odd. He was looking at me as if he knew me. But obviously, it wasn't a kind expression. It was more hatred than anything.

Who in the world was that? And why was he looking at me as if he knew me?

Still, in my thoughts, I was stopped by Dad's arm, which he had placed in front of me, preventing me from going any further.

"Squad Leader, what's-"

I was interrupted by him placing his finger over his lips, telling me to be silent.

"Ow, it hurts! You little shrimp! You run someone over without so much as an apology?" A con man called out, catching the attention of the people around.

"I know you can hear me, shrimp!" He continued.

"Give it up! Do you not know who those three are?" The man beside him whispered.

However, it seemed that the man continued his friend's comment, and insisted to catch their attention. Is he really making a big deal out of this? It was just a bump, nothing else.

The man took out a gun and pointed it at the three that had continued walking.

"Um, shouldn't we be stopping them?"

"No. I want to see how this unfolds. That ravenette man has caught my interest." Dad replied, keeping his eye on the short raven-haired man.

"I said stop, or I'm really going to let the air through your head!"

Then, before I had the time to even notice the situation in front of me, the ravenette used his 3D Maneuver Gear, and took out one of the swords; going in the direction of the man.

At this point, the man was already scared, believing that he was going to die at this point. Instead of stabbing the man, he had punctured one of the barrels that was filled up, and out came the juice that was inside.

He presents such an intimidating, yet fearful aura. The others in his group seemed to be used to seeing him do things like this...

The man then tried firing his gun at the ravenette man, however, he missed the shots, and the next thing I knew, I saw him in the air, coming down for an attack. He kicked the con man in the stomach, making him unconscious.

Ouch, now that must have been painful.

Leaving his foot over the man, the ravenette man spoke to his comrades, not having a care in the world who was witnessing his actions.

"Oi, What happened to the smaller one?" He asked.

The other two had already taken care of it, the other two cronies unconscious as well. How in the world did they get their hands on that 3D Maneuver Gear? And just how did they learn how to use it so well?

"We lost some time, didn't we. Let's go by air." The ravenette man concluded.

Like birds, the three of them departed from the scene, but the ravenette looked over at us. First, it was Dad, but then he looked at me, his eyes widening a bit in surprise.

I'm sure he's confused to why exactly we didn't stop the fight or whatnot.

Anyways, I can't stop looking at him either. His skills are indeed admirable, and he has the strength of that of a Survey Corps veteran...

Could these three be the ones that Father picks? I highly doubt they're even going to accept his offer. After all, just be looking at the way he acts at first sight, he seems like an asshole.

"We're going back," Dad stated.

"That quick?" Miche asked, a bit confused.

"I already know who I want, after all. But I need to formulate a plan, and get approval from Premier Zackly." Dad stated, confident with his decision.

And done with a span of about six minutes, Dad found the people he wanted. We left shortly after back to the surface.

This isn't going to be easy, but knowing my father, he always has a plan for everything.


	3. Prologue Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by Amelia, Erwin Squad returns to the Underground City after getting the clearance from the Premier. Meanwhile, the Phantom Brigade devises a plan to put away Alexandra, Amelia's mother.

Experiences and relationships can change a person, and mold them into a person that they they are today. Sometimes, it is a harsh truth, and they are past due for a life lesson. And other times, there are a small portion of people that haven't really experienced any challenges because of their upbringing in life. Many say it isn't fair. But the true reality of it is that everyone, no matter whether we are virtued or negligent, privileged or not, we all will experience things that we don't want to. Because one way or another, it will silently come from behind, taking us by surprise.

~Noah Durant~

About a few minutes after meeting eyes with Alexandra's child, I entered the Phantom Brigade's HQ, thinking of a possible plan. So that woman did have twins. I originally had believed that Ethan was their only child, but I guess I was wrong about that.

I slammed the door shut, waking Daniel up from his sleep.

Daniel Rosseau: Second-in-command to the Phantom Brigade. His background and past remain a sheer mystery. His personality is known to be lazy and careless, making him rely only on his abilities when on the battlefield against the Knights. He could care less what happens to the other members of the Phantom Brigade, but considers them as formidable allies.

"Damn, do you have to do that? Couldn't have you just closed it gently, and be thoughtful of when others are resting?"

"Alexandra has a daughter."

"And you come to understand that now? Ethan had already told us that a few days back."

"Eckhart left us his daughter's child because of her son's dark abilities. But we're not discussing that now. We'll take care of the daughter later. I have plans for her and her brother."

"You truly are playing dirty, Noah. I like it." Daniel replied as he sat up on the couch, lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, anything to ensure our victory. But there is something else that we need to prioritize before moving on with our plans, and that is getting the power of the Mystical Titan."

"Alright, and how exactly are we going to get that injection first of all? It's impossible to find."

"Indeed, it is. However, before my brother was killed, he was able to get his hands on one of these." I replied, holding out the liquid.

As soon as he saw it, Daniel's eyes widened in surprise.

"He actually managed to get his hands on one of them? How in the world was that even possible? Don't those trash Eckharts keep all their toys hidden in one place?"

"Yes, but it seems that my brother was able to infiltrate that specific location using some sort of badge. He managed to mask his dark abilities, and steal one of the injections. After that, he was confronted by a Knight from this specific village, but was barely able to escape."

"A village? What village?"

"The name of it was unclear. He never was able to tell me the full details of it, since he died shortly after. It seems that it is a secluded village where about three percent of the Gifted population lives. It's protected by some sort of barrier, and the only way it can be found is if you carry some sort of badge with the insignia of a phoenix. Anyways, I can't just inject myself with this right away. I need to devour its current bearer in the process, being the dear Alexandra Eckhart in order for this to work."

"Putting her away is going to be easy. Last time I heard, the woman fell ill. We'll finish all of this in not even an hour." Daniel replied carelessly with a sigh as the smoke flowed out.

"Well, I guess it is the time that we finally cause some mischief with Michael's daughter. That daughter of his is quite bold, thinking she can put us away. She's ridiculous. If we get that power from her, there is no mistaking that this power will make humanity bend to our will." I replied as I poured some cheap alcohol into a cup.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Alright, here is what's going to go down. But do not speak of this to Ethan. When it comes to his mother, he gets a bit defensive."

I then explained the plan to Daniel in every detail. This for sure will be completed without Ethan's knowledge. I absolutely will finish what my brother started.

~Amelia Smith~

After about a half an hour ride back to Wall Rose from Mitras, Dad had asked me to return to duties with my squad. He had departed to go speak to Premier Zackly regarding the situation with those three that we had come across in the Underground City.

"You've returned quick, rookie. Did Erwin already find what he wanted?" My squad leader asked as he had emerged from the horse stables.

"Well, from what I saw, it seems so. Three people, actually." I replied, crossing my arms.

Those three seemed I don't know, in their own little world. I know that Dad always has a way of getting what he desires, but these three seem relentless to me. They won't fall so easily to him.

"Anyways, we still have training and errands to take care of. As of right now, the rest of our squad is currently training not too far from where we are right now. Training will continue for another hour or so, and then I'll be assigning you guys tasks for the day to complete. Right now, you should go and get some training done while you still have the time."

"Of course, sir. I'll get to that right away." I replied.

"I'll meet you all after training. There are a few things that I need to go and take care of inside of headquarters."

"Of course."

We then went our separate ways, and I went to go and meet up with the rest of my comrades.

I made my way to the woods that surround the headquarters, and as I entered, I saw some of the squad flying across the trees using the 3D Maneuver Gear, and others doing hand to hand combat training.

"That was pretty quick. Well, knowing Squad Leader Erwin, once he sets his sights on someone with talent, his eyes will never waver from that specific person." Sairam stated as he walked up to me, holding a cup of water.

"It wasn't just one person that caught his interest. As I had told Squad Leader Flagon, Erwin was actually interested in two others as well. They appeared to be the ravenette man's comrades." I replied as I took off my uniform jacket and rolled up my sleeves, preparing myself for training.

Now thinking back to it, what exactly were those kinds of people going to do? Were they going to kill someone? Steal something? It is normal for these things to happen in the Underground, but now, after thinking about it for a time, I truly did see that those three had a great deal of potential to become something better in this world than just a group of thugs in the Underground.

"They aren't the first ones. He's recruited a few others from the Underground in the past, but many of them died on their first expedition. It's good that he's giving them a chance, but nothing but death awaited them." He replied.

"Oh, really? Well, I believe that this time, these are the right people. They seem enthralling to me too. I saw their talents with my own eyes. One of them has a strength that goes beyond a Survey Corps veteran."

"I'll have to see that for myself. Anyways, why don't you show me what you got, Amelia? I want to see the strength of someone who graduated from the top ten."

"Hm, you sure about that?" I said, a slight smirk on my face.

"Go right for it." He replied, getting into his stance.

Both Sairam and I did hand-to-hand combat training, and both of us managed to deflect each other's attacks for about three minutes. This continued for a bit, and I noticed that he saw an opening in me. His fist was going in the direction of my stomach, but I quickly grabbed his wrist with my right hand and moved it to the side; then using my left fist to hit his stomach, but obviously not with force.

"Hehe. I win. Although, just barely. I saw that opening in just the nick of time when you were trying to get me." I replied.

"You're pretty perceptive, Amelia. I never thought that you would notice the opening."

"Not really. This just reminded me of the Training Corps when I was training with Aidan." I replied, grabbing a small, fresh towel.

"Aidan?"

"Yes, Aidan Durant. He graduated in second, and he incessantly asked me to train with him to see who could beat the other. At that moment I lost to him, but what I understood at that time was that he wants to create an opening for himself; by tricking me into believing that he was actually going to give me the chance to win. You were trying to do the same thing." I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the towel.

"Ahh, so you knew."

"When you were making your move, yes," I replied.

"That's good for you to know, but may I suggest that you be a bit more careful? If this were a real battle, and your opponent had been quicker, you could have lost easily. If there ever is a time in which you have to combat against other human beings, you know that many of them are going to have different tactics. Some of which may even end up getting you by surprise. Far more advanced than this little trick. Most of them are smart assholes, I'll have to give it to them."

"I understand. But I'm truly hoping that things won't resort to that. After all, the main problem here is the Titans. They are the main reason that we're cooped up in these walls like livestock. I just want to leave these Walls someday." I replied, looking out to the distance.

"We don't even know what is out there. For all we know, it can be nothing."

"I'd like to not think that. I believe that there is something out there. This cannot be the only place that exists. There has to be so much more; like the stories that I always read in my favorite novels."

"That is why they are called just stories. It doesn't exist. You have to get your head out of the gutter and open your eyes to reality, Amelia. The world that we live in is nothing like those books. Peaceful lives are a luxury for soldiers like us."

I stayed silent after his reply.

Just stories, huh... Just stories. I wonder if that itself is true. No one in these walls knows what's out there. How can he know if that is the case? What if there still is another world out there as the stories say?

And, is there still life that exists beyond these walls?

Since this is a very controversial yet delicate topic, I had resolved to agree with Sairam's words, despite myself not agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.

He nodded his head in reply, changing the topic as soon as I replied to his answer.

"Shall we continue training? Practice makes perfect." Sairam asked, getting into his fighting position once more.

"Of course," I replied with a small giggle, getting into a fighting stance once more as we prepared for a yet another training session.

~Erwin Smith~

Both Erwin and Keith had arrived at the Premier's office to hand out a proposal that Erwin had come up with. Both men stood in front of the Premier's desk, as Keith had explained Erwin's proposal to Zackly.

The Long-Distance Scouting Formation. A formation that should be able to drastically reduce the number of Survey Corps deaths beyond the walls. This will also reduce the number of Titan encounters.

"This original thinking is most admirable, Erwin."

"I'm honored to hear that, sir," Erwin replied his tone of voice the same as usual. His expression remained the same, not showing as much as satisfaction when a soldier normally receives praise from a higher-up.

However, Erwin knew exactly what Zackly's answer is going to be, so he just continued to listen on, expecting that answer.

"If we use conventional formations together with this new formation, we should be able to embark on even further ranging expeditions with fewer casualties. "

"If you understand it, then-"

"I cannot get the approval of the Council. For so much time, many members have opposed continuing the expeditions beyond the walls. In past situations, I have managed to persuade them to provide funding. However, people don't particularly believe in sending you beyond the Walls."

"Of course. We know that."

"Now there's Councilman Lobov, who's demanding the dissolution of the Survey Corps. He has a great deal of influence even in the House of Peers, and has a lot of cronies who sympathize with him."

"But sir...If we stop here, all the sacrifices we have made up to now will be in vain! If we use Erwin's formation, we're sure to--"

"Keith. Please understand." Zackly replied, turning around with an earnest expression on his face.

Keith remained silent, slightly worried at the possible disbandment of the Survey Corps. This is where they had believed that it was the end. The end of a possible future for mankind.

But no. Erwin Smith was not going to let that happen. He had other plans to make sure the Survey Corps continues their activities. He was not going to let anything get in the way of what he wants to prove to the world.

"Have they already decided to suspend our activities?" Shadis asked.

"The Council won't vote on it for another five days, but, there's probably no way to stop it."

Keith looked down, distraught at the words.

"Understood, sir."

Nicholas Lobov: Leader of the Dissolution Faction. Has mysterious connections to the Lang Company, merchants known for delivering goods to the Military Police. His hope is that once Survey Corps expeditions are suspended, the funds that were used for the expeditions beyond the walls are redirected. Erwin strongly believes that a spy has infiltrated the Survey Corps to provide Lobov with information.

~Noah Durant~

I stood in a darkened, yet abandoned alley, waiting for a messenger that I have arranged to meet up with. Since the man himself doesn't show his identity to any one here. Here within the Underground, he is known to us as a 'certain figure.' But I know that man is Nicholas Lobov himself. Most of the criminals here know it.

I see him as a man that desires nothing but power. He wants more power than he already has. Does he want power? Then I'll bribe him to get what I want. After all, those nine percent of us here are truly the ones with absolute power.

The only downside to this is that we have to be wearing these bracelets that were invented by Leonidas Eckhart. Without these, we are just like all the other ninety-one percent of this damn population. It's unfortunate that we have to rely on these damn things just to get the work done around here.

"Hades." A low voice called from behind me.

I turned around, meeting once more that same man wearing a cloak.

"Hmph. It took you long enough."

"I'm just going to make this quick to avoid suspicion. He is curious about this hidden talent that you have. Not only that, but he desires it. He'll do what you wish as long as he gets this power in return."

I smirked.

I got him right where I want him.

"Of course. What I desire is that Erwin Smith is dealt with. I don't care what methods you use, just as long as the deed is done."

"That's all you want?" The messenger asked, a bit confused at what I wanted.

"Yes. That is it. He does that, and he'll get the power he wishes."

"All right then. I'll make sure to let you know when the situation is over and done with."

I turned around, facing away from the man.

"Of course. Please let me know when the deed is done. Once it's official, I'll give him what I promised."

"Understood. This will be our last meeting, by the way. The next time we will meet, will be the time where you will meet up with him." He replied, swiftly disappearing back into the shadows.

I slightly turned my head around, seeing the messenger as he walked further and further from where I was standing.

I used my dark ability, creating small balls of darkness as I made them spin around in a circle.

"Hah. Dumbasses. Abilities like this cannot be transferred to others. It's impossible. When it comes to powers like these, people will give up anything for it. Too bad for you, non-Gifted piece of shit."

Once the man had disappeared, I threw the ball of darkness I had gathered up against a dumpster making it fade away into dust particles.

"Are you trying to make yourself that obvious, old man?" Ethan stated as he entered the alley, a slight annoyed expression on his face.

"Who gives a fuck anyway? And aren't you supposed to be with your fellow recruits, Aidan?"

Ethan lowered his hood and revealed himself.

"I could care less, and they don't care either. Nothing but corruption exists. You make connections with the right people, and you're good. Anyways, you were able to seal the deal with those dumbass nobles?"

"Of course. I managed to promise them power, which in the end, they are never going to get. Powers such as these are non-transferable. These abilities are given to us at birth, and cannot be passed on to anyone who wasn't born with them. That's just how all of this works." I replied.

"Anyways, what's next on our agenda? Are we going to deal with Aphrodite or what?"

The thing is, Aidan has never seen this woman face to face. He sees her as his enemy, yet doesn't know that his mother is his enemy. Again, I must be very cautious about this. I must do this without him noticing, or everything will come apart.

"Daniel and I are going to take care of this situation ourselves. You need to remain behind and continue to gather any necessary information from the Military Police. You need to continue raising yourself up in the ranks to get into the Interior Military Police. They know things that no one else knows, well that is what I have heard."

Aidan sighed.

"Whatever. If you end up getting yourself in trouble, don't expect me to come and save you."

"Hmph. That will not be necessary. Trust me, I will get the job done quickly."

"Okay, well. I'll be returning to the headquarters. Whenever we have our next little sortie, let me know."

As soon as Aidan had left, Daniel had appeared from the shadows, eager to begin.

"So when is the execution date, Noah?" Daniel asked.

I smirked.

"Soon. Very soon." I replied, eager to get my hands dirty as well.

~a few hours later, Amelia Smith's PoV~

After getting the duties of the day done, I decided to sit myself down in the mess hall during the dinner hour and open up a good book to read while eating. Normally, during this time, I sit on my own since the others in my squad still have to wrap up with their tasks of the day before coming.

I closed my book as I took a bite of my bread.

The book I just finished reading is a mythical story that was written by my great-grandfather, Leonidas Eckhart. My grandfather had actually given me this book before I left for the Training Corps, yet I had paid no attention to it because I got into a verbal fight with him before leaving.

It's strange, it's a story that takes place beyond these walls, and it tells the story of Juliette, a woman that ruled over a kingdom known as Eterna, and meets this traveler named Ivan. I'm surprised by how my great-grandfather pictured this Eterna Island: a place surrounded by clear waters and no walls, colorful homes, and a beautiful, yet elegant castle that rests on the island's plateau, facing the ocean.

It tells the bittersweet love story of Juliette and Ivan. During the time they were together, there was a conflict that broke out and led to Eterna being destroyed and reconquered by the enemy. It became uninhabitable to many, and the survivors ended up scattering to different unknown places.

Juliette and Ivan both died, but the way they died was not stated. Although, it does say how a certain group of people had come to this walled city to seek refuge. However, once these refugees from Eterna stepped into the Walls, their memories of the alluring, yet magnificent island slowly began to fade away. This also talks about a secret village and whatnot.

It's a very intriguing story, but my great-grandfather never published it. What I read was drafts. Although, this is such a great story. I wonder why he didn't do it. He could have won a good amount of money with this. What I wonder is why Michael Eckhart, my grandfather didn't publish this either. He's a man that has always made money his priority.

"It truly is a story that gets me thinking, alright. There are just so many unanswered questions. But since my great-grandfather is long gone, then the questions that I have will forever remain unanswered." I said to myself.

"I can see that. It seemed to me that you were extremely indulged in your book, that you had absolutely no idea of my presence." Dad stated as he sitting at the opposite side of the table, casually taking a sip of his tea.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"A minute."

"Ahh, I see. So, how was your day today?" I asked, taking advantage of the father-daughter time we have at the moment.

"Constant meetings and filling in paperwork. And yours?"

"Hm, normal I guess. A typical day of work within the Walls." I replied, taking a sip of water.

Dad folded his hands.

"Well, in a couple of days, it won't be your typical day of work."

I had an idea to what Dad wanted me to do. Of course, it makes sense. I was there with him after all.

"You want me to go with your squad back to the Underground, correct?"

He nodded his head, maintaining a stern expression on his face.

"I want to see your potential and how much you've learned in those three years as a Trainee. Plus, this will be even more good training in using your 3D Maneuver Gear in small missions such as these. This is only catching a few criminals. Nothing else of the sort."

I immediately nodded my head once, accepting to go with him. This is training. After all, we're dealing with criminals, not Titans.

"You know I'm up for it, Squad Leader," I replied, motivated.

"That's what I want to hear. We leave a few days from today. Make sure to get most of your assignments done beforehand." He stated.

"Of course. By the way-"

I was then interrupted by the opening of the door in the mess hall.

"Squad Leader Erwin! Commander Keith wants to meet with you in his office." One of his subordinates called to him from the entrance of the mess hall.

"I'll be right there. Well, have a good rest of your evening, Amelia. If you need to reach out for me later, I should be in my office for a while afterward."

Dad stood up, making his way out of the mess hall to the Commander's office.

"Oh. Of course." I said in a low tone, slowly nodding my head once.

Once he had left, I sighed.

He's always been like this ever since I was little. But even so, he always tries to find time in his busy schedule to meet with me. I know he loves me. Those brisk moments with him do show that he truly cares.

I smiled, still looking at the door from where he had exited from.

Might as well prepare myself for the next few days.

~Third Person PoV, Military Police HQ~

Ryan Kusunoki sat at his desk, continuously looking through records to search for the potential ones responsible for killing his aunt and younger cousin.

Up until today, the visions of that day continue to haunt him. His aunt's screams as the sharp knife pierced her skin numerous times, and the crying of a three-year-old child. At that time, he was helpless as he was a young boy himself at that time. The one responsible had a black mask on, so he couldn't exactly see who that person was.

"Ryan, run, get out of here! Take Misa and find a safe place!"

He looked and looked for his little cousin, but she was nowhere to be found within the house. Trembling in fear, he was able to escape.

"Fuck!" He angrily stood up from his seat, sliding all the papers from his desk to the ground.

"Hey, Ryan. Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Daria asked as she rested her back against the entrance of his office, her arms crossed.

"I won't until I find some sort of lead." He replied, sitting back down as he placed both of his hands on his head.

Daria sighed, as she walked over to him, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Amelia told me it's been a couple of years since that incident. That person can be dead for all we know."

"You don't understand. I'll be more at peace if I find out the identity of that asshole. And if they are dead, I'll hope that they burn in hell. But if they aren't, well, they're going to be in for a nice awakening, because I'll be the one to kill them."

"Ryan, you know we can't expose our abilities like this. Do you remember what Michael said? Using our abilities in public puts us even more at risk, even if we are still hiding our identities?"

"Then why were we born with these special abilities? What is the whole damn point of using them, hm? I can use them to avenge the family I lost. To get my revenge on those assholes."

"I don't know the answer to that, either. But, remember that serving the King is our duty, alongside being Knights."

Ryan sighed.

"Speaking of Knights... Has Amelia awakened yet?" Ryan asked, raising his head up, now looking at Daria.

"Nope. She's been exposed to 0% absolute danger. But I'm sure that she has higher chances now that she is a soldier in the Survey Corps."

"You know, I worry about her. I don't understand why Michael wants Amelia to be a Knight so badly. She's fine just the way she is." Ryan replied as he got up from his seat once more and picked up the papers.

"I don't understand either, but the man has his reasons. And since he is our leader, we have to follow his wishes. He has his own reasons that are none of our business."

"You do realize that Bryce joined the Military Police in attempts to uncover our true mission, right?" Ryan stated.

"He'll get nothing. Most Knights have tried but got nothing. Those Eckharts are very cautious when it comes to keeping things in the shadows. Nothing will come out of doing it. They intend to keep it a secret most likely until the time becomes appropriate."

"This is absolutely ludicrous. Our families push us to become Knights to fight against the Phantom Brigade. But what will happen once they are taken care of?"

"Beats me. It depends how much time exactly it will take to combat against these people. However, since the Gifted are just about nine percent of the population, this shouldn't-"

"This problem with the Phantom Brigade has been going on for years. I lost my sister to those assholes, and I'm going to make sure this ends now. I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of the damn Titans, and I'm sick of taking a responsibility that I never wanted to have."

"I as well. I'm sure our time will come. Someday soon."

~A few days later~

Upon arriving at the Underground City once more, I put my hood over my head and used the 3D Maneuver Gear to navigate alongside my father's squad.

"Erwin, how would you know where exactly is their location?"

"Don't worry about that, Miche. I have a rough idea of where they are." He replied.

I looked to the right, and I noticed that there were three familiar figures using their 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Squad Leader Erwin! Over to the right, I see them!" I called out as I pointed in the direction to where I saw them.

"Let's go!" He ordered, us then nodding our heads in reply.

The group of three thugs then split up, making a challenge for us to catch the three of them at the same time.

"You two and Amelia, go and catch the dark blond male, and you two others go and get girl. Miche and I are going for the leader."

"Roger!"

As we went in the direction where the dark blond male took, I couldn't help be study his 3D Maneuver Gear skills.

This guy isn't half bad with the use of 3DMG... Was he trained or something?

"I have a proposition... Let's split up. I'll take a different route to catch him. That way, he has no way to escape." I asked the man that was with me.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"Alright, then I'll see you guys on the other side!" I said, splitting up from them as I took a different direction.

As I went through the streets of the Underground, I noticed from a distance that I was catching up to him.

I then took a turn and got in his way.

"End of the line for you!" I said, my eyes not wavering away from his.

He grunted and fell to the ground, making an impact with the ground.

"Ow...."

"Sorry, pal. It's the end of the line for you." I said confidently as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah.... whatever. Levi's going to get us out of this anyways..." The man whispered.

"You did it, Amelia!" The guy that was with me said, removing his hood.

"Yep! I answered cheerfully.

The man handcuffed him, and as we were looking for my father, I decided to ask him a few questions.

"Name?" I asked as we began walking.

He sighed in response. "Farlan Church."

I put my hood down and revealed myself. "I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you. You don't seem like a bad guy."

"You're pretty, Miss. Wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked me.

"Wow... Those are your words before I turn you in?"

"Oi! Have some respect!" The soldier said to Farlan.

"Well, you are. And I'm giving her a compliment, man. You probably are thinking the same thing as well."

I sighed. "Complementing me isn't going to get you out of this situation, Farlan. But nice try, though."

We had then eventually caught up with the rest of the group, and right next to us, was a female holding back a girl.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She called out.

"Levi!" Farlan called out to him.

My father noticed my presence, smirked, then went back to the situation that he had with the man named Levi.

He looked back and noticed the situation at hand, eventually dropping the knife to the ground.

"You're quick at reading the situation." My father stated.

Levi simply looked at him with a look of disgust.

They then cuffed Levi, having his little group kneeling down, and facing my father as we surrounded them.

"I'll ask a few questions. Where did you get this?" He asked as he had the 3DMG in hand.

None of the three answered.

"You guys are skilled with 3DMG. Who taught you all of that?"

Again, no answer.

This is actually the first time I'm seeing my father on the job... He's kind of a bit intimidating if you ask me...

He then stepped a bit closer to Levi.

"You're their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?" He asked.

Levi simply glared at him.

They are quiet, huh... Maybe I should-

"Wait, don't worry. He's got this." One of the soldiers said as they put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from stepping even further.

I looked back and noticed that one of the soldiers took Levi's head, slamming it into the mud.

I gasped quietly, as I covered my lips with my two hands.

"Hey!" The girl called out to the man.

"I'll ask one more time. Where did you learn to use 3DMG?" My father asked once again.

"Not from anyone! We learned it by ourselves!" Farlan finally answered.

"Self-taught, you say? I don't buy it." He answered.

"It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place! People who are used to sunlight like you guys won't understand!" Farlan continued.

It's understandable... Being down here must be miserable. Not being able to see the light... It's so lonely...

"That's enough! Let Bro go! Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers!" The girl said angrily.

My father then crouched down and faced Levi.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?"

"Levi."

"Levi... Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, you are to lend me your strength and join the Survey Corps."

"And what if I refuse?" He answered.

Really? He's offering you the freedom and you're thinking about refusing? Like talk about stubborn...

"The Military Police will have you. Considering your crimes, you and your friends won't be treated very nicely." He said as he stood up and started to walk in our direction, then turning around to face them again.

"Choose whichever you prefer." He stated with a smug expression.

"Fine."

The other two were surprised at his declaration.

"I'll join the Survey Corps."

I had no idea my father was good at blackmailing...

After all of that was settled, my father had finally come up to me.

"Excellent job on catching him, Amelia. My subordinate told me of your very exceptional skills in catching him." Dad said, motioning over at the soldier that worked with me in catching Farlan.

"Thanks, Squad Leader," I replied with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your skills during expeditions."

And with that, we had managed to get the three thugs to join the Survey Corps.

Later that afternoon...'

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, no clouds hiding its glowing majesty. The wind gently blew, moving the tree leaves to the side.

Alexandra knew that something strange was going on. Something that was out of place. It was silent. Too silent. Yet she knew that those Phantom Brigade criminals were up to no good.

She had left the town within the District to go and confront Noah once and for all. She knew that the man was somewhere within these outskirts.

"I killed his brother. It shouldn't be hard to kill him either. Once that bastard is dealt with, the Phantom Brigade will no longer have a leader for the time being." She had whispered to herself as she continued to look at her surroundings.

However, in front of her, stood Daniel, who was lazily resting his back against a tree.

"Hello, Aphrodite."

Alexandra prepared herself for battle, yet Daniel didn't move a muscle.

"Noah chickened out, huh. He must have gotten scared after I killed his brother. I'm sure he wanted to dispose of you first, so he sent you instead."

"Wait, wait... I didn't come here to fight you. After all, you're such a weak little human now aren't you? It takes guts to come all the way out here in your condition, so I must applaud you for that." Daniel replied, raising both of his hands.

He continued walking around, as Alexandra had cautiously looked at his every movement.

"Let me get to the point here, dear. You have something that we want. I'm simply asking you to give it to us willingly. Let yourself die already. There's nothing left for you here in these rotten Walls."

"Do you think I'm going to let that happen? In your dreams, you son of a bitch."

Alexandra formed a ball of light with her hands and threw it over at Daniel. However, Daniel lazily took the ball of light, converting it into darkness.

"Ahh, you've grown weak. This illness must be taking a toll on you already."

He then sighed. "However, if you really want to fight, I have nothing against it, but I drank more than what I was supposed to today, so I'm not going to do shit."

She was slightly confused at Daniel's statement, and for a second, her guard went down.

"For a Knight, you are truly an imbecile, Alexandra Eckhart."

As soon as the familiar voice had said that, a piece of cloth had gone over her mouth and nose, the drugs that were on it causing her to eventually pass out.

"What did I tell you? Checkmate. Victory is ours now."

~Third Person PoV~

Upon arriving at the Survey Corps HQ, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan looked around, getting to know their surroundings.

"I have to get you three processed. Don't move from here." A soldier said, making his way into HQ.

"Levi, entering the Survey Corps...Doesn't that mean?"

"Obviously, I have no intention of enlisting. I came here to get closer to that blond jackass. I'm going to find an opening, and then kill that rat bastard. I already know the perfect opening." He stated, looking over at Amelia, who was having a conversation with her fellow squad members. Her eyes moved to the three of them, and she smiled, waving her hand, then returning to the conversation.

"Amelia? What does she have to do with Erwin Smith?" Farlan asked, a bit confused.

Isabel sighed. "You didn't realize it? That girl is his daughter. I heard her call him 'Dad' while the both of them were having a discussion alone."

"And don't you two remember my plan? If your still lost, let me refresh your memories. There's is no way that those people we met up with will ever make contact with us again. At this point, it would be pointless to kill Erwin. This is our chance. I know this will work, so please trust me."

At that moment, both Levi and Farlan both made eye contact with each other, Levi's reply being nothing but silence.

"You three! This way." The soldier called out once he had returned from inside.

Levi went ahead of the others, ending the conversation there.

"Levi!" Farlan called, yet once more, there wasn't a response from Levi himself.

As a result, both Farlan and Isabel followed Levi from behind as the soldier was escorting them into HQ.

~Amelia Smith~

While I was talking to my fellow squadmates, Squad Leader Flagon has made his way over to us after having a conversation with the Commander.

"A job well done, cadet. I heard of your contributions within the Underground. It seems that you truly are worthy of that number three rank within the top ten."

"It's indeed an honor to hear that, sir. I will continue to do my best." I replied with a strong salute.

"I'll be expecting much more from you from now on."

"Yes."

He then walked away to speak with the other squad leaders, who weren't standing too far from our little group.

Then all of a sudden, my hands began to tremble on my own as I heard a woman screaming within my head.

"Guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sairam asked.

"Screaming."

"No." He replied.

I smiled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"It must be my imagination, then..."

What in the world was that...? My body feels so cold, it's as if something terrible's happening to someone. Ugh, what am I even saying? I'm reading way too many stories.

However, before everything went silent, I heard a deep, yet satisfied voice reverberate in my head.

"You're next, Amelia Smith. We'll be coming for you next."

My eyes widened.

I can't be just hearing things. I can't put my finger to it, but I feel like something unpleasant happened...

"Amelia, are you coming or what?"

I then snapped back to reality.

"Oh- What?"

Sairam sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"We're doing supply count. Let's get it done beforehand so that we can have some free time. You want to read your books, right?"

"Of course," I replied.

I shook the sinister thoughts out from my head and decided to go on with my assignment for the rest of the afternoon.

This is just my mind playing games with me...


	4. Prologue Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Isabel, and Farlan devise a plan to use Amelia to get closer to Erwin to fulfill their assigned mission from Lobov. Meanwhile, news of Alexandra Eckhart's end is spread to Michael and Amelia, Amelia then having to make plans to return to Liesthal.

~Third Person PoV~

The wind blew as it gently pulled the leaves of the trees to the side. Although the sun shines beautifully in the sky above in the afternoon, the smell around them was absolutely putrid. The stench of a Titan lurked within their surroundings as blood was splattered everywhere. The Titan that was once occupied by Noah was engulfed in smoke, and Daniel was partly covered in blood that eventually became steam as it disappeared.

Daniel sighed in satisfaction as Noah had regained consciousness after emerging from the Titan that he now possesses.

"So we're finally in possession of this power. I never actually thought we'd get this far. Never thought that this was going to be so easy."

"Alexandra was overconfident in her abilities. She thought that with one measly attack, she would get rid of us that quick. That is what I absolutely hate about those Eckharts. They are far too boastful for their own good. But we're going to correct that. We'll make sure that every single Eckhart that remains will be disposed of properly. Once that is over and done with, we move on to the other four families."

"The other four families?"

"Yes; Mitchell, Monado, Rose, and Cedarwood. Those families are well acquainted with the Eckharts and play an important role within their little social circle. These four families are scattered within the towns in Ehrmich."

"Ahh, yes. I now remember. I've heard that the heads of each family meet up once a month at an undisclosed location to discuss things."

"Exactly, and we need to find out where exactly that is," Noah replied, looking to the distant valley.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here. This most likely has already caught the attention of any nearby villagers."

"And what are we going to do with her remains?" Daniel asked, motioning his head over to what remained of Alexandra's body, which was a part of her leg.

"Leave it there. It'll serve as a warning to them. With this, they will never underestimate us again." Noah replied, carelessly walking back, pretending as if anything never happened.

"Hmph, alright then," Daniel replied.

Both men had managed to leave the area without suspicion whatsoever. The area where they had committed this deed was a place far from civilization.

~

As Noah had stated previously, there are four other families that work with the Eckhart family to keep the missions of the Knights confidential. Like the Eckhart clan, these other four families had expectations for their generations as well. The main one was to become a Knight right off the bat. The children of these families never really understood why, but it was all entirely a part of their culture.

Becoming a Knight also meant having to join one of the three regiments to continue to keep their movements completely anonymous. However, most of them weren't like Amelia, who genuinely wanted to become an SC soldier, or Ryan, who joined the MP to find out who is responsible for the death of his mother.

One of those people that wanted to continue living the privileged life safely in Wall Sheena was Kiara Rose.

-flashback-

Eleven-year-old Kiara Rose sat in the gardens of her residence as she sat on a table, attempting to draw a dahlia with as much as detail as she can possibly add to it.

Kiara sighed as she put down her pencil, and looked up to the blue sky as the clouds had passed by.

"I wonder if Bryce is coming to visit today..." She said to herself.

Not too far from where she was sitting, she had heard both of her parents having the usual conversation. Her parents weren't visible, but she could still hear her father's deep voice reverberating around her surroundings.

"How many times do I have to say this to get you to understand, Selena? Kiara is the only child we have! She must go along with the next group of Knights to end this once and for all!"

"Do you think that this circle of hell is going to end?! It's been going on for decades, William, decades! And none of us have been able to put it to an end! We cannot keep sending loved ones out like this! Do you want to lose yet another of our children because of this?"

Clearly, William was bothered by Selena's response. He didn't want this either. He lost his eldest son a couple of years back while he was on duty as a Survey Corps soldier. But he was not killed by a Titan, he was murdered by someone of the Phantom Brigade during an expedition, making others believe that it was a Titan that had killed him.

"I don't want to send Kiara away as much as you do, but you do know what the duty of our family is, right? We must continue to fight until the Phantom Brigade is over and done with. That is the wish that Leonidas Eckhart had for all of us. Once she turns fourteen, we'll send her to the Trainee Corps."

"And you know Kiara doesn't want this for herself. Don't you remember what she had told us? She wants to remain here with us, and live a normal life."

"Listen to these words clearly, Selena. 'Normal' doesn't exist, even in a family like ours. We must do what needs to be done if we're ever going to be over and done with this weight that has been cast upon us."

Selena looked down, to the right. She knew that getting married into a family like this had its cons. And forcing her daughter to take responsibility for something that she doesn't want to do, was not what she had wanted for her.

But this was, unfortunately, the fate of certain members of a Gifted family, and there was nothing about it that could be changed. Kiara's fate would be intertwined with both the Knights that she would work closely with, and the regiment she would choose at the end of her three-year training...

~Eckhart Mansion~

For some sort of reason, Michael would always leave his office covered in darkness. His curtains would be closed, and he would always leave a candle on for the time that he sits there doing his tasks.

Michael is a man that sticks to family customs, and will do anything means necessary to accomplish his plans just for the sake of the family.

Currently, he sits at his desk, calmly doing his usual tasks. He took a sip of his warm Earl Grey tea, with exactly two teaspoons of sugar within it.

What interrupted him at his moment was what seemed like a desperate knock at the door.

Michael's eyes moved to the direction of the door and remained silent for a minute.

"Who is it?"

"It's Oliver. May I please come in?" He replied, his tone of voice a bit fearful.

Michael sighed, placing his quill pen on the desk as he then rested his back against the seat.

"Of course."

The door opened as soon as he replied, and Oliver was catching his breath. It seemed to Michael that he had run quite a distance, but couldn't help but feel a bit confused.

"What's wrong, Oliver? You seem worried about something."

Oliver decided to say it since there was no other way in which it could be conveyed.

"They killed Alexandra and got a hold of the Mystical Titan. Things have taken a toll for the worse. If they master it, we could be in for a big show. We must retrieve it as soon as possible."

Michael's eyes widened, completely lost for words after he had heard the words that had come out of Oliver's mouth. He stood up from his seat, his eyes not wavering from Oliver's.

"What do you mean Alexandra is dead? The Mystical Titan? In the possession of the Phantom Brigade? Where in the hell did you get all of this useless information from?"

"It's not useless. The Military Police found a part of her leg in the outskirts of Ehrmich. There were no witnesses, however, one did say there was smoke protruding from a certain location. That must have been the Mystical Titan." Oliver replied, attempting to keep his calm.

"Fuck. Now that the Mystical Titan is under the hands of the Phantom Brigade, there's no telling what exactly they are going to do next. For all we know, humanity can be in great danger."

Oliver was a bit surprised at what he was hearing. Why wasn't Michael mourning the death of his daughter? More so, he was more worried about that power getting into the wrong hands.

"Michael, what about Alexandra? Your daughter's gone... Shouldn't we be-"

"It was her irresponsibility that caused this grand mess. She should have waited until we would pass it to Amelia."

"Michael, we don't even know if Amelia-"

"This is not her choice to make. One way or another, she will have to accept that power and inherit our family's history. Our priority now is going to have to kill the new bearer of the Mystical Titan and have Amelia inherit it. But in order for her to inherit it, she's going to have to master her unawakened abilities."

"Is that all that matters to you? The Eckhart family? Their history? That is more important to you than your own daughter or family?"

"And what if I said it was? One life doesn't change the many that still continue to live within these walls. It is our sole responsibility to deal with these assholes and to keep our identity as Gifted a secret from the rest of humanity. The secret we hide from the rest of this world must be kept that way until the day comes where we fulfill our mission."

Oliver remained silent. he could not believe that what Michael was prioritizing was the family's customs, more than the life of his own daughter who already was ill at the time of her death.

"Do not get me wrong. I loved my daughter. But this was bound to happen at some point, and because of that, I made sure to prepare myself mentally for it. Her motives were to kill Hades, yet that failed, as expected. It was her mistake in the first place. She fell for an obvious trap."

"Maybe she knew of that trap, but still took the opportunity, despite knowing the risks. She probably wanted to break free from this hellish cycle of life that we Gifted live in."

"It's not hell. It is us working towards our freedom from these walls. Do you not understand? We do not belong here, and even my father himself said it. There was no other choice for him because they needed to find a place of safety. It just so happens that this place was the chosen land."

After that, Oliver remained silent.

"Anyways, we need to pass on this unfortunate news to Amelia. We'll put together a memorial service. Make sure to let her know that she needs to be here." Michael ordered in a stern tone.

"Of course. I will send a letter straight to Trost immediately." He replied halfheartedly, turning around and making his way out the door.

Once the door closed, Michael picked up his quill pen once more and sighed as continued his work.

"Even in the end, I couldn't stop her. There are now more problems to deal with, and now we have to work to get that power back to its rightful successor to fulfill our true purpose..."

~The next day, Amelia Smith's PoV~

After the new recruits from the Underground were introduced, I had grabbed a book from my quarters and went to go find a nice place where I can relax and read, since currently, I have some free time on my hands.

"Let's see, there has to be a good spot around here," I said to myself, as I continued to look around.

I continued to look around, as I walked around the outside of headquarters looking for a good spot.

I then climbed up a tree and noticed that it had a really nice view where I can see both the sunrise and sunset. Perfect. Guess I'll make this my special spot.

I climbed up the tree, and before me was my ideal view. Although headquarters is located within a forest, the tree branch in particular that I'm sitting in is facing in a direction where not too many other trees are. That alone gives me a bit of the view of the plain fields, and the sunset. I opened my favorite romance novel, and contently began reading the chapter where I had left off.

~Third Person PoV~

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were watching Amelia as she sat reading her book happily.

"That has remained on my mind, you know. Using her to get closer to Erwin. One of us will go and hang around her, try to deepen bonds with her. She might talk about personal experiences, therefore, providing us with the necessary information that may be useful." Levi said, his eyes remaining on her.

"I'll do it. It shouldn't really be a big problem for me." Farlan said.

"Tch, you wouldn't even do it correctly. I'll go do it. I'll gather the information more efficiently."

"You don't seem friendly to everyone here. Highly even doubt Amelia's going to hit it off with you." Isabel replied.

"I don't have to be friendly. From what I see, that little shit is nice to anyone, which will be her downfall." Levi stated as he turned around, making his way to the door.

"Aww, man. He should've let me do it." Farlan said with a sigh.

"Nah, you really would fall for her. Levi knows what he is doing. He is one to not form bonds with others so easily." Isabel answered.

~Amelia Smith~

After finishing a chapter, I closed my book and jumped from the tree to the ground. I guess I should go out and explore the town here, maybe look for a bookstore.

I stretched a bit.

Come to think of it, am I supposed to ask my squad leader if I want to leave? What was his name? Flagon Turret? Well, maybe I'll find him if I look around...

I turned around in the direction of the entrance to HQ, and ran a bit until I accidentally bumped into someone's chest and fell to the ground.

"Excuse me! Sorry about that..." I then looked up to meet eyes with Levi, who was one of the new recruits. Clearly, he looks annoyed...

"Oi. Watch where you're going, you dumbass. Don't you have eyes on that face? Use them properly."

"Excuse me?!"

"Quit being so loud, idiot."

"Well, excuse me for being in your way. I'll be going now. Good day!" I said, passing by him.

"Your name is Amelia Smith, wasn't it?"

"Um, yes?" I asked him as I turned around.

He seemed like he didn't want to say something, but he said it anyway.

"You like to read, don't you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah...How did you-"

"Farlan saw you reading not too long ago. And why reading? There are other things to be doing here than reading books."

"And why do I need to listen to you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Tch, whatever."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to town. And yes, I'm going to go buy some books." I answered, walking once more.

"Hey, dipshit. I'm going with you."

"And why do you need to go with me?"

"To get cleaning supplies. The place where I'm staying isn't clean enough. It's dirty as fuck, actually. People there can't clean for shit..."

I sighed in response. "Oh, fine...But wait! Aren't we supposed to ask our squad lea-"

"Tch. Who gives a shit about that dumb asshole? "He stated as he continued to walk ahead of me.

Ugh...This guy is really beginning to get on my freaking nerves.

We went to the stables, and I had heard a familiar voice calling out to us.

"Lia!"

I turned around, and it was Hange coming in our direction.

"You guys going out to town?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Actually, I was wondering if we're supposed to ask for permission to leave..." I answered.

Hange smirked.

"You are, but it's cool! I'll let Flagon know that you two went out for a bit. Lucky for you, there are two available horses! Have fun, you two~!" Hange stated cheerfully.

Levi went ahead and grabbed the black horse, getting ready to leave.

I sighed. Why am I doing this again...?

Hange then gently pushed me, and I turned around, meeting with her joyous expression.

"Go, have fun!" She concluded as she turned around, making her way back to the headquarters.

I got the tan-colored horse that was far to the right.

"I'm going to name you...Rio." I said with a smile.

"Rio? What kind of fucking name is that? And you're naming a horse? What a waste of time."

I giggled in response.

"That's your opinion," I replied as I mounted on Rio, then galloping ahead of him. Eventually, on the way, Levi had caught up to me.

I looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful clear afternoon.

"Isn't the afternoon beautiful, Levi?" I asked him as he caught up to me.

"It's decent..." He replied, looking forward.

He's spent almost his entire life within the Underground. It's natural for him to be so curious. Being down there for almost his entire life must have been hell.

"So, Erwin is your father. I'm surprised, considering your stupid, careless personality isn't really like his." Levi stated.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," I said in a sarcastic tone. "But yeah, Erwin is my father, believe it or not. I guess my personality stems more from my mother when she was my age. But, enough talk about me. My life isn't that interesting, More or less, it's boring as hell. What brought you into the thug life?"

"That is none of your business, kid."

"Kid?!"

"You are a kid. And one that's a pain in the ass."

"That's rude!" I replied with a pout.

"And I happen to not give a fuck," Levi replied.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business after all, and we just met. I apologize if I was being so nosy." I said, looking away.

That kind of was rude, considering that the guy just started talking to me just now...

The rest of the trip there was nothing but quiet between us.

When we had arrived, I had noticed that there was a bookstore to my right. Both of us dismounted our horses and left them at a stable that was near the entrance to the town.

"I'll be at that store over there. I'll meet you in the bookstore as soon as I finish. And don't take long." He said, making his way into a store.

Does Levi have a cleaning obsession? Well, I'm sure if his lifestyle was different, he could have been a good stay-at-home husband.

I entered the bookstore, and as soon as I saw all the books, I got excited at the sight of them.

"Uwaa~! So cool! There are so many books!" I said excitedly, looking around the mountains of books on the long shelves.

"This one looks interesting, this one, this one, this one, oh, and this one."

I gathered some books and sat down at a table. I then looked to the summaries of the books and checked to see if any of the stories got my attention.

"Yep! I'm buying this one, this one, this one, aaaand this one. These two seem boring, and this one as well..." I said to myself, moving the unwanted books to the side.

I ended up picking a total of ten books, stood up and placed the books on the counter to purchase them.

"You're Amelia Smith, the daughter of Alexandra Eckhart! You decided to join the Survey Corps?" The man at the counter asked curiously.

Since the Eckhart family is well-known within the walls, a lot of people that have connections with our family obviously know that I'm Alexandra Eckhart's daughter. Many people praise my mother a great deal, but I am still not sure exactly why. After all, she is simply a member of the Military Police. Her skills are very admirable, but when you're in the MP, you really don't see a lot of it. You're not really killing Titans, so your full potential isn't reflected.

"Yes, I've decided to follow in my dad's footsteps," I answered with a smile.

I turned around, and noticed that Levi was standing a distance behind me, waiting for me as I purchased the books.

Damn, this guy got his stuff quickly, it is as if he knew exactly what to get!

"By the way, these are a lot of books, you think you can read them all with the busy time that you have?" He asked curiously as he put the books in a bag.

"Who knows?" I replied cheerfully, handing him the money.

"Hehe. Here you are, Miss Amelia. That man over there, he's wearing the same uniform as you. A special friend, may I say?" He asked with a smirk on his face, looking at me.

"Oh, him? He's just a fellow recruit that recently joined the Survey Corps." I answered cheerfully, taking the bag of books and walking up to him.

As soon as we had stepped out of the store, I thought if he wanted to do anything himself. But I don't think he's interested in going around town. Then again, he did want to come but just to get cleaning supplies...

"Is there any other place that you want to go?" I asked him.

"You know the surface more than I do. Why don't you find a place, dipshit?"

"Dipshit?! What kind of name-"

"Tch, let's go. I'm not going to be spending the whole freaking afternoon here doing nothing."

"You're so stubborn, Levi," I whispered.

"I take that as a compliment." He replied.

I sighed.

As we went back on our horses, I simply had no idea where to take him either. There's not really much to see within these walls. I guess I can take him to the top of Wall Rose... It has a nice view, and I went there a few times back when I was in the Training Corps to look at the sunsets. They are beautiful to look at after all...

As we made our way there, there was a silence between the both of us.

"Hey, I'm sorry my father is a little bit....rough around the edges. Maybe he didn't want to see your talents go to waste. He is a man of justice, after all."

"Justice, huh." He replied.

"He does what is best for humanity. Completely dedicated to it." I answered in a soft tone.

I had taken him to Wall Rose.

"The wall? Why the fuck did you bring me to the Wall?" He asked, clearly unsatisfied.

I sighed, then smiled. "You'll see."

I then noticed that there were two Garrison members that were about to leave.

"Give me a second, Levi," I said, walking up to them.

I then went up to the two officers and they looked at me, slightly drunk. It's so easy to tell that they're drunk. Their faces are all red, and they look like they're on the verge of passing out...

"Can we help you, Miss?" One of them asked.

"Do you guys mind taking us to the top of the wall? I would like to show my friend here the beautiful view that it has to offer."

"And why should we do-"

"Don't be idiots, men! Don't you know who she is? She's Amelia Smith! She came here all the time when she was back in the Training Corps!" Another said, who happened to come out of somewhere with more drinks.

"Ohhhh... That Amelia. Uh, sure, whatever, We'll bring you two up. Come with us..."

The two Garrison soldiers then led us up to the very top of the Wall.

"Have fun, lovebirds! If anything, there's an inn nearby if ya two, you know, want to-"

"Shut up, you drunk swine. This dipshit is not my lover." Levi stated in a disgusted tone.

The both of them left, laughing while continuing to drink.

I sighed. "Thank goodness I didn't choose to be in the Garrison either, or I truly would have been screwed," I stated in a relieved tone.

Levi looked to the distance as the sunset.

"So...? Did I do well?" I asked him with a cheerful smile, nudging him on the elbow.

"It's a nice view. It suffices." He stated.

"Yes. A good place to get your thoughts together." I answered.

For a time, there was a silence between the both of us, and he eventually broke it.

"Oi. Why isn't your mother here with Erwin?" Levi asked.

"I really like coming here. It's a place where I can gather my thoughts when I want to think things through. It calms me down a bit. And to answer your question, the relationship between my parents is kind of complicated, you see? I met my father for the first time when I was five years old since he was really busy with his Survey Corps duties. They aren't together because my father didn't want to make my mom suffer if he ever died in battle. He is a really kind man despite the idea that many people think he has a cold personality. All he wants is the best for humanity, but also to prove that my grandfather wasn't wrong. Also, having a child wasn't in my father's agenda. He completely wanted to devote himself to protecting humanity. He didn't want a family, but look how it turned out. He is a good father in his own way, although he does spend more time with the Survey Corps. But look at me. I have the same dream as him: to protect humanity. " I stated in a distant tone.

"Your grandfather?" Levi asked curiously, looking at me.

"My paternal grandfather. Never met him. He was murdered a long time ago before I was born, for reasons that I have no idea about. All I know is that he was a teacher."

"I see. How interesting, indeed." He stated.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Anyways, what a beautiful sunset... I wish I can just appreciate this beautiful scenery forever." I said, with my two hands behind my back.

"Tch, you really are a simple person," Levi stated.

"Hehe, yes. I guess you can say that. And I take that as a compliment." I replied.

"We should get back. Before those dumbass Squad Leaders start thinking that we are up to no good, not that I care." He answered.

"Actually, they would think that you are up to no good, not me," I replied with a giggle.

"Shut the hell up. I'm sure you've had your times when you were a pain in the ass to Erwin."

"I'll admit it. I was. I'm not going to deny it. After all, I was just a kid." I replied.

"Correction: you still are, shitty brat." He replied.

~Levi~

To his very own surprise, he enjoyed spending this little time with Amelia. He found her smile and cheerfulness very refreshing, something that he hadn't seen for a while. He may be using her to get information to succeed in his mission to kill Erwin, but at that moment they spent together looking up at the sunset, he simply enjoyed the peace that surrounded them.

Once they got back on the horse and they were departing back to HQ, Levi had noticed that for some odd reason, his heart was beating faster than normal. He could not quite understand what exactly he was feeling. He had just met the girl today, and he's already feeling something for her? Not to mention that he clearly has intentions to kill the girl's father. Maybe it is the desperation to get this over and done with.

He knew that no matter what, he had to complete his task. He wanted citizenship on the surface. He did not want to be in the Survey Corps, when all he wanted was to live on the surface. He never had planned to join any of the three regiments, not until he was blackmailed by Amelia's father.

About ten minutes later, they had both returned to the horse stables at HQ, and once the both of them had put them back at their respective stables, he looked over at Amelia, who was still standing, looking at him with a smile.

"So, did you have fun for once, Levi?" Amelia asked him.

Levi never really knew the meaning of "fun." All his life, he lived in the Underground, having to steal and fight just to survive. However, with her, he did experience that fun.

"It was something different from I usually do, so whatever. I guess you can say that." He replied, turning around.

"Have a good rest, Levi. And good luck with the cleaning." Amelia called out in her usual, gentle tone.

Her kind voice alone warmed his cold heart. It was something that he had never experienced, not even with Isabel and Farlan. But he was well aware of what needed to be done. He may start to have something for the blond girl, but he knew better. He would use her, and move on with his life. That's how it works, and that is it will always be.

"Tch, I don't need luck when it comes to cleaning." He replied, not turning around.

~The next morning, Survey Corps Headquarters~

After the morning meal, Amelia, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were all making their way to the training grounds within the headquarters. Since there is an upcoming expedition in a few months, Commander Shadis wanted the soldiers to get as much as training as possible in, especially the new recruits.

"Ugh, fuck... I just want to get over with this and get the task done." He said to himself, almost inaudible.

"Levi, it's alright! I'm sure this training won't take long. So stop talking to yourself and get over here!" Amelia said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Don't tell me what to do, dipshit." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"You're too slow!" She said, taking his hand and pulling him over to the group.

"Don't touch me."He coldly replied, pulling his hand away from hers.

"Well, I wouldn't have touched you if you weren't walking so slow." She answered.

"Tch..."

He despises it when she carelessly does this kind of things. Her kindness pisses him off, as it does bother him a great deal. He did say that he would use her to get closer to Erwin, her odd positivity is really getting to him, and he doesn't even know whether it is good or bad.

~Amelia Smith~

We had made it to the training grounds, and Levi and I ended up accompanying Flagon, while Isabel and Farlan were training with our fellow squad members.

"Show me what you've got, Amelia." Flagon said, motioning his head for me to go ahead.

"Yes, sir!"

I then flew my way into the forest, using the 3DMG to search for the huge dummy Titans.

I then noticed that there was one in the distance and I quickly made my way in its direction.

Another soldier was going in the opposite direction and I quickly dodged him and flew around the dummy, hitting its nape with both of one of the blades as it fell into the ground.

As I flew, I twirled as I enjoyed the feeling of freedom. This is the life that I want to live. The feeling of freedom; instead of living a life of closure and loneliness.

"Not bad at all. Excellent job." My squad leader said as I returned to the ground.

"Thank you," I responded with a smile.

I then noticed that Levi had already gone to go do his thing, and I witnessed the unique way he would carry his swords.

"Wow... He's good." I said, astonished.

"So this is what Erwin was talking about." Flagon replied.

Dad really does know what he's doing. The way he carries the swords is unique, and he's bringing them down with such a precision, I was more than surprised at his skills.

"Lia~!" Hange called out in a loud tone as she had come up to me.

"Lia...?" I responded, a bit confused.

"It's a nickname that I came up for you! Isn't it cool? Can I call you that? Please?" She said, practically begging me.

"Uh, sure?" I replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm going to go and check on our new recruit." Flagon said as he went into the woods to check on Levi's progress.

His skills truly are impeccable from how I just saw him use that 3DMG...

"By the way, Lia, Erwin said he wanted to see you in his office after training. He said it was very important." Hange said as she put a hand on my right shoulder.

Important, huh... I wonder what it is. Am I in trouble? Did I already do something wrong that I wasn't supposed to do?

"All right. thanks, Hange." I replied with a smile.

Hange smiled and went back to go with her squad.

The training took almost the entire day, so by the time training concluded, the sun was already setting and the sky was painted a beautiful orange.

I was looking for my Dad as we were walking back to HQ.

"Hmm, I wonder where could have he gone," I said to myself, looking around.

I turned around and noticed that Levi was right behind me.

"Hey!"

He ignored me, walking ahead.

"Ignorant..." I replied with a sigh.

Earlier this morning, when Commander Shadis had formally introduced Levi, Isabel, and Farlan as new recruits in the Survey Corps, obviously, the other soldiers were surprised with their informal introduction. Although, it makes sense after all. They're from the Underground, and they came unwillingly.

But now, it seems that they somewhat are warming up to me. Yesterday, I went out with Levi to town, Isabel is actually my new roommate, so she and I actually engaged conversation the first night, and Farlan had spoken to me as he, Levi and Isabel had sat in the same table as me.

I noticed that my dad was walking in the direction of the HQ, and I noticed that Levi was glaring at my father as both of them passed by each other.

I see that Levi still has some sort of grudge towards my father, still... At least he wasn't taken by the Military Police and got put in prison. More than anything, he should be grateful. Although even if he did get imprisoned, he would find a way out easily.

"Amelia, there you are. Can you follow me to my office? I need to discuss with you something. And do not worry. It's not about the Survey Corps. This is more of a.....family issue." Dad said, his facial expression a bit more serious than usual.

He did not say anything, as he had more of a very solemn expression on his face. This must really not be good news.

"Alright," I replied, following him into HQ. I turned back and looked at Levi, who was looking at me with a blank expression. I smiled at him, and he then turned around, going in the opposite direction.

I then walked by my father's side, a bit confused about what 'family issue' he wanted to discuss with me about.

There was complete silence between us. He did not speak a word, and neither did I. Actually, I have no idea to talk about with him in situations when he is feeling like this.

Once we had entered his office, I stood in front of his desk. However, Dad did not go to his desk. He stood in front of me, his hands over mine. What is he doing? He hasn't done this since I was a little girl...

"Amelia... I received a letter from the Eckhart estate. From an Oliver Mitchell."

Bryce's father? Ah, it must be because everyone at home misses me already.

"Already? Hehe. They must miss me already... They really want me to go and marry some stuck-up noble..." I said with a giggle.

My dad did not respond.

"Dad, what is the matter? Why are you acting like this?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Amelia, your mother...."

"What about Mom? Haha... Worrying about me already? Typical her..." I replied with a laugh.

"Your mother passed away yesterday, for reasons that weren't written in detail. It seems that they do not know how she did. Many are saying it's because of her tuberculosis."

"Alright, Dad. No more with the jokes. Don't joke like that. I know for sure Mom didn't have TB. She was perfectly fine! And plus, tuberculosis is highly contagious. If she truly had it, I could have gotten sick as well!" I replied in a serious tone.

"Amelia, I am not lying to you. Why would I lie about something so serious? I received a letter this morning notifying me that Alexandra had passed away." He replied, his eyes never wavering from mine.

I slowly began to step back as my legs began to get weaker, and I kept my stature as I held my hand against a wall.

"You're playing pranks on me, that is what you're doing. This is a cruel one, Dad. Cut it out." I insisted.

"You know more than anyone that I am not a person to play pranks. I would never lie to you about someone's life."

A shadow cast over my eyes.

"She didn't want you to worry about her. She wanted you to be free, and not hold yourself back because of her sickness. After all, that was one of the things that she had written to me in her letter." He continued.

"You knew Mom was sick, yet you didn't tell me? Why? Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"I told you, your mother did not want to worry about you. " He replied.

"Dad, I had the right to know! I am her daughter! I should have at least known, and I could have returned to Wall Sheena to check on her occasionally..."

"In the Survey Corps, we don't have that much time to go see family, Amelia. And Wall Sheena is a ways from here. Alexandra thought this was the best option."

Tears didn't even bother falling from my eyes, because I still didn't believe that my mother was dead. She looked so well, so healthy... How did she even manage to fake that she was well?

~Levi~

Levi sat at the mess hall, carrying a cup of his favorite black tea. He sat down with a sigh.

"Levi-bro, there you are! How was training?" Isabel asked.

"Ridiculous. Fucking stupid and a waste of my time." He replied, taking a sip of his black tea.

"I agree with Levi. We know all of the basics already." Farlan replied.

"But you should have seen Amelia. I didn't know that her skills were that good! For a girl with high social status, she really pulled it off." Isabel stated, astounded.

"It's like the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover." Farlan stated.

"Agreed," Isabel replied with a strong nod.

Levi couldn't help be feel curious about what exactly Erwin and Amelia were talking about. It was family issues, so the information itself wouldn't be necessary to his plan. Yet again, he still wanted to know, for reasons that he cannot explain himself. But he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself, so he had resolved to remain behind, and not follow them.

"You've been quiet, Levi. Feeling a bit conflicted?" Isabel asked.

"Hah? Conflicted about what?"

"Well, uh- you know.... about killing Amelia's father." She replied.

"Do you think that I actually give a shit about that kid? I don't give a fuck how she feels, and I did not come here to attach myself to anyone. You two should understand that as well."

Both of them did not say a word. Farlan remained quiet for most of the time, and Isabel didn't answer Levi's statement.

~Amelia Smith~

Dad and I were walking down the hallways and did not shed a tear at all. I don't know, I guess no matter how much I try, I just can't seem to get them out.

"You're worrying me a bit, Amelia. You could have let tears out in my office if you wanted to." He said, his face filled with worry; something I have never seen in my seventeen years of life.

"They didn't come out." I simply replied.

My bangs covered my eyes as I continued walking, grabbing tightly the necklace that my mother had given me.

"Amelia, I am going to go and discuss this with the Commander. You can go. However, if you do need something, anything... Someone to talk to, or if you simply just have to cry. I am here for you."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied, forcing a smile.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder and walked to the direction of Commander Shadis' office.

I decided to go to a table in the corner in the mess hall and gather my thoughts together. It was dark in that corner, but I think being in the dark is what I need right now...

I sat down and thought about anything that I could remember involving her being sick. But nothing had come to me. I have always seen her well, and I'm sure that she was given some sort of medication that would not make it contagious for a certain amount of time...

So when you gave me that necklace, you really were saying goodbye to me, Mom.

Memories that I had with my mother and father both had begun to come into my head.

There was one day, back in the year 833, where Dad wasn't too busy with his Survey Corps duties, he came over to celebrate Christmas with us. My birthday was the day after, and Dad had decided to come to stay at the residence in secret for two days. My grandfather left the residence for work. He was never really fond of my father because he didn't have any social status within the aristocratic world.

We were in the mansion's huge dining room doing some arts and crafts as it was a snowy day outside. The fireplace was on, bringing coziness to the home. And the Christmas tree was lit up brightly in its gold and blue glow.

Dad went as far as surprising me with a cute little stuffed bear that was wearing the Survey Corps jacket as a birthday gift for me.

However, when the next year came, Mom wasn't really at the estate all the time. She got really busy with her Military Police duties, and sometimes, Mom would come with scratches and bruises around her body. But I don't understand, even now what her intentions were those times. In the Military Police, I find it rare to get hurt. Dad, obviously, was also very busy with his Survey Corps duties, and sometimes I would question myself to whether he was dead or alive...

My grandfather then took responsibility upon me when Mom was gone and I was homeschooled by the most prestigious teachers within Wall Sina. My grandfather's goal for me was to get married to someone of my same social standing and succeed as the next head of the Eckhart family. However, when I turned 14 years old, I told him that I was joining the Training Corps, and I was going to become a soldier of the Survey Corps.

At first, he refused, but my mother managed to convince him to do so, and here I am now.

"Hey, dipshit. Are you even listening to what I'm saying to you?" Levi asked me.

I looked up and noticed that Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were standing right in front of the table I was sitting in.

"What." I bluntly asked.

"Whoa. Now I have not seen this side of Amelia." Farlan stated.

"Look, guys. I would appreciate it if I had a bit of space right now. Right now, I'm not doing so well." I replied, standing up while making my way to the door.

"The hell's wrong with you? You were all stupid and happy before and after training. Now you're some depressed little shit sitting in the darkness." Levi coldly stated.

"Please excuse me," I stated, walking ahead.

"Dipshit."

"Just leave me alone right now. I don't need your insults, Levi." I responded coldly.

"Amelia, what happened with you?" Farlan asked.

"It's nothing. No need to concern yourselves." I replied.

"You're not okay. Let's go." Farlan forcibly took my hand and brought me up the stairs to the top. He took me to the top to the castle where the sky was still orange. He sat down on the roof of the castle and asked me to sit beside him.

I sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"Why did you bring me up here?"' I asked him.

"Levi told me you like looking at the sunset. He said that it calms you down."

I sighed. "And so he did, huh..."

"Why are you being like this, Amelia? Did something happen?"

Oh, whatever. They are going to find out soon anyways...

"...My mother died. That's what my father wanted to tell me." I stated.

"Oh, I see. No wonder. Sorry to hear that." He replied.

"She had tuberculosis. It was an incurable one. And the thing is my father never told me because my mother believed that I would have never left Wall Sheena. I guess she was right..." I said in a distant tone.

"I'm surprised. I would have expected you to cry."

"I'm not that kind of person to cry in front of others, Farlan. It's ridiculous for people to see my weakest side. And even if I did try, they just won't come out."

"You..."

"Yeah, well... Surprised? I'm not always happy like you see me."

I took off the necklace my mother had given me and took a good look at it.

"She said that if I have this necklace with me at all times, then it'll feel like she's at my side. But I don't feel anything...That's why I can't believe she's gone. They want me to return to Ehrmich District for her memorial service. When I see it, I'll believe it. Hopefully, this isn't something that is a part of my grandfather's plan to bring me back over there."

"Why you? From what I have heard, you have an uncle named Gabriel Eckhart. Can't he just succeed your mother?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Why does it have to be me? I have no idea." I replied, looking up to the sky.

"I'll go with you. A little shit like you needs someone to accompany you." Levi said with his arms crossed, as he and Isabel were standing a bit of a distance away.

"That is not necessary. You'll be wasting your time. I've decided to go by myself." I stated.

"Shut the hell up. Kids need an adult with them at all times."

"Hey!" I said.

"Tch. It gets boring having to be in this shitty place all the freaking time."

"Yeah, and most likely you'll try to escape back to the Underground. Nice try."

"You fucking dumbass. Why would I try to escape back to that hellhole? And without Isabel and Farlan? Hell no. I wouldn't leave them behind. I'm going because it gets boring here and having that four-eyes around is really getting annoying."

I sighed. "If you insist, whatever. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Your attitude now is reminding me of Erwin," Isabel stated.

"You all should know more than anyone that happiness isn't eternal. I wasn't always this cheerful, careless girl. I was like this all the time back home, and my mother was always the one that brought life into the house. Now, it's going to be like, "Amelia, become the family's heiress." or "You're the only one that can." Like, hell no. Do you think I wanted this life for myself? Do you think I wanted to be well known by everyone as the child of one of the richest merchants in the Walls? Absolutely not. I wanted a normal life like my father. And so I decided to make it normal by becoming a soldier in the Survey Corps. I want to make a change by doing, not by watching. My mother was the only one that accepted me for who I wanted to be and she was the one who ended up convincing my grandfather to do so. There are points in our lives where we suffer in our own unique way. I guess you can say that right now, this is my way of mourning her death."

"I guess it's understandable, I've known people like that. People who have lost family, but they just can't seem to cry." Farlan said, looking to the distance.

"What?" I said, looking at him, who was sitting to my right.

There was that silence again. The four of us just stood there, not saying a word.

"Anyways, you're going to get bored being with me at my own mother's funeral. I should go and get ready for tomorrow then. I'll see you." I said, standing up from my spot turning around and making my way back down the stairs.

Isabel and I both then made our way down to our quarters and fell face front into the bed.

I sighed.

I entered the room, and Isabel ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Amelia, I'm sorry about your loss...."

"Thank you, Isabel," I replied as I began to gather some things.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"The day after tomorrow. It's not too long. But I have a question. Levi seemed to be so persistent on going with me to Ehrmich. Do you have any idea why?"

"Didn't you hear him? He gets bored here and wants to do something different."

"You sure?"

"I-I'm pretty sure. Trust me, Amelia! Anyways, are you sure you're going to be alright for the upcoming expedition?" Isabel said as she turned her head in my direction.

"I'll be alright," I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Amelia...." Isabel replied in a sad tone.

There was then a bit of silence, but she spoke again.

"I'll be back, alright?" She replied, making her way to the door.

"Wait, Isabel! Where are you- Aaaand she's gone."

I sighed and looked back at my suitcase as I continued to put a few more things. After finishing, I made my way to the window and noticed that night has already fallen.

"A full moon, huh...How pretty."

~the next morning~

I wasn't able to get much sleep at all last night... Nothing but memories with Mom took over my mind, and I couldn't get the sleep that I wanted to get...

I woke up before everyone, and I was already dressed up in the Survey Corps uniform and went to the mess hall alone with a warm cup of milk and a book. How odd... Usually, it tends to get pretty noisy here. But since everyone is still sleeping, it's nice and quiet.

I sighed and opened up my book.

"So you're awake too, brat," Levi said as he had approached the table that I was sitting at, with a cup of tea in hand. It was about 4 in the morning, and it was still dark outside. He as well was in uniform.

"I thought you were sleeping." I asked as I put a bookmark on my book and closed it.

"I don't sleep as much. But I'm surprised. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were sleeping." He said as he took a sip of his black tea.

"I can't sleep," I replied.

"Tch...."

There was a silence between the both of us, until Levi had said something that surprised me.

"Sorry for your loss..." He said, looking away as he drank the tea.

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will not repeat myself?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I was just surprised, that's all..."

"I'm not cruel, Amelia. Remember that. I'm cruel when it is necessary."

"I wasn't lying, you know. You don't have to come with me." I replied, taking a sip of my cup of warm milk.

"And I wasn't lying, either. I don't want to be here all the time, so I'm getting out for a bit."

"Levi-"

"Just be fucking quiet and read your book or whatever. For once, it's quiet in this place." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"You're the one who started it..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He replied as he glared at me.

"Hehe. Nothing." I answered him as I opened my book once more.

There was once again that quiet between us. Just the way he liked it.

~five hours later, approximately 5 minutes before departure to Ehrmich~

Before leaving, Dad had called me up to his office.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Cadet. If Levi makes a move, you'll have the authority to arrest him." The Commander stated.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Be sure to be back here by the day after tomorrow. Our squad will have training the next day once again." Flagon stated.

"Yes, sir."

"Amelia. Please send my condolences to the Eckhart family." Dad said, with an unreadable expression.

I'm sure he is hurt inside... But I know he is hiding his feelings for both my sake and the Survey Corps' sake.

"I will, sir," I replied with a salute.

"You are dismissed, Cadet." The commander stated.

"Thank you," I said turning around, and making my way to the door.

Once I had left the room, I had noticed that Isabel and Farlan were standing outside.

"We've been waiting for you, Amelia!" Isabel said in a cheerful tone.

"We just came to say good luck." Farlan said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. You know, I've really come to like you guys in this past two days. You may have been thugs, but you're not bad at all." I replied cheerfully.

"Amelia..." Isabel said.

"And we've both grown to like you as well. We thought you were just a spoiled girl, but we see that you are a soldier here that wants to make a change. And I...really admire that from you. Despite growing up in one of the richest households within the Walls, you still kept your feet in the ground instead of becoming like one of them." Farlan replied.

"Because I'm not that kind of person that everyone had believed me to be. I won't and will never be the heiress to the Eckhart family. Simple as is. My mother was forced to, but I won't be. As long as I am in the Survey Corps, I will not be my grandfather's puppet."

The both of them smiled at my response.

"Amelia. Let all the tears you need to let go over there. Levi-bro may seem like someone who doesn't have feelings, but he does. So... I'm sure he'll take good care of you." Isabel replied with a reassuring smile.

"We'll see. I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow." I replied as I waved my hand up, making my way outside to where the carriage awaited. My suitcase was already in the carriage, and Levi was already outside, waiting for me.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought I was going to be here for decades waiting for your ass to get here."

"It's because you got here too early, Levi," I answered with a giggle.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Can't I say the same for you?" I replied with a smirk.

Levi glared at me, but I didn't flinch at his "scary" glare. As a matter of fact, it's actually something that I'm slowly getting used to, believe it or not.

And with that, we were on our way to Wall Sheena, a place that I believed I wouldn't return for a long time...


	5. Prologue: Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia attends her mother's memorial, accompanied by Levi, who has completely different intentions. 
> 
> The 23rd Expedition Beyond the Walls also takes place at some point after Amelia returns from Liesthal, resulting in a lot of deaths, betrayal, and a soldier that has gone MIA...

~the next morning, Aidan's PoV~

As I was walking through the hallway to the mess hall to get breakfast, soldiers that had passed right by me were talking about something that had caught my attention.

"I can't believe Officer Eckhart's dead."

"It was bound to happen eventually. With that illness and all, It wasn't like she was going to live a long life."

"It's such a shame. She was actually one of the officers here that weren't corrupt."

My eyes widened as soon as I head "Officer Eckhart" and "dead." Mother is dead? Her illness already had ended up taking a toll on her? How can that be possible? She was fine just the other day when I had seen her. How did that illness take hold of her life so quickly?

"And Michael Eckhart is holding a memorial service for her. He's inviting a very small amount of people, though. He probably wants have consideration for her, and not bring in so many people."

"He is indeed a nobleman."

I continued making my way to the mess hall, placing my hands in my pockets, trying to sink in what I just heard.

"Nobleman? Hah. Such twisted words coming from people who don't even know the kind of man he truly is." I said to myself.

Once I had made it to the mess hall and grabbed my breakfast, I sat down at an empty table, where no one sat, and took a bite of the fresh, recently made bread.

"Hey there. Any of these seats taken?" A dirty blond-haired man asked.

I studied him for a time, then slowly shook my head.

"No," I replied, taking a sip of my milk tea, looking in a different direction.

"Cool. By the way, you don't remember me already?"

"What?"

"Jayden Mitchell? From the 98th Training Corps? I graduated in the top ten with you. Heh, I barely managed to grab that number ten spot..."

"Oh yeah. You were the one that got beat up easily by the girls in combat training." I replied.

"It wasn't because I didn't have the strength, it's because I didn't want to hit a girl, even if it was training!"

"Then how the hell did you even get a spot in the top ten if combat training counted in our grade?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"I just asked our instructor if I can fight just boys, and he said yes. Although, a lot of girls were mad at me and called me a coward. But I call it being a gentleman."

"You do realize that when you do your duty as an officer, there may come a time where you'll have to stop a female criminal. The instructor did wrong in doing that. Is that why all the girls from our training division dislike you?"

Jayden nervously smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe so. But if it's something serious, obviously, I'm going to take the necessary action. It's just that I didn't want to hurt that pretty girl that I was paired up with."

For me, it doesn't matter. No matter who it is, I'll put them down if they just so happen to get in the way of our plans.

"By the way, did you hear the latest news? It seems that the illness that Officer Eckhart really took a toll on her." Jayden replied, changing the subject as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Do you really believe that shit? You know how corrupt this system is. They're covering up the reason for why she really die. Or possibly, she could have been murdered and no one knows who was responsible for it. Anyways, I know she had an illness and all, but I'm sure that that wasn't the exact cause."

I may just have an idea to who exactly was responsible for this, and they're going to have to give me an explanation to why this had to be a part of the damn plan. I told myself that I would go with whatever they did, but this is something that needs an explanation.

"Are you going to the memorial?"

"I guess so. Keeping my distance, though. I hate that family in general as is."

"Who doesn't hate that family? Michael Eckhart is corrupted. He'll do anything to get what he wants, even if it means involving his own family. Although, there are those that went their own path. Like Amelia, and two others."

"There are not many that remain in the Eckhart family. It's very small, which means that that useless old man is strict with who will succeed him, and who will give birth to children to continue the generation. Lucky for them, Gabriel Eckhart's going to take over if anything happens to him."

"But Gabriel is aging as well, so that leaves Amelia and those two others."

"Knowing her, Amelia wouldn't leave the Survey Corps just to take over the family business. She loathes the idea. She left to free herself from the chains of that family. Most likely, either it will fall apart, or either one of those two others would take over. Or Gabriel could find someone and have a kid."

"But Gabriel did say it himself; he's not interested in having kids or a wife. Takes away too much time of his life, he says."

"Erwin Smith said the same thing, and look at him. He fell in love with someone and has two children. People always tend to say the opposite of what they really intend to do."

"Oh, I forgot. You are-" Jayden stopped, believing that I would be offended by what he would say.

"No go ahead, it's fine. The rejected son? Is that what you were trying to say? It's cool. Most of the family and some of the public knows me by that anyways."

He stayed silent at my reply, looking away with somewhat of a pitiful expression on his face.

Jayden most likely has to know, as he is a part of the Mitchell family; one of the families that are pretty cozy with the Eckharts, but not as corrupt as they are. He most likely knows my real story; the fact that I was thrown in the Underground at a very young age because I possess dark abilities. I better keep my eye on this one, as he could be a problem for me.

I stood up from my seat.

"Anyways, I'm going to have a talk with my higher up so that I can be cleared of duties for today."

"Don't worry. Already took care of it for you. Despite the fact you were cast away from that family, you still have blood ties. You have the right just as much as the others do. "

I looked at Jayden, slightly confused with his kind actions. It's odd because both of us didn't really spend as much time together during our trainee days, and not even here at the least. I know that his family is loyal to the Eckharts, so he has to be up to something if he knows about me and my upbringing.

"All right, well I'm going to go and get ready, then. I'll see you there." I concluded, going in the direction in which I had recently come from.

~Amelia Smith~

Levi and I had arrived at the town of Liesthal, my hometown within Ehrmich District. Liesthal is known to be one of the quaint, yet very intriguing towns within Ehrmich. It is a merchant town where half of the privileged merchants live in. Since Liesthal is a bustling town, there are small events held within the town every couple of months where merchants decide to sell their best products at discounted prices.

Although the town normally is busy with groups of people walking through the town, today, it not as busy as it usually is. The mood was glum.

"This is where you grew up as a kid? It's just as quiet as the Underground." Levi asked, looking around his surroundings.

I sighed in response. "It's normally not like this. It's probably because my mother is so well-known here, maybe they're doing some sort of 'day of silence' or something, I don't know."

"I'm sure that here, you must have had a nice childhood."

I looked down and let out a small, yet solemn smile.

"I guess so. I met Ryan and Petra here, and I did quite a few memorable things with them, but the circumstances in which I met Ryan were a bit sad..." I replied, stopping and looking to my right to a familiar-looking darkened alley.

That is where I met Ryan... My childhood friend with such a melancholic past. His aunt and cousin were murdered by people whose identities are yet to be uncovered. The main reason to why he had joined the Military Police was for that reason alone. But from what I've heard, he still hasn't managed to find the ones responsible for murdering his aunt and cousin.

I do hope he finds the people so that they can face justice someday...

"Someone's been quiet."

I then shook my head, continuing to walk towards the Eckhart residence, which was not too far from her. Levi followed, slightly walking behind me.

"It's nothing. Just reminiscing the past." I replied, a sad smile dawning upon my face.

Ryan... I wonder how he's doing right now as an officer within the MP.

"Miss Eckhart, is that you? You've grown such a great deal."

I turned around, meeting eyes with my former violin instructor. She was carrying a basket of fruits. It looked like she was on her way home.

"Ah, Miss Holly! It has been a long time!" I replied cheerfully with a smile.

"Haven't seen you since you were six years old. Wow, look at you! You're a soldier!"

"Hehe, yes, indeed I am."

Confused to why exactly she refers to me as 'Miss Eckhart' and not Smith? That's because according to my birth certificate, my name is written as Amelia Raina Eckhart. No one here acknowledges that Erwin Smith is my father because most of the people think of him as a lowlife for reasons that I myself don't even understand.

Upon enlisting into the military, I went with my rightful surname only because I thought it was right. Plus, the rare few from Wall Sheena that decided to join the Survey Corps get quite a few eyes on them. Many of the other cadets think we're imbeciles because we left the safety of the Interior, just to risk our lives.

Her face then became slightly distraught once she saw the Survey Corps insignia on my jacket.

"Yet, you picked the Survey Corps... Dear Amelia, don't you see what you got yourself into?"

"I do indeed. You may not see it at this moment, but the world isn't as perfect as you think it to be. There can be any day where these Titans can infiltrate these walls and cause the extinction of humanity. As members of the Survey Corps, it is our duty to protect humanity from them."

"If that is indeed the wish you wish to fulfill, then, of course, I respect it, but aren't you scared of getting eaten by a Titan?"

Yes, I'm sure that's what awaits me once we leave these walls. I'm nothing but some privileged girl from the Interior that just wanted to leave home and help to protect humanity in any way that I could. During my time as a Trainee, it took me so long to master how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear, and I even struggled with my combating skills for a time. It was thanks to Aidan's constant competing, and Bryce's special training that helped me improve my grades. The only thing I excelled during that time was the lectures since I am a bookworm and tend to read books in my free time. My father motivated me to continue on as well with his inspiring words, as always. When I made my decision at the Choosing Ceremony, I already knew what awaited me. I told myself that if I ever die in an expedition, I wouldn't die regretting my choice.

I will continue to hold that promise dear to myself.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm sure every soldier in the Survey Corps is scared before going on an expedition. But, you know what? There is that motivation that drives them to do what they do. The motivation that one day, humanity will finally be free from the Titans that bind us within these Walls. Even if I am frightened, I'll continue to serve in protecting those that are greatly important to me." I replied confidently.

Miss Holly's worried expression then became a smile upon listening to my brief explanation.

"I see then. Then I wish you the best in what you do. And I am sorry for the loss of your mother. She was indeed a great woman."

I nodded my head in agreement as I held the necklace she had given me with my right hand. "She was, indeed. I'm glad that I was able to say some sort of goodbye to her, even though I didn't realize that it was going to be a permanent one.

"Well, anyway, I should let the two of you get going. It seems that your friend is growing a little impatient."

I looked over at Levi and noticed that he was slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it seems so. But I should get going anyways. I'm sure my grandfather must be already waiting for me."

"I wish you luck, then." Miss Holly concluded as she then took a left on her way back to her home.

"Luck? What does she mean exactly?" Levi asked as both of us had continued walking.

"What she means is my grandfather. He is very strict when it comes to our family's business and customs. He's also slightly power-hungry as well. I bet right now as we speak, he's only doing this memorial for my mother to put up some sort of façade. But the family and others know that he's just an asshole. This is one of the reasons why I decided to enlist into the military: to be free from the hell my grandfather has created in that residence. Now, after the death of my mother, there isn't many of our family that remains. It's my grandfather, my uncle, myself, and two others that's location is currently unknown. My uncle did agree to succeed my grandfather, hoping to put a better image on our family, but, he's not interested in finding himself a partner to produce successors with. Therefore, he attempted to put a leash on me so that I would be the one that gives birth to the family's heir. Obviously, I did not want a life like that for myself, so this would be one of the minor reasons why I decided to enlist and change my surname, so I wouldn't be identified as one of the Eckharts. It's a name that I currently feel humiliated to carry."

"So he's one of those pigs. How unfortunate." Levi replied in a disgusted tone.

"Honestly, I've never seen some so strict with family customs. What's the point of maintaining customs, when there may come a day when the Titans can end up bringing down these Walls? He's never thought of anyone but himself, and the riches and heirs of our family."

"For a thick-headed kid such as yourself, you made the right choice."

"Thick-headed? What are you talking about? I am not--"

"That the place?" Levi asked as we had found ourselves in front of a massive silver, yet elegant gate which protected the mansion that was past it.

"That is true. Welcome to Eckhart Mansion." I replied in a blunt tone, looking at the place where it had very few subtle memories to it.

"Miss Amelia! You've finally arrived. The master is waiting for you inside. He wanted to speak to you about--"

"Let me guess- The usual talk?" I asked, already knowing what to expect.

The maid nodded her head as she had opened the gates.

"Yes, milady. It is."

I sighed in reply.

"If that if the case, do you mind serving a cup of tea for my friend here while I go and fix things up as usual?"

"Of course. Right, this way."

Levi looked at me and I nodded my head in reply. "Don't worry. That'll be quick. Just wait for me in the common area. I'll be out shortly." I replied, forcing a smile upon myself.

The three of us entered the spacious, elegant mansion. Mother's scent faintly lingered around the residence. The main color of the walls inside was beige. Golden chandeliers scattered through the white Victorian-styled ceiling, and massive windows took up most of the living room area.

I walked in the opposite direction, over to my grandfather's office, where he most likely awaited my arrival.

As I went up the mansion's main staircase up to the third floor, I realized massive this place was for such a small family. The ones that now reside in the Eckhart household are my grandfather and my uncle. As I said previously, there were two others of this family whose location is currently is unknown, while I left and enlisted myself in the military.

Upon finding myself in front of the double doors, I knocked on the door twice, only to hear a stern, yet commanding "Come in" response. I opened the doors, only to find my grandfather sitting at his desk doing his paperwork.

"Amelia, it's very nice to see you after such a long time. Please, have a seat. We have much to talk about."

I closed the doors and rested myself against them as I put both of my hands behind my back.

"No need, because I'm going to make this brief. I left here for a few reasons, one of them being that I did not want to be involved in this corrupted family that is led by you. Also, I'm not going to marry some random man of your choosing and give birth to family heirs. Don't think you can use me as just one of your benefits, Grandfather, because it's not going to work with me. I want to make a change, but not in the way that you want me to. For that, you have Uncle, who is more than happy to be the successor. If there are no family heirs, well then tough luck. Not my problem."

"You are indeed clueless, child. You do not even know the history behind this family? Not even what our mission is? What I am doing seems corrupted and cruel, yet you don't see the big picture. Amelia, your uncle is going to be my successor; but for the merchant portion. You, on the other hand, have a much more important part of this family. You were born to be like your mother, a leader to our people."

"Whoa, whoa... A leader? Our people? Now you're using nonsense as excuses?"

Grandfather sighed. "Only time will tell when you will come to understand the true mission of this family; and when you do, you will see things the way that I see them. We do not belong here."

"Here? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said it. Here, in these confined walls. This isn't where we originated from."

I was still perplexed. Why is the sputtering so much nonsense? Why is he going to such lengths for me to remain here?

"As I said, time will tell. Amelia, I need you to remain here for your own good. There is not much of our family left, and we cannot let ourselves become inexistent. Only five of us remain."

Our conversation was then interrupted by a knock on the door, and I had moved to the side to let the person in.

"Are preparations set for us to leave?" Bryce's father, Oliver had asked.

My grandfather stood up, fixing his tie.

"Of course. We can leave now."

"Very well then," Oliver replied, going in a different direction.

Once Oliver had left, Grandfather then realized something.

"All right, fine then. Do as you wish. Put yourself in danger on an expedition and see what happens. Maybe from there, you'll realize that you are different from most of the people in these walls, and you have a duty to protect the people here from something else."

"And why would I listen to someone as corrupt as you?"

"I am corrupt. I want money and power. That indeed is true, but I know much more of this world than you think. And I also don't want the people that get me my money to be in danger either. But I also have to follow your great-grandfather Leonidas' wishes, so my personal intentions aren't really the main reason why we need to protect the people within these walls."

"Great-Grandfather...?"

"Even within the Walls, there is still danger lurking by a certain criminal group from the Underground that has been threatening humanity for quite a while. It is the duty of the Eterna Knights to put them away."

"The Eterna Knights..?"

"That is a story for another time, child. Now get going. Time is of the essence."

Never once, did he talk about Mother.

"Why haven't you mourned the death of your daughter? You know something, don't you?"

"If I tell you now, you won't understand. Anyways, your mother was already growing weak due to her illness, and obviously, she let them get the best of her so quickly. It was her fucked-up mistake that caused her to die. This was to be expected, anyway. But we move on. That is it. What's done is done." He replied, walking right past me out of his office, making me the only one left.

"This man is truly careless about his own family... Yet at the same time, he's trying to fulfill Great-Grandfather's wish? Does it have to do with the story that he had originally written a long time ago?"

I sighed, shaking my head as I had left his office back downstairs. This is just his way of trying to distract me, and this is something that I cannot allow to sway me.

~that evening, Amelia's PoV~

Liesthal Cemetery. The last time I was here was when I had found out that my grandmother was poisoned during one of our soirees. Since there aren't really a lot of members within the Eckhart family, family friends were invited as well.

The day eventually became cloudy as gray clouds were covering the blue sky. Drops of rain fell from the sky, and unfortunately, everyone did not come prepared, not expecting that today was going to rain.

I heard nothing but crying from everyone. However, I just looked at the empty closed casket. I had noticed that tears were slowly threatening to come out. I kept my face straight, doing nothing but looking at the casket. This is unfair. Everyone believes that she died of an illness and that her body is in there. But it's not, this is all some show that Grandfather is putting on.

"If you have to cry, cry. That is why you're here, aren't you?" Levi asked.

I did not answer him. I don't want to make a mistake and cry there, in front of him. Crying in front of others is not my thing, and it is something that I prefer doing on my own.

"Oi. How are you going to survive in expeditions if you hold back emotions? Cry, you dipshit. Why the hell are you holding back?" He continued, asking calmly, yet a bit more insistent.

"I'm going to be seeing plenty of people lose their lives within the Survey Corps anyways. I guess I should practice right now."

"Are you trying to be like Erwin or something? Because it isn't working."

"I'm not."

"You..."

I was frozen; I did not speak after stating that. My eyes did not leave that of the casket.

"Don't hold back, you idiot." He stated.

Once again, I didn't respond.

"You don't have to hide shit. Stop pretending as if you don't have feelings. It's raining. It's not like anyone will notice anyway." He continued.

"Levi, sto-"

"No, you stop. Stop trying to be strong for others. It isn't necessary here."

"I don't want people to see me like this... I don't anyone to see my weakness." I replied as my voice slowly began to break.

"Humans have flaws, idiot. Nobody is perfect. Not even Erwin Smith."

I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. The good thing about this rain is that it washes away the tears.

I bent to the ground, as I grabbed my necklace tightly. I didn't bawl, I didn't cry for anyone to hear me, however, I sniffled, and one can tell I was crying as my shoulders shook up and down.

Levi sighed a bit in annoyance as he placed his hand on my left shoulder.

My eyes widened and I looked back at him.

I felt a strong, but gentle wind as my necklace faintly glowed.

"Mom...I promise you this. No matter what, I will do whatever means necessary to protect humanity." I said to myself in a soft tone.

Levi. Indeed someone who's very hard to read. He's stubborn, rude, blunt, annoying, and seems to have such a cold aura surrounding him that makes people steer clear from him. But in reality, could it be that he has a soft side that he doesn't want to show to anyone? Maybe I'm just overthinking it a bit too much.

After my grandfather and some others said some parting words, my mother was buried, and shortly after, everyone began to leave. I was the last one remaining, simply just looking at the recently placed stone, my eyes a bit dull.

The rain had eventually begun to die down, as just a bit of moonlight had begun to show itself.

"Oi. Let's go, dipshit. You've been here longer than expected. You stay longer drenched in water, and you're going to get sick." Levi said in his usual tone.

"I'm not-"

"Amelia."

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm surprised you're still even here. You had the opportunity to sneak away from me." I carelessly replied.

"Moron. I told you that I wouldn't."

I sighed and smiled, looking over at him.

"Thank you... for not leaving. I guess I really do need someone here with me, after all." I replied with a smile.

"Let's just get out of here."He stated.

I stood up and called out to him.

"Levi."

Both of us then stopped.

"Do you mind if we go to that park right there? I don't want to go back there just yet." I asked him.

Levi sighed as if he was annoyed. "And why do you want to go to a park at this time of the evening?"

"Because," I replied.

"Whatever." He replied.

Levi then walked ahead of me, going in the direction of the park.

"Levi, wait here for a second!" I said, turning around making my way to a store.

"Wait, Where are-"

"I'll be back, wait right here!" I replied as I ran my way to the store.

The little bell on the door chimed as I entered.

"Welcome!"

"Can you please give me a cup of black tea to go? And make it nice and warm."

"Of course." He replied.

I also bought some blankets and a hand warmer for myself, since I really wasn't craving a drink. As soon as I paid for everything, I made my way back outside.

"Please come again!"

~

I then left the store, and Levi was sitting on a bench, his legs and arms crossed.

"You can thank me later," I stated, handing him a cup of black tea and a blanket.

"What is this?" He replied, standing up.

"You don't wanna get sick? I got you these. Black tea and a blanket. I don't know if it's to your liking, but I hope it suffices. As you can see, it gets really cold at these times here in Liesthal." I replied.

We walked to the park and sat on the bench that was in front of a lake. There was a full moon, and stars glistened the sky as the clouds had already cleared up. Crickets were chirping, and nothing but peace surrounded us.

I handed him the tea and put the blanket around him. After I handed him his things, I put my blanket around me.

"And why you do this, dipshit? I don't need anything from you, nor do I need your kindness." He asked, his eyes narrowing a bit with curiosity.

I care for you, and I don't want you to get sick...

"Don't think this is special treatment. It's because we have an expedition coming up soon. You need to be in top shape for your first expedition beyond the walls! And plus... I owe you for coming with me. I didn't know you had it in you to come with a kid like me." I replied, looking up to the moonlit sky.

"You're admitting it now?"

"I guess so...I still have a lot to learn. I realized that when I was in front of my mother's casket. I still need to improve on things. I've lived in such a closed place for so long, I don't know what exactly the meaning of 'life' is. What it's like to go through challenges... Everything was simply handed to me, so I never struggled. In the Survey Corps, I hope to learn these things and be the person that I've always wanted to be: myself."

"...and most of all, show compassion to everyone. That compassion and love that you have might save someone who is going through so much..."

I smiled as I thought back to my mother's words. Yes, you're right Mom... I will.

"You are a very amusing person. I don't even know how people can stand you, it's so annoying, it pisses me off.." Levi stated, taking a sip of the black tea in his usual manner.

"Of course it does." I smiled in response, however then held my hand warmer a bit tighter.

"Levi, about the upcoming expedition, aren't you... a bit scared? This is going to be your first expedition as well, after all."

" I'm more than prepared to deal with what is coming."

"I'll be a bit honest, I am a bit scared... I've never seen a real Titan in person, and-"

"Weren't you in the top ten in your division?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I ranked at 3rd."

"And you're scared? Well, as expected from a kid." He replied.

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmph."

I giggled at his reply. "How is the tea?"

"It's passable."

"That's good," I replied.

"I didn't know you talk in your sleep, dipshit."

I looked at him, a bit confused and he was looking right at me, his eyes not wavering.

"I do?"

"Yes, I heard you talking while you were sleeping like a child. Not to mention you drool more than a baby."

I swear, I can feel that my face looks like a tomato right now. That was so embarrassing...

"What did I say?" I asked him curiously, looking right back at him.

"Nothing really. You were talking to your mother in your sleep."

"O-oh..." I replied nervously.

"That expression on your face tells me that you know what you said." He replied.

"How embarrassing."

"You did nothing wrong. Anyways, we should get back." Levi said, standing up.

I nodded my head.

The both of us stood up and made our way back to Eckhart Mansion.

~Levi~

Levi noticed that Amelia was slowly beginning to have an impact on him. He slowly began to see her a bit more as a trustworthy friend like Isabel and Farlan. The unfortunate truth is, that soon he will tell her everything and leave her. He didn't want to hurt her any further, but this is something that he has to do. After all, he is cruel when he needs to be. He promised himself that he wouldn't form any bonds with anyone in the Survey Corps, and that was his unfortunate mistake. To form a bond with the daughter of the man he is to kill.

As he walked a bit behind her, he looked at the back of her head as her short, blond hair blew with the wind.

"This is how things have to be. I will not change my intentions. Even if it involves her, I will not waver from what needs to be done. She will resent me, and I will move on. Her resenting me will make things much easier for myself." He said to himself, as he had walked a bit behind Amelia.

A few weeks later, approximately a week before the 23rd Expedition...

Preparations were already being made for the 23rd Expedition. These past few weeks involved rigorous training and a great deal of preparation. Most of the time, I was training in the fields with Hange, who showed me a few pointers on improving my skills on using the 3D Maneuver Gear.

After finishing my tasks for the day, I sat on the branch of my favorite tree as I carried a brand new romance novel that I had recently just started reading.

The sun above was already setting, and the sky was painted with a mix of orange and yellow, along with a very gentle wind pushing the leaves of the trees.

A few weeks ago, before returning back here to HQ, surprisingly, it wasn't my grandfather that insisted that I'd stay, but my uncle, Gabriel.

My uncle is the complete opposite of my grandfather. He is a man that likes to give and is known to be kind, yet stern when he needs to be. He is to succeed my grandfather in the upcoming future, which most likely could bring a much better image to our family. Because of the person he is, I was surprised that he himself would ask me to remain there, knowing that I didn't want a life like that for myself.

I didn't know if it was just me, but I had noticed that he seemed a bit desperate. Once he was about to say something to me, my grandfather had cut in and had told me to just let me go, that I would find things out the hard way. Once again, I didn't really understand the concept my grandfather was trying to convey since he's pretty much making it obvious that he is keeping something from me.

Either way, I had resolved to just ignore it and continue to move on with my life, since the expedition was only a couple of days away, and that was something that didn't need to be in my mind in this very moment.

"Hey, Amelia!" Isabel called out.

I closed my book and looked down below, where Isabel was standing along with Farlan and Levi.

"Finished your assignments, I see?" Farlan asked, putting both of his hands on the nape of his neck.

I sighed.

"Yeah. Since the expedition date is not too far from today, it is only normal that we're given a great deal to do. But I managed to get what I was assigned done. Did you guys manage to get your things done as well?"

"We did. Somewhat." Farlan replied, shrugging it off.

I smiled in reply, seeing how they are actually making an attempt to do things for the better.

Another thing that has happened throughout these past few weeks is that I've actually formed somewhat of a friendship with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. Never really thought we would become friends, but since Isabel is my roommate, it just kind of happened. And since Levi had accompanied me to my hometown, we've somewhat have gotten kind of close as well. To be honest, I've really grown fond of Levi's presence around me, despite his very rude behavior. I personally see it as an eye opener, about 98 percent of Levi's insults towards me speak the truth.

Since I've spent so much time with Levi, Hange continuously insisted that I should try taking the relationship with him further, since she believed that I looked so elated with him. I immediately told her that I just see him as a good friend; but recently for me, that is slowly not becoming the case.

Lately, I've been trying to keep a distance to avoid any further attachment, but it is unfortunately not working. You may think I'm crazy for liking someone like Levi, who is most likely a bit older than me and is basically a criminal from the Underground; but I really haven't paid much attention to it; although it should be something that I should be wary of.

"It's nice to see you guys turning a new leaf. You know, Squad Leader Erwin may have blackmailed you guys to join the Survey Corps, but I think it was the best thing he could have done for you. You were able to come to the surface and see the light. Not to mention, as members of the Survey Corps, you guys are going to be protecting the people within these Walls. I know that all of us here are risking our lives, but we're doing it for the right cause."

For some odd reason, Isabel and Farlan looked a bit down upon me saying that, while Levi didn't react at all, simply nodding at my response.

"Isabel, Farlan... You guys alright?" I asked, a bit confused as I climbed down from the tree, facing the both of them.

"It's nothing. Just a bit tired, is all. It's been a long day." Farlan replied, letting out a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see. Then you guys should get some rest." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later then, Amelia." Isabel replied as she and Farlan had made their way back into HQ, leaving Levi and myself there.

"This one of your special spots?" Levi bluntly asked, looking at the tree from top to bottom.

"I come here to read often in my free time. The view of the sunsets here is usually breathtaking, and I find it to be a pretty relaxing place to come to when I am stressed or I just want a peaceful place to read stories."

"How boring," Levi replied.

"Hmph. Says the one who sits in the mess hall alone in a corner that no one looks at and having a cup of tea doing nothing but looking at a wall-"

"Well, at least I can clean. Not like some dipshit that I know that doesn't even know how to clean properly, and leaves things half-assed."

"Well- I-I, um...You're short and you have to stand on a stool to reach higher places to reach stuff."

"Trying to irritate me, now? You shouldn't even be speaking about short when you're shorter than me."

Ugh, he got me there. Didn't really think about that.

"A-Anyways, I just realized that I'm going to get and meet a friend in town for coffee. You should take advantage of your free time since the expedition is coming up.:

"A friend?"

"Yeah, Ryan? The one you met at my mother's memorial? He was the one that hung around with Bryce."

"Oh, the red-head, and that annoying four-eyed piece of shit."

The 'four-eyed' piece of shit that Levi is referring to is actually Bryce Mitchell, one of my very good friends. His family and my mother's side of the family are very well acquainted, so the times that he would come and visit with his father, he and I would spend time together while his father and my grandfather worked on business matters. For some reason, when Bryce first met Levi, it was basically hate at first sight. There was nothing but glares between both of them. Well, it started with an insult from Bryce, then Levi swiftly insulted him back, angering Bryce up to the point in which he just walked away to avoid conflict.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later."

"Don't be back too late, dipshit."

"Whatever, 'Dad.' "

"I'm just saying that because I'm assuming that you are very well known, and criminals are going to come at you."

"Levi. Are you worried about me?"

"I just know how vulnerable women from privileged families can easily be caught swiftly by criminals if they go alone. Just keep an eye out. I've only known you for a month or so, but I know how stupid and clueless you can be sometimes."

"Stupid? Clueless? I'm a trained soldier!"

Levi turned around, walking back in the direction of the headquarters.

"Doesn't change anything. They can get you by surprise. Just be careful is all I'm asking, kid." He concluded, going back into HQ.

I sighed, as I had made my way to the stables to get a horse to meet with Ryan, my childhood friend at the town's café.

~timeskip~

I entered the slightly quiet café in town as Ryan calls out to me at a table not too far from the entrance.

"Hey, Amelia."

"Hey, Ryan. Haven't seen you around since the memorial." I replied as I took a seat across from him.

"Well, I was stationed here for about a week or so to take care of a problem with a man by the name of Adam. He's been helping out a secret group known as the Phantom Brigade. Adam is currently coming up with some sort of injection that will kill people with a certain kind of blood."

"A certain...kind of blood?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Yes. I can't give you all the details, but that's kind of the reason I'm here for a week. I was assigned to get his location."

"I see..."

The waitress then came up to us as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me, then stepping away.

"I ordered you a coffee. You like it with three sugars, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied with a smile, taking the first sip.

"So, how have you been?"

I sighed in reply as I looked outside. "Well, it's gotten better. I've made new friends."

"That Levi guy that I saw at the memorial?"

"Yes, him. He's one of the friends that I had made recently." I replied.

Ryan raised his eyebrow, a bit confused.

"I thought that guy was your boyfriend or something."

My eyes widened as the coffee went down the wrong way, causing me to cough.

"Hey, are you alright? Waitress, can you bring water over here, please? " Ryan asked worriedly.

As he was about to stand up, I raised my hand up, as I slowly stopped the coughing fit.

The waitress brought the cup of water, and I took a sip.

"What was that all about?"

I sighed in relief, as I got my composure back together.

"Really, Ryan? Boyfriend? Where in the world did you get that idea from?" I asked.

"Well, you looked like you were having fun with him. You two were sitting on a bench, having a conversation. You seemed really calm."

Calm? I was just having a conversation with him. It was not really a big deal, yes, I felt happy, but how did that make Ryan believe something like that? I mean, I do like him, but there is no way in hell I would ever try to further my relationship that way with him. First of all, I only met him a month ago, so it doesn't make any sense at all, and two, I don't think Levi clearly knows what it means to like someone.

"Well, you're overthinking it. There is nothing between the both of us. We're just fellow comrades, nothing else. Anyways, you didn't call me here for this talk, right?"

"Nah. I just wanted to see how you were doing in the Survey Corps after this past month. You are going on your first expedition next week, correct?"

"Yeah, A bit nervous, but I'm sure that happens to everyone on their first expedition. If I do make it back, then I'm sure the fear will go away." I replied, looking out the window to see the townspeople enjoying the nightlife.

"These people think that this peace that we have is going to last forever..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan, the reason we're at peace is that of the sacrifices the Survey Corps has made. If it wasn't for their efforts, who knows what could have happened. I've noticed that plenty of people dislike us because we make money off their taxes for expeditions. Yet, they don't understand that these expeditions are done to protect them. It's true when one is put in such a risky situation, they learn and understand from it, getting a better understanding of the reality in front of them."

"I do understand you. Honestly, I've been thinking of joining the Survey Corps, since the situation is growing very dire..."

"Didn't you tell me one time that you wanted to join, because it's Petra's dream to join as well?"

Ryan's eyes widened, as he then looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah, but that isn't the main reason. But I do want to protect humanity. I just feel useless being in the Interior, drinking constant cups of coffee, and just waiting for a case to pop up. I haven't found anything on my aunt and cousin's death, and I can't keep looking for evidence that isn't there. I'm not giving up, but I just think that the evidence isn't in those MP records."

"Well, obviously the choice is yours to make."

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it is almost curfew.

"I should be getting back. Anyways, we're going to be busy for the rest of this week training and preparing, so the next time I may end up seeing you is....after the expedition, well that is if I live."

"Hey. You're gonna live. You're prepared for this, you did come in 3rd after all."

I sighed, a bit nervous. "Rank doesn't judge how good you are when it comes to the real thing. This was all tests and exams. Now it's the real thing..."

Ryan placed his hand over my shoulder.

"It's your first expedition. I believe that you'll come back safely, and if something does happen, well better believe that I'll hop in and save you."

"Save me?"

"Ain't lying. I will make sure to come and save you." He said confidently.

I giggled it off, gently moving his hand from my shoulder. "Okay, okay. Thanks. Anyways, I need to get back. Wish me luck." I replied, placing the money for my coffee on the table.

"See ya around, then," Ryan replied with a smile, waving his right hand.

I smiled, making my way out from the cafe back to HQ.

One week later...

Today was the day of the 23rd Expedition Beyond the Walls. I looked outside as the sun as slowly begun to rise in the sky. Clouds scattered along the sky, making it appear as if it is going to rain. The days had passed so quickly after the day of the memorial. It's crazy how things have changed for the past month. To my surprise, it feels like Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and I became good friends. Of course, Levi is his usual self, constantly calling me "kid" or "dipshit." But it is something that I've grown used to him calling me. Of course, I can't help but have feelings for the guy. Crazy, huh... Technically speaking, Levi and romance don't go along like two peas in a pod. It would be totally awkward.

You might be asking me, why do I like him? Well, yes. He is a rude, stubborn clean-freak asshole who always points out my flaws. And when we're cleaning, he always tells me that the windows aren't clean enough, or the floors aren't wiped clean enough, but there's something that draws me to him, it's just hard to explain.

However, I have made my resolve. I will keep my feelings to myself. Maybe there will come a day. Maybe it will take months, weeks, or years. But it will be someday. That I will tell him that I like him more than just a friend. But who knows? Maybe I'll never tell him. These are tough times. Who knows what will happen in this expedition? What if I die and not make it? I think that's for the best I don't say anything.

The four of us have a very close bond, and it feels like I became one of them.

I spend a lot of time on the roof of the castle, looking at the sunsets, and Levi did accompany me sometimes. He said that it's my fault that I made this one of his habits.

During the time we spent training and preparing for the expedition, there was something odd about Levi as the days got closer. He stopped watching the sunsets with me and he stopped talking to me. I would ask Isabel and Farlan what was going on, but they wouldn't tell me a thing...

I hope that not too many lives are lost in this expedition... I'll do my very best to stay alive! For the sake of humanity... and for the clean-freak that has no idea that I like him...

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to go with Bro and Farlan for a bit! I'll see you outside!" She said with a wave of her hand as she exited the room.

"I'll do my very best. I'm going to show those Titans who's boss." I said to myself, then putting on my uniform jacket.

I sighed. "Well, here we go..."

I then showed myself out from our quarters, making my way outside.

~Third person PoV~

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were in a place within HQ where no one can hear their interactions.

"Today might be the day...." Isabel stated.

"If everything goes according to plan, we won't see Amelia anymore." Farlan replied, his head down.

Levi didn't speak a word, simply nodding his head in agreement.

"She lost her mom... Now we're going to take away her dad. Are we-" Farlan added.

"And this is why we shouldn't have involved ourselves with her. Do you see what this is doing to us?! We like Amelia, and we see her as a friend! Doing this...was your mistake, Levi-bro!" Isabel interrupted.

"This was unexpected. There's always something in a plan that ends up getting fucked up. Never did I think you two would get so close to her."

"And we didn't think you'd get so close to her, either." Farlan replied.

"I don't even want to see the look on her face when she discovers that Erwin died..."Isabel replied.

"We won't be there when that happens. No one will suspect us either because they are going to think that he died a heroic death protecting humanity. As for the little shit, I will tell her everything once we are beyond the walls." Levi replied.

"Bro..."

"Are you sure you want to end this?"

"Yes. This was the plan, after all." He replied, confidently.

He thought about her smile, her encouragement... The times that the four of them spent together... And the time she took care of him when he got a minor injury during training.

"Tch, that dipshit... is just too nice. And we do not deserve that kindness. Not with what we are about to do."

"You're right. Man... I really liked Amelia..." Isabel said in a dejected tone.

"I did too, but what can we do?" Farlan replied.

Levi turned around and walked away.

~Amelia Smith~

I was making my way to the meeting point, which was the gates, and there I came across Dad.

"You ready for this, Cadet?"

"Yes, sir. More than ready." I replied with a salute.

"Don't die on me, now. I know you have what it takes. I've seen you, and you are good." He stated.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"At ease. Now I'm speaking to you, not as your superior."

"What?" I asked.

"No matter what happens out there, if you see someone die, or if you get hurt emotionally or physically, simply move forward."

"Dad, why are you-"

"Heed my words, Amelia. That is all I ask of you." He insisted.

"Alright," I replied in a bit of a confused tone.

"Hey, dipshit."

I turned around, meeting eyes with Levi, who was approaching me on his black horse.

Dad looked at Levi, then turned around and went in a different direction.

I smiled. "Hey, Levi. You ready?" I asked him.

"Sure, whatever." He replied in his usual tone, as he dismounted from his horse.

"Levi, are you sure you're okay? You've been like this for two days. You're worrying me." I asked him, a bit concerned.

"There is no need for you to worry about anything."

"You sure don't look like it," I replied.

"Shut up, dipshit." He replied coldly.

Something is wrong with him, and he doesn't want to tell me. Not even Isabel or Farlan will budge when I ask them.

I sighed in response. "You still don't trust me, don't you."

Levi looked at me, a bit lost.

"Hah?"

"And here I thought we had become closer friends. I thought I became a good friend to you like Isabel and Farlan... But I guess I was wrong."

"I'll tell you everything eventually. Not now." He replied.

"Why tell me there when you could just tell me right now?" I asked him.

"It's better this way. For all of us."

"Levi..."

"You have entertained us a great deal with your immature crap."

"What...?"

" You showed us a different world."

"I'm confused. Why-"

"All soldiers, begin preparing yourselves!" Commander Shadis' commanding voice called out.

"Don't die, or we'll have a problem." He stated.

"I won't. I promise, okay? Once the expedition ends, the four of us can celebrate!" I cheerfully said.

"Tch."

~Levi~

"I won't. I promise, okay? Once the expedition ends, the four of us can celebrate!" Amelia cheerfully said.

Levi's eyes widened when she saw her smile.

"She really is clueless, isn't she... That dumbass brat."

He didn't want to see her face as soon as she would find Erwin dead. So he resolved to tell her everything when the time is ripe. His resolve has not faded. He will do whatever means necessary. And if that means betraying Amelia, then so be it. After all, this was not a part of his plans, and he will not let it mess them up.

He looked at Amelia, who was a bit of a distance from him.

"Ready to go, Rio?" She said as she brushed the fur of her tan-colored horse.

Levi sighed.

"It's official. Erwin has the documents on him." Farlan said in a low tone, as he and Isabel had walked up to him.

"I knew it. So I need to kill him and get the documents. What a pain." He replied.

I had noticed that Farlan was looking at Amelia as she talking to some other soldiers.

"I had fun with her. If only we had met under different circumstances..." Farlan stated in a distant tone.

"Yeah, then things could have been different," Isabel replied.

~Amelia Smith~

The time has arrived. The bells rang and I was on my horse ready for what was to come. I looked to my right and there was Levi. To my left was Isabel, and behind me was Farlan.

"Open the gate! Today, we take another step forward! Show me the fruits of your training! Show them the strength of humanity!" Commander Shadis' loud voice called out.

Everyone raised their hands, and I am more than ready to face what is to come. I will do whatever it takes. And whatever Levi has to say to me, then I will listen to him, be it virtuous or unpleasant. Most likely, he may tell me the reason why Dad is suspecting him.

The gate was fully open, and I felt a soft wind blow my hair to the side.

"We will now begin the 23rd Expedition Beyond the Walls! Forward, everyone!"

I moved forward, along with the soldiers and was eventually greeted with the greenery outside the walls.

"How pretty..."

Mom, I've made it... I know you're watching over me. I know you are that's why I'm going to give it my all...

I gripped my mother's necklace tightly and a wave of courage overcame me.

The birds were flying in the blue skies, and beautiful greenery surrounded us. Yes, this is what we are fighting for... To be free from these walls.

I looked over at Levi with a smile, as he was enjoying his surroundings as well. Sometimes, I feel like Dad knows his intentions.

I do remember my grandfather telling me something on the day Levi and I was leaving Liesthal.

"Don't trust him. He's bad news and he's willing to do anything that benefits him and his two buddies. Don't let him take advantage of you."

At first, I thought I can trust him, but he keeps everything from me. Sure, he said he would tell me when the time is right, but it's obvious that it's something important.

"There's one 15-meter class Titan ahead!" A soldier called out.

"That's a titan?" Isabel stated, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Two 10-meter class ones are coming from behind! They are far too close to us to slip away!" Another soldier called out.

"Prepare for combat! Equip your 3D Maneuver Gear!" The commander ordered.

A group of soldiers then made their ways to kill the Titans. Looks like I'll join in as well!

I then made my way through trees when a titan appeared right in front of me.

"Shit..."

Luckily, I was able to dodge it in time and make it to the nape of its neck, slicing it. The Titan fell, and I made my way back to Kiira.

"Good job, Amelia!" Farlan said excitedly.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"That's so cool!" Isabel said as she looked at the other soldiers, who killed the remaining Titans.

"They're more impressive than the Military Police!" Farlan added.

There were two other Titans, and I noticed that Levi went to go take care of one, while Isabel and Farlan went to go take care of the other one.

I looked at the three of them and noticed how excellent their skills are. Now I see why Dad wanted them to join the Survey Corps... They truly are magnificent.

"All of the Titans have been eliminated! Everyone, regroup!" The commander called out.

I met up with the three of them, and Isabel and Farlan were excited.

"How's that, Levi? We took down a titan all by ourselves!" Farlan said excitedly.

"We did it, Bro!" Isabel added.

"Yeah... You guys did well." He replied.

"Good job, guys! That was awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"Indeed, that was impressive considering that was your first time. But you used too much gas. You need to be especially conservative out here." Dad stated.

I was confused. How can it matter to whether they used too much gas? Sure, saving the gas is very important, but if there is someone in danger, they have to use a greater amount of it... Nobody's life is insignificant here. We're all putting our lives at risk.

"You're expecting me to take priority of my equipment over the lives of my friends?" Levi asked him in an annoyed tone.

"You're performing a lot of unnecessary movements. Are you beginning to have doubts?" My father asked, looking at Levi suspiciously.

Levi did not reply, and I looked at him, a bit worried. He is acting strangely.

"If you are, that'll be the death of you very soon." He concluded, walking away from us.

Levi had no words to say. He looked surprised, but deep down, he most likely is angry.

"Damn him! He'd better watch his back when he is alone!" Isabel stated in an angry tone.

"What?" I said, looking around.

"Isabel, shut up!"

"N-Nothing, Amelia. She's just pissed off. That is all." Farlan replied in a nervous tone.

We all then mounted on our horses again and kept moving.

Grey clouds eventually started to form in the sky, and eventually, it began to rain.

"I didn't know rain could be this heavy!" I called out.

"Me neither. We won't even be able to see any titans before it's too late!"

"This is our chance. We'll use this rain as cover and get close to Erwin." Levi stated.

"Levi, what are you talking abo-"

"I guess now is the perfect time to tell you. I used you to get information on your father so that it will be easier for me to kill him. You were nothing but a pawn in my plan, Amelia Smith. This is why I will always think of you as a dumbass kid. I told you that I am cruel when I need to be. You should have immediately heeded my words and steered clear from me. But with you getting so close to us, it made things much easier for us. I got some very useful information and now I'll use it to my advantage. This is why being kind to everyone was your downfall."

My eyes widened and I turned around, meeting eyes with Levi.

I met with his cold, stoic eyes.

"You what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. You should have just listened to your pretentious grandfather, and not trust me."

"But you-"

"I'm going to kill your father so that we can get our citizenship in the surface without having to be here." He bluntly replied.

"Levi, you...."

"I told you-You would resent me."

"How could you even think of doing something so-"

"I've done it many times before, why not do it with Erwin?" He interrupted carelessly.

My hands became fists. This whole time... Levi was using me and I didn't even realize it...? Was I that vacuous?

"How dare you," I said in an almost inaudible tone.

I trusted him by telling him everything... And all this time, he was using all of that for a plan to kill my father? No wonder Dad told me to not trust him. Especially someone who was a street thug in the Underground as well... Why did I trust them? Why was I so dull-witted?

Levi was silent and did not reply. I looked at Isabel and Farlan, and they both looked upset as well.

Then, words that I didn't expect to come out of my mouth were spoken.

"Why? Why did I ever like someone so shady and dark like you? What the hell did I see in you?!"

His eyes widened.

Move forward, Amelia. Just like Dad said. Focus on the expedition. After all, you didn't come here to focus your eyes on someone.

That's right, I won't. I will never forgive him for using me so that he can take my father's life.

"Looks like they're really are things I need to improve. I should have listened to my father. As he told me to not trust you. But my desire to be kind took over." I stated, regaining my composure.

Strong showers of rain fell from the sky, and I raised my hood. For some reason, I felt like there were two presences watching us from a distance, and they were not Titans. It was more like a dark presence that gave me chills.

I ignored it and continued asking them questions.

"Were you two in on it as well?" I asked Isabel and Farlan.

"We're sorry, Amelia..." Isabel in a sad tone.

Farlan didn't even open his mouth, as he looked away with slight guilt.

I shook my head, regretting everything.

"But they did come to like you," Levi stated bluntly.

"And you?"

He never replied.

"Goodbye Levi, Isabel, and Farlan."

"You're wasting your time." He said in a low tone.

That was the last thing that I heard from him.

I galloped my horse a bit in front of him, Isabel, and Farlan. I promised myself that after my mother's death, I would never cry again. And I'm sure as hell not going to cry just because I was used by the man I like. I refuse. I was an idiot to fall in his trap.

Levi galloped ahead of me, going in a different direction and I grabbed the reins tightly.

"You alright there, Smith?" Flagon asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"There's an Abnormal coming in this direction!" One of his squad members stated.

"Holy shit..." I looked in surprise.

It came out of nowhere, killing a few of my fellow members. My eyes widened as I saw people that I had talked to die before me. Before I knew it, I saw Isabel's head on the ground, as the Titan had bit her head off.

"Amelia, look out!" Farlan called out as he came up in front of me, the Titan grabbing him instead.

"Farlan!"

No...

The titan had bitten him deeply, and he lost the lower half of his body.

"Farlan...."

"I'm sorry, Amelia....."

Those were his official last words to me.

"Fuck... Why!" I called out.

I noticed that Levi was standing in the distance, looking over at me, and I immediately made an attempt to kill that Titan. I circled around it, however, it quickly turned around, hitting me. My two feet hit the ground from a high angle, and I heard a crack on my ankle.

"Shit!" I held my ankle, but then I took both of my swords and held them tightly.

"Now this is what I call an unexpected encounter...Fuck, it hurts... But I have to kill this Titan, no matter what!" I said to myself, slowly standing up.

"Amelia, leave here...now! Go find Erwin. If you don't....you'll die...You can't die here."

I looked around for the feminine voice that echoed as the Titan was approaching me like prey.

"You have the ability to contribute greatly to humanity on future expeditions..."

That's my mother's voice... How is it possible?

I noticed my necklace was faintly glowing as I touched it.

"I'm going to go kill that Titan. It's ridiculous for me to just run away when many other soldiers are risking their lives right now!" I replied.

"You'll die if you remain here. You'll end up like your friends..."

"Great, how am I supposed to find him in this strong rain?" I said to myself.

Nothing but fog surrounded me, and Levi wouldn't even be able to see me even if he thought of looking for me.

"You really have grown a great deal, sweet Amelia. Too bad your time is being cut short!" An unfamiliar male voice echoed in my surroundings.

I turned around quickly, finding myself sparring swords with a man wearing a black hood covering his facial features.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter who I am. You are to die. And if I have to use my dark ability to do it, then I will." He replied with an evil smile.

"What ability? There is no such thing!" I stated, mustering all my strength to hold him back.

"Hah... So you haven't awakened yet, huh. What a pity. We could have a fair battle if you had your special ability. But no matter. We can still fight like this anyways."

Both of us then stepped back, and he pointed his sword at me. He didn't have on 3DMG, and he was carrying two swords. I noticed that he had such an evil smile, and he spoke.

"I see... You've been betrayed by Levi, huh... I expected that would happen." He replied.

My eyes widened. How does he know that? And he knows Levi?

"How do you know him...?"

He completely ignored my question.

"He's an asshole anyway. Don't know what you ever saw in that trash. He lied to you and used you. Levi will never love anyone. That is just who he is. That guy doesn't even know what love is. He's far too broken to know."

"You're wrong. He deeply cares about Farlan and Isabel. Those two are the most important people to him, and he will do anything to protect them. I was simply a pawn in his plan, that's all."

"Hah. Yet you still defend him. Well, that will be your downfall!"

Our swords sparred. We fought like this for a good few minutes. I'm on the verge of passing out. This rain isn't helping...

Then, all of a sudden, I felt something slice past my back.

I screamed in pain, crouching to the ground as I held what I was able to hold.

"You will not become a hindrance to our plans, Amelia Eckhart. I promise you, all your people that go against our cause will perish and die. And since you are the granddaughter of the man that went against my cause, you will die as well." I slowly turned around, meeting eyes with another hooded man.

I trembled in pain, and with the sword, I tried to stand up.

"I can say the same thing for you, asshole," I replied.

Then all of a sudden, I felt some something awaken deep within myself. Some debris slowly began to rise around me, then going in the direction of the two hooded men in a very fast direction. They immediately realized what was going on, and dodged my attack.

"Why you-"

"Hey. Leave her alone, Durant." A familiar voice echoed.

A group of hooded people dressed in white surrounded us. They had an insignia on the back of their capes that I've never seen before.

"Oh, if it isn't the Eter-"

"Get the fuck out of here. NOW. Or I will kill you right here." The man that had saved me stated.

"Oh, whatever. Both of us will have plenty of time to kill her. The name's Ethan, by the way. Nice to meet ya." The hooded man behind Durant stated confidently.

"Looking forward to next time, Amelia Eckhart...." The man named Durant replied, disappearing from my sight.

One of the hooded people took me in their arms.

"OW!"

"I told you that I would come and save you. They got you bad. They scarred your back with dark abilities. We're taking you with us." The man said, putting his hood down, revealing his identity.

"Ryan?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"What's going on...?"

"We'll explain later. For now, let's take you back to our headquarters."

Headquarters....?

"But what about the Survey Corps....?" I asked, as my body slowly began to relax.

"They aren't our responsibility. I knew those two from the Underground were going to target you from the start." Another one, who seemed to be the leader stated.

He revealed his identity as well.

"Uncle Gabriel....?"

My surroundings then began to get blurry.

"You cannot die here...."

With that, I ended up falling unconscious.

~Third person PoV~

In the end, Levi, after recently discovering that both Isabel and Farlan were killed, he killed the Titan in his anger.

The rain had stopped, and Levi was looking down, mourning the death of his two closest friends.

"So, you're the only survivor. How pathetic." Erwin stated with a smirk on his face.

Levi turned around, his face full of anger. He made his way to Erwin and attempted to fulfill his task by using his swords, however, Erwin stopped him from doing so.

"I'm going to...kill you! That's why I'm here!" He angrily stated.

Erwin took out the so-called "documents" and threw them to the side.

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are fake. The real ones have likely reached Darius Zackly by now. Lobov is finished."

"You knew everything from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you-!"

Levi made an attempt again, however, he was stopped by another soldier, and gave up, crouching to the ground.

Isabel and Farlan's voices echoed within his mind.

"Believe in us."

"We're counting on you, Bro!"

"I have faith in you, Levi..."

Even Amelia's final kind words to him remained as well.

"Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions, and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the Expeditions. I expect you to come with me."

Erwin stopped and turned around.

"And by the way, Levi. The decision you made to tell her the truth was the right one. That makes it obvious that you truly did care about her. Otherwise, you wouldn't have told her anything."

Levi's eyes widened.

Erwin mounted on his horse, and went ahead, leaving Levi to decide.

~A month later, Levi's PoV~

"Even if I believe in my own strength, even if I believe in the decisions of my trusted friends... In the end, nobody. But this man is gazing up at something that I can't even see. Fine. I'll follow you, Erwin Smith." Levi thought to himself.

The Survey Corps was preparing for the 24th Expedition, and they were in the front of the gates, waiting until they opened.

"Levi! Don't die out there alright? Or else we'll have a problem."

"We already have a problem, dipshit. You died when I told you not to. And you promised me as well. Tch. Moron." He replied to himself as he replied to his own thoughts of what Amelia would say to him.

"What the hell could have happened to that dipshit? I saw her standing in front of Farlan's mutilated body. And before I knew it, she was gone, believed to be dead."

The gates opened.

"Forward!"

"I fell into your trap way before you fell into mine. I applaud you. Too bad the both of us won't be able to continue to do so... Whatever. I'll protect humanity in your stead. Better thank me if I ever see you again, idiot."

There were two birds flying in the sky following him.

"Isabel, Farlan...I will never regret this decision for as long as I live."

Levi followed his fellow soldiers beyond the walls, setting off on the next expedition.

~Amelia Smith~

"Oi. Wake up, idiot. Don't make me have to spill freezing cold water on you."

A voice echoed within the darkness I slept in. I know that voice anywhere...

I opened my eyes, sitting up in bed, gasping for air. I looked around, finding myself in a fancy, yet unfamiliar room.

"Levi!" I said, looking around the room for him.

Was it all a dream? Levi really never intended to kill my father?

"Finally, you're awake, Amelia..."

I looked to my right and met eyes with Ryan, who was in his Military Police uniform. And... I was wrong. It did happen.

"Ryan... How long was I out...? And where are we...?" I asked him as I sat against the headboard.

"You must have had a dream of that day again. God, you're clueless. It's been a month since the 23rd Expedition. Thank goodness we got to you in time, or else, those two could have really killed you. And we are in our group's headquarters in Orvud District."

"Ryan, you have a great deal of explaining to do. It's been a month, and you still haven't explained anything to me." I stated, crossing my arms.

"You'll get your answers, Amelia. For now, you need more rest. Durant left a very massive scar on your back." My grandfather stated as he entered the room, accompanied by my uncle.

"Grandfather..."

"Not everything will be explained to you just yet, but we will explain certain things that will help you understand. Right now, your comrades in the Survey Corps believe you died in the 23rd Expedition." Grandfather added.

My eyes widened.

"However, Erwin strongly believes that you are alive. He believes in you greatly, and he is not worried. So no need to worry about your father." Uncle Gabe stated.

Typical Dad... That means Levi failed in taking away his life. I wonder if he decided to stick around in the Survey Corps.

I sighed, and looked out the window, noticing two white birds fly by.

Isabel and Farlan both were killed... Levi was far beyond angry. It was the first time I saw him like that.

I'm far beyond angry with him, and I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for attempting to take my father's life.

I have to throw away these feelings, no matter what. He isn't the one for me.

~Third Person PoV, in the dark alleyways of the Underground City~

"Ugh, to think that Amelia was close to that guy... Just gross." The man with the hood said in an annoyed tone as he stood against a wall.

The other one removed his hood. He had jet-black hair and narrowed dark brown eyes. He was slim, and he was pretty good looking for a man that was in his late 40s. That was Noah Durant, the leader of the shady group within the Underground.

"Lobov was useless in my plans. I would have loved to have Erwin Smith killed. That would have hurt Amelia even more. But that dumbass Levi just had to be soft with her. Although, he did break her heart into pieces and I was able to get to her that day of the 23rd Expedition." Noah replied with a smirk.

"I thought Levi was just faking his friendship with her," Ethan replied.

"Oh, no son... He wasn't. That was genuine feelings right there. And it is most likely that he feels something more. Well, I have no idea if he did, anyway. Levi's feelings are unreadable. It's like he's a book with blank pages." Durant stated with a sigh.

"Haha. But now Amelia hates him anyway." Ethan said with a smirk.

"I don't think so. Levi still has a space in her heart, but Amelia just cannot bring herself to forgive him for what he has done. It is like she put armor around herself to shield her feelings. Although on that day, she was distracted a bit, and she got hit by my magic. That was simply a warning from me to her. She will have that scar as long as she exists. It's basically a reminder to her that she is indeed a clueless idiot." Noah stated.

"So what's our next move?" Ethan asked with his arms crossed,

"We keep going as usual. We will kill Amelia Eckhart and all the ones that stand in our way."

Ethan smirked evilly. One can see only his dark smile, but none of his other facial features were seen, as they were covered by the shadow that the hood casts over his face.

"Amelia... I'm looking forward to when she masters her magical powers. Although after seeing Levi fight on that day..." Ethan stated in a thoughtful tone.

"That day of the 23rd Expedition? He kicked that Titan's ass good." Noah replied.

"Michael Eckhart and his so-called Knights are going to regret the day they were born. We will fulfill what must be done. And those Titans are going to be very useful. That way, we won't have Levi on our tail as he is within the Survey Corps now. I know back here, Levi did get into a few fights with me. Ahh, those were the good old days. He kicked my ass here and there, but hey, if I used my dark ability there, I would have been able to kick his ass against a wall in two seconds. But, I do have morals after all." Ethan replied with a sigh.

"Just like your biological father," Durant stated, smirking.

"Don't you dare compare me to him. I will never be like him. Just looking at him disgusts me." Ethan replied in a disgusted tone.

"Anyways, why don't we get back to our place for some drinks? There, we'll meet up with everyone and plan our next move." And after that, we need to return to our respective regiments soon so that they don't suspect a thing." Noah stated, motioning Ethan to follow him.

"Whatever...." Ethan replied with a sigh, following Noah to the depths of the Underground.

-Prologue End: To be continued in the Main Story-


	6. #01: Wall Maria's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins with a flashback, the day after the 23rd Expedition took place, and Michael Eckhart tells her the story of the Eterna Knights and their mission.
> 
> A year later, Wall Maria meets its demise after the Armored and Colossal Titan's appearance and the Eterna Knights go to Shiganshina to help the townspeople get to safety.

I was sitting in my room in front of a window, reading a book. I took a sip of my Earl Grey tea, and it put it back on the table beside me.

It was a beautiful day outside, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

I closed my book and thought back to last year's events.

-flashback-

The next day, my grandfather entered the room, with a cup of my favorite tea. I was sitting in bed, looking out the window, still thinking about what happened a month ago.

My grandfather handed me the cup of tea and he sat down with a sigh.

"I told you not to trust him, Amelia. He took advantage of the close relationship you had with him. Plus, Erwin knew his intentions all along. You shouldn't have involved yourself with Levi."

I took a sip of tea and sighed.

"Grandfather, I wish to not talk about him. Just thinking about him makes me resent myself even more for falling into his trap. What I want is an explanation. Where are we? And who were those men? Just who is Durant?" I asked him.

My grandfather sighed. "We are within the Eckhart family's villa within the outskirts of Orvud District. This is our group's secret headquarters. And those two men were Noah Durant and his adopted son, Ethan. They weren't lying when they said they had abilities. It is indeed real, and there are some people within the walls that have these special capabilities, they just don't use it in their everyday lives. Noah and Ethan both have dark abilities, which is something that is absolutely forbidden. Noah Durant is part of a shady organization that is aiming to kill the Eckhart family, being more specific, you, Amelia."

"And why exactly am I their main target?" I asked curiously.

My grandfather sighed. "Well, before your mother fell ill, she was advanced in our family's special ability: telekinesis. She used it to fight against our enemies, which are not Titans. Your mother happened to meet your father while she was in the Training Corps, and from there they fell in love and conceived you. You have those abilities just like your mother, and they awakened when you were in danger with those two men. Their goal is unclear, but in order to do that, they must kill the members of the Eckhart family. Your mother refused to let them do it, so she fought against them. That is your great-grandfather created this group many, many years ago."

"Okay, and why do you keep telling me 'this group?' Does it not have a name?"

"No, we do. By Durant and his group, we are known as the Eterna Knights or simply, just the Knights. No one in the walls knows about our existence, except for Darius Zackly, the royal family, and Nile, who is the commander of the Military Police. Only reason Nile Dok knows is that a lot of his soldiers do serve within the Eterna Knights as well, so he had to. You see, we have almost the same goals as the Survey Corps, but there is much more to just going beyond the walls. Plus, we are in the shadows, so we have no 'commander-in-chief' like Darius Zackly. I guess you can say that I have that position for the Knights."

"That's the group you told me about. Why is it called the Eterna Knights?" I asked curiously. 

"You would not understand now. However, your help is greatly needed, Amelia. This is the reason why I wanted you to remain here. You need to make a choice. For the next six years, remain with us, and help us fight Noah, Ethan, and their followers. Maybe within these six years, you'll come to understand our purpose and remain with us, or return to the Survey Corps with your father and continue to go on expeditions. This is a choice that your mother wanted you to make."

Now I somewhat see the picture... My mother came home wounded because she was fighting against our enemies... She wasn't just in the Military Police, but she was also a part of this secret group that has a completely different mission than that of the Military Police...

"So how exactly does this work if no one knows about the Knights' existence? What do those within the Knights do when there's nothing going on?" I asked.

"Of course, they remain in their respective regiments. They are sworn to secrecy, and they are forbidden to use their ability when with their regiment. Of course, you can only access your telekinesis ability when wearing this bracelet." He stated, showing me a simple bracelet that was on his wrist.

"For example, Ryan is a part of the Knights, however, he still does duties within the Military Police. If you choose to remain here, you will be undergoing training to master your special ability. From what I see from your time in the Training Corps, you were in the top ten, ranking at number three. That is why we really need you here for the time being."

"What exactly is this, then?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"To put it simply, an ability. We come from descendants of people that came from beyond the walls. As far as we know, there are seven known families that have an ability within these walls. There are many different kinds of it within it. There are others within the walls that do have this power as well, but it cannot be used unless they are wearing the bracelet. Soldiers within the Eterna Knights are the only ones that are allowed to use it for combat against the Phantom Brigade."

"So that's what they're called, huh. How many of them exactly are there?" I asked.

Grandfather shrugged. "I don't know. They are pretty good at hiding themselves, and we've only seen three of them. But they are a threat to the people within these walls, and it is our duty to put them away."

I was confused at most of his answers, I couldn't really get all of the things that he was trying to explain to me. 

"You want more answers? Stick with us for a bit. I promise you that you are going to learn so much. And we are going to need all the help we can get."

I looked down and thought about it for a moment. This special ability that I have may be beneficial to protecting humanity within these walls. If mankind is truly in danger, with these Phantom Brigade people really need to be dealt with. Yet, I want to go back to the Survey Corps at some point. I don't want to solely dedicate myself to being a Knight. If I manage to get an understanding of these special abilities, then maybe I can help out more than before. I can then return to the Survey Corps with a much clearer mind. I can't believe that I'm actually going with this... But if it something that I must do, then I will. 

"If it benefits humanity, then I will do it," I replied.

"Trust me, Amelia. It will. More than you can ever possibly explain." My grandfather replied in a relieved tone.

"I accept your invitation, Grandfather. However, if this is some sort of ruse for me to get married, then-"

"No, Amelia. This is far more serious. Your training will begin next week. In the meantime, this is for you. With this bracelet, you have access to your special ability." He stated, handing me a simple bracelet with a star on it.

"Wow, it's pretty!" I said as I looked at it in awe, taking it. 

Grandfather then spoke as I studied the bracelet. "There is another thing that you need to know. Using your ability is not to be taken lightly. It is a grand risk that we take every day when fighting our enemies. If we overuse it, then our physical or mental abilities will be affected, depending on what ability we have. That is why when using it, you must have a clear mind and know when to use it. That is why I will be giving you the rest of this week to rest."

"Alright. But, I'm curious. Do we have the ability to fly?"

My grandfather shook his head.

"As far as I know, there is no one within these walls that has the flying ability. The Knights continue to use the 3D Maneuver Gear to be able to combat against Titans. Of course, there are those days that we go help the Survey Corps in secret on their expeditions. It just happens that on that day of the 23rd Expedition, the Knights decided to help them. That is when Gabe and the others found you with those ruffians."

"I see..."

"So you will get to see your dear Levi after all, just from a distance." He replied with a smirk.

"Grandfather, please!"

"I was just bothering you. However, you'll still get to see them. You will also be given a code name."

"A codename? Why would I need that?"

"Every Knight has one. It is to make sure that everyone's identities are kept a secret. For example, Ryan's is Hephaestus. Bryce's is Ares, and your mother's was Aphrodite. All of them were given these names upon joining the Knights."

"Interesting."

My grandfather smiled. "Yes. It makes us rather unique in a certain way."

"So... What is my codename?" I asked curiously.

"You will be codenamed, Athena."

"Athena? As in after the goddess of war and wisdom?"

"Yes. I believe it suits you well."

"And why exactly is that so? I'm not exactly perfect when it comes to killing Titans like Levi or my father. I messed up that day and because of that, look at me. I'm a mess. And because of my irresponsible actions, that asshole Durant scarred me on my back."

"That is the reason why they are after you. Why do you think they followed you beyond the walls? It was to kill you. But you were lucky enough to know your surroundings and strike when you needed to. You were just caught off a bit off guard. But I know that with some training, you'll be able to defend yourself against both Ethan and Noah."

"I see..." I replied.

~end of flashback~

I sighed and took a sip of my tea.

"A greater evil that threatens the existence of humanity other than Titans, huh. I wonder what their benefit is by killing me." I said to myself with a sigh.

"Amelia!" Ryan blurted out as he entered my room.

"What's up, Ryan? And why are you sweating? You look like you just ran over fifty laps." I stated, putting my tea on the side table as I stood up facing him.

"Wall Maria had been breached! Titans are roaming within the city's perimeter!" He stated.

"Gabe didn't tell us to leave, you know. It risks blowing our cover. And shouldn't you be with the Survey Corps? You're risking getting caught. Plus, you just joined!" I replied.

"It's fine. All the squads are scattered all over the place, and plus only my squad leader knows, and she promised not to say anything to anyone. Just as long as Commander Shadis doesn't find me out. And plus, we came back from an expedition just yesterday, and it was horrible. We lost a lot of soldiers, and it was really bad. Because of the Survey Corps' reduced number, it's making us more vulnerable to the Titans. .." Ryan stated.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping them out?"

"Gabe called me here. He summoned the Knights today." He replied.

"You guys ready? We are leaving soon." Gabe stated as he peeked into the room.

"What is it that we must do anyway? Is the Phantom Brigade up to no good again?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, Noah and Ethan are keeping a low profile. Today, we're going to go help out people who are in need within Wall Maria and bring them safely to Wall Rose while keeping ourselves hidden." Uncle Gabe stated.

"And how are we going to-"

"We're going to keep our hoods up the entire time. Some people just see us as the protectors of humanity within the walls. We are like a mix of the Garrison and Survey Corps. We protect the people within the walls, while we also leave the walls to fight Titans, but also fight the Phantom Brigade, of course." Ryan replied.

"Wow..." I replied.

"Anyways, the Knights will be splitting up into two groups. One group is going to go and see if the Phantom Brigade is up to no good, and the others are going to go and help out the people. Michael said that once everyone had arrived, we get right to it."

"Lucky for us, we have our abilities. I just hope that I don't get spotted." Ryan stated as he put on his bracelet, then putting on the white cape over his Survey Corps uniform.

I smiled, doing the same as Ryan.

"Seriously, white is much nicer and much more elegant," Ryan replied.

My uncle had returned into the room, Bryce by his side once we were ready.

"We are splitting into two groups. Ryan, Amelia, you two will take care of the people within Wall Maria and bring them to safety along with Bryce, Daria, and a couple of other Knights. Another group will go and see what the Phantom Brigade is up to." Uncle stated.

We nodded our heads in agreement and stepped out of the room, the four of us walking in a bit of a fast pace to go and meet up with the other Knights.

"Are all of the supplies prepared?" My uncle asked one of the Knights.

"Yes. Whenever you are ready to depart."

"Then now is perfect. Bryce, you'll lead the group that remains within the Walls. Make sure you take as many as you find to safety as possible. I will lead the other group into one of Phantom Brigade's secret bases in the Underground City."

"Yes, sir!" Bryce stated confidently.

"I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!" Daria said, waving up her hand as she entered the villa. She was already in her Knights uniform as well.

"You're fine, Demeter. We were about to leave just now. You are with Bryce's squad." Uncle replied.

"All right." She replied.

"No matter what, keep your identities a secret, and when out there, call each other by your given codenames!"

"Yes, sir!" We all said in unison.

We then put on our 3D Maneuver Gear and opened the villa doors.

Our mission to protect humanity within the walls as Knights had departed to Wall Maria on their horses.

~About half an hour later~

Our squad had eventually arrived at Shiganshina District. We were greeted with smoke protruding from the homes of people who once lived there. My eyes widened at the sight of half-eaten bodies. Goodness... This takes me back to the time when I saw Farlan and Isabel that day... That was extremely traumatizing. I noticed that there were Titans roaming around the city.

"Athena, you alright?" Ryan had asked me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Let's get on with this." 

"All right, everyone. We'll split up. Should anything happen, we throw a signal. Demeter, go that way with and see if there are any survivors. You three go there, and you as well. Finally, Athena, you, Hephaestus, and the rest will come with me. And everyone, use your abilities only if it is absolutely necessary. You know what happens if we overuse it."

"Yes!" Everyone stated.

We then split up and looked around the town as we walked. The Titans were more near to the entrance than around this area, so we checked to see if there were any people hiding.

"Hello? If there is anyone here, please call out! We're here to help you guys get to safety!" I called out.

"H-Hello...?" The voice of a child replied.

I looked to the side and noticed there was a little girl with her mother hiding in a home.

I smiled and went up to them crouching down to their level since they didn't move because of how scared they were.

"It's going to be alright. You are safe now. I'll take you the both of you to Wall Rose." Ryan said, crouching down to their level

"Are you a soldier in the Survey Corps? What is your name, young man?" The mother asked.

"I am a soldier in the Survey Corps, but right now, at this moment, I am a Knight. My name is Hephaestus. I'm going to teleport you two to Wall Rose."

"Teleport? H-How..."

Teleportation: the ability claimed by the Cedarwood family. If the user is able to picture the location within the Walls they want to teleport to vividly, then they will end up at that specific location.

"Hephaestus! There's a Titan coming in this direction! Hurry up and teleport them out of here!" Bryce stated, calling out from outside.

I looked out the door and noticed that the other Knights were preparing for battle.

"How are you going to teleport us?"

"Let's just say that I'm a really cool magician," Ryan replied, patting the little girl's head.

Their eyes widened. Ryan then closed his eyes, waving his hand around them as he pictured the place. Eventually, both of them disappeared, ending up in the safety of Trost District.

Ryan sighed, then standing up. "Let's go and see what the problem is."

Once I got out of the building, I noticed that there was an Abnormal Titan coming in this direction.

"Oh, shit..." I whispered.

I quickly used my 3DMG, and went to the top of a building. The others were on top of nearby buildings, and we took out our swords, preparing to kill the Titan. We absolutely need to use our physical abilities as much as possible, and less special abilities.

"I'll distract it! Athena, you do the final attack." Bryce stated as he went a bit ahead of the Titan.

"Alright!" I replied.

I hid behind a chimney, and once the Titan passed by, I quickly came from behind, chasing it. As I was chasing after it, I noticed that there were two kids trying to get their mother out. Shit... I can't leave Bryce here now when there's a Titan on his tail. I then noticed a middle-aged man who seemed to be in the Garrison walking around a bit of a distance from here.

"Hey, you! There are two kids in need of help! Please, go and help them!" I called out to him.

His eyes widened and he quickly ran in that direction.

"Perfect. Now they'll be safe..." I said to myself with a relieved sigh.

However, the Titan recognized my presence and quickly turned around. It reached its hand out to me to grab me, however, I quickly dodged it.

"I got this!" Bryce called out as he went behind it, delivering its final blow on the nape of its neck.

Finally, the Titan fell down, and both of us went to the top of a roof.

"See? We could still do it without our gifted abilities." I stated proudly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, shall we keep going?" Bryce asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Bryce and I then continued walking around the town to see if there were any that needed help getting to safety.

~Gabe Eckhart~

We entered the Underground City and walked to the direction of where one of the Phantom Brigade's base of operations was. It's located in a very desolate part of the Underground, and we were going there to see if they were up to no good.

There were people looking at us, and they knew who we were. To them, we were known as guardian angels that watched over them. However, to the criminals down here, we were seen as nothing but parasites, and they wanted to put us away. But, with our special abilities, they cannot hurt us. The only ones that obviously go against us are the members of the Phantom Brigade.

"Look it's the Eterna Knights, and their leader, Janus!" One of the city

"They're here to protect us from those criminals...They will bring down the Phantom Brigade!"

Yeah, although we wish it was easier to defeat them. They're pretty good at hiding themselves. As we got further into it, everything soon began to become more desolate and even darker.

"What do we have here? Janus, and some of his fellow Knights...? It's been a while." Noah stated, coming out from the shadows of a building along with the hooded Ethan by his side.

"No Athena today? And here I was, looking forward to seeing how much she has learned within the year..." Ethan said with a smirk.

"She's taking care of other things today. Sorry, she cannot be here today. Looks like you're going to have to deal with us."

"Oh well. I guess we have no choice." Noah replied with an annoyed sigh as he stepped back.

Ethan jumped out of nowhere, and I took out my sword, parrying his attack.

" Really, Gabriel? If only you Knights simply gave into dark magic, you would have even stronger abilities. But you all are so insistent on protecting your beliefs, that you wouldn't go as far. That is why in the end, we will be victorious with our mission." Ethan stated, bringing more strength.

"That's because you Phantom Brigade members are so stupid. Tell me, what simply is your mission? Killing Amelia? What the hell does taking her life to have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Oh, Janus... Michael hasn't told you, hasn't he? Well, I guess then I'll keep it a mystery, then. You Knights are going to have to find out for yourself, dumbasses." He replied, moving me to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Looks like we have an advantage, which is perfect. So I ain't going to be sayin' shit to the likes of you." Ethan replied.

Do these guys have a greater intention than just killing Amelia? I thought that she was their ultimate goal. But she is just a part of it?! Just what the hell are they intending to do? And my father knows what they are doing?

The other Knights took care of the beings that Noah had created, and now I saw both Noah and Ethan at the top of a house.

"Eterna Knights... You are all complete utter fools. Nothing good is going to come out of what you do. Protecting useless people, and killing Titans...All of you will end up getting killed by either us or the Titans."

"As if..." One of the other Knights replied.

"These idiots think they can do as they please, and get away with what they do." Another Knight stated.

"Oi, I suggest that you all just give Amelia to us, if you truly value your lives. Maybe if you give her to us willingly, we can simply end all of this conflict between us."

"Never. I will never give her to you assholes. We'll fight you to the very end... And we will get to the bottom of your plans. I promise you that."

"Hahaha! Do you think Michael is going to tell you? He will not open his mouth. He refuses to. After all, if the King within these walls finds out what both the Knights and Phantom Brigade's plans are, we'll all be killed. Well, not unless we put up a fight."

"Are you saying that our intentions are-"

"Ultimately, they are different. But I believe that in time, you'll come to soon see that everything makes sense once you discover our reality. That is, the ones within these walls that are lucky to have been born with magical abilities." Noah interrupted, his arms crossed.

"Anyways, nice to have seen you after a year, Knights. But I'm afraid our time has to be cut short. You see, we're going drinkin' tonight. And fighting you douchebags was not on our plans for today. Wall Maria has just been brought down, and I'm not in the fighting mood." Ethan replied.

We just stood there in silence. Honestly, these guys can truly be so laid back.

"Well then. If that is your wish, then you're just going to keep losing people if you keep this up." Noah concluded as he left the scene with Ethan.

And we'll keep looking for others that have special abilities. Although it is a hard task. The well-known families within the walls that are able to use abilities when wearing a bracelet are the Eckharts, the Cedarwoods, the Monados, the Roses, and the Mitchells. We then basically look at those people that derive from those respective families. 

"It seems that this was not a waste of time after all. Lord Eckhart is hiding something from us, and it sounds like he refuses to tell us. It seems that Amelia is a very important piece within Phantom Brigade's plan. And we have to find that out no matter what." I stated.

"So what do we do now, sir?" A knight asked.

"Let's return back to the headquarters. I have some things to discuss with Michael."

They nodded their heads in agreement, and we departed back to HQ.

~Amelia Smith~

"Athena!"

I turned around and saw one of my comrades being grabbed by a Titan. But he was too far away for me to be able to get him on time. 

"No! Escape! Use your ability, I won't be able to get to you in time!" I called out to him as I was going to his location.

"I- I can't! I can't break free!"

"Oh, come on... Please make it, Amelia! We can't lose any lives....!" I said to myself.

The next thing I heard were cries of agony.

My eyes widened as soon as I saw his half-eaten body on the ground, while the Titan was chewing one of his legs.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed angrily, using my blades to cut the nape of its neck.

And with that, it fell on the ground, a cloud of smoke surrounding it.

I went to where my comrade was, and he was barely grasping to his life.

"Miss Athena... Please...."

My eyes widened.

"Please...save humanity from this never-ending hell...."

He then gave his last breath, and that reminded me greatly of Farlan's death.

"I'm sorry..... Amelia....."

"Amelia..." Bryce stated, coming from behind me, as he had just arrived at the scene.

"If I had gotten here sooner, then he would have still been alive."

"Don't blame yourself, Athena."

"What are you saying, Ares?! He was calling for me! I was the closest to him, and yet... I let him die..."

"Amelia, let the Knights know that they must return to Wall Rose immediately. Wall Maria is filled with Titans and it is now unsafe.

Grandfather...?

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Bryce asked.

"I heard my grandfather's voice. He said that we should get back, that things here are getting worse and more Titans keep appearing."

"Looks like we should get back, then. The good thing about this is that we were able to save lives." Ryan stated.

I sighed in response and looked at my comrade's body once more.

"May you rest in peace. Thank you for everything." 

"...Let's go." I stated as I walked ahead of both Bryce and Ryan. 

"Sure..." Ryan replied.

Ryan then used his special abilities to return to Wall Rose. The Knights that were already there had already removed their capes and stood outside from what appeared to be a cafe.

Bryce put my hood over my head once more as it went down on the way here. 

"Technically, you're dead, so keep this on. In case your pops or that little runt is around here." Bryce replied.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Bryce."

My grandfather and Gabe stood in front of the place, as the other Knights stood around them. They motioned us to enter, and they closed the doors shut, making sure that the townspeople did not follow us in.

"This place will be another of the Eterna Knights' base of operations. It will be located within the basement of this cafe establishment, avoiding suspicion from the enemy."

"Are you kidding me? A cafe? How are we going to manage that and our duties on our respective regiments?" Someone stated.

My grandfather sighed. "Normal people that know of our existence will take responsibility of the cafe itself. However, we are going to have our meetings in the basement of this cafe to avoid catching the attention of the enemy." 

"Our headquarters is within Wall Sheena, and it may be troubling for some of us that don't live there."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to come to have some cakes and tea here once in a while then!" Ryan stated.

And from this day forward, we would meet here to plan out our future missions, whether it is within or beyond the walls. 

~Levi~

"Tch, what the hell," Levi said in an annoyed tone as he put his hand on his torso.

"Levi, are you alright?" Amelia had worriedly asked, walking up to him.

"Bro got hurt during training, which is actually very surprising!" Isabel said with a laugh.

"Shut up... That 3D Maneuver Gear was fucked up anyway." He replied.

"Everyone gets hurt, Isabel. He's no different. Where did you get hurt?" Amelia asked him.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it myself." He said, standing up and walking back, in the direction to the headquarters.

According to Levi, it seems that a piece within his gear broke, and he ended up falling on his side during training.

"I should have checked if it was working properly before I even used it." He stated as he walked the hallways, searching for the medical room. Everyone was still training, and Isabel and Farlan had asked Amelia to go after him.

"Levi!" Amelia called to him as she caught up.

He sighed.

"What?" He asked, glaring at her.

"I'm going to help you out. You can't do this on your own."

"Move out of my way. I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Yes, you do."

"Tch..."

Levi walked ahead of her, and Amelia continued following him.

"Oi. Stop following me. I said I don't need your fucking help!"

"And when a comrade is injured, I know I need to help them, no matter what they say." She replied worriedly.

Levi began to realize that Amelia was a bit insistent. When she says she'll do something, she'll do it with no buts, ands, or ifs. He was annoyed by her insistence, but he was somewhat satisfied that there was someone other than his other two friends that cared for him and accepted him for the person that he is.

He stayed silent after that, and they had eventually arrived at the medical room.

"Have a seat and take your uniform jacket and shirt off. I need to see how bad it is." Amelia had asked him, as she went to get the supplies from the cabinets.

"Whatever." He replied, as he begrudgingly did what she asked.

"Seriously, Levi, I never expected you to get hurt. Especially during training. I know that there is some point in which everyone gets hurt during training, but you never did. You're usually pretty cautious when it comes to your gear." She stated as she took the supplies and placed them on a table next to where he was sitting.

"It wasn't me, it was the stupid gear." He replied.

"Then you need to check your gear before you use it to see if there is something wrong," Amelia replied as she put her hand on the right side of his torso.

"Your hands are freaking cold." He stated.

"Well, sorry. I was working with the ice. Anyways, it's not too bad. Some ice and covering it up should do the trick!" She replied cheerfully.

Amelia got the ice in a bag and put it over the bruise.

"You're from a privileged family. How do you even know this stuff?" He asked.

"It's simple first aid. They did teach me these things during my time in the Training Corps. It's not complicated."

She covered it up a bit afterward and smiled.

"There, you're all set! You can get dressed now." She stated, standing up and putting the supplies back where they were.

As soon as he had finished putting on his shirt and jacket, he had decided to ask Amelia this question that's been on his head lately.

"What's with you being so nice? It's unnecessary." He asked her.

"Hah. I thought we discussed this." She replied as she rested herself against the counter.

Levi didn't speak a word as he was simply awaiting her answer.

Amelia sighed. "Sometimes, showing kindness can save a person who is going through so much. That's what my mother told me. Of course, I don't know your situations or whatever, but I still like to show it. Especially towards you, Isabel, and Farlan, who are my friends." She replied with a kind smile.

"When the hell did I ever say you were my friend?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, you are my friend, Levi, whether you like it or not. We're in this together. The four of us. Now let's go, and meet back with Isabel and Farlan." She replied.

"Hmph," Levi replied.

Amelia smiled and followed him since he walked ahead of her.

"And by the way, once we make it through this expedition, we can celebrate on the roof of HQ, just the four of us!" She happily stated.

Levi stayed silent as he had continued to walk ahead of her.

"Truly, your kindness really is getting to me, Amelia. And it's really pissing me off." Levi thought to himself as he touched where Amelia treated him.

"Levi, I'll be changing them twice a week, alright? It should be all healed before the expedition."

"Whatever."

.........

"Hey, Levi! Wake up!"

"Tch...."

Levi opened his eyes and found Hange standing in front of him with a golden colored hairpin in the shape of a leaf in her grasp.

"Oi..."

"You have Lia's hairpin? Weren't you supposed to give this to Erwin?" Hange asked.

"I found it in her old quarters at the old HQ about a year ago, and it looked all dusty and filthy. I cleaned it up and put it in my drawer with the intention of giving it to Erwin. I just forgot because there are more important things to be done than return a stupid pin." Levi replied.

"Why would you call it stupid if you cleaned it up, and stored it in your drawer?" Hange asked curiously.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes. We need to get going." Levi stated as he stood up from his seat, fixing up his cravat and putting the pin back in his drawer.

"I'll give it to Erwin when he actually has spare time. Talking about his dead daughter probably isn't the best thing to talk about in the middle of an important meeting." He added as he walked a bit ahead of Hange.

As both of them had left the room a bit after, Hange spoke.

"By the way, did you hear? A group called the 'Eterna Knights' went to Wall Maria to help to bring any remaining survivors here to Wall Rose. I heard that they have special abilities."

"That's probably some ridiculous fairy tale that comes from books. There is no such thing as having abilities." Levi stated.

"Well, there is such thing as Titans. And if that exists, who knows what else there can be? At least, that is what I believe." Hange replied in an interested tone.

"I won't believe it until I see it," Levi concluded as both of them had made their way to Commander Erwin's office for their next meeting.


	7. #02: Reencounter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since the fall of Wall Maria. Our protagonist, who has been revealed to be alive for the past couple of years after being rescued has been living her life as one of the gifted Eterna Knights.
> 
> They secretly accompany the Survey Corps beyond the walls due to the fact that there is a high suspicion that the Phantom Brigade will follow the SC.

-Amelia Smith-

Five years have passed ever since Wall Maria had fallen. I sat down at the place where my grandfather had opened a new café, where in the basement of it was one of our secret headquarters. Quite a few customers tend to come here to grab a cup of coffee and get together at the table to the back near the window just to have a daily conversation. Since I am usually here most of the time, I usually hear them talking down on the Survey Corps, and how they make the people's taxes for their "useless" expeditions. Every time they discuss it, it angers me due to the fact that I've seen quite a few soldiers get eaten by a Titan. The humanity that we protect from the Titans put us down because we take their taxes. They don't understand that this is for them, for the freedom of humanity from these repulsive walls.

I sat at the table, which was located at the very corner of the cafe, taking a sip of coffee. As soon as I was about to open my book to read, the cafe door opened with a bell ringing, and in entered Petra and Ryan in their Survey Corps uniforms.

"Welcome!" The lady at the counter called out. 

"Hey, Amelia," Ryan called out, raising his hand.

"Hey, Amelia!" Petra called out as well.

In entered Petra and Ryan, who were regulars here.

"Usual, you two?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Actually just tea. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Petra replied.

"Good luck, cuz. I'm rooting for you. I'm sure it's super hard to be in that runt's squad." Bryce stated, who was at the counter drying cups with a cloth, helping out for the day.

After receiving their cups of tea, Ryan and Petra then made their way to sit at the table in the back where I was sitting.

"For your information, Bryce, he is a very admirable leader! His skills are-"

"Yeah, yeah. Very advanced and impeccable, I know. Like, jeez. Ya know I don't like that stubborn little runt." He replied annoyed, making his way to our table. 

"Oh yes, I forgot. You told me you met him six years ago during the memorial.

Petra was then interrupted by the chiming of the bell once more. In entered Hange and-- Levi?!

"Or not...." She concluded.

I quickly opened my book, and covered my face, making it seem that I am into the book I'm reading at the moment. 

"Hehe... Look it's the little runt, Amelia. He hasn't changed a bit." Bryce whispered.

I took a little peek and noticed that he truly hasn't changed. Same hairstyle and still short, as I always remembered him. 

I began to get a bit tense as Hange had noticed that Ryan and Petra were sitting at the table where I am currently sitting at. 

"Ohhhhh! You've been spending time here. This is the famous new café that opened up six years ago!" Hange said cheerfully.

"Tch, anyways Petra, and Kusunoki, what the hell are you doing here? We depart in ten minutes." Levi coldly asked the both of them as he stood behind Hange.

"Oh! I just came here to see Raina before I left." Petra nervously replied.

Raina. That is my middle name. No one really noticed my middle name back when I was in the Survey Corps, and only Levi, Hange, Isabel, Farlan, and my dad knew it. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls with the name Raina here within the walls, so I don't think there will be too much suspicion.

...

Levi, Isabel, Farlan, and I were sitting in the mess hall.

"Levi, we need to go change your bandages soon," I told him.

"Tch, why the hell do we even have to? It doesn't even hurt anymore." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"But the mark is still there!" I insisted.

Hange came up to our table and ended up sitting with us. She sat in between Isabel and me.

"Lia, just out of curiosity, do you have a middle name?"

"Yes?" I answered, a bit confused.

"What is it? I really want to know!"

"And why...?" I asked her.

"Because no one I know here has one and I just want to know!" She insisted.

I sighed.

"Raina. My middle name is Raina." I replied.

"Raina... That means queen in a foreign language." Levi stated.

"Wait, how do you-" I replied.

"Obviously in the Underground, there are quite a few different languages that are spoken. That's maybe why he had somewhat of an idea." Farlan answered.

"You are not even a queen. More like the queen of dipshits." Levi replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey!" I replied with a pout.

....

"Ah, yes! Raina was Lia's middle name. Boy, do I miss her so much. Can't believe she's gone." Hange stated in a nostalgic tone.

Aw, I miss you too Hange...

"By the way, Miss, you've been hiding your face behind that book for a while. It's okay, we don't bite!"

Shit.

"She's feeling a bit under the weather today, and lost her voice," Bryce replied calmly, quickly coming up with an excuse. 

I felt like Levi and Hange's eyes were looking in the direction of where I was sitting, and due to the extremely tense atmosphere, I stood up and quickly made my way outside, attempting to cover my face in a way where the both of them couldn't see me.

I can't bring myself to see them, not just yet. Now is not the time for people to know about me just yet. There are still a few things that I do need to improve upon myself first. I then stood at a hidden alley where both Levi and Hange cannot spot me as they leave.

About a minute or so later, the four of them had left the café, and I overheard their conversation as I remained in the shadows.

"What was with her? That girl seemed like she didn't even want to be near us." Hange said, her head down.

"She was not really having a good day. The way she was acting wasn't meant to be toward you two." Ryan replied, coming up with an excuse.

"Her behavior was familiar. Reminded me of a certain dipshit."

"In what way?"

"When her Mom died, she did that shit all the time. Covering her face with her book, making it look as if she was reading. But truly, she just didn't want to look at anyone." Levi replied, slightly suspicious.

"Levi, it's been six years and there has been no sign of her. It's unfortunate, but she's dead."

"Did I say that she was alive? No. I said that that girl's actions reminded me of her. I know she's dead, you don't have to repeat it to me twice." Levi replied, slightly annoyed.

Levi and Hange passed by, not noticing my presence, yet Ryan and Petra did, and they waved their hands bye, and I mouthed them good luck, as they were going on an expedition.

As soon as I returned back to the cafe, Bryce, and Daria, who had just arrived were sitting at the table to where I was sitting.

"That was risky as heck, Amelia. You could have blown your cover."

"The atmosphere was just very tense for me. Those two were a big part of my life, and to me personally, it kind of hurts me a bit that I have to do this, especially from Hange, who was always there for me when I really needed her. As for Levi, it really doesn't matter anymore." I replied with a sigh.

"Amelia, we've known you quite a few years, and we both know that that isn't true. We know that you still are attached to him. After all, you, him, Isabel and Farlan were really close back then. I don't think it's that easy to forget people you've cared so much about." Daria replied.

"Well, I think Amelia has a right to have a grudge against that runt. He used her just to have more access to killing Erwin. He probably was never even interested in even making friends in the first place."

"Bryce, shhh! I'm sure that he has moved on from that. He didn't kill Commander Erwin, and now he's completely dedicated to protecting humanity. Better yet, from what I heard, he looks up to your dad a great deal now! He always trusts his judgment." Daria replied.

"Look, guys..."

"If she does not want to forgive the runt, that's her decision. Not only did he threaten to kill Erwin, but he used Amelia's kindness to his advantage. Don't you find that cruel?" Bryce interrupted.

"Well-"

Daria was then cut off by my uncle, who had entered the cafe.

"You guys done?" Uncle Gabe interrupted Daria as he was standing at the entrance to the basement.

"Yes, Uncle. This discussion is over, you guys." I stated, as I stood up from my seat and went ahead with my uncle down to the basement. When we arrived downstairs, half of the Knights that were in the area were waiting for our agenda of today.

"All right, now that everyone is here. Here's what we're doing today..." Uncle Gabe began.

~Third person PoV, Phantom Brigade HQ within the Underground~

The HQ of the Phantom Brigade was run down, and extremely dusty. There were no chairs or even tables, and half of them sat on wooden boxes.

Ethan was sitting, smoking a cigarette, while Noah was standing, waiting for the others to arrive.

"We're here~!" A female member cheerfully called out.

"Who's ass we kickin' today?" Another stated.

The Phantom Brigade eventually ended up rounding together, and Noah smirked.

"We'll send a familiar face from the past, and see how both Levi and Athena react when they see him," Noah replied.

"And who exactly is that?" A male member asked.

"Farlan Church. He seemed to be extremely close to both Levi and Amelia, and not to mention, you should have seen the look on Levi's face after seeing Farlan dead on the ground. His expression was priceless!" Ethan replied.

"Oh-ho... I see." Another member stated.

"We could expose Demeter too. That bitch fucking kicked me where it hurt." Daniel replied.

Daniel Rosseau. He is a veteran member of the Phantom Brigade and considered the third most powerful in the use of dark abilities. His forbidden ability within this is creating false copies of a person, making him the third strongest below Noah and Ethan. He's about the same age as Ryan, and he has short brown hair and hazel eyes. His height goes up to 6'0".

"You can do that too if you'd like. I could care less." Noah replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well, I still want to get my revenge. Fact is, she involved herself with me, which was a huge mistake."

Ethan blew out smoke as he sighed.

"I still have unfinished business to take care of with Levi. That bastard messed with the wrong person. And I was simply going easy on him back in the day. I wanted to prove to myself that my physical capabilities are just as good as my forbidden abilities, but it seems that at the time, I was wrong. But now-"

"But now nothing, kid. Levi ain't gonna waste his time with you. I'm surprised myself the guy's risen up in these past six years. Went from an Underground rat to a Captain in the Survey Corps. He even reached Amelia's heart, which is something that is extremely rare to see. Amelia Smith has been known to be quite the heartbreaker, rejecting countless marriage requests from families throughout the walls. Most men want her for the money though, not looks. After all, her family is stinkin' rich! Although I had always thought she was going end up with the red-head, Ryan Kusunoki. They always have been so close." Daniel replied.

"There is still a chance now after all. She hates Levi's guts."

"It's because of us, of course. We're the ones that asked Lobov to look for people that can do the task after all. He ended up hiring Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. After all, the 'deal' was to give him some of our forbidden abilities. But of course, that was a lie. Giving abilities to someone in general who was not born with it is impossible. Killing Erwin Smith was the primary objective of our part. He's the one who told them to find his criminal records or whatnot." Noah replied.

"And why did you want him dead, Noah?" Daniel asked.

As Noah was pouring alcohol into his cup, he answered.

"To make Amelia have that desire to die. She lost her mother Alexandra Eckhart, it would have been even more for her if she lost her father." He replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really? Do you think that's the way Amelia is? You sure about that?" Ethan replied.

"I think it could have worked," Noah stated.

"Nah. I strongly believe that Amelia wouldn't be that type of person," Ethan stated as he stood up and threw his cigarette on the ground, then stepping on it while he had his hands in his pockets.

"And how would you know that, Ethan?" Daniel asked.

"Because I was in the same division as her in the Training Corps. And I hate to admit, she was pretty courageous and brave. I don't think that would weaken her as much."

"You were in the Training Corps?" Someone asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I was number two within the top ten. Had to do it to join the Military Police. It's a good way to gather information for the Phantom Brigade. We know what's exactly going on within the walls, and plus, two of the Knights are there as well and I guess my 'counterpart' is pretty good friends with Bryce and Daria."

"Counterpart?"

"I'm using my birth name Aidan when I'm with the Military Police. As for my biological surname, there is no way in hell I'm using it, so I used this old man's last name, Durant."

"Aidan Durant, huh... But just out of curiosity, what is your biological last name?" Another asked.

"None of your damn business." He replied.

"Anyways, making them believe that Farlan is still alive will most certainly distract Levi. Lobov may have failed, but we still have many more plans to achieve, and killing Erwin Smith is no longer one of them. It is now pointless to do so. In order to fulfill our mission, we need Amelia, but dead." Noah replied.

"Exactly. And that is exactly what we're going to do, no matter what." Daniel confidently stated.

-Petra Ral-

Captain Levi, Hange, Ryan, and I were making our way to the Wall's gate to prepare for our next expedition. I honestly thought Amelia was going to get caught there. You may be wondering how in the world I know of Amelia's existence. The reason for that is actually simple. Amelia didn't want to keep it a secret from me and asked me to keep it confidential. I also know about the Knights since apparently, my mom had an amicable relationship with Amelia's family. Through her, I was able to meet Amelia and Ryan as well.

Hange knows Ryan's little secret. It's natural, of course. It's rather suspicious to just leave without saying anything, so anyone who is a member of the Knights tells their assigned superior, and they do come to a mutual understanding to keep it a secret. So far, Ryan is the only one in the Survey Corps that is with the Knights, therefore, Hange is the only one that knows his secret. Lately, the Knights have been getting more attention from the people, and many are curious to know just what their identities are, and what is their mission. 

I never really understood their mission clearly, but I know that whatever the mission is, it has to do with protecting humanity. If these Phantom Brigade guys are a part of this greater evil that threatens humanity, then the Knights are truly committed to protecting them. But I've always wondered... That Amelia's grandfather, Michael Eckhart has always been suspicious to me. He is always keeping things to himself, not opening himself up to his comrades...

"Petra... Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." Hange asked.

"I'm fine, Hange. Just thinking about a few things."

We all then met up with our squads and prepared to leave the gates for the 49th Expedition.

"I really do hope this ends up going smoothly...." I thought to myself.

The gate began to rise.

"We will now begin the 49th Expedition beyond the walls! Forward!" Commander Erwin called out.

-Amelia Smith-

After my uncle had discussed what exactly we were going to do, we got into uniform and left the cafe from the back alley so that we wouldn't get noticed by the other citizens.

Our mission is to aid the Survey Corps, but this time, we're doing this because there is a suspicion that the Phantom Brigade will be following them. Seriously... using them as bait? These guys are truly evil.

Ryan had managed to teleport back to our location after getting permission from Hange to come and bring us to the Survey Corps' location, as it is believed that the PB would most likely be there to make their move.

"It'll be fine, Amelia," Ryan said, placing a hand over my shoulder as he gave me reassurance.

I sighed.

"I'm just a little bit worried. We have to be on the lookout and make sure neither of them gets hurt." I replied.

"They have us. They ain't going to get hurt." Ryan replied with a confident smirk.

"You guys ready?" My uncle told all the Knights.

"Yes, sir!"

Ryan then used his transportation ability to follow the Survey Corps to their current location. A thing to know about Ryan's special ability is that it can only be used two times. Using it more than once can really drain him, especially since it is quite a distance away. Mostly it just depends on distance, but most of the time, he uses it to keep us hidden.

Although we are already known to most of the people within the walls, my grandfather insists that we at least try not to bring as much as attention to ourselves as possible.

Not too far from a distance, I saw the Survey Corps stationing themselves at someplace as we stood upon a cliff, bending down to not make ourselves more obvious.

"We must keep ourselves hidden. They are keeping watch everywhere, and we can't afford to be caught. Especially you, Athena." Uncle stated.

"I know," I replied with a nod.

"Anyways, we'll all stand on the branches of the trees. If we happen to see a Titan, we kill it on sight. If we see a member of the Phantom Brigade... Well, you know the drill. Immediately try to stop them or kill them on sight." Uncle stated confidently.

We all nodded in agreement and used our 3D Maneuver Gear to get to the top of the trees. My group consists of Bryce, Daria, and Ryan. It's only the four of us right now, but we are expecting a new member soon, who is currently in the Training Corps. She said she couldn't leave her post there because her instructor is known to be extremely creepy and scary, and there is really no way out for her. She told my grandfather that she will be joining the Garrison, and from there, it's going to be very easy to sneak out since half of the soldiers there get drunk.

The Knights scattered off to different places with their squads to make sure the Phantom Brigade has absolutely no advantages.

Bryce sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously... This is like we are their freakin' bodyguards. Protecting them from the Phantom Brigade? Like damn. What does the Phantom Brigade want with them?"

"They're using the Survey Corps as bait to get to us. Didn't you hear what Janus had said, or were you too busy thinking about other things?" I replied.

"Nope, I probably was half asleep." He replied with a chuckle.

I sighed.

"You truly are-"

I was interrupted by Hange passing by while trying to lure a Titan.

"She never changes. And look, she ain't the only one. The Special Operations Squad is there as well. It seems that they're trying to kill the Titan." Ryan stated.

"Ares, take your squad and follow them. The rest of us will remain here and keep watch." Uncle ordered.

"Understood. Ready, guys?" He asked.

"I was born ready," Ryan replied.

"Let's go for it," I stated.

"Whenever you guys are ready," Daria replied.

The four of us, from a distance, followed them as soon as they had entered the forest.

We saw Hange dodging the Titan, and as soon as one of the members of the Special Operations Squad was going in for the kill...

"Wait, Auruo!" Hange called out to him.

He was distracted by Hange, and the titan grabbed him. As soon as I was about to make a move, Levi jumped in and hit it by its nape.

"Impressive... He truly has gotten better over the past few years." I whispered.

They then were discussing something about a notebook, and that is when I noticed someone suspicious on the branch of a tree.

"Wow! You really haven't changed a bit!" A loud, yet familiar voice called out.

A man wearing a hood jumped from the trees, and brought it down, revealing his identity.

Levi's eyes widened. "Farlan?"

"It's really too bad you are all my bait." He replied.

"That is not him. That's obviously one of Daniel's illusions." I whispered.

"Hey... Didn't Farlan die in the 23rd Expedition?!" Hange stated, her eyes widened in surprise.

"No, no! I was saved by the Phantom Brigade. Thanks to them, I was able to survive, and I decided to become one of them." He replied, an evil smile on his face.

Levi isn't stupid. That is not Farlan. Those idiots thought that creating an illusion of Farlan would actually distract them.

"What the hell..... You died." Levi replied.

Does he believe it? Oh, yeah. I forgot. He doesn't believe in the existence of special abilities.

"Well, well. Long-time no see, Levi. I see you've grown in these past few years. Well, obviously not by height. You're still as little as ever. But if we're talking about our physical abilities, I have as well." Ethan said as he appeared from the shadows. He picked a flower from the ground and used his magic to turn it into black, making it fade away.

"No way..." Petra said.

"What the hell was that?!" The man named Auruo said.

"Long time no see Demeter. I see you've decided to stoop down to their level." Daniel said, coming out from the shadows as well.

"Demeter?" Hange questioned.

"Shit..." I mumbled.

"Knights, now!" Bryce called out in a loud tone.

We jumped down from the trees and revealed ourselves.

"Well, hello there, dear Athena. We were expecting your arrival." Ethan said as he faced me with a smirk.

"I see you let your hair grow. It suits you much more. You look more feminine." Daniel stated.

"All of you have grown. Ares, Hephaestus, and dear Demeter. We told you that we would return." Noah said.

"Long time no see, asshole," Ethan said, looking over at Levi.

"Tch, I see that you haven't changed once, piece of shit," Levi replied in a disgusted tone.

"You Phantom Brigade members totally are assholes. Using the Survey Corps as bait, and creating a fake image of Farlan? I have to say, you did an excellent job. It's just too bad that what you're using is forbidden, and it has an instant drain on your abilities." Ryan said.

"Hey, we don't care about that, as long as we fulfill our goal in killing Athena," Noah replied with a smirk.

"Now, Demeter, why don't we engage in a nice battle, you and I? It'll be great fun! " Daniel said, making his move as he took out his sword to attack.

"Demeter!" I called out.

I put out my right arm, raising Daniel by just a few inches enough to stop him, as he then fell to the ground.

"Athena, you take care of that fake Farlan. I'll fight Ethan. Hephaestus will fight Noah, and Demeter will take care of Daniel." Bryce ordered.

"Understood. By the way, you Survey Corps soldiers should get out of here. It isn't safe, and if you don't have abilities, well, you're just good as dead." I stated.

"What the hell is going on here? Are you these so-called Knights that everyone won't shut up talking about? And this ass here is an illusion?" Levi asked me, looking over at the illusion.

"Well, of course. Farlan Church is dead. You should know that more than anyone, Captain Levi." I replied with a blank stare.

His eyes slightly widened in surprise when I had declared that.

I turned around and faced Ethan.

"You thought you were going to be able to get away with this? This is nothing but a farce. What makes you believe that we were going to fall for your stupid game? You don't have to use these guys as bait to get to us. We will fight you at any time, anywhere."

"Ahh, it's just more fun when these guys are involved," Ethan said as he was stretching his arms, preparing for battle.

"But... After all, our mission is to kill Athena, after all." Daniel replied, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at me.

"Oi, Petra! This is when you and your comrades get out of here unless you want to die." Bryce stated as he looked over at her.

"Right! Captain, we have to depart!"

"Let's find cover. I'm actually curious to see how this is going to unfold." Levi replied.

"Captain, are you out of your mind? Those people aren't normal! That girl just...levitated that guy!" The man named Auruo replied.

"I agree with Shorty. I really do want to see what happens between these guys." Hange replied.

I sighed to myself.

As long as they don't get hurt, it's fine...And plus, Hange is pretty strong, and this is Levi's squad we're talking about here. His squad is the group that is known to have more Titan kills than anyone within the regiment.

"Farlan" made a beeline to try to stab me with his sword but I immediately dodged it.

"You don't know how much of value you are to us. I exactly don't know why the other members of the Phantom Brigade want you so bad, but they want you dead. And that is something that I am fully content with." He stated.

I'll only be able to use this for two seconds, but that should be enough time for me to just stab it with a sword, making it disappear back into dust.

I sighed. "What a disappointment. You look like him, yet you don't sound anything like him. Noah must have rushed himself while trying to create you." I stated with a smirk.

"I may not be like that asshole, but what really mattered was to distract Levi, since he was extremely close to this guy. However, I guess that unfortunately failed. Now that he is aware of the existence of the Gifted, now it is futile." He said, pointing at himself.

"What will you people accomplish with taking my life?"

"I have no idea either, kid. All of this is Noah's orders. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you shit."

I held my sword tighter.

All I need to do is chop this guy's head off and he'll disappear. Him looking like Farlan makes it a bit more complicated, but this isn't him.

"It's funny, actually. I barely have any of his memories, but you appear in the ones that I see. He really cared about you, dear Athena. He knew that you liked Levi. Even though you never told anyone your feelings, he noticed how you looked at him with such care, and the fact that you were always looking over at him, especially that day when Levi had that little accident with his gear."

I did know. I started liking Levi as time passed. Although he was and still is a stubborn asshole, he did show some sort of kindness in his very own unique way towards me. I don't think that everything we shared was a total lie. When we were at my mother's burial, he stood by my side the entire time, even when I was alone.

However, he did go with me only because he wanted to get information about my father right from me.

"What kind of person was Erwin?"

"Does he have a weakness?"

"How close were you two when you were a child?"

Those were just a few of the many questions that he had asked me, yet I never noticed. And because of that, I told him everything. Slowly, we got closer. And I did eventually graduate from being his 'acquaintance' to 'friend' when he started watching the sunsets with me.

You were pretty smart, Levi. I fell into your trap. I'm pretty sure that you already have forgotten me since I was simply a pawn in your plan. And here I am, thinking to the past.

When I got out of my own little world, I realized that he was about to get me until I barely dodged his attack and he left a scratch on my neck.

"And this goes to show that you still have something for that asshole that betrayed you. You were distracted."

"...I don't." I said with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes, you do. But if you'd like, I can help you get over him." He whispered.

As planned, I used my ability to stop him for two seconds.

"Absolutely not."

"What the-"

It was a bit surprised, as it was frozen, but right when it had the opportunity to move again, I was able to slash the sword through its neck on time, making it fade away eventually.

I turned around, meeting with the others, who managed to deal with their situation.

After taking care of the situation, I noticed that the Survey Corps soldiers were still there.

"Guys, I thought I had asked you to leave. Those guys aren't safe to be around." I said as I walked up to him.

"Titans aren't either," Auruo replied with a careless shrug.

"Wow, so you are Athena! I admire your fighting abilities! And the way you managed to get him was awesome!" Hange asked me.

"Thanks. I actually trained really hard to get this to work." I replied with a smile, scratching my head.

"What is your mission?" A man by the name of Eld asked.

"Find that out for yourselves," Daria replied, her arms crossed.

"We will. We have someone that knows about you guys. Isn't that right, Petra?" Gunther replied.

As long as she doesn't tell anyone our identities, it is perfectly fine. It really does not matter, and these days, people have begun to know our purpose and mission. It's fine if Petra just tells them some things.

I looked over at her and nodded my head.

"It's fine. As long as you don't tell them our identities." I replied.

"Knights, we've completed our mission. Let's retreat!" My uncle called out in the distance of the woods.

"Let's go, everyone," Bryce stated.

As soon as we began to leave, Petra called out to me.

"Athena!"

I turned around.

"What's up?"

"It was really nice to see you."

I smiled in reply. "It was really nice to see you as well, Petra."

I then followed my comrades back into the woods, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

-A few hours later after finding Ilse's Notebook-

Captain Levi, Auruo, and I were at a shop, gathering some cleaning supplies.

"So, Petra, you know the Knights personally? I'm surprised. I had no idea that you personally know them like that. So what are the prerequisites to join the Knights? Do you gotta be a badass or something?" Auruo asked.

I sighed in response. "Too many questions, Auruo. Anyways, she used her special ability: Telekinesis to stop her opponent for two seconds. That's the only time she has before the enemy can move again. And yes, you have to be born 'gifted' in order to be a Knight." I replied in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Gifted, huh... Be a bit more descriptive." Captain Levi stated.

"When I say gifted, I mean you are born with abilities that are dormant. These abilities remain dormant until you wear a bracelet. And you know you have these abilities if you come from a family that has these unique capabilities."

"How unfortunate. I don't understand why they wanna be stingy and keep those people at their side." Auruo replied.

"I wonder as well... But I guess that is their rule." I replied.

"Hey, Petra! Raina's waiting for you at a fountain! She wants to talk to you about something!" Ryan said, peeking in.

Amelia? I wonder what she wants to talk to me about... It has to be what happened over there in the woods.

Captain Levi nodded his head, letting me go, and I had given the supplies I was carrying to Ryan.

"Take care of this for me, would ya?" I asked him, handing him the supplies, and making my way out.

I made my way to a fountain that was not too far away, and I had noticed a girl carrying a white parasol with frills that somewhat hid her facial features. She was dressed formally, wearing a casual light pink dress with white heels, and her hair was down.

"Amelia?" I called out to her.

"Hey, girl!" She replied cheerfully, turning around as she waved her hand.

" What are you doing out here in the opening like that? It's very ris-"

"It's fine. I'm willing to take it. I just wanted to see you as myself." She interrupted.

"But Captain Levi and Auruo are-"

"Then let's go and get a cup of coffee before they see me. Coffee's on me!" She replied, taking my hand, and pulling me away to a nearby café.

As both of us made our way to the café, I was a bit curious to see how she truly was doing. Ryan has told me how in Knight missions, she has become rather impulsive; sometimes doing things that aren't part of the plan and going right for the kill.

"So, how have things been going for the past couple of years?" I asked her.

"Alright to a certain extent. I've been training these abilities for the past couple of years, learning the basics. There have been those days where I just felt, well, you know, empty. " She replied in a distant tone as she looked up to the sky.

"Empty? Why?"

Amelia sighed. "I tend to think back to that day; my mistakes and my regretful decision. I shared my attention and kindness to people who didn't need it. If I didn't make that choice, then everything today would have been alright."

Regretful decision? Mistakes? She never really had told me those things up until just now. I was about to explain to her how certain things happen for a reason, however; she put up a smile, and completely changed the subject.

"But enough of the past. Let's talk about the present. How's your father doing?"

And from there, both of us continued to converse as we had continued walking to the café.

~Levi~

Night had eventually fallen, and Petra was still with the woman named Raina. After meeting up with Hange, who was at the home of Ilse's family, Ryan, Auruo, Hange, and Levi walked back to HQ, and he had already discussed with Hange that Erwin had approved of her proposal to resume the research of Titans. Obviously Hange was extremely happy with the news, and as she was doing her own thing, Levi had noticed that in the distance, Petra was saying goodbye to her friend, who was a bit hard to see who she looked like due to the fact that she was standing in an area that was away from lights.

"Bye, Petra!" She cheerfully said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye! I'll see you soon! And thanks for the coffee!" Petra replied with a cheerful smile.

Both of them had parted, and Petra had eventually met up with everyone.

"I'm back!"

"Who was your friend, Petra?" Hange asked.

"A very close friend of mine who moved here to Trost a few years ago with her uncle. She just wanted to sit and have coffee. Just your typical girls' talk." She replied.

"Ah, I see! It's always good to see a close friend, especially with the times we are going through now. But you know Petra, you do have some explaining to do. It seems to me that you have a very close connection with those Knights." Hange replied.

Petra sighed in response. "Just know that I can't say too much about it, all right? The only reason I have a connection to them is due to the fact that my mother's side of the family has their generation of Knights.."

"I know, I know! I completely understand that part." Hange replied.

"It seems that there are a hell lot of these Knights within the walls. And if the Knights may have something to do with Amelia as Erwin stated, then what exactly do they want with her? Was she born gifted, like those other ones we came across? It does make sense since Amelia and Petra are very close friends. That girl that Petra could have been with could have been her." He thought to himself.

As they were walking back to HQ, Levi remained silent the entire way back, thinking about the possibilities.

Survey Corps HQ -- A couple of hours later -- Evening.

Levi was resolved to tell Erwin what he believes. Now that he has witnessed the use of special abilities with his own eyes during that expedition, he knows that Amelia truly may be one of those Knights that hide their identity.

If Amelia truly is one of the Knights, then that means that the Eckhart family is one of those well-known families that Petra previously mentioned.

Levi stepped into Erwin's office, and Erwin was sitting down on his desk, doing some paperwork.

"Erwin."

"Levi. What brings you here at this hour?" Erwin asked, putting his quill pen down.

"You have been right all along. She's alive, and I was a dumbass for not realizing it. I'm positive she is one of those Knights, and Petra has to know whether she is alive or not. But she swore not to tell anyone the identities of the Knights."

"I'm sure that the time will eventually come when she'll return. Amelia swore to protect humanity, after all. And I'm sure that as a Knight, she is doing that as well."

Levi crossed his arms.

Those Phantom Brigade members are the sworn enemy of the Knights. If the Knights are protecting humanity, then that means these Phantom Brigade members are a threat to mankind.

"Anyways, changing the subject here, we need to try to get more recruits into the Survey Corps. Recapturing Wall Maria is going to be a very complicated task, we need as many of them as we can get." Erwin stated.

"And of course, as usual, we aren't going to get as many. For one, we usually at the most receive about fifteen recruits of the many others that there are." Levi replied.

"Even so, I think things here are going to get interesting in the upcoming months." He replied.

"Tch, it's going to be the usual. Lives continuously being lost, and unanswered questions." Levi stated, looking to down to the side.

"Believe me. Mankind will be victorious, no matter how many lives are taken. We will discover the truth about the Titans, and put an end to all of this. I don't know how long this is all going to take, but I have confidence that we will prevail, one way or another." Erwin concluded.

"I wonder if any of us will even be alive to see that happen. " Levi had said to himself.


	8. #03: So, We Meet Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Trost takes place as the Eterna Knights aid the soldiers in clearing the city from the Titans.
> 
> During this time, Amelia combats Ethan, eventually revealing herself to the Survey Corps that she is still alive.

-Ethan-

Nothing but the cries and wails of two babies were heard. This is the same dream that haunts me every night. And I know that one of those two babies was me. A harmless child that was simply born with dark abilities, and eventually taken away from my mother, then bringing me to the miserable Underground.

"If you take away my son, I will use force to get him back." She angrily stated.

"Do you not realize that this newborn possesses dark abilities that will threaten humanity? This is for the better of mankind."

"You know damn well that this isn't just for the better of humanity. You believe in that prophecy as well, don't you? Are you seriously going to believe Grandfather's words? That was so long ago, and we don't even know if that's true! All of us were born here, within the walls. What do we have to do with what's outside? Why must we be involved in this?"

"His words will always be absolute. He, along with his wife, came with his court and a group of survivors to the safety of these walls to continue the family's generation. He himself said it. Light and darkness cannot exist together. Only one must remain. And we, as his descendants must continue on with his wishes and let light prevail over darkness to continue the peace. Never defy your grandfather's wise words."

"This is preposterous! He is only a child, he does not know! I'll raise him properly, and assure that-"

She was then interrupted by my grandfather's blunt tone.

"Take Aidan away from here. Immediately. I don't ever want to see his face here ever again." My grandfather insisted.

Mother used her Telekinesis ability, attempting to stop the man from moving any further.

"It is futile." My grandfather said, using his ability to stop my mother from going any further until we reached a point in which she couldn't catch up.

The cries of both babies continued as pitch-black surrounded me.

...

I then opened my eyes, the ceiling of my quarters being the first thing I see.

Yes. I am a Military Police officer. I was in the 97th Training Corps with Amelia, Daria, and Bryce, and ended up being ranked number two in the top ten. Why did I join the Military Police, you might ask? Because here I can gather a great deal of information that may serve useful for the Phantom Brigade.

"Aah, fuck. That dream again. What a pain." I had said to myself as I put my arm on my forehead.

My everyday life as an MP: Basically doing nothing. All we do is small cases and patrol around Stohess. It's a completely different life than the one I live as a member of the Phantom Brigade since killing is an everyday thing for us.

I was rejected by my family when I was just a baby. My mother tried to reason with my grandfather, but my grandfather and the stupid family customs... On the other hand, my father never even knew of my existence. To repay Noah for raising me, I follow him in whatever he asks me to do. And if it is to kill Amelia, then I gladly will. That is one of our objectives. No matter how much I ask the old man, he never answers me. But despite the idea that I don't get answers from him, we share the same viewpoints.

"Hey, Aidan! Are we goin' to the mess hall or what? They have your favorite today!" My roommate, Jayden asked as he interrupted my thoughts.

I faked a smile. "Oh, really? Then I'll make sure to be down there as soon as I can." I replied.

"I'll meet you there, then. I'll make sure to save a spot."

"That would be awesome. Thank you." I said.

Jayden left the room, and I had made my way to the shower.

No one here would suspect me as a member of the Phantom Brigade. They are all far too idiotic to see my intentions. Not even Bryce Mitchell or Daria Monado, who are very astute. The kind, open-minded Aidan Durant is nothing but a shell shielding my true personality. My intentions are to kill to fulfill our mission.

I have to meet up with the old man and the rest of the Phantom Brigade later outside the walls to discuss our next major plans. While we're out there, we decided to get some training in as well, to further our use of our unique ability. So far, as the years have passed, only one Knight has died, and that Knight was killed by a Titan.

After drying my hair and myself, I got into the MP uniform, and looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, making sure it looked good.

"Alright, Aidan. Time to play the nice guy." I said to myself with a sigh.

As I departed from the men's showers, I noticed that Bryce was making his way to the mess hall as well.

"Hey, Mitchell!"

He turned around and raised his hand up, greeting me.

"What's up, Aidan? Trying to hide from the girls?"

"Heh, I guess you can say that. But I've grown used to it." I replied.

Seriously, to be honest, every girl that approaches me I want to insult them so bad. They simply want me for looks and satisfaction. If they only knew that I'm Ethan of the Phantom Brigade, then they would surely keep their distance from me. That's also why I always hide my identity when I'm in the Phantom Brigade. Not only that, but also because I hate the way I look as well. My facial appearance resembles a younger version of my father, and that is another of the reasons while I wear a cloak over my head.

We had entered the mess hall, and there were already dozens of officers already sitting down, and eating breakfast.

"Look, it's Aidan!"

"Aidan, come and sit with us!"

"We saved a seat over here for you, Aidan!" Another group of girls called out.

"Thank you, girls, but I already have a spot," I replied with a smile, looking over at where Jayden was sitting.

Ugh, thirsty bitches. I know what you're looking for. None of you are my type.

We grabbed our food and sat down at our table. I sat with Bryce, Daria, and Jayden, and they all started complaining to be on how I should get a girl. Dumbasses don't realize that I don't need any female to be happy. Simply having power over others makes me content.

"You're a good looking 23-year-old guy, and yet-"

"I'm much more content with being on my own. It's easier that way." I replied.

-flashback, year 842-

"Smith, you will train with Durant. You two seem to be equal in strength." Our instructor, Ren Allen, had ordered.

We are cadets within the 97th Training Corps' Northern Division. I was with Daria Monado, Bryce Mitchell, and none other than Amelia Smith, my sworn enemy, and rival. She and I were known to be 'rivals,' trying to compete for who exactly was to be in the highest in the Northern Division's top ten. The four of us were already known to be in the top 10, however, I wanted to be number one. Both she and I were at the time only fifteen years old.

"I ain't going easy on ya, Amelia." I said with a smirk.

"Don't, then. I'm not going easy on you, either." She replied, preparing herself as she had gotten into position.

The both of us then threw some punches at each other, but Amelia dodged a few times and was able to get me a couple of times. The practices she and I had were intense; and this was all good practice for the both of us when the time comes for us to face each other in the upcoming future, as someone who is a member of the Phantom Brigade, and a Knight.

"Who's going to win this time? Amelia or Aidan?" One of the recruits said.

"It's really hard to tell... Both of them are really good!" Another replied.

"You ain't bad," I said with a smirk.

"Hah. You neither." She replied.

-end of flashback-

In the end, I came in second and she came in third. Sometimes I think that Athena didn't give it her all that time. It was like she had fun fighting me. It has always been like that for these past few years. Although she has no idea that I am Aidan, she still had fun fighting me.

Her desire to protect humanity is overpowering. Her unwavering eyes, her strong resolve; It is highly likely that she decided to join the Knights to become stronger and protect humanity with both her physical and her special ability.

"You alright there, Aidan? You haven't touched your food." Jayden said.

"Yeah, man. You alright?" Bryce asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking a few things, is all." I replied, getting my fork, and picking into my food.

Like killing you and the other Knights, for instance, Demeter and Hephaestus.

-Note: Amelia is narrating this part-

During this time, in the year 850, Wall Rose was brought down by the Armored Titan, and the Survey Corps currently had no knowledge of this since they were out of the walls on a reconnaissance mission. The 104th Training Corps is currently aiding the Garrison, and many lives were lost. We also are taking part as well, but once again, we were split into two different groups. One group remained in the Wall to help out since the Survey Corps was absent, and the other group was to go outside the Wall, since there are suspicions that they are coming up with something massive, as they were planning a meeting in a place where people wouldn't really look for them.

Before departing, I met three cadets from the 104th: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert, whom I recently found out they hailed from the town of Shiganshina and were graduates of their respective division. All three of them had courageously told me that they were going to join the Survey Corps, which made me glad that they had felt the same way that I do. This also met that I wouldn't see the last of them, for when I return, they would become my comrades.

After I parted from them, led by Gabriel Eckhart, Ryan, me, and a couple other of the Knights had remained in Trost to help out with the situation.

The time has finally come for me to return back to where I truly belong. With my comrades in the Survey Corps. Not as Raina or Athena, but as myself.

~timeskip~

"Look down there! There's something coming out of the Titan! It's a...person!" Connie called out.

Mikasa immediately knew who it was. She had always felt some sort of familiarity towards the Titan, and she realized that Eren was protecting them the entire time, despite the fact that he has no knowledge of it.

She quickly went to him, and the first thing she did was embrace the unconscious Eren tightly. Endless tears fell from her eyes as her fellow comrades helped her bring him back to the top of the castle.

Armin felt the same way. Tears were forming in his eyes, and when he saw Eren get eaten by that Titan, he truly believed it was the end for him. He noticed that both Eren's arm and leg were intact and that itself surprised him even more. There may have been a lot of obstacles that the 104th faced, but at this time it was a small victory, giving them a glimmer of hope.

-Ryan Kusunoki-

"Please, don't do this! You have so much to live for! I'll be your friend from now on! Just please don't take your life away!" A seven-year-old Amelia begged me as she hugged me from behind.

"I messed everything up... It's because of me my aunt Kaori and cousin Misa are gone! I didn't protect them from him...and because of that, they're both gone...I don't deserve to live, so let me be, you wouldn't understand!"

Amelia took the knife that was in my hand and threw it to the side.

"I'll be here for you...Please don't ever do something like that again, you hear me?!" She said in a worried, but angry tone.

Tears were continuously falling out from my eyes, and I turned around to face her.

Why does this girl, who I barely know, worry about me? I don't even know her as a person. I simply only know her because she's Alexandra Eckhart's daughter...

"Taking your life isn't what is going to give you relief! If you feel like you have to atone for it in some way, then you have to do it while you're alive! Do you think that your aunt and cousin would like it if you took your life?!"

Those words alone opened my eyes.

That was the day that I decided that I would owe my life to Amelia... The day when I vowed to join the Training Corps, and also the day in which I had promised myself to protect Amelia, no matter what, and...

...to take revenge on the person who killed my aunt and cousin.

"Ryan!" Amelia had called out to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked.

"I've been calling you for over a minute and you haven't responded to me. Are you alright?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just mentally preparing myself for what's going to happen here." I replied with a smile as I scratched my head.

"12-meter class Titan coming right for us!" Gabriel called out.

"I'll take care of it!" Amelia replied.

She used her gear as she and another Knight soared into the air from the roof of a home. The other Knight distracted it by using his magical ability to block its vision. He used two balls of light which emitted from both of his hands, and hit both of the Titan's eyes, making it unable to see. After that, Amelia snuck behind it and hit the Titan's nape with both of her swords.

I had noticed that as she did that, her eyes looked bloodthirsty. Amelia is kind and very cheerful, but I have to say when it comes to facing both the Titans and the Phantom Brigade both, she can be quite alarming.

"All clear!" Another Knight called out.

-Amelia Smith-

As we were going around Trost taking out the remaining Titans, I had noticed that Ryan was still a bit spaced out. I know what he is thinking. It has to be about his aunt and cousin. After all, he was on the verge of taking his life away because of it. He believes that the person responsible for this is someone from the Phantom Brigade, but then again, the Kusunoki family has no ties to the Knights. Ryan's mother, Kira Cedarwood, is the one whose family has ties to the Knights, as they are a part of the five core families.

But then again, the Survey Corps isn't a part of this either and the Phantom Brigade is using them as bait to get to us.

"Knights... Welcome. We have been expecting your arrival." A familiar voice called out.

I looked at the top of a building and Daniel and Ethan were at the top of a building, both wearing their black cloaks with the insignia of the Phantom Brigade.

"Ethan, Daniel... I should have known that Noah would send the both of you to deal with us." Ryan stated with a sigh.

"Tell me... What will you people get away with killing me? Just what is your intention?" I asked, looking at them with confident, unwavering eyes.

"You're one of the keys to what we desire: power," Daniel replied.

"Power?" I asked.

"Out of the five core families, the Eckharts have the most powerful abilities. And you, Amelia Smith, represent the light. You are one of two people that humanity counts on to protect them. And we need to take that away." Daniel stated, his arms crossed.

A bunch of Phantom Brigade members appeared in front of us.

I took out both of my swords and prepared to fight them.

Without my bracelet, I have zero access to my special abilities. If I were to lose it in a serious matter, I'm sure that I would be alright with my physical abilities, but if someone decides to use their abilities against me, then I most likely could be in a mess...

However, they were targeting the others, as they were passing right by me.

"What the-?"

"You're my opponent, Athena!" Ethan called out, jumping from the roof of one of the apartments with his sword high in the air, aiming to cut me down.

"Seriously, Ethan? Hah, I never get tired of your surprise attacks. But I've changed in these past six years. I'm no longer that weak, pathetic person that got scarred six years ago." I said as I put all of my strength into holding him back.

"Seriously? That is all you can do, Athena? Dodging my attacks?"

"That is certainly not the case. You are always going right for the kill, I have to defend myself." I replied.

"You're no different. You've been doing the same thing lately." He replied.

Our weapons then parted, and I looked at his icy blue eyes that were hidden beyond his hood.

I saw eyes filled with hatred, despair, and desperation to kill.

"Come at me." He said, jumping once again into the roof of an apartment.

I looked at everyone, including my uncle, and he nodded his head.

"We'll get in there one way or another. We'll take care of this." My uncle said.

"Yeah, Gabriel's right, Amelia! Take care of that asshole, Ethan!" Ryan called out.

I nodded and followed Ethan onto the roof using my 3DMG.

"I see you're trying to stop me from getting on into your little meeting. It's that important, huh. So important that Noah would go as far as sending out two of his most trusted warriors... Or can it be that there's something that he doesn't want you or Daniel to know."

"I'm sure it is something that I already know."

"And you have fallen way into Noah's darkness."

"You sure about that? I've lived a long ass time in that wretched Underground! In that darkness. Noah wasn't the one that pulled me into the darkness, so shut the hell up! You don't know shit about me, you spoiled princess!" He replied, levitating debris and throwing it at me.

He uses Telekinesis ability as well...?

I stopped his attack and that same ability and threw the rubble to the side as I raised my right arm, then moving it to the right.

"Noah, Daniel. Over here, now. The Knights have made it to our rendezvous point. We need your aid." Noah's voice echoed.

"I'll see ya later, Smith," Ethan said with a smirk.

At this moment, without even realizing it myself, the other Knights had ended up scattering around town and I had lost touch with them.

In the midst of all of this, after Ethan had left the scene, there was a Titan that seemed to have control of itself? It is something that I can't really explain in depth. It was carrying a rock to cover up the hole that was created by the Armored Titan.

Is this really happening...? Is there actually a Titan that is fighting for the side of mankind? How can something like this be possible?

"Give it your all! Don't let any Titans near Eren!" A Garrison soldier had called out to his comrades.

Eren? Wasn't that the person I had met along with Mikasa and Armin? The one that aspires to be a member of the Survey Corps?

At this point, I had followed the orders of the Garrison captain, and proceed to kill the Titans that were approaching Eren.

Once the massive rock was placed down against the hole in the Wall, it prevented any more Titans from coming in.

He...He actually did it. I never thought that something like this would even happen. A Titan actually protected mankind. For the first time in so long, humanity just had its victory over the Titans...

I smiled, looking at the sight in front of me. Indeed, this was a big step for us.

However, it didn't last long when there were two Titans going for Armin and Eren. Instinctively, without even thinking, I ran in the direction of the two Titans as my hood went down, showing my appearance.

Before I even managed to use my gear to attempt to put off the Titans, someone had already beat me to them.

That spin attack... I've only seen one person do that. The last time I saw it was when he went on a rampage killing that Titan that had taken the lives of his two valued friends.

Standing atop the Titan, carrying his two swords, was a man that I know all too well.

Levi.

"Can you brats tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked the three cadets.

Since I was slightly close to what was going on, Mikasa had noticed my presence, but the smoke that was protruding from the Titan had covered me, making them unable to see my features.

I then realized that I still had the cape of the Knights on, and I quickly took it off and handed it to a nearby Knight.

"It's now or never, Amelia," I whispered to myself.

I took off my bracelet and hid it in my pocket to avoid suspicion from the other soldiers, and the temptation to use my ability.

"Here I go...." I whispered to myself, a bit nervously.

Why am I so nervous? Is it that easier for me to to be around, hiding my identity, and pretending to be dead?

No. Why am I even saying that? I've been waiting for this day for a very long time...

I took a breath, and showed myself from the roof of the apartment, carrying the two swords.

I then went around the city aiding the Levi Squad and the rest of the Survey Corps in taking out the remaining Titans with the aid of the other Knights that had remained within Trost. Most of the Knights were scattered around town, trying to rid it of the Titans. Unfortunately, not too many of them had too much experience in killing Titans, as most of them are MP soldiers that do not have much experience in the battlefield.

As I continued going through the town, I passed by quite a few dead bodies that had missing body parts. Some were missing arms, others were missing legs. And there were others that were decapitated. The smell is absolutely putrid, as the bodies themselves were slowly beginning to rot.

The sight before me is absolutely dreadful, but this is our reality, whether we like it or not. This is something that was bound to happen at some point in our lives.

"Hold on a moment, you!" A familiar voice called out to me.

I stopped and went onto the roof of a building, and turned around meeting eyes with an old friend.

"Hange?"

"Am I seeing things? Is that really you, Lia?"

I let out a smile and nodded my head.

"Hey, Hange. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Don't be like that, let me give you a hug!" She insisted, bringing me into a strong embrace, squeezing me tightly.

Reuniting with dear friends after so long indeed feels nice. But in this very moment, we have to get these Titans dealt with before more lives continue to be lost.

"H-Hange, I can't breathe...."

She stepped back and looked at me intently.

"I just want to make sure this is real. Six years ago, it was believed that you had died..."

"It's a very long story. But for now, we should continue clearing the Titans out here in Trost. I'll explain certain things once all of this is over and done with." I replied with reassurance.

As soon as Hange was about to speak, my father appears, most likely checking in on how things are doing.

"Hange, how are things going on your end?"

"I'm a bit short on soldiers, so-"

"Alright then. Amelia, go and help Hange's squad as they are short on people."

I immediately noticed that my father was not even in the least surprised. Actually, he was simply calm and collected, simply focused on the mission at hand.

"That is of course if you wish to return to the Survey Corps." He added.

Focus. This isn't the time for sugar-coated family/friend reunions. Right now, the priority is the safety of humanity.

"Of course, sir. " I replied.

"All right then. I'll go on and check on the other groups. Once everything is taken care of, we'll all meet atop the wall. Understood?"

Both Hange and I nodded our heads, and he had departed to go and let the other Squad Captains know.

"Well, you ready, Lia?"

I nodded my head in reply. "Let's go for it."

As the both of us worked together to kill Titans, we aided other members of her squad; more notably, Moblit.

Most of the surviving soldiers that had previously participated in the 23rd Expedition were surprised to even see me but did not falter from what they needed to do.

About two hours or so later, the town of Trost was finally cleared from the Titans. Despite the harsh life-threatening obstacles, we had managed to complete our mission. Quite a few cadets from the 104th and soldiers from both the Garrison and Survey Corps had lost their life. As for Ryan and the others, I have no idea where they had run off to due to the fact that both of us had gotten separated from the rest of the group of Knights.

I do hope they're alright.

-Ryan Kusunoki-

I walked around the town, passing through the countless lifeless bodies that were on the ground. It didn't only consist of soldiers, but there were also civilians as well.

As soon as we had completed the mission that was assigned to us by Amelia's uncle, Gabriel, who is also codenamed Janus, I walked through the eerily silent town, looking to meet back up with the Hange Squad.

As I walked, I had noticed that in the far distance, I heard soft, innocent laughter come from a young girl. I stopped and looked around, yet I did not see anything in my surroundings.

"Must be hearing shit now," I said to myself, as I continued walking through the eerily silent town.

About a minute or so later, I heard it again; only it was a bit more resonant than the previous one.

Passing right by me was a child that looked to be about five years old; long, light brown hair that had passed her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white dress and was running around the area barefooted as she had sometimes stopped to stare at the dead bodies.

After about a minute of staring, she then noticed my presence and smiled.

"Bye-bye, Ryan!" She said cheerfully, waving her hand.

My eyes widened once she had stated that. That is my cousin Misa, who died along with my aunt on that day. The day when those people came and killed both of them, while I was unable to do anything.

Unconsciously, I stepped forward to see if she was real, but as soon as I did, she had disappeared as a gust of wind had passed by.

"Misako... I'm sorry that I let this happen to you. I promise I will find the ones responsible for you and Aunt Kaori's murder, no matter what."

I then used my 3D Maneuver Gear to fly through town, continuing the search for the other members of Hange Squad.

-Amelia Smith-

As soon as all the Titans within Trost have been dealt with, we had all went to regroup with the other soldiers that were on top of the wall.

The sun was already setting, and the sky is painted with a with a mix of red, yellow, and orange and clouds were slowly passing by.

Using the 3D Maneuver Gear, Hange and myself had gone up to the top of the Wall, meeting up with the higher-ups of the Survey Corps.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Amelia- is that really you?" Gelgar asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Who else would it be?" I replied with a chuckle.

"It's just that - we believed you died. Never did we ever think you managed to survive. How did this happen?" Nanaba asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything once the situation has calmed down." I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Well, since now most things are going to be eventually taken care of, we should have a welcome back party for Lia!"

"Squad Leader Hange, that isn't necessar-"

"It's Hange! We go way back, there's no need to be so formal with me. Plus, you don't know how much I missed you. We have a great deal of catching up to do!"

I smiled nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"I knew that you weren't going to let yourself die like that time. Although, I would like to know, where have you been for these past six years?" My father asked as he had walked up to me, standing in front.

"I was saved by a group of people. At the time, there were these people that were aiming to take my life. I was injured and thought it was the end until they came."

Levi, who was standing in the back completely silent finally spoke after staring at me for a period of time.

"If you managed to survive, then why didn't you come back?" He stated, his eyes narrowing as they looked right into mine.

I then looked away. "I cannot say."

"And why is that?" Father asked.

"I just can't." I insisted.

Ryan had arrived looking at the conversation between all of us.

"Oh, did I come at an uncomfortable time?"

"No, you didn't. It's okay, Ryan." I replied with a small smile.

"It seems that you do know something, Kusunoki. You don't seem to be surprised at the fact that your childhood friend is here after such a long time." Levi stated, looking over at Ryan suspiciously.

Oh, dear... We can't say anything because it is mandatory that we keep our identities as Knights a secret.

Father sighed. "Well, we shouldn't get into a discussion here. For now, we should return to HQ. We need to continue our plans for our next expedition."

Levi continued staring at me with an unreadable expression, as I looked at him back, my eyes narrowing.

Never again will I fall into your trap.

"Amelia, you have been assigned to the Fourth Squad. I'm sure Kusunoki will help you get accustomed to things here in the Survey Corps once again."

I nodded my head in reply as I looked over to my father with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"All right, everyone. Let's get back to HQ." Father ordered.

Using their 3D Maneuver Gear, everyone then made their way back, Hange being the last one.

"He missed you, by the way," Hange replied with a smirk.

"Highly doubt it," I replied with a scoff.

"Well, he didn't really say it, but he found your golden pin in your room back in the old HQ. He cleaned it up and has kept it in his drawer ever since. Recently, I found him asleep on his desk holding your hairpin."

"My hairpin?"

I'm pretty sure that was one of my favorite leaf pin that my mother had given to me for my birthday before she died.

Does Levi still have the pin to this day? Honestly, I thought he would be the kind of person to discard it.

"Says he forgot to give it back to Erwin, but I think he wanted to be the one to give it back to you when you would come back. I'm probably guessing that deep down inside, he still believed that you were still alive, even if he denied it to all of us."

I looked past the wall, seeing how the Titans continued to walk around, preventing us humans from going any further.

I sighed.

That day of the expedition... His words sounded like they weren't lying. What reason would he have to lie, anyway? His intentions were clear. I was nothing but a pawn in his plans.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, let's think positively! Later tonight, we're going to have a welcome back party just for you once all of the reports and stuff is taken care of. And I'll make sure to get your favorite liquor."

I smiled in reply to Hange's enthusiasm. "Alright!"

"Amelia, you know your tolerance is very low. And since tomorrow is your official day back-"

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure to not overdo it. Plus, it's been a while since I've had a good drink."

Ryan sighed in response and shrugged.

"Good then! It's settled. I'll go and talk to Gelgar to get us some of that nice cheap alcohol!"

After that, the three of us then followed the other soldiers back to the HQ once everything has been taken care of at the moment.

About 30 minutes later...

The three of us had entered HQ, and obviously, the place is unfamiliar to me. After all, the HQ that I had remembered was a run-down castle outside of Trost, but now we have our HQ within Trost, which is similar to the previous HQ with the interior-related stuff, but there isn't really trees I could sit upon to read my book or watch the sunsets.

"Ah, yes! We had to relocate after the fall of Wall Maria, but it's much more adequate here because we're in town, and everything is much closer and convenient." Hange replied as she had noticed my slight confusion.

As we were walking through the hallways of the headquarters through the mess hall, a few soldiers that survived the 23rd Expedition had their eyes widened, noticing who I was.

"No way... Is that Amelia Smith?!"

"Commander Erwin's daughter? Didn't she die six years ago during the 23rd Expedition?"

"The Knights have made it back safely here. No casualties. However, if you're asking me about the Survey Corps, they're fine, but Commander Erwin wishes to see you immediately at his office." Ryan said in a low tone, making sure the other soldiers didn't hear.

"I'm free to speak with him, obviously, but if I'm going to tell him who I am, then I don't want anyone in the room."

Ryan sighed. "All the other Scouts are still helping out the other Garrison soldiers with cleaning up, so I don't think we're awaiting others to be participating in this conversation."

"Okay."

As Ryan and I were walking, I had received a few glances from soldiers. Soldiers that have been serving in the military after my 'death.'

Soldiers were looking over at me, and when I would look over at them, they would either immediately turn around and walk away.

"People who don't know you see you like a bit intimidating, even though you don't mean to look it. But for us who know you, know that you are sincere, and a bit stubborn. I'm sure that they'll soon warm up once they get to know you. You are someone that isn't afraid to die for the sake of mankind. Believe it or not, when I was in the Military Police, there was a lot of men there trying to getting marriage interviews with you. However, at the time, Erwin was actually declining them all for you, telling them that you have no time to be in relationships."

"They just want me for money and social status."

"What happened with Luca? I thought you two were a thing."

I sighed, looking away. "It's complicated. I had to end it."

"I know your feelings, Amelia. And believe it or not, that short little elf still has a place in your heart, whether you like it or not. It's been bothering you for six years, and I'm assuming that is what caused you to end your relationship with Luca. That's why you were always constantly training for hours, punching the same punching bag until it broke apart. You let all your resentment go there. I was always the one who had to fix it."

"Sorry for troubling you like that," I replied with a sad smile.

"Anyways, even if you don't forgive him, you're going to have to work with him as a subordinate. He is going to be your superior, after all."

I sighed in response. "I know. And obviously, I'm going to respect him as my superior. I have my morals, and I will follow them."

Ryan then ruffled my hair.

"Oiiii. Don't mess up my hair."

"Yep, she's still there."

"Huh?"

"The clueless, but kind Amelia that I know is still there." He said with a smile.

"Although I wish I can change my choices around. Like, I wish I didn't end up having feelings for him."

"Hey, things happen for a reason. And if this happened to you, then there's a reason for it. And I have to be honest with you, you two got really close during your mother's funeral. He stood by your side, and even if he was using you, at that moment I noticed immediately that in that moment, he was there because he cared despite the fact that he's not the type to show it." Ryan replied.

I stayed silent.

"So what happened to the castle? Is it abandoned?"

"Not really. Mostly the Special Ops Squad uses it for what Auruo says they keep 'their greatest weapons' there or something. I don't know, to be honest."

"How're things with Petra? Still trying to find the words to ask her out?"

Once I had mentioned Petra, his cheeks became a faint red.

"Uh, well, it hasn't been really easy, since she's been busy and all... Plus-"

"Amelia." A commanding voice called out, interrupting what Ryan was about to say.

"Commander Erwin, sir. I have returned to my duties." I replied with a firm salute.

He nodded. "At ease. Follow me to my office, both of you. There are some things I wish to discuss."

"Yes, sir." Both of us replied.

My father... hasn't changed a bit.

As soon as he opened the door, there were three other soldiers in there. And all of them I know.

Levi, Hange, and Petra.

"Hey, Lia!" Hange called out excitedly.

"It's nice to see you're well, Hange."

"And I'm happy that you're back here with us! Wow, you really have changed with your appearance! You have...how do I say this? Maybe a bit more mature kind of appearance?" She replied cheerfully.

I looked over at Levi, and he did nothing but just look at me. He was sitting with both his arms and legs crossed as he sat to the left of Hange.

"Nice to see you're doing well too, Captain Levi," I replied in a polite tone.

"You as well, Smith." He replied in an unreadable tone.

"Have a seat, Amelia. We have a lot to discuss your six-year absence." Dad said, motioning Ryan and me to sit down.

"Of course," I replied, having a seat.

I'm really nervous. It's been so long since I've been with my father, Levi, and Hange... But I'm not going to show that to anyone.

As soon that I was settled, my father cleared his throat as he sat down in between Levi and Hange.

"Now, Amelia. Where have you been for these six years?"

"Well, I-"

-Trost District-

Noah sat in at a dimly-lit bar in his Garrison uniform, resting his chin on his right hand as he carried a glass of whiskey on his left hand.

More specifically, this bar is named "la Lumière des Étoiles;" the Light of the Stars. The regulars of this place mostly consist of soldiers, mainly ones from the Garrison. A few soldiers from the Survey Corps come here and there, but there isn't too many of them.

He sighed in annoyance after his plans were once again foiled by the Knights.

"You're always in such an unpleasant mood, Noah. When are you ever going to be virtuous?" The male bartender asked curiously.

"Who knows when..." He replied, taking a long sip from his whiskey.

The front door opened, revealing Gelgar, who was in a good mood as he came in.

"Ah, Gelgar. It's strange to see you here, especially with what happened today. What brings you here?"

"I need about 20 bottles of your cheapest alcohol."

"Oh? Is the Survey Corps having a celebration? Doesn't it seem a bit...unsuitable for a time like now?"

"We're celebrating the return of a soldier. She's Erwin's daughter, Amelia?"

"Amelia? Ah, yes I remember her. She came here once for a few drinks during her cadet days. Got drunk that night and fell asleep. Had to watch over her until Bryce had come to pick her up."

"Amelia has a low liquor tolerance?"

"Yep, indeed. Gets all cheery, and even a lil' emotional sometimes. If I'm not mistaken, that evening, she was rambling on finding the one and had a crying fit. Ya know, with all of these years of experiences as a bartender, there are those drunks that let the alcohol take over and they just speak how they truly feel. Amelia was one of them." He replied as he started taking out the bottles.

Noah looked over at Gelgar. "You know Amelia?"

"I've seen her around a couple of years back when she had first joined the Survey Corps. She used to hang with Captain Levi and two other soldiers a few years back; so it was from a distance that I would see her."

"I see."

"Levi, huh. I remember there was a night when she wouldn't shut the hell up about him; talking as if he was her significant other." The bartender replied as the placed the bottles on the counter.

"I mean, a great deal of us did assume that she and Levi were together. Of course, she hung out with Hange from time to time, but for a greater portion of free time, she would sit in the corner of the mess hall with those three."

"Ah, I see. How interesting." Noah replied.

Gelgar paid for the bottles of alcohol and turned around as he made his way out.

"Take care, Gelgar! Don't get too drunk tonight." The bartender called out.

"Can't make any promises!" He replied, making his way out, while a familiar Military Police officer had taken his place.

"It's about time you've arrived, Aidan. I was getting bored." Noah replied, playing around with his drink.

"This is what you were calling me for? A drink?"

Noah shrugged. "Yeah. Why else? Have a seat."

Aidan sighed, sitting down in the stool that was next to Noah's.

The bartender then handed Aidan a drink, then went to the back room.

"Plan was a failure. Those asses managed to get the best of us. Plus, with the attack on Trost, things were much more complicated for us to execute."

"I could have done something."

"At this point, there was nothing that we could have done. Yes, the mess that there was could have had an opening for us, but we could have exposed ourselves which could affect our positions in our respective regiments."

Aidan sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"For this next plan, we need to make sure that we plan accordingly. We'll execute it on the Survey Corps' next expedition beyond the walls. We just need to think of a plan to get Amelia."

"I want to be the one to end her life, even if it must be partially. That is the conditions for my participation in this mission."

"Of course, Aidan. You can bring her body to me, dead or alive." Noah replied with a smirk.


	9. #04: Amelia's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tells the SC higher-ups what had happened during the expedition in the year 844. and joins Hange Zoe's Fourth Squad as their newest member.

-Amelia Smith-

"..Well, where should I even start?" I said in a distant tone, as I looked out to the window.

I had explained to them what happened on the day of the expedition. I was with my squad, and my squad leader had asked me to leave and go find Dad. I also had told them that I was rescued by the Eterna Knights and that I was actually that girl in the café that was hiding her face with the book.

"No way! I knew there was something familiar about you. Wow! I never would have thought that-"

"So, their deaths traumatized you. And because of that, you didn't return back here. Because you feared that you would die as well." Levi coldly interrupted, mentioning Isabel and Farlan.

"That is not true. I grieved their deaths, and I'll be honest, I wasn't emotionally well for a few days. However, that was certainly not the reason for my six-year absence from the Survey Corps."

"Then does it have something to do with the Knights?" Hange asked.

"I asked her to take a break!" Ryan spoke out.

Everyone's eyes moved to Ryan. "So you did have something to do with Amelia's absence. I suspected something since I don't really see you a lot during expeditions? Do you have anything to say, Kusunoki?" Dad asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I do, sir. Your suspicions were indeed true about me. I am a member of the Eterna Knights, the knight Hephaestus. Amelia is a very close friend of mine, and she was in conflict with our enemy. I couldn't just leave her alone."

"So you are-"

"As stated previously, I am a current member. As you can see, I have a bracelet that allows me to use my gifted abilities."

Ryan used his ability; transporting from the seat next to me to the seat that was all by itself in the corner of the Commander's office.

"Those who are born gifted have the opportunity to join the Knights at any time they wish. And since the Eterna Knights are not really considered a branch in the military, we do things our own way, and when things are considered peaceful, we go with our respective regiments. The only one that did know my identity within this regiment was Hange. I had asked her to keep it a secret since we Knights are sworn to secrecy. She understood because we Knights have a duty to protect humanity as well. However-"

"However?" Dad asked.

"There's this rumor going around in the Knights that they have another purpose other than protecting humanity. These members of the Phantom Brigade are no joke. Going against them was a great challenge for them. However, there's a reason to why those members of the Phantom Brigade are a threat to humanity, and it is obvious that they have an ultimate goal that they wish to accomplish." Petra stated.

"The only one that supposedly knows this is, well to put it in your terms, our 'commander-in-chief,' Apollo." Ryan stated.

Apollo. That is my grandfather's codename.

Not even my uncle or I know the true intention of the Knights. No one does. I don't understand why my grandfather would hide it from anyone. If he's hiding it, then it must be something grand.

"The true mission of the Knights, huh. Amelia, do you know anything, considering that you were with them for a time?" Father asked.

"Father. There is something I wish to talk to you about. It involves the Knights, but I want you to only know. Not only because you're the Commander of the Survey Corps. But because I am your daughter. I know that when it comes to your priorities, I am second. However, I want only you to know."

He remained silent for a second but eventually nodded his head.

"Very well then. The rest of you are dismissed. I want you to go on with the other Scouts and help out with getting rid of the Titans that have breached the Wall."

Hange, Petra, and Ryan nodded their heads and stood up from their seats. Levi simply walked out of the room, not looking once back at us.

About a minute later, Dad and I sat face to face in silence.

"So, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"The real truth to why I was gone for six years."

"Hmph. I suspected as much. You're not the kind of person to just go on a 'break' for six years."

"I was rescued by the Knights. That is entirely true. However, the reason for that is because the members of the Phantom Brigade wish to kill me. You see, I was born 'gifted' as well. I am the Knight Athena."

My father's eyes widened for a second, but then he regained his composure once more.

"I was trained for six years under the guidance of our leader Janus, who is my uncle Gabriel. The Eckhart family is not simply a family of merchants. They are a family that was born with special abilities to help protect humanity and put off the Phantom Brigade once and for all. And... Mom was one as well. Now I understand why she wasn't home all of the time. Not only she was doing her duty as a Military Police officer, but she was also fighting against these people as well. The reason she may have been forced by my grandfather to join the Military Police was that it was more convenient for her to do her missions as a Knight." I explained.

"I see. So you are one of them as well."

"Yes. And I wish for no one else to know. I thought it was better off if I just told you now rather than you finding out on your own."

"And this 'true mission'?" He asked.

"As stated, no one within the Knights knows this true mission. My grandfather is the only one that supposedly knows it, and no matter how much we ask, he refuses to tell us. He told me that the time will eventually come when I would find out."

My dad then stood up from his seat.

"I'll accept it."

"Huh?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I'll accept that you and Ryan both are Knights. As long as this does not interfere with your duty as a soldier here. No matter which it is, you are genuinely dedicating your life to protecting humanity. As for me, I wouldn't say that I genuinely am." Dad said as he looked out the window, with hands behind his back.

"What are you talking about? I've heard you've always led your soldiers into battle with courage and dignity..."

"That doesn't change the number of soldiers we lose when we go beyond the walls. As the Commander, I must take responsibility for all of those who have passed. But speaking honestly, protecting humanity was not the reason I joined the Survey Corps."

"I'm confused. I believe that you had told me that-"

"I lied. I apologize for that. I believe that as my daughter, you should know some of the things that go on in my head."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe to unwind some of the things I keep to myself a grand majority of the time. Telling them to you actually makes me feel a bit more at ease; because you are, after all the only family that I have left." He replied.

"Gee, I never thought you would think that way," I replied with a bit of a scoff.

"And why is that?" He asked, turning his head around.

"You said it yourself, Dad. Family comes after the Titans, which seems to be more important to you."

"Well, it kind of sounds wrong, now that I think about it."

"Why?"

'Because I joined the Survey Corps with the intention of discovering the truth. To prove that your grandfather wasn't wrong."

"Yes, I know that. You told me. But I didn't know-"

"I also joined to atone myself. I blame myself for his death. He told me all these stories of what could be outside the walls. He told me that the memories of humanity were altered in some way. At the time, I was naive. The Military Police found this out, and they tortured and killed him. Now that I think about it, he said something about a group that came from somewhere outside the walls. A group that has special abilities that no one else in these Walls has."

"A group? Could he have been talking about-"

"Yes. Most likely, he was referring to the Knights. The Knights most likely might be descendants of people that come from outside of these walls. After all, special abilities within the walls are unheard of. Its origin can't possibly come from here." He replied.

"Interesting. Maybe that's what Grandfather is hiding from me. It might have to do with something that is beyond the walls, then." I replied.

"Commander. The Garrison Commander wants to speak with you regarding a few things." A soldier called out, entering the office.

"I'll be right out there. Amelia, you are returning to the Survey Corps, am I correct?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Yes."

"Here."

He handed me the uniform's jacket and cape, which was neatly folded.

"Welcome back. I'm expecting a great deal from you."

I saluted. "Yes, sir. You can count on me."

I then took both the jacket and cape and put only the jacket on. I then took out my mother's sapphire and put it over my shirt instead of hiding it.

"As I had stated previously, you will be placed in the Fourth Squad. Hange will catch you up on what is going on. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

"And before you go..."

Dad then ruffled my hair as he had let out a kind smile.

"Amelia, I'm glad that you're alive. I genuinely am happy to have you back with us."

"Dad... I thought-"

"You know that I still care about you, despite the fact that I don't show it. There's always a time and place for me to speak to you as your father. You know that times are tough, and-"

"Don't worry about that. I am fully aware that you have a very important responsibility now. You're the Commander of the Survey Corps, and I'm sure that has to be a lot of stress on you. And I know that this is a time when you obviously have to prioritize this over me."

"Thank you for understanding, Amelia."

"I'll be on my way then," I said with a bow, making my way out of his office.

-Levi-

After Erwin had dismissed Levi, Hange, Petra, and Ryan, as they were all preparing themselves to depart, Hange was the first one to break the silence.

"I can't wait to have Lia in my squad!" She said excitedly, putting on her 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Totally agree with you, Squad Leader," Ryan replied with a smile.

" How do you know that Amelia's in your squad? The Commander didn't say anything about it." Petra asked.

"Oh, he had told me beforehand. He had explained to me that she would get used to life here once again quicker if she's with Ryan and me!" Hange replied in a satisfied tone.

When Levi met eyes with Amelia again, he felt something to what he believed was uneasiness within himself. Something that was out of the ordinary for him. Something that he has never felt before.

"Is it an annoyance? Maybe it's the idea of her cowardliness that has me like this. Running away for six fucking years. I was wrong about that kid. If she truly wished to protect humanity, then she wouldn't have run away like that for so long. Or...there is a likelihood that I may be wrong and she may have some sort of connection to the Knights. She could actually be one of them." He thought to himself.

He looked over to Erwin's office, where the door was still shut.

"Captain Levi, I haven't have heard a word come out of your mouth since Amelia's come back. You two were so close six years ago. All of the other veterans here are talking about how they mistook you two as lovers since you two were basically inseparable." Ryan stated.

"Levi, I've brought you your tea! I hope I did better than last time."

"What is there to talk about? She's alive, which is good news. What else do you want me to say, Red-head?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was thinking- well, you know.... catch up with her? Maybe go for a walk? Have a conversation? I don't know."

"Ryan. You know more than the both of us that Lia is kind of holding a grudge against Levi." Hange said.

"I don't give two shits whether that dipshit has grudges against me or not. As long as she follows orders and does what is needed to be done, then that's what it is." He replied.

"Well, that's good. It's a good thing that you seem to understand how she feels, Levi." Hange replied.

"I do not. All I did was tell her what I had intended to do to Erwin. I had come to care about her so much, that I had just decided to tell her the truth. I was originally not going to say anything. On the other hand, I betrayed the brat, but at the same time, I did not. My original intention for accompanying her to Liesthal that time was to continue to get information. But when I saw her grieving her mother's death, I felt like at that time, we both had shared something in common. And the rest of the time I was with her, to my own surprise, I had actually enjoyed myself, although I did not show it."

"Anyways, I'm going on to find my other squad members. Petra, let's go." Levi stated.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

-Petra Ral-

As we went ahead of the others to meet with the other members of our squad, I had thought about the words that Ryan had said.

So the Captain and Amelia were close up to the point in where the others believed that the both of them were dating? Were they truly that close? I'm sure Amelia has her reasons for not telling me, but...

I can't help but feel curious.

"Oi. No slacking off. Focus, Petra." The Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir..." I replied.

It seems that whatever both of them had, it's something that neither of them wants to talk about.

-Ryan Kusunoki-

"I betcha that Levi still has a thing for Amelia."

"And I totally agree with you! I really do want them to mend their relationship. Levi and Lia were really close. They didn't look like a couple, however, it was a bit obvious that Lia had feelings for him." Hange replied.

"I wish that I had the opportunity to see that," I replied.

"Trust me, it was very entertaining to see." She replied.

And I know that eventually, that anger and resentment she has towards him is going to fade away. All I know is if he tries to hurt her again in any shape or form, he's going to have a problem with me. I promised myself that no matter what, I will protect Amelia just as she protected me.

"Anyways, now that everything has been almost taken care of, why don't we start preparing for Lia's welcome back party?" Hange replied in an excited tone.

"I'll see what there is in the pantry that we can use to prepare some nice homemade snacks. My mother gave me a few good recipes, so I'll see if I can whip something up."

"Awesome! And I'll start setting up the mess hall!"

Squad Leader Hange and I then went our separate ways, making preparations for tonight.

-Amelia Smith-

As I had walked through the hallways of the headquarters, I happened to come across what it seemed to be a small library, as the door is partly opened.

The size of the room wasn't grand nor sumptuous, it was a decently sized one; basically the same size as the Commander's office; but surrounding the room was shelves of books with a wooden square-shaped table in the middle with eight chairs. There were windows in the back that had the view of the city of Trost.

My eyes widened in excitement, as I excitedly went inside, making a beeline to the shelves. I took about fifteen books and sat at a table; placing the massive pile on top.

"It's official. This is going to be the place where I spend most of my free time." I said to myself.

Outside of the room, someone had knocked on the opened wooden door, and it was revealed to be Moblit and two other soldiers that were next to him.

"You must be Amelia, correct? It's nice to meet you. I'm Nifa! I'm your roommate."

"I'm Keiji. You are Commander Erwin's daughter? A pleasure to meet you." He said, holding his hand out.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Amelia. I'm glad things for you turned out well." Moblit said.

"Thanks, Moblit." I replied with a smile.

"Rashad, Lauda, and Abel are currently doing something at the moment, but you'll see them later. And I'm positive you're already acquainted with Hange and Ryan."

I nodded my head in reply.

"If you haven't noticed, this is actually the spot where the Fourth Squad spends a portion of their free time. I knew you would find it with all the books that are in here."

"It's amazing!"

"Although, not a great deal of us here really read. Most of us just sit here and goof around with tea and bread and gossip. We sometimes just listen to the Section Commander's ramblings on her Titan experiments."

"...which most of us just end up falling asleep to it," Keiji replied.

"Or we attempt to change the topic, which ultimately, ends up becoming futile," Nifa added with a shrug.

"Anyways, you should get settled in before your welcome back party and freshen up and get comfortable. The Section Commander doesn't have assignments for us until tomorrow. Meet us all in the mess hall once you're all settled in."

I stood up from my seat and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll be going, then." I replied with a smile as I stood up from my seat.

"I'll lead the way to our dorm!" Nifa replied cheerfully.

I nodded my head, following Nifa out of the room as Keiji and Moblit had remained.

-Third person PoV-

Aidan was sitting in the Miltary Police's HQ mess hall doing absolutely nothing with a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"No assignments today I see, huh, Aidan?" Jayden asked as he sat across from me.

"None that I can speak of. I haven't been assigned anything for almost two weeks. But I know this Military Police is the most corrupt of all the regiments. Hah. I honestly should have chosen the Garrison or Survey Corps."

"If you chose any of those, then you would have your hands full. As we speak, Titans have breached Wall Rose; although the situation has been already taken care of from I heard."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

It'd be easier for me if any of those Knights have gotten eaten by a Titan, but alas, it isn't possible. And I'm guessing the old man is probably playing the role of a hero right now in the Garrison.

"Hey, guys," Daria said, waving her hand.

In entered Daria and Bryce, who seemed to be a bit exhausted.

"Where have you two been?" I asked.

Hah. Most likely they were with the group of Knights that were helping the other regiments, and they must have used to a great deal of physical and gifted abilities.

"Training," Bryce replied.

"Training? First thing I've heard someone say that here in the MP."

"Well, we like to keep our stamina well, should Titans ever reach Wall Sina."

"And that is very unlikely to happen," Jayden replied.

"Well, that's what they said about the Walls, and look what happened to Wall Maria. Now the 104th Training Corps, the Garrison, and the Survey Corps are making an effort to make sure the hole in Wall Rose is to be sealed."

"And just how in the hell are they going to do that?" I asked.

"They already did. A Titan ended up covering it." Bryce replied, crossing his arms.

"A Titan? What the--?" Jayden replied, his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Apparently, there's a human that can shift into a Titan." Daria replied.

My eyes widened.

A Titan Shifter, huh... How interesting. So they have a Titan on their side? Good for them. But that won't change the fact that they all will perish on our hand.

"I feel bad for Amelia and Ryan, though. Those two probably were killing Titans left and right." Bryce said.

"That is the path the both of them chose. And Ryan was here once upon a time, but he left for the Survey Corps. Amelia wanted to go to the Survey Corps and kill Titans." I replied.

"Ugh, the constant rivalry that you two had that time...." Daria said in an annoyed tone.

"And of course, I came victorious, and ranked 2nd." I replied with a smirk.

"What is it between you two? Like honestly, instead of love at first sight, it was a rivalry at first sight." Bryce said.

"I don't know. That's just how things worked between her and me." I replied.

"But let's face it, Amelia really didn't feel like she was your rival, she had fun competing with you though. She didn't really care if she lost to you." Daria said.

And that is something that pissed me off a great deal. She never took it seriously, and she always was laughing every time she lost to me.

I don't fully understand why, but ever since I met Amelia, I've always hated her. She is such a despicable creature in my eyes, I want to dispose of her as soon as I can.

"Aidan?" Jayden called to me.

"I'm kinda tired. I'm going for a walk around town. If the superiors are looking for me, just tell them that I'm there." I replied.

I stood up from my seat and departed from the mess hall.

"You seem down, my friend." A woman with blond hair and hazel colored eyes asked.

I looked to the side and noticed that was a woman, who was dressed in the MP uniform. I've never seen her here before.

I ignored her and continued walking.

"Sylvia is my name. I'm one of the 'gifted,' as you call it." She replied, showing her bracelet.

"Then you are a Knight, I presume?" I asked, stopping as I looked in her direction.

"Oh, no. Don't misunderstand."

"Phantom Brigade?"

"Nope. Neither. I'm just a member of the MP. Involving myself in the conflict between the Eterna Knights and the Phantom Brigade is ridiculous. I'll let you guys solve your situations for yourselves." She replied.

My eyes narrowed. Does she know who we are? And where the hell did she come from? I'm pretty sure she's not from Stohess' Military Police.

"I know who you are, Ethan. You're the right-hand man of the leader of the Phantom Brigade."

I smirk. "Hah. Then you should know that we are humanity's threat. You better keep watch for us, pretty lady."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about you. I can defeat you if I felt like it. But like I stated, I am not going to get involved with the conflict. When the time is right, you'll see me again and it won't be as enemies. To be more precise, I want you to be our ally." She replied with a smirk, turning around and walking away.

"And why is that?" I called out to her.

"Because of your origins. Your roots. You don't belong with the Phantom Brigade. You belong with us." She replied.

"And just what is us?" I asked curiously.

"When the time is right, you will find out. I can't believe they threw you out just because your telekinesis abilities are just a tad stronger than theirs. They don't know that despite the fact that you have abilities have darkness to them, they are the same. Anyways, I'll see you soon..." She waved goodbye as she walked and disappeared from plain sight.

Who the fuck was that?

Something tells me that she's going to be a problem. She's not looking to be either the Knights' or Phantom Brigade's ally...

-Third-person PoV-

Michael took a sip of his tea as he sat at his office. he then turned his chair and looked out to the far distance.

He sighed.

"Alexandra, I know you told me that Amelia should be able to choose the path she wants. But do you truly think that she can leave such a grand responsibility behind? She is the only one we can count on, and the only one that will lead the Eterna Knights to victory..."

He laid back on his seat.

"I'm going to have to change things around. I don't want the public to know what exactly is the Knights' purpose is. Not even my comrades either. I might have to allow the Knights to remain in their respective regiments. And unless there is something drastic going on, I'll summon them all. But if the Phantom Brigade keeps using the Survey Corps as bait to get to us, then there's no reason that Amelia or Ryan or any other of the Knights have to leave their regiments because the Phantom Brigade keeps going after them."

Michael sighed once again.

"I cannot let these Phantom Brigade members exist any further. Not only is humanity dealing with Titans, but we're also dealing with power-hungry monsters that will destroy anyone or anything to get what they want. It looks like I'm going to have to tell Gabriel when he comes here later on."

Michael then grabbed his quill pen, and continued signing papers, then putting the finished ones to his left, while the unfinished ones were to his right.

"Managing this business is such a pain in the ass, especially when this is all supposed to be a cover-up..."

*knock knock*

"Lord Eckhart, your meeting with the other merchants is about to begin." One of my workers said.

"I'll be right there," I replied.

I then got my things together and made stood up from my seat. I took one last look outside.

"My dear granddaughter, there are things that you don't understand right now. And when the time comes for you to fulfill your destiny, you'll see that at the end of those hellish obstacles you'll face, you will see a completely new world right before your eyes. I have a strong belief that you, Amelia, will be able to end the suffering of our people." He concluded, departing from his office.

-Amelia Smith-

As soon as I had freshened up, I got dressed in my casual clothing, which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue vest, along with a black skirt that was a bit above my knees. I also have on some long, light gray leggings with some black ankle boots. I had made sure to put on my mother's sapphire heart necklace and have my hair done with a side ponytail.

"Ready, Amelia?" Nifa had asked.

"Yep."

"Alright! Let's go have some fun! After all, it's not every day we get to do things like this."

Both of us had then departed from our quarters and made our way to the mess hall. It wasn't a long walk; we simply had gone down a flight of stairs, and once we took a right, the entrance to the mess hall.

My friends were already in the mess hall, and there were a few snacks placed on the table. Dad was a bit busy, so he couldn't come. Since we had just recovered from a mission, we were allowed to be given a limited amount of liquor to not end up getting drunk to celebrate. But I have a low liquor tolerance, so I get a bit drunk on the second or third drink.

"Try not to get drunk on your first drink, Amelia!" Ryan said with a smirk.

"It's just for tonight," I replied.

Levi was sitting a distance from us, and I was surrounded by my fellow squad members while Miche was sitting next to Nifa, and Nanaba was sitting next to Hange.

"We're glad that you're back, Amelia," Nanaba said.

Miche was sniffing me.

"Your scent hasn't changed a bit. It's still that same fruity smell." He said.

"I have a fruity scent? I've never noticed that." I replied, then taking a sip of the drink that Hange had handed me.

"It's your natural scent. Many people don't notice their own natural scent." He replied.

"I see. How interesting."

I noticed that Levi had his eye on me the entire time, so I finished my drink in one gulp.

"Is there any left? More please!" I said.

I have a grudge against him, yet I get nervous when he looks at me. My heart beats faster and my hands start sweating without me even noticing.

"She is the star of the show!" Hange replied, pouring more liquor into my cup.

He's making me nervous. Those steel blue eyes of his always have made me feel this way.

"Better watch out, or she'll get drunk!" Ryan replied with a smirk.

"It's fine! I'll take responsibility!" Hange stated, waving her hand up and down.

"I don't know. You know how she gets, Hange." Nanaba replied.

"Who cares? She's cute that way." She replied.

I then noticed that he was still looking at me and I attempted to drink the liquor in one gulp.

"Wow, look at her go!" Rashad said, his eyes widened.

"Holy damn, you go Amelia!" Ryan said.

"Hahhhhh..... So good~!" I said carelessly.

This is only my second drink and I'm already feeling a bit dizzy.

"Lia? You wanna go for number three?" Hange asked, shaking the liquor bottle.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied.

It seemed that Petra was a bit worried as well, but Ryan kept egging me on to keep going, despite him being against it at the beginning.

Hange poured more into my cup and I drank it enthusiastically.

Ugh, I told myself to not drink, but it is a welcome back party for me, and I can't say no. He keeps looking at me like some sort of creep. Drinking is not my everyday thing, but when I'm feeling stressed or nervous, it makes it a good stress reliever.

I sighed in response.

"She likes to drink, yet she can't tolerate liquor," Eld said.

"But hey, she's cool. I had always expected Commander Erwin's daughter to be more like him, but it seems to me that she acts more like her mother in general." Gunther replied.

"You should see Amelia when she's fighting Titans, though. She's like Erwin in a certain aspect. Obviously, she doesn't fight like him, but she always has this bloodthirsty expression that really looks like Erwin when he's off killing Titans." Hange replied.

"Oh yeah, she is kinda scary," Ryan replied.

"Yet there are many who want to marry me... Like who wants to marry someone who kills Titans for a living?" I said.

"Hey, I would marry you if I had the opportunity. I like girls that can pack a punch when they need to." Keiji said in his usual tone.

"Aww, how sweet. But for me? I'm waaaaay better off not loving anyone. It's far too painful and annoying."

"Amelia, you've been in love before?" Lauda asked.

"Ooooh, love lives. Tell us, tell us!" Hange stated excitedly.

"Meh. I don't know if I consider it real love, but it was a childish, stupid one so it's over now!" I replied carelessly.

"Amelia, you should come to sober up a little bit outside. Get some fresh air. I'll come with you." Petra said, a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Petra!" I replied cheerfully.

Petra and I then made our way upstairs to the roof of HQ to get a bit of fresh air.

-Levi-

Levi saw as Amelia and Petra had departed from the mess hall. Seeing Amelia caused something to stir within him.

"It has to be that I dislike her. Looks like I have the perfect welcome back present for her." Levi said to himself.

He took the last sip of his drink and stood up, following the two girls to the roof.

"That's right. She's been gone for far too long, and she needs a crash course on what it's like to be a Survey Corps soldier. And she's going to learn it the hard way from me."

He heard the two girls talking, and he stood against the wall.

It was already evening, and the full moon is currently shining, as it illuminated the roof of the HQ. It is indeed peaceful, ignoring the constant chirping of crickets

"Here, have a sip of water, Amelia. Tomorrow's your first day back, and you can't have no hangovers." Petra said.

Amelia took a sip of the cup of water, then smiled.

"Petra, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Liquor sometimes helps me takes the stress away, that's all. I don't drink all the time, and I didn't drink like crazy all the time while I was gone."

"Stress? What stress? I'm sure as hell it's not the stress that we go through."

"I see... With Mr. Eckhart on your tail all the time, it must be hard."

Levi then decided that it was now time to step into the conversation, as there was the silence that surrounded the two girls.

"Petra."

Both girls turned around, and when Amelia noticed his presence, she turned around once again, looking to the distance.

"Oh, Captain. I was just helping Amelia sober up." Petra said.

"I want to speak to her alone. I'll take her back to her quarters once I'm done talking to her." Levi replied.

"Yes, sir. Amelia, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She replied with a gentle smile as she put her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia nodded her head and waved goodbye.

Once Petra left, Levi stood against the wall and crossed his arms.

Amelia sighed. "Can I help you with something, sir?" She asked with a bit of a pained expression as she looked up to the moon.

"Nothing, for now. How have you been, Smith?"

"Eh. Alright, I guess. And you? I've been hearing a lot of positive things from my friends about you. And I'm not going to lie. Half the things surprised me. Never did I ever think you were going to remain in the Survey Corps." She replied.

"That wasn't in my plans, either."

"I've heard that you wanted to follow my father. I wonder what made you have a change of heart. Well, it seems that he is an inspiration for many, including you."

"Tch, it's not inspiration, you dipshit. It's trust and respect."

Amelia laughed.

"Trust, huh. I wonder... How did Dad put so much trust in you? Well, your strength and power itself is admirable, I guess." She replied.

"Anyways, I've decided to officially welcome you back to the Survey Corps in my own unique way." He replied, immediately changing the subject.

"Interesting. Fire away." She replied.

"You may be in Squad Hange, however, I don't think what I am about to ask you won't be a problem."

"And what you're trying to say is...?"

"I'm appointing you as my assistant. You will follow my every order, by helping me clean my office, organize papers, make me tea, and so forth."

"If that is what you order, then fine. I can't say no, after all."

"Just what I wanted to hear. I want you to report to my office first thing in the morning."

Amelia sighed. "Yep... Don't you worry? I'll be sure to be there."

"I'll be taking you back to your quarters."

"You don't need to take me. I know my way back." She replied, walking right past him taking the opposite way.

"Wrong way, dumbass," Levi said with a sigh, following her.

"I knew that." She replied, waving her hand up and down.

As Levi walked Amelia back to her quarters, there was a silence between the two for the entire time. When they made it back to her quarters, once she turned the knob on the wooden door, Levi spoke.

"Get your rest. I want you in my office at 6:00 sharp. If you're late, then you're going to clean the mess hall. One speck I see, I'll make you do it all over again." He coldly replied.

"Yes. Good night." She replied, closing the door in his face.

"Tch."

-Amelia Smith-

I slid down the door once I closed it, and put my hands over my chest.

"It hurts..."

It seems I still have feelings for that asshole. But I can't let that get the best of me. Every single one of my efforts has been to protect humanity and be a useful soldier.

"Hey, are you okay Amelia?" Nifa worriedly asked as she came up to me.

"I'm alright," I replied reassuringly with a smile.

"Did Captain Levi scare you?"

"No, of course not. You know I've known him for a few years. I'm just surprised by the person he is now." I replied, standing up from the ground.

"You're hurt because you still have feelings for him, right?"

"Haha. Very funny. What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You seemed to look like you were emotionally in pain."

I sighed. "I'm not letting my feelings for him get the best of me. I'm going to focus on what needs to be done. I don't understand why he appointed me as his assistant, but whatever."

"He actually wants an assistant? I never thought Captain Levi would want one." She replied.

"Me neither. But whatever. I can't say no to a superior's order." I replied.

"Well, get some rest then, Amelia. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for you."

"I know. Wish me luck."

I then heard my grandfather's voice echo within my head.

Tomorrow will be my first day as a Survey Corps soldier after so long... I'll be looking forward to what my life here is going to have in store.


	10. #05: Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amelia's first day back as a Survey Corps soldier, and unexpectedly becomes Captain Levi's assistant much to her surprise.
> 
> Meanwhile, Eren has a strange dream with a place that has no walls?
> 
> The Phantom Brigade plans their next move to continue with their plans.

-5:30 am-

"Amelia. Wake up. You're supposed to be in Captain Levi's office at 6, and it's 5:30 in the morning." Nifa whispered, softly poking my shoulder.

"Ngh, what....?" I replied with a groan, slowly opening my eyes.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Nifa was standing in front of my bed.

My eyes then opened wide, and I forgot that I was Levi's assistant starting from today!

"Oh, shit, I forgot!" I said jumping out of bed.

I need to go take a bath, fix my hair, get into uniform, and eat something! That's more than thirty minutes!

Great, prepare yourself, Amelia. You're cleaning the mess hall today.

35 minutes later, 6:05 am...

I was standing in front of Levi's office, a bit hesitant to knock on the door. I'm five minutes late. It's only five, it's not like he is going to overreact about it, right?

*knock knock*

There was no response, but the door immediately opened after I knocked.

"You're five minutes late."

"Sorry, sir."

"And you know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're going to say. 'Smith, you're going to clean the mess hall. One mess up you'll clean it again, blah blah blah'." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Disrespecting me already? Do I have to give you more work?"

I smirked. "No."

"Dust the room." He ordered, handing me a duster.

I looked around his office and noticed that it was in order. Ugh, it seems that old habits never die. This guy is still a total clean freak.

"Yes, sir," I replied, taking the duster.

As I began dusting the books that were neatly placed on the bookshelf, I noticed that Levi has sat at his desk, filling out his paperwork.

Never have I thought that I would ever see someone like Levi doing paperwork. That alone surprises me.

-Levi-

As Levi was doing his usual paperwork, he felt the stress was really taking a toll on him. He had so much paperwork, and on top of that, he wasn't feeling like his usual self. There was something off about him, and he was beginning to realize it.

He took a few glances over at Amelia, and he saw how imperfectly she was dusting the bookshelf.

"She didn't even dust the goddamn top of the bookshelf."

He sighed in annoyance.

"She can't clean for shit."

Just seeing the remaining dust on that bookshelf and other places bothered him a great deal, and he already knew that he was going to have to tell her to dust the room all over again.

He then got back into his paperwork, and about a few minutes later, Amelia stood in front of his desk, her hands behind her back as she still carried the duster.

"I'm done, Captain," Amelia said.

"I'll be the judge of that." He replied as he stood up from his seat.

Levi already knew that she did not dust the top of the bookshelf, so he knew that he was going to tell her to redo it.

"Tch, still filthy. Do it again."

Amelia sighed in response.

"I think you should know me enough to know that I don't tolerate half-assed cleaning."

"It's 'cause you're a clean-freak, and you want the result to be perfect. I'm not perfect." She replied, crossing her arms.

"There it is again, that feeling... What the hell is going on with me?"

"Then I'll make sure that you make it perfect. That's why I'm telling you to do it again." He replied bluntly.

Amelia sighed and went to do it again, this time under the watch of Levi.

About 15 minutes later, Amelia finished, and this time, Levi was satisfied with it.

"See? Not hard if you know where to clean."

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Go and make tea. And then I want you to come to sit with me, and organize these huge piles of paperwork."

"Alright." She replied, turning around and opening the wooden door, slowly closing it.

Levi sighed as soon as Amelia had left his office. He walked to his desk and opened his left drawer, seeing Amelia's hairpin.

"I need to give this back to her. It's taking way too much space."

The curiosity hit him all of a sudden.

"Why now? Why didn't I just give this to Erwin?"

About five minutes later, Amelia had returned with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Captain Levi, I have your tea."

Once she noticed what was in his hand, her eyes widened in surprise.

"G-Give that back!" Amelia said in a nervous, but annoyed tone as she put the cup of tea on his desk.

"What? That sounds like you're ordering me to give it back to you." Levi replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Levi, please." She slightly begged.

"Oh? Now we're on a first-name basis?"

Amelia stayed silent at his reply, and Levi handed her the hairpin.

"I was going to throw it out. But I eventually decided not to." He replied.

"Then why did you have it in the first place?"

"I found it in your old quarters."

"I see. Thank you for taking care of it." She replied, a shadow casting over her bangs.

Levi couldn't take being around her at the moment, as the feeling was constantly bothering him. Memories of Amelia and him together a few years back constantly came to his mind. This all seemed strange to him since he most like has never experienced this before. He needed to think, and for that, he needed to be alone.

"Smith, you're dismissed. We'll take care of this later. Remember to clean the mess hall after lunch today." Levi stated.

"Thanks...." She replied in a low tone as she turned around and departed from his office.

Levi sat in his seat and rested his hand on his forehead.

~flashback~

One day, during the two-week gap, The Underground trio was sitting on the roof as they watched Amelia train with Hange.

"You and Amelia have really gotten close, Bro."

"Close? Well, of course. That means our plan is going smoothly. I already have all the information I need. Now, we just wait until the time is right."

Farlan shook his head.

"Ever since you two returned from Liesthal, Amelia's been looking out for you. She genuinely cares about you. She treated your wound, makes you tea every morning, and always tells you to get to sleep, even if it's just three hours or so. She's constantly worrying about you. You don't see her act that way with the other soldiers." Farlan stated.

"When the time comes for us to make our move, she's going to hurt a lot. And seeing Amelia like that doesn't settle well with me." Isabel replied.

"Me neither, but it needs to be done," Levi whispered in a barely audible tone.

Amelia noticed their presence and waved her hand with a smile.

"Hey, guys! Let's go out to town later!" Amelia said cheerfully.

Isabel stood up and immediately nodded her head, while also doing a thumbs-up.

"I'm in!"

"I'll go too. You in, Levi?"

"I'll stay here. You two go."

"Bro, Amelia would be very happy if you went."

"Oi! Does Levi not want to go? If not, I'll force him!" Amelia called out.

"And if you even think about doing that, I'll kick your ass," Levi replied in a loud, but cold tone.

They then noticed that Hange was whispering something into Amelia's ear.

"Levi, please? If you go, I'll buy you cleaning supplies and tea! You can pick anything you'd like!" Amelia replied.

"Can't pass down an offer like that, Levi." Farlan replied with a chuckle.

"Tch..." He replied, crossing his arms.

"That's a yes, Amelia!" Isabel called out.

"Sweet!" She said cheerfully.

Amelia then happily continued her training with Hange.

"You know, Amelia told me something two days back about you, Bro," Isabel said as she looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"She wants to see you smile for once. Have fun. She told me that just by looking at you, she knew that you had an unfortunate past. That's most likely why wants you to go with her the most."

"Happiness? How interesting." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You never know. For all we know, Amelia may be the one that ends up becoming the one." Farlan replied with a smirk.

"Shut up and stop spattering ridiculousness out of your mouths. I'm only going because of her offer to get me cleaning supplies and tea." Levi concluded in a cold tone as he stood up, and left.

-end of flashback-

That was the first time he felt that warmth deep in his chest, which eventually spread throughout his body.

Even today, six years later, he can't fully comprehend what exactly are these feelings he is feeling deep within himself.

But then he remembered what Farlan said to him on that same day after they returned from their little trip to town.

"Levi, you have feelings for Amelia. Whatever weird feeling you're talking about, it's that. Even if you didn't show it, you were really enjoying yourself, and Isabel and I noticed it. The way you two were at the aisle, picking out cleaning supplies, you looked like a couple. Don't deny it by saying that the cleaning supplies is what made you that way. Even the store clerk thought you two were a couple."

"It was that time as well I felt it. And that idiot said that I had feelings for her? Give me a break. Feelings for her? That's nothing but ridiculous bullshit that came out of his mouth. She's nothing but a pain in the ass, insistent child. Things like 'happiness' are unnecessary during times like this, especially when soldiers like she and I can die any day. And I'm going to have to guess that during that expedition, when she 'confessed' to me, it was to slow me down."

He then rested his head back in his seat.

"Yet why am I bothered by her actions? Now, she's nothing but an obedient little soldier that obeys anything that I ask of her. That annoying smile she had is slowly fading away."

Levi looked at the warm cup of tea that Amelia had made for him, still warm over a small plate specifically used for cups.

He took a sip of the tea, and his eyes widened.

"It's been so long, and she remembers exactly how to make it. Of the few other brats I had asked to make me tea, her's is by far the most satisfying. Well, of course. She has known me for a long time. She knows exactly what I like in my tea."

*knock knock*

Levi sighed. "Name and business."

"Erwin."

"Come in."

Erwin stepped into Levi's office, carrying a pile of paperwork for Levi.

"Something bothering you, Levi? I saw Amelia walking from here not too long ago. She was a bit... How do I put this? Nervous?"

"I wonder," Levi replied carelessly, taking a sip of his tea.

"I hear that you appointed her as your assistant? If you wanted an assistant, why didn't you ask someone that is in your squad?"

"Just wanted to welcome her fully into the Survey Corps. Get her back into our daily life. She's lived far too much in the peaceful life." He replied.

Half of Levi's answers were short and blunt, and honestly, he didn't want to talk about her any further.

Erwin put the paperwork on Levi's desk and spoke.

"She wasn't in peace while she was gone. She still went through hell while she was gone." Erwin concluded, stepping out of Levi's office.

"The hell was that for? My suspicions were correct, then she is one of those Knights. And I will find out which one of them she is." Levi stated.

-Amelia Smith-

I left Levi's office and walked a bit faster than usual. I grasped my hairpin tightly.

"Amelia, good morning."

I stopped, and I find myself with Dad.

"Good morning, sir," I replied with a salute.

"At ease. Anyways, what were you doing at Levi's office so early in the morning?"

I sighed and looked away.

"He ordered me to become his assistant. No, more like the servant that does things for him." I replied.

"His assistant? How peculiar. Levi isn't the type of person to just get himself an assistant." Dad said.

"That's what I thought as well. But, whatever. He'll probably get over it at some point."

"Yes, it can be possible. Levi usually likes doing things on his own. He isn't just the kind of person to have someone help him with something. Who knows? Maybe he missed you, Amelia." Dad replied.

I laughed, slightly covering my mouth with my left hand.

"Missing me? Hah. Very funny. Highly doubt it. Thanks for the nice joke."

"I think not, Amelia. Levi's expressions tend to be unreadable. You don't know what he's thinking or even what he is feeling. Your supposed disappearance did affect him a bit. Why else do you think he had your favorite hairpin in a drawer within his office?"

I stayed silent at his declaration.

"Think about it. And grow up a little, won't you? We are in a bad situation right now and this is not the time for you to be holding grudges against your comrades. Am I dead? Was I killed? No. I'm here, alive."

"It's not only that. I loved him, Dad. And he played with my feelings. He never wanted to be friends with me. I was only baited to him."

Dad sighed in reply. "If that is what you wish to believe. However, just know that he told you what his intentions were because he really cares about you. He was never going to tell you anything. He was going to do it without telling you anything. He truly did see you as a friend. Just know that." He concluded, walking in the opposite direction.

I stood still for a time, then continued walking.

As soon as I made it into the mess hall, I had noticed that Hange was sitting there alone, working with a bunch of experimental stuff. I mean, she doesn't know that I'm Athena yet... But now that the Knights aren't going to be together and working separately, then I guess there is no need for her to know for now.

But then again, she knows who Ryan and Petra are... It wouldn't be fair.

"Squad Leader, good morning!" I happily called out to her as I waved my hand.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Lia, good morning! Do you mind helping me bring these materials back to my office?" She asked.

"Of course! There is something that I have to tell you as well."

"All right! Do you mind carrying these? But be very gentle with them." She asked, handing me her scientific materials.

"Alright," I replied.

As we walked to her office, Hange spoke.

"So, how is it so far? You know, being Levi's assistant?" She asked me curiously.

"Alright, I guess. I was a bit surprised by the idea that he had asked me, but whatever. I was a bit late to his office, and he then ordered me to clean the mess hall after lunch." I replied.

"I see that he gave your hairpin back." She replied.

"Yeah."

"You know, he just stared at it, and I have no idea to why exactly he would, but he did. He went to where you and Isabel used to sleep, and happened to find your hairpin on top of your desk."

"Ah, so that's what happened, then," I replied.

"Why? Is something bothering you, Lia?"

I sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your squad leader. And not just that, I'm also someone that you can confide in. I believe in the idea that you should let go of some of the things you are holding back within yourself. Trust me, Lia. I promise I won't tell anyone."

I sighed once more.

"It's Levi, Hange..."

"I knew it was the shorty. You still love him, don't you?" She said as she opened the door to her office.

"I don't know. My feelings are all over the place right now. I don't think this is the time to be involved in any romance, and plus it's not like I've forgiven the guy." I replied as I carefully placed the materials on her desk.

She closed the door.

"I personally think it is time for you to be with someone. And I think Levi deserves more happiness than any of us here."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I know he's been through many things throughout his life. And now he has this weight on his shoulders. He's Humanity's Strongest, therefore that makes mankind rely on him a bit more than others. I believe that he needs someone to at least keep him in check when he isn't at his best. He's seen so many people close to him die, yet he hides a lot of his feelings from the entire regiment. I think the one that can get closest to him is you, Lia. After all, you were by his side the most along with his other two friends." She replied.

After hearing from both my father and Hange, I realized that Levi always had his reasons for doing these kinds of things. If he truly wanted to kill my father, he would have, despite the fact that Isabel and Farlan were dead. But now, Levi has respect for him. He wants to protect humanity, and he'll do anything to make sure that happens. I think that being his assistant can be a good thing. He's known me for a long time, and maybe that is some sort of reassurance to him?

"Anyways, I'm rooting for you two. And I'll find a way to make him realize his feelings for you. Don't worry about that."

"Hange, you don't have to do that. I--"

"You know you still like him too."

"I-- I don't know. My feelings are just a mess right now. I don't know if I hate him or love him."

"Time will tell. Anyways, there was something else that you wanted to tell me?" She reassured me with a smile as she made her way to her desk and sat down.

"Yes... It's a bit embarrassing to tell, though." I replied a bit nervously as I sat down on the seat in front of her desk.

"Go ahead! Remember, you can trust me!"

"I know. Just please don't tell anyone else in the regiment. I mean, only the Commander knows, but I think that as my squad leader, you have the right to know as well. And please don't experiment on me either." I replied with a nervous smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well? Fire away, then!"

"I'm one of those Knights as well. I'm Athena."

Her eyes widened.

"Wait, Athena?! I've always wanted to meet her! How is it possible?! Is Erwin one of them?!"

"Haha, no. Dad isn't one of the gifted. I inherited it from my mother. It's a long story."

"Wow... Not only Ryan but you as well? From my perspective, I really want to say, it is an honor to have some of the Knights here in the Survey Corps with us. I think that not only great physical abilities are a grand asset, but gifted abilities as well! Truly, I'm happy that I have two Knights in my squad! We can make so much change together! And don't worry, I can assure you that you and Ryan won't be experimented on." She excitedly said.

"Good," I replied with a relieved sigh.

-Third-person PoV, Garrison HQ-

"Haha, good one man. For real, I really thought it was going to be the end of us." One of the Garrison soldiers said as they took a bit of bread.

"And it's all because of that Titan! Isn't that crazy?" Another replied.

"Yes. Maybe we do have some hope, after all."

To the far distance of the mess hall, there sat Noah, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Fucking idiots. They aren't even realizing the big picture of things. They don't realize that they are expecting a danger that is just as dangerous as the Titans." Noah said in a barely audible tone as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Noah! Good job yesterday bringing citizens to a safe place, and kicking those Titans' asses!" One of the other Garrison soldiers said as he had walked up to him.

"It's fine. It's my job, after all." Noah replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah. Anyways, you wanna come to have drinks with us later?" He asked.

"I don't really drink, so I'll pass. Thanks anyway."

Although Noah does drink when he's with the Phantom Brigade, he does not drink when he's with the Garrison. He doesn't want to get close to any of these others because eventually, the time will come in which he will have to turn on them.

"Alright, fine. If you change your mind, you know where to find us." The man concluded, moving to sit with his group.

Noah then thought of the next move that the Phantom Brigade was going to make and eventually smiled evilly.

"The serum that one of my comrades is developing... It can be used to take the gifted abilities of someone, and eventually kill them within a matter of minutes, since they are a part of our life source. But the serum is still in production. As of now, there isn't a finished product. I guess I can tell him to speed it up. This could be something that could become a part of our victory against the Knights."

He then resolved to later go and meet the man that was in charge of the production of the serum.

"Noah, no matter what. Kill anyone that decides to get in the way of our victory. If we succeed and kill the Eckhart clan, everything will be rightfully ours."

-Amelia Smith-

Before Levi decides to look for me and order me to do stuff, I quickly had made my way to my quarters and put my leaf hairpin in a drawer underneath all of my clothes. Hange had given me a box that had all of the things that I had left behind in the year 844.

I then grabbed an interesting book from the medium-sized box, and I then stepped out of the room.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Petra, Eld, Gunther and Auruo gathering cleaning supplies from a closet.

Oh, goodness. Does it seem that being a part of Squad Levi consists of cleaning most of the time?

"Amelia!" Petra cheerfully called to me, waving her hand.

I smiled. "Hey, Petra!" I replied, holding my hand up as well.

Petra came up to me.

"How are you feeling? You aren't hungover, right?"

I giggled. "I'm alright. Thanks for helping me last night."

"Amelia, You know that when you drink, you become a klutzy, emotional wreck!" She said worriedly.

"Again, Petra. Don't worry about me. It was just last night, and well, obviously, I wanted to have a little fun."

"There is something that I actually want to talk to you about with. It's about the Captain." She said in a soft tone.

I looked over at her friends.

"Be back before the Captain gets here, Petra. He's going to go and do something with the Commander, and he's going to give us orders on the places to clean." Eld said.

"Yeah, don't worry. Give me five minutes." She replied.

Does Petra want to talk to me about Levi? About what exactly?

Both of us then made our way outside and sat ourselves down on a bench.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Amelia, I know that this maybe none of my business, but I overheard Ryan and Hange talk about it. Were you and the Captain lovers six years ago?" She asked curiously.

I was going to tell her, but after I heard that she had an interest in Levi, I didn't want her to know that her best friend was once in love with the man that she may have feelings for.

I laughed in response. "Levi and I weren't lovers, Petra. I loved him, and he and I were close friends. But you know, things happen, and we kind of went our separate ways." I replied.

"But why?"

I sighed.

"Because he said that he was going to kill my father, and he used me as bait. But now, I don't know what to feel. I know you like Levi. Ryan told me. I'm sorry if all of this seems awkward to you."

Petra giggled. "Amelia, I don't have a crush on Captain Levi. I know it looks that way, but it's not the way you think. Stupid Ryan... He really said that?" She said, looking away with a blush.

"Yes... But it's not true?" I asked.

"No. Ryan totally got it all wrong. It's more admiration than anything. I admire his skill and the way he cares about his comrades. Now I see what was this stress you were talking about. It was the Captain after all, huh."

"Ngh," I replied, putting my arms around my knees.

"I think you two would be good together. I think Captain Levi needs someone that is cheerful and happy within his life. We all deserve happiness, but I think the Captain deserves more. He works so hard. He needs a break once in a while. I think you being his assistant can really help him. I really think you can be the one to put a once in a lifetime smile on his face."

My eyes widened.

That's what Hange told me not too long ago. Why is everyone saying that?

"I don't know too much, but seeing you by his side gives me reassurance that he can live for someone other than just protecting humanity. We can die any day. However, I think that having someone by your side gives that specific significant other to fight even harder and to stay alive. It's been so long since that happened. Even though he hasn't asked you for it, give him another chance." She replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Petra!" Levi called out.

"I got to go. I'll see you later during the lunch hour, Amelia! Think about it." She said, waving her hand as she went with her squad.

I guess they are right... After all, that was six years ago. But will I truly have the heart to start fresh with him?

With those thoughts, I climbed a tree and sat atop one of the branches of a tree. I opened my book, and continued reading the book that I hadn't finished, which was titled "Hidden Desires."

"Ahh, what a beautiful morning! Perfect time to just relax and read a book!" I said in a very satisfied tone.-

-Levi-

"Make sure these rooms are cleaned by the time I get back."

"Yes, sir." His squad said in unison.

"Dismissed. Get on it."

The rest of the squad then went to go and do their chores, and Levi stepped outside, waiting for Erwin to come out.

As he walked around, he noticed that Amelia is sitting on the branch of a tree, reading a book. It took him back to the time when he had first talked to her. And he couldn't look away from her. Something about her just didn't let him.

She turned the page of her book.

"Haha, no! Austin. You need to go right for it! Don't hold back, you idiot! You have to tell her about your feelings! Don't be a coward!"

"Levi. Ready to go? Or do you intend to stay here staring at Amelia?" Erwin asked, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Erwin smirked and walked ahead.

"Tch..." Levi then started walking as well, walking a bit of a distance from him.

-Erwin Smith-

Both of us had made it to the courthouse, where Eren Yeager is imprisoned. We have a few questions to ask him, and he may be the key to getting back Wall Maria.

"Commander Erwin, good morning!"

Walking up to us was Bryce Mitchell. Perfect timing.

"Bryce, good morning. Doing well?" I asked him.

I sighed. "I mean, it's pretty depressing without Amelia around, but oh well. She's happy with you guys." He replied, his arms crossed.

"You have a very kind daughter, Erwin. You should consider yourself very lucky to have someone like her! Just make sure she doesn't get into relationships with the wrong person." He said, glaring at Levi.

"Hm. I'll make sure." I replied with a smirk.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Eren Yeager. We have already received permission from the higher-ups." I replied.

"Hoh. The Titan Shifter? Sure... But I have something to take care of. I'm sure Aidan can help you. Yo, Aidan!"

Coming down the stairs, was Aidan.

"What's up, Mitchell?" He asked.

"You mind taking Commander Erwin and Captain Gnome to Eren Yeager's dungeon?"

"Tch...."

The man named Aidan looked at us, and his eyes narrowed in anger, but immediately regained composure.

"Of course. Follow me." He replied as he walked up the stairs.

He looks familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?

As we went up the stairs, I did notice that Levi suspected something as well. As if they have met somewhere before as well. Aidan, however, broke the silence.

"Hah. Captain Gnome. Bryce is so good with nicknames, especially with yours, Levi. I call you Leprechaun."

"Shut up, swine," Levi replied coldly.

"Ah, don't be so cold. Nicknames tend to be something that shows kindness. Look, if I had to give a nickname to this old man, it would be Caterpillar. Because of his eyebrows."

Aidan... Who is he?

He then led us to a door within the courthouse that led us to the dungeons underground.

"Those two MP officers will escort you down there. And Erwin, say hello to Cadet Amelia for me."

"And how exactly do you know her?" I asked curiously.

"Amelia was my rival back in the Trainee Corps. She's good, even though I came 2nd, and she came 3rd. Well, have a good rest of your day, sirs." Aidan said, walking in a different direction.

-Eren Yeager-

I found myself outside a run-down, destroyed church. There were dead flowers everywhere, and a fountain that was not running. I looked out at the sky and saw that there were clouds covering the sun constantly. Not even one speck of sunlight.

I stood in front of a massive staircase that went up to the castle's entrance.

"I want you to live."

I was utterly confused, after hearing a soft female voice's echo around me.

The voices continued echoing around my surroundings as I entered the church. It was eerily silent as I had noticed that there was a massive stained glass window at the altar that had a white dove flying on it.

"I'm not leaving here without you, dumbass."

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself.

"Ivan, please. I want you to live, for my sake. Both your generation and mine will continue. And I'm sure that someday, our love will live on within two others from both our families. You must leave here with your son and live on."

"Kingdom?!"

I looked around and realized that when I was outside, there were no walls surrounding this area in particular.

"There are no walls... What is this place?"

"I love you, Ivan..."

There was a great deal of rubble over the destroyed altar, yet I noticed that there was a door that seemed to be accessible.

"Juliette..."

All of a sudden, I heard a piano playing within my surroundings, which was coming from that room in particular that I was looking at.

"Is there anyone here?" I called out.

The piano continued playing, which mean that the person did not hear me.

I had slowly walked to the door, which was located to the left of the altar, and I opened the door, seeing a girl dressed in white. Her appearance was covered by the shadows, yet I could tell that it was a female.

The way she moves her hands on the piano is so gentle. Yet she seems upset... I wonder what it could be?

"Athena?" I whispered.

Once she finished playing her song, she turned around and forced a smile upon herself. A bright light then flashed before me and I opened my eyes.

"A dream? Where's Athena...?" I said in a low tone.

"Do you have any questions?" Commander Erwin asked.

Outside my cell, I noticed two familiar faces: Isn't that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi of the Survey Corps?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"As you can see, it's a dungeon. You're currently in the Military Police Brigade's custody. We've only just received permission to see you." He replied.

The Commander then held up my father's key.

"That key is..."

"Yes, it's yours. I'll return it later. Your home; Dr. Yeager's basement in Shiganshina District is where the secret of the Titans may be. Correct?"

"Yes, probably. That's what my father said." I replied.

"You have amnesia, and your father's missing, huh? Sounds awfully convenient." Captain Levi said in an untrustworthy tone.

"Levi, I believe we've already concluded that he has no reason to lie. We're still very much in the dark, but I think what's best for us now is to question your intentions." The Commander stated.

"My...intentions?" I asked.

"In order to investigate your home, we much recapture Shiganshina District and Wall Maria. Drastic measures are necessary to quickly seal the gate. Your Titan power will be crucial to this. It seems that our fate is truly controlled by the Titans, after all. Whether it's the Colossal Titan or the Armored Titan, they're likely to be the same as you. Your intentions are the key here. The key to freeing mankind from this despair."

"I...."

My memories from the past then came back to me. My parents, the key, Mom being eaten by that Titan... If it wasn't for that Titan, then Mom would have been...

"I'll exterminate them... Every since last one of them from this world! None of them won't be spared!"

"Hey, answer already, scum. What is it that you want to do?"

"I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter some Titans!" I replied confidently.

"Oh? Not bad. Erwin, I'll take responsibility for him. Tell that to the top brass. It's not that I trust him. If he betrays us or goes berserk, I'll kill him on the spot. I doubt anyone will object. There's no one better suited for this, after all."

My eyes widened.

"I'll accept your enlistment into the Survey Corps." The Captain said.

That's good and all, but I also want to know where Athena is. I need to ask her questions. Where is she? And what the hell was that place? It seemed like a place that wasn't even in these walls!

"Something bothering you, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Do you the both of you know who Athena is?"

"Athena from the Eterna Knights?" Erwin asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, why?"

"Please, before the trial, let me speak to her. There's something that I need to tell her." I replied.

"And what exactly is it that you want to talk about with her?" Levi asked.

"It's complicated," I replied.

Erwin closed his eyes, then sighed. "I can get her for you. But not for too much time."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

He then stood up from his seat, and he and Captain Levi departed from the dungeons.

-Levi-

As soon as they stepped out, Levi was a bit puzzled to why exactly Erwin said that he is able to get the knight Athena for him. After all, the Knights keep their identities a secret. Unless Erwin...

"I was a fucking idiot. Why did I never see it before? If Amelia was gone with those Knights for so long, and she wanted to speak alone to Erwin on something related to the Knights, then it is obvious that Amelia is indeed Athena. I'll just keep it to myself to not cause a mess." He had said to himself.

"And how exactly are you going to find Athena? Those Knights keep themselves hidden." He asked.

"I have my connections. And if he knows something about these Knights, it's better than we know. Levi, you should be in attendance while Eren has this discussion with her." Erwin replied.

Levi simply nodded his head.

"And that is perfect. I'll know more about her duty as a Knight." Levi said to himself.

For some odd reason, Levi wanted to know more about her. Everything. And with her as his assistant, that will make things easier. He wanted to once again have the feeling of acceptance. Many people fear him, but that's what he was raised to be, after all. Amelia, however, was the kind of woman that always made sure he was alright not only physically, but emotionally to a certain extent. She always made sure to take him out from HQ from time to time, made his tea, and simply spend time with him.

~-Trainee Corps Mess Hall, Third-person PoV-

Kiara Rose sat with her closest friends, Sasha, and Connie. Not too far from them was Armin and Mikasa.

"So, Kiara, thought about which regiment you're joining?" Sasha asked her.

"Yes, I'm joining the Garrison." She replied, taking a drink.

"Really? Why don't you come to the Survey Corps with us?" Connie said.

Kiara sighed. "Because I don't want to live every day thinking that I'm going to be eaten by a Titan. I'd rather deal with pain in the ass drunks than die." She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Kiara, as a matter of fact, is a new Knight that is codenamed Tyche, named after the goddess of luck and fortune. If something comes up in her area, then she would have to be responsible for it. And being in the Survey Corps would be riskier.

"Ah, I see," Armin replied.

She had noticed that Jean was a bit down as he rested his hand on his cheek, looking outside. Well, it is understandable. He lost his closest friend Marco. If that had happened with her, then she would be feeling the same exact way.

"Amelia Smith... I've heard that name somewhere before..." Bertholdt said, trying to think of where exactly he had heard the name before.

Annie's eyes narrowed when hearing that name.

"Amelia Raina Smith. Daughter of Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps and the late Alexandra Eckhart. She's one of those damned Knights..." She had said to herself.

The future for these cadets all depends on the regiment that they will end up picking. Kiara's future was just was the same as the Survey Corps despite being in the Garrison. She will have to risk her life when the time comes. The time when once again, all the Knights will round up to fight against the Phantom Brigade and end it once and for all.

-Unknown location, Third Person PoV-

Within the ghetto parts of Stohess, there was a man who helped out the Phantom Brigade from time to time. He was a drug dealer, but he also is the one creating the serum to kill gifted people.

Noah is walking through the streets, looking for the man's apartment.

"Noah Durant. Now, what do we have the pleasure of seeing you here?" A man asked with a smirk.

"You don't need to know." He replied, continued walking forward.

One of the guys then put their hands on his shoulder.

"We asked you a question."

"And didn't I say you didn't need to know?" He replied as he turned his head around, with a scary expression, making the men slowly step back.

"I thought so. Leave me the hell alone. Get close to me, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Now, take it easy... W-We were just joking."

"I hope so," he replied, continuing to walk to the edge of town.

When he had made it to the last house on the block, the man he was meeting sat on the steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Adam Williams?"

"You must be Noah Durant of the Phantom Brigade. Let me show you my progress. With this, the count of gifted people will go down, including Michael Eckhart." He replied, throwing his cigarette to the ground, then stepping on it.

"Follow me." He said, opening the door to his run-down apartment.

Noah followed him, and it smelled musty inside. Everything was simple, and there were boxes everywhere. The shades were closed, and there was barely any sunlight that had come in. Just small rays of them.

He led Noah to his lab, and there was a bunch of flasks within substances within them. He then went to the corner of a room where it was.

"I really don't have a smart name or anything for this, I just call it the Anti-Magical Injection. You put one of these little tubes on this handgun, Inject it into the left side of their neck, and they will die a painful death. It doesn't beat getting eaten by a Titan, but it's still painful. This burns away the magical energy within them. Magical energy is a source of your life. If that is taken away, then obviously it means you're good as dead."

"How much longer is this going to take?" He asked.

"About three weeks or so." He replied.

"Try to finish it as soon as possible. I want those Knights dead."

"Of course, Noah. I'll do the best I can. But if you want it done faster, it's gonna cost ya more."

"Money is not an issue. Just get it done." He replied, turning around and stepping out from the apartment complex.

Once Noah had disappeared, a man standing within the shadows came out of nowhere.

"Do you mind if I get one of those once your production is complete?"

"You, a Trainee Corps soldier? What do you need it for?"

"You know, just in case of emergencies." He replied.

"I need your name."

"....Well, let's see, I don't want to bring up my real name for suspicions... So call me Ren."

"Well, Ren. If you want it as soon as possible, try being here in two weeks. Damn, does everyone here want to kill the Knights so badly?"

"Yes. They are devils." He concluded as he stepped out as well.

"Devils, huh... Are the Gifted that powerful? Looks like I'll find out soon enough when the conflict begins..." He concluded as he continued working on this deadly experiment.


	11. #06: Inexplicable Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi questions his feelings as he sees the interaction between Amelia and Ryan in the mess hall.

-Amelia Smith-

After lunch, I ended up cleaning the mess hall, as ordered by the clean-freak Captain. Petra and Ryan both had asked me to use my gifted abilities, but it would be wrong. And obviously, Levi would suspect how the hell I ended up finishing it so quickly.

"Seriously, why are there those that leave their plates here? Like what a pain." I said to myself, throwing the paper plates in a trash bag.

"Mind if I help you?"

In the entrance of the mess hall, Ryan was standing as he carried a broom.

"Ahh, that would be a big help, thanks, Ryan!"

"Anything for my best friend!" He replied with a cheerful smile.

"So, how's your day been going so far?" He asked as he started sweeping the floor.

"Good, I guess..." I replied, looking a bit to the side.

Ryan sighed and twirled his wrist, while a bright yellow rose appeared.

"Roses always make you smile, right? Here, for you." He said, handing me a beautiful yellow rose.

"Oh, thank you! It's really pretty!" I replied with a cheerful smile.

"It also matches the color of your hair, too! But you know, yellow roses have a deep meaning to them."

"Which is...?"

"This symbolizes our friendship, Amelia. I mean, you've been with me for so long, and I truly am grateful to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. Thanks for having a depressed person like me as your best friend. I'm really grateful to have you and Petra in my life."

I put my hands over his and smiled.

"I should say the same to you. When my feelings were not at their best, you were always there, trying ever so many ways to make me smile again."

-Levi-

As Levi was walking by the mess hall to check on Amelia's progress, he heard a familiar voice talking to Amelia.

"So, how's your day going so far?"

"Red-head..." He whispered to himself.

"Good, I guess..." She replied to him in a halfhearted tone.

Levi then stood in the darkness of the hallway, where he is able to see both of them interact with each other.

He then saw Ryan use his gifted ability, handing Amelia a yellow rose.

"Roses always make you smile, right? Here, for you." He said, handing Amelia a yellow rose.

"Oh, thank you! It's really pretty!" She replied with a cheerful smile, bringing the rose into her hand.

"It also matches the color of your hair, too! But you know, yellow roses have a deep meaning to them."

"Which is...?"

"This rose symbolizes our friendship, Amelia. I mean, you've been with me for so long, and I truly am grateful to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. Thanks for having a depressed person like me as your best friend. I'm really grateful to have you and Petra in my life."

She put her hands over his and smiled.

"I should say the same to you. When my feelings were not at their best, you were always there, trying ever so many ways to make me smile again."

Levi's hands formed into fists. He felt.....jealousy?

"Tch, that little...."

Levi's eyes then widened. Why is he listening to their conversation? This is none of his concern. Most importantly...

"Smith, Kusunoki." He called out as he entered the mess hall.

"Captain Levi..." Ryan said, looking over at him.

"Smith, you owe me 50 laps after this."

Amelia sighed. "Yes, sir." She replied as she began to wipe the tables.

"Amelia, you..."

"Kusunoki. This is her duty. Do not interfere." Levi ordered.

"Sir, I was just-"

Levi cut him off.

"Go. Now."

Ryan sighed. "I'll see you later, Amelia." He replied as he put his hand on her head as he departed from the mess hall.

"This is your punishment. No one else is going to be helping you out with this."

"Sir, he just came to help me voluntarily. I didn't ask him to." She replied.

"It's not his punishment, it is yours. You should have told him no."

"Whatever." She replied, focusing on completing her duties.

-Amelia Smith-

"Whatever," I replied, focusing on just getting my cleaning duties done as I put the rose in the left side of my hair.

"Never knew that you two are so close."

"I told you that I have childhood friends. You must've not been paying attention since you were so intent on getting answers to fulfill your mission."

Then, the unspeakable happened. Levi pinned me against a wall, making sure I didn't escape. His stoic, steel blue eyes looked deep into mine.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me." I said, trying to break free.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He replied.

"What...?"

He looked away and realized what he was doing.

"Sorry. Ignore what just happened. Finish cleaning up. And then run 50 laps outside right after."

He then let me go and walked out of the mess hall.

"What just happened...?" I whispered in a confused tone.

I sat down for a minute to calm my heart down. He was so close to me, I felt the warmth emanating from him.

"Amelia, calm down. Just get what you need to do done. After this, just take a warm bath to calm yourself."

About 20 minutes later, I had finished cleaning the mess hall, and then I realized I had to run laps.

"Now I just have to go outside and run laps and I'm all done for the day..."

As I walked my way outside to the training grounds, someone called out to me.

"Amelia."

I turned around, only to meet with Dad.

"Commander Erwin. How can I help you, sir?"

"Can you follow me to my office for a second? There is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Of course."

I followed Dad to his office, and once we had made it inside, he closed the door and got right to the point.

"Amelia, there is someone who wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Who?"

"Eren Yeager. He told me that he wants to meet Athena before his trial. I don't understand why, but he had asked me if it was possible."

"I mean, sure I guess. I don't know why he would, but... When am I supposed to meet him?" I asked.

"Well, his trial takes place tomorrow, so I'd suggest meeting him early in the morning tomorrow. I had asked Levi to accompany you. I would like to know what exactly Eren wants to discuss with you. This may have something to do with the secret your grandfather is hiding from you."

"I hope so... I want to know what he is hiding as well. And wait, Levi knows?"

"I think that as of now, he doesn't. But he most likely may suspect that you are one of them. But I don't think it would be a problem if he does find out. Knowing him, he most likely may not even care." He replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

It wouldn't matter. What would he care about me being one of the Knights? After all, he'll at least know that I was doing something important in the six years that I have been gone.

"Is that all? Because Levi asked me to run 50 laps, and I would like to get them done as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course, you're dismissed, but why did he ask you?" Dad asked.

"Because Ryan was helping me clean the mess hall when it was my responsibility or whatever."

Dad smirked and turned around to look outside.

"I see... Looks like he really is going on hard on you. But I'm sure that he'll eventually let it go. If he keeps it up, I'll stop him."

"You don't have to. I'm the one who began his little internal conflict, and I am going to be the one that ends it."

He turned around and smiled.

"Then I wish you the utmost luck with him."

"Sure, thanks?" I replied.

I then turned around, and opened the door, exiting from Dad's office.

I had then made my way to the training grounds, and took off my military jacket. I then tightened my ponytail and did a few stretches before running the 50 laps.

"I'm not losing to you, Levi. Do you think that you're gonna tire me out? Think again, friend." I said as I continued to stretch my arms.

-Levi-

Levi had gone to go check on how Amelia had left the conditions of the mess hall. He passed his finger through the tables to make sure they weren't dusty, but to his surprise, they were actually clean.

"Not bad this time... At least she doesn't have to do it again." He said.

The flashback of that moment between him and Amelia then returned to him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go." She said in a slightly annoyed, but nervous tone.

The light red blush on her cheeks set something off within him. He wanted to do so much more to her. He wanted to make them even darker. He felt desire welling up deep within him, but he immediately put those thoughts behind.

"What am I thinking? Why did these thoughts just flood into my head all of a sudden?" Levi had thought to himself.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He replied in a deep, but slightly confused tone as he had Amelia pinned to the wall.

She didn't reply, and she looked away.

"Sorry. Ignore what just happened. Finish cleaning up. And then run 50 laps outside right after." He ordered, then leaving the mess hall with that warmth within his chest.

He then remembered that Amelia had to run fifty laps.

"Wonder if she even did them. Might as well go see." He said as he made his way outside.

As soon as Levi had stepped outside, he had noticed that all of Squad Hange was standing at the sidelines, cheering Amelia on.

"That's my Lia! Lap number twenty-five! You've got this!"

Levi's eyes widened when he saw Amelia running her laps.

"You've got this in the bag, Amelia! Let them know who's boss!" Ryan called out as well.

Levi then walked and stood a bit of a distance from Hange.

"Look at Lia go, Levi! I'm usually dead by like lap thirty!"

Levi crossed his arms and looked as Amelia tirelessly continued to run her fifty laps.

"I really like her insistence to finish what she started. Don't you, Moblit?"

"A very great quality to have as a soldier." He replied.

"Lap thirty-five! Almost there!" Abel called out.

"Anyways, Levi. Ryan told me you made her run 50 laps because he was helping her clean the mess hall? Are you trying to find excuses to give her punishments?" Hange asked, her arms crossed.

"She was to do it herself. After all, she is the one that came late to my office."

"How many minutes, exactly?"

"Five."

"Levi, really? Oh, dear, and on her first day back too... Cut her some slack!"

"She was here before, she should know the rules."

"Oh? But you didn't know them when you first came here either, my friend. You know what they say when the guy is always picking on the girl, it means they like them. Better get Amelia before someone steals her from you~"

"You think I like the little dipshit?"

"Lap 40!" Nifa called out.

"You've been making excuses to have her close to you. Making her your assistant, picking on her... Lia is fully aware of how things go here, but it's been six years, so of course, she needs a refresher. But whatever... You try to get her attention by punishing her when you have the opportunity so that you can be closer to her. Well, I don't think that is a good way to get to her, I mean, I do already know one guy that's after Amelia."

Levi didn't respond.

"I'm sure you're curious, so I'll just tell you!"

"I don't give a fuck who is after her."

"Are you sure about that? You know, I've been hearing around that Abel has a little crush on her~ He's already thinking when to go up and talk to her. And think about it, both of them are in the same squad. So both of you have an equal advantage." She whispered.

"Lap fifty! You did it, Amelia!"

Abel then quickly got a bottle of water and a towel then ran up to her.

"See that? He just made a move." Hange replied with a smirk.

"Oh, thank you, Abel." She replied with a smile.

Amelia wiped her face, and the two had a conversation.

"I was wondering, if you don't have lots to do, we can go for a walk in town sometime?" He asked nervously, as he scratches the back of his head.

"Sure."

"Great! I was thinking about the day before the next expedition. If we finish our stuff early, Squad Leader Hange gives us free time."

Amelia smiled, then it faded as soon as she remembered something.

"I forgot... I'm Captain Levi's assistant as well... So I have to check with him to see if he has anything for me."

"Oh, well I hope not. If that's the case, maybe we can hang here. Anywhere is fine."

"Sure! I'm going to go and freshen up. I'll see you around!" Amelia said, waving her hand.

Levi looked over at Amelia, and Hange sighed.

"Patience is key, Levi," Hange concluded.

"Hah?"

Hange, along with the rest of her squad then made their way back into HQ.

"Red-head. I need to talk to you."

Ryan turned around, a bit confused.

"What?"

Levi stood against a tree, letting Ryan know that he wanted to have a conversation with him.

Ryan sighed in response.

"I know her secret."

"What secret?"Ryan asked.

"Don't be a dumbass. I know she is the Knight Athena."

Ryan flinched.

"What are you talking about, sir? What makes you say that?" Ryan replied.

"It was pretty obvious, but I mostly realized it when Erwin told Eren Yeager that he can get Athena for him. And when Erwin sent us all out of the room, I knew that she wanted to talk to him about that. If your identities are so secret as you say, then why in the hell did Amelia tell Erwin?"

Ryan sighed.

"Because he's her father, that's why. And isn't Eren Yeager that Titan Shifter? What does he want with Amelia?"

"Hell if I know. But I will find out tomorrow."

"What?"

"Erwin ordered me to accompany 'Athena' to see Eren."

"Are you guys that curious about us? We're no different than you. We fight for humanity, just like you. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it isn't." He bluntly replied.

"You know, Captain, if you like Amelia, then tell her. I just don't understand why you won't just confess to her. I know you're not the best with romance, but the fact that you are continuously trying to have her close to you is already fact that you like her. You're always coming up with excuses. I wonder what the next one is going to be. She didn't properly clean this certain part of HQ? Or she was late for your office again? You know, whatever you throw at Amelia, she will throw it back at you. Everything that comes at her, she learns it. I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow, she will have slightly improved with her cleaning skills."

Levi began to realize that it wasn't only Isabel and Farlan that have told him the same thing. Now it was both Hange and Ryan that told him the exact same thing. And he only feels that warmth in his chest when she is with him.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'm going to have to explore these feelings even more." He said to himself.

He obviously wasn't going to tell Ryan that, but he did have an idea.

"Oh, is that so? Thanks for the brilliant idea, Kusunoki."

"Eh?"

"Looks like after Yeager's trial tomorrow, Amelia's going to have a lot of work on her hands," Levi concluded, making his way back to HQ.

"Wait, sir! I didn't mean that!" Ryan called out.

Maybe it was an excuse for Levi to supposedly welcome Amelia back with giving her more chores than others. Maybe he did feel relaxed when he had her there by his side. But one thing is for sure: if these feelings are perhaps....fondness, then he's going to mend their relationship and become close once more.

-Amelia Smith-

As I got out of the tub filled with warm water, I sighed contently as I put my towel around my body.

"Amelia! The Captain's looking for you! He wants you in his office." Nifa said as she knocked on the door.

I sighed in response. "Oh, Walls... Why didn't he tell me that before I got into the shower?"

I then got out of the bathroom and got into the Survey Corps uniform. I brushed my hair, removing all the knots from it. Because I didn't want to keep him waiting any further, I left my hair slightly wet and made my way to Captain Levi's office.

"Honestly... what could he want?" I said to myself, as I clipped on my gifted bracelet.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I should make him a cup of tea... He must be filling out a great deal of paperwork." I said in a barely audible tone.

I turned around and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

No matter how many times I say I'm going to put my past behind me, it seems that every time I see his face, the feelings come back either way... It's always been like this. Since the first time, my eyes met with his again, up to now.

I can't possibly still be in love with Levi, right?

No, it couldn't be. I'm just concerned about his well-being. He works hard, and he never gets any rest. He spends almost all night in his office doing paperwork, and if it isn't that, then he's most likely patrolling the grounds.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen, and I made a cup of black tea for him, just the way he likes it.

Seriously, Amelia... No matter how much you want to hate and despise him, you just can't.

I then finished preparing his tea, and I made my way over to his office.

I knocked on the door.

No response.

I knocked once more, but he did not answer again.

I sighed and opened the door.

When I entered, I noticed that Levi had his head on his desk, as he was surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork with a candle on.

"Oh dear, he fell asleep..." I whispered as I made my way over to his desk.

Why can't this guy ever sleep on a bed? Goodness.

I placed the cup of tea on his desk, I took his cape, which was on his chair, and put it over him as he was fast asleep. He was still holding his quill pen, so I gently took it off his hand and placed it on the side. Levi barely sleeps, so I'll just let him be. As soon as I was going to leave, I felt a hand over mine.

"I didn't dismiss you yet, soldier..." He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

I turned around, noticing that he was awake.

"Get rest, Levi. You barely sleep. You can tell me tomorrow." I replied as I made my way to the door.

"I'm awake now. It's fine. Stay." He replied, sitting up in his seat.

"Okay then...so why did you call me here?"

"Tomorrow, you have a big day ahead of you. After Eren's trial tomorrow, I have a list of tasks for you to complete. You mess up one thing, and you will run twenty laps per mistake that you make." He replied, handing me a list of things to do.

I looked at it and noticed that there was a bunch of things to do.

"Sure, I'll get these done. But Levi, how exactly are you going to know whether I make a mistake or not?" I replied with a smirk.

"I will have my eye on you as well as my squad. I already spoke to them." He replied.

I sighed. "Alright. Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because I'm tired and I really would like to get some rest. Commander Erwin gave me a task to do tomorrow as well."

"Oh, really? Well, that is fine. You are dismissed, and thank you for the tea." He stated.

I smiled in reply and turned around.

"You're welcome. And you better get some rest yourself, Levi." I replied.

"Can't make any promises. Leave."

"Bye," I said, stepping out of his office.

I then made my way back to my room, where Nifa waited for me.

"You still haven't gone to sleep yet?"

"I was waiting for you! I was a bit worried about what the Captain was going to say to you."

"He was just telling me my tasks for tomorrow," I replied as I sat on my bed.

"You know, Squad Leader Hange is starting to get a little worried. She told me that she's thinking about knocking some sense into the Captain. She's telling everyone in our squad that he likes you."

"Likes me? That guy does nothing but insult me and call me dipshit every time he sees me. There's nothing to like about that."

"Well, I've heard that when a guy picks on a girl, it means that he likes her."

"Levi is not the kind to like anyone. What kind of girl would like him?"

"You."

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep," I replied, changing the subject as I got up from the bed.

I made my way to the drawer and got my nightwear out.

"Of course, you're also the one that can deal with his personality!"

"That's because I hung out with him a long time ago..."

"Is this your diary?" She said, opening it up to a random page.

"Oh, Walls, Nifa, don't read that!"

Why did I leave my box of things on top of her desk out of all places?! I'm such a dumb klutz!

"Dear Diary, I know I've been talking about Levi way too much for these past few entries, but I can't help it. I have feelings for him. I've realized that as soon as I returned from Ehrmich with him. Ever since then, I've always been making him his tea and trying to spend as much as time with him as possible before the 23rd Expedition. It's my first expedition, so I don't know if I'm going to make it. But I've trained with Hange so hard to prepare for this day...Oh my goodness, this diary is old! You were only 17 years old!"

"Please, don't read any further!" I replied as I tried to take my diary away from her.

She smirked and looked at the diary.

"And lately, I've been having so many imagines with Levi. And I hate to admit it, but half of them are a pent up sexual desire for him. I want to feel him dominating me, as he whispers dirty, sinful words into my ears--"

I snatched my diary away from her, and she did nothing but smirk at me.

"I was a teenager, alright?!" I replied with a blush.

"You really, really liked Captain Levi, don't you...? If Squad Leader Hange sees this, she going to say I told you so."

I put my diary in my drawer, cringing at the idea that Nifa just saw what my 17-year old self just wrote.

"Yes, I was in love with him. But things just aren't going to be the same anymore." I replied.

"You don't know that. Who knows what the future has in store for both of you?"

I looked out through the window to the night sky.

"I wonder..." I said in a distant tone.

-the next day, early morning-

"I told Levi that you'll be waiting for him outside. Is that alright?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"With this, we can get answers. Maybe your abilities can play a vital part in defeating the Titans."

"It's not that easy, Commander. As a matter of fact, we are risking our lives every day just by accessing our abilities. You see, our gifted abilities are mixed with our life force. If we overuse it, we could potentially die. But I promise you if there comes a day in where that is the only option for all of us to end the existence of Titans, then so be it."

"Now, now. Don't go too far into it. We'll make sure that that won't be the only option. Anyways, get going, and be at the meeting place before Levi, so that he doesn't get even more suspicious than he already is." He replied with a smile.

I had them grabbed my white-colored cape, then putting on the hood over my head.

"I'll be going, Dad. Wish me luck." I replied as I waved my hand, making my way to the door.

"Good luck."

As I walked through the hallways of the Survey Corps HQ, I had noticed that all the soldiers were looking at me.

"Is that a Knight?"

"Yes, it is! If I'm not mistaken, that's Athena!"

"In person, she looks so much prettier!"

I sighed and continued walking outside the HQ's entrance, where I was supposed to meet up with Levi.

-Levi-

Levi fixed his cravat, and looking out one more time out the window before leaving, he saw a white cape donning the Knights' insignia flowing along with the wind.

"She's there already, huh. She and Erwin are trying extremely hard to keep her identity a secret. It's unfortunate for them that I already know everything." He said.

He left his office, and as he walked the hallways to go meet up with her, he came across Hange.

"Hey, Shorty! Athena's waiting outside for you! All the soldiers have been peeking out the windows just to get a glance of her."

"I'm getting her ass out of here. They're supposed to be cleaning, not gawking at some dipshit wearing a hood over her head. "

Hange laughed.

"I know that you and I both know who exactly is Athena."

"You found out?" She said in a surprised tone.

Levi ignored her and continued walking as he made his way outside.

"I heard Captain Levi's going somewhere with her."

"No way! Are they together?"

"No, I don't think Athena would be with someone like him."

"Shh, he's coming this way!"

Levi then gave them all a death stare to continue cleaning, and they seemed to understand, as they immediately had returned to their chores.

When he had stepped outside, he noticed that she was looking the opposite direction, as her cape flowed as the early morning wind blew. She had her arms behind her back, as she was patiently waiting for him.

Hearing the footsteps, she turned around and smiled.

"There you are, Captain Levi."

His eyes widened, as it seemed that as a Knight, she was more...attention-grabbing?

"Is this really the dipshit? There is no fucking way. Then again, I'm getting that same feeling deep within myself when I see her." He thought to himself.

"Um, Levi? Are you alright?" She asked a bit curiously, as she walked a bit close to him.

He had realized that she was acting the same exact way as she did six years ago which made him feel a bit nostalgic. He would allow playing this game, in order to explore these feelings that he had deep within himself.

"I'm fine. So you're Athena. I haven't seen you since that time when Auruo almost got eaten by a Titan and I had to save his ass."

"Ahh, so you remember that?" She replied.

"It was the first time that I realized that gifted abilities exist, so yes."

There was then silence between the both of them.

"Well, shall we depart?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Hey, Athena! I'll transport you two right to the cell!" Ryan called out as he had run up to both of us.

"Thanks, Ryan. That would be a great help."

"All right, good luck, you two!"

Ryan had then placed each of his hands on our shoulders and before we knew it, both of us found ourselves within the basement of the courthouse.

I looked over to Levi, and he was looking at me with his usual stoic expression.

"I know it's you, Amelia." He said in a confident tone.

My heart stopped. So, he knows who I am? He's known this entire time?

"What are you talking about? Who is she?"

"Dipshit. I've known you for so long, I know how you act. Calling your superior an asshole. It's been a long ass time that I've heard someone insult me, so I'm going to let it go."

"I-"

"You have explaining to do." He replied in a blunt tone.

I sighed in reply, slightly lowering down my head.

"I never wanted you to know this part of me."

"Say that again?"

"It's nothing," I replied as I raised my head once more; continuing to walk forward to our destination as silence had surrounded the both of us.

Eventually, both Levi and I had arrived at the entrance to where all of the cells were located. There were two Military Police officers standing there.

"Excuse us, sirs, do you mind letting us pass?" I asked with a kind smile.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Athena from the Knights. I'm here to see Eren Yeager."

"Oh yes. I heard from Mitchell that you were coming here today with Captain Levi."

"I'll take it from here. You guys can go."

I turned around, and there was Bryce; who had opened the door that the two men were standing in front of.

"Bryce!"

"Hey there, Athena. It's been a while." He said, waving his hand.

"All right, then. Don't take too long. The trial is happening soon." One of the two officers had said.

"Yep, don't worry about it," Bryce replied.

Both of the MP officers then left, and it was only Bryce, Levi, and I.

"So now the Captain knows your identity. Damn, people can get so fucking nosy." Bryce said as he unlocked the door to the dungeons.

"Shut up, piece of shit. How the hell would you know her identity?"

"Hah, I don't know, maybe because I'm one of them as well?" He replied as he had turned his head looking at Levi.

"Bryce!"

"How interesting. I'm honestly surprised that the MP has so many of you Knights in there. It seems that even Knights can be lazy asses as well."

Bryce forced a smile. "I have a reason for being in the MP, and it is not for the reason that you think. I don't even know how my dear cousin Petra can deal within being in your squad. She probably is dying inside, having to deal with you ordering them to clean everyday."

"At least I can keep a place clean. You, having most likely lived in nobility for so long have no idea how to properly clean a room."

"Now, now you two. Can we just go and do what we need to get done?"

"Of course, Amelia. Let's get on to it." Bryce replied, his expression immediately changing into a smile.

"Tch. Hey, swine. Open the door, so we can get the hell out of here. Being in this dirty place disgusts me already more than it already is." Levi stated.

"Whatever," Bryce replied as he unlocked the door to where all of the dungeons are.

As soon as we had entered, I noticed that there were two MP guards in front of Eren's cell.

"Hey, you guys. I'll watch these two. You can leave. I'll call you back once they are done discussing what they need to talk about."

"You sure, Mitchell."

"Yes, now shoo."

Both guards left, and Bryce stood against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, Athena, do what you gotta do," Bryce said.

I had made my way where Eren was imprisoned, and the first thing that caught my attention was where he was. Slightly dark, silent...

I sat down on the chair, and Levi stood a bit of a distance from me, while Bryce stood to my left.

"Athena....and Captain Levi..."

"I brought you Athena. Now talk. We don't have all day here." Levi ordered Eren.

"Nice to see you again, Eren. Although I'm a bit puzzled to why exactly you called me here to see you on such short notice."

"I don't really know if I should say this in front of the Captain. This is something that may be of great importance to you, and something that may involve the secret of the Knights."

My eyes widened, as well as Bryce's.

"Kid, how the hell would you know anything about the Knights?" Bryce asked.

"Because I saw Athena in my dreams. She was in a place where there were no walls, playing the piano. She was in an abandoned church, and it seemed to me like this place was destroyed."

A castle? A place with no walls? I never knew that there can be such a place like that... But again, Dad is curious about this as well.

"You seemed upset as well. I don't really understand why, since you seem like a very happy and positive person, but something told me that you needed to know this."

That place that Eren is talking about may have to do with the true mission of the Knights... If Grandfather Michael is keeping it a secret, then it makes more sense that he is keeping it a secret to not exploit us. The MP kills anyone who tries to escape from the walls or even thinks about what is beyond the walls.

"I see. You told me there were no walls. Can you get into detail what kind of place it was?" I asked.

"I don't really remember that... Everything is a blur." He replied.

Grandfather Smith was right. And that means is he is right, then that means that we, the Gifted, are descendants of people that came here from beyond these walls....

I stood up from my seat, and walked up to Eren, putting my hands over his.

"Eren. Thank you so much for telling me this. I really appreciate it." I replied with a smile.

"Athena. Don't taint your hands by touching that vile creature!" Bryce stated as he held out his hand, trying to pull me away from him.

"You're such a baby, Bryce. Are you really going to be like all of those other MP, who want to experiment him, then kill him? You know how much he can contribute to humanity?"

"Yes. He's uncontrollable. Might as well do the research and move on with our lives."

"We're getting the fuck out of here. I can't be here one more minute with this pile of shit. Let's go." Levi replied in an annoyed tone, as he walked ahead of me on his way back to the door where it would lead us out of the dungeons.

"I'll see you, Eren, See you in the next mission, Bryce. " I said, happily waving my hand goodbye.

Levi closed the door as soon as I came in, and both of us just stood there in the darkness for a time.

I brought down the hood that had covered my facial features, crossing my arms as I stood against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"After this brat's trial, instead of you doing what I assigned you, I want you to explain everything to me when we return." He stated.

"There's really not much to say, Levi. What Eren just told me is something that was unheard of. Even I didn't know about it."

"That's an order." He replied.

"Why do you want to know so bad?!"

"Tch, you don't need an explanation."

My eyes then widened in realization.

"Levi, were you worried about me these past few years? Is that why you--"

Levi then went up the stairs, and I smiled faintly, following him as the both of us went up the stairs back to the courthouse in preparation for Eren's trial.

I guess it can be true. Wounds can slowly heal over time.


	12. #07: Eren's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's trial takes place.
> 
> Meanwhile, a group of people meet together and discover Aidan's identity and relationship to the Eckhart family.

~Third person PoV, Eckhart Mansion~

Michael was sitting at his desk, completing the usual paperwork. The rays of the sun came in through the windows as his quill pen had continued to move.

He looked at the painting of his family that was to the left of the door. It was a picture of he and his late wife, Sara, along with their two children. Michael's hands were on Alexandra and Gabriel's, while Sara's was on the left side of Alexandra's shoulder. Alexandra and Gabriel were smiling happily.

He sighed.

"What is the matter, Lord Eckhart? You look rather...down."

"It's like the fate of the gifted is in my hands. No one knows what the truth is but I. But keeping it from everyone is for the best right now. The Knights' true mission are to be kept in the shadows for now."

Michael put his pen down and put both hands over his forehead.

"I don't even know what to do. Alexandra told me in her death bed to let Amelia make her choice. And what bothers me even more, is that she is with that Underground rat Levi."

"Michael, you have to admit, Levi rose from the Underground and became a captain within the Survey Corps. He's one of the brave soldiers that go beyond the walls. With all due respect, he does not deserve insult. Also, are you going to do the same thing that you did with Lady Alexandra? Force her to return to take responsibility of the Eterna Knights? Originally, Lady Alexandra was going to fulfill the mission, but after her untimely death, the role was automatically passed on to her daughter."

He rose his head and looked at the man.

"Bryce, your son, he's already dedicated to protecting Amelia. I was thinking... we set them up to get married."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Lord Eckhart, I don't think Miss Amelia would agree to this. You do realize that protecting your family is something that already runs in our family's blood. After all, I still believe she loves Le-"

"Don't mention that despicable name again. I refuse to see her with him. He is not suited for her and is not of the Gifted. The man that ends up with Amelia needs to support her, no matter what. He is not the man for the job."

"Sir, have you forgotten that she is in the Survey Corps? Countless soldiers die in every expedition, and we don't know if Lady Amelia will--"

Michael stood up from his seat.

"Are you saying that my granddaughter is not capable?"

"No, certainly not! But it can happen if you're in that regiment. It's a 50-50 chance, and you know that more than anyone." Oliver replied.

"And that is why I left the Survey Corps. To help fulfill the mission of the Knights. Being in the Survey Corps doesn't change anything. They do nothing but kill Titans and die. I'm just hoping that we don't lose Amelia and Ryan while they are there."

"We won't. Have faith in them. Not only do they have good physical abilities, but also Gifted abilities. They are going to be alright."

"But was letting them use their powers while not being Knights alright?"

"Yes. Because the Phantom Brigade has been using the Survey Corps as bait. Having Amelia and Ryan there will at least keep them safe from harm's way. After all, the Phantom Brigade is the Knights' responsibility."

Michael sighed, and turned around.

"I guess you are right, Oliver. I know I made the right choice by doing this. I have faith in Amelia. But I also want her to live a happy life in this forsaken world that we exist in, yet I want her to take the responsibility of continuing our generation and fulfilling our mission. Levi is going to bring her nothing but misfortune and sadness. I want Amelia to feel loved and be loved by someone who truly loves her. Levi does not love her. Amelia was just a 17-year old teenager with hormones that were all over the place and was blindly in love with the first man that was ever close to her. Amelia can be with anyone in our social class, just not a commoner like Levi Ackerman." Michael concluded as he sat down and picked up his quill pen once again, signing papers once more. 

-Amelia Smith-

Levi and I had made it up to the main floor of the courthouse, but Eren's trial wasn't going to take place for about two hours.

"We shouldn't waste our time even going back to HQ to only have to come back later. We'll remain here in town until the trial begins."

"Yeah, I guess so. What are we going to do now?" I asked as both of us went down the stairs that were on the outside of the courthouse.

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"...I'd figure you know," I replied.

He sighed.

"I don't know either." 

Both of us ended up being indecisive and ended up wandering around town.

There are crowds of people at the stands purchasing fruits and vegetables, while there are others just simply doing some window shopping.

Every time both of us end up alone, there's always this awkward silence between us. It's mostly because things aren't just going well, and we had a bad start upon our first meeting after six years.

Well, we do have to fix things one way or another. He is my superior, and I am his subordinate. Even if we never end up resolving our personal problems, at least we just remain to have a captain-subordinate relationship to at least survive beyond the walls.

"Want to go to a nearby café or something, and we'll wait there? I'll explain to you some of the things that I know about the Knights." I asked him.

"Fine."

As we were making our way to the café, a little boy had made his way to Levi, carrying a piece of paper and a pen.

"Captain Levi! I'm a huge fan of yours, and I'm going to join the Survey Corps someday, just like you! Can I have your autograph?"

"Tch...."

Levi looked away, not knowing how exactly to respond.

"Levi, be nice. He looks up to you." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Give me the paper, kid."

The child smiled excitedly and handed him the paper. Levi turned me around, using my back to sign the paper. 

After signing it, Levi then handed both the paper and pen to the child.

"Thank you so much! I'll treasure it forever! And I'll show it off to all of the other cadets when I join!" The kid replied, running back to his parents.

"Despite your personality, it seems that kids look up to you," I said with a giggle as both of us continued walking to the cafe.

"Never seemed to notice." He replied.

We had made our way to a café in town, and Levi got himself the usual black tea, whereas I decided to get coffee today with two sugar cubes.

We sat outside at a table, watching as the people of Trost went on with their daily lives.

But the curiosity hit me. Lobov wasn't the mastermind. He was hired by Noah to fulfill the plans of killing Dad.

"So... Since I'm going to tell you a bit about my secret as a Knight, why don't you give me an explanation on something, since you seem to know. What happened to Nicholas Lobov?"

"...That old man? Why the hell would you want to know?" Levi asked, slightly confused. 

"There are speculations going around in the Knights that he was hired by someone in the Phantom Brigade to kill my father because they had believed that I would lose my motivation to fight. He also wanted to be cleared of his criminal ties, so he wanted a group of thugs from the Underground to infiltrate the Survey Corps and find his documents. Lobov was promised power by the Phantom Brigade's leader, but he didn't want to get his hands dirty. So he went to you, Isabel, and Farlan to fulfill his mission of both killing the Commander and getting his documents."

"That man was hired by the Phantom Brigade?"

"I am their main target, after all. They'll do anything to assure that I am dead."

"Why do they want you dead?"

"To the Knights, they believe I'm 'Humanity's Hope.' I really don't have a full understanding of why, but all I know is that Noah wants my head." I replied, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Damn, they didn't put enough sugar," I added with a sigh.

I waved my pointer finger in a circular motion around my coffee, and one more sugar cube dropped into the coffee.

I took a sip of my coffee and nodded my head contently.

Levi looked at my every move as I used my special ability, then raising his right eyebrow.

"So you are the hope of humanity. How interesting. Never once have I thought that you would be so important to the enemy." Levi replied, taking a sip of his tea carrying it in his usual awkward way. 

"Me neither. Not until I found out a few years ago when my uncle had told me. I'm going to have to guess that I am the one that is fated to kill Noah when the time comes. And when it comes to him, it's no joke. That man is willing to give his life to kill me."

Before Levi took a sip of his tea, he mumbled something that I didn't really catch.

"No way in hell I'm letting that happen."

"Say that again? I didn't hear you." I said.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, can you tell me about that guy, please?"

"I don't know shit about that man. We met with him a few times to discuss plans, but he was very discreet. Never once have I suspected that he was connected with your enemy."

"Yes, it seems that he was. Do you know where he is?"

"Why the hell are you asking me these questions? I don't know. All I know is that he was punished. Dead, alive. I don't give a shit. That man blackmailed the three of us because he would help our friend out and give us citizenship on the surface. That is all."

"I see. Well, whatever. It's not like he's going to be a pain anymore. I was just curious since it was brought up when I was talking to Ryan a few weeks ago." I replied.

-Ryan Kusunoki-

The mess hall was crowded with members of the Survey Corps, eating their breakfast as they engaged in conversation before doing their duties for today. I looked around as I searched for Petra. I looked to the back of the mess hall, and I noticed that Petra was sitting with her fellow squad members.

"Petra, there you are!" Ryan called out, waving his hand.

Petra turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Ryan! Come and sit with us!" She replied with a smile.

Ryan nodded and sat with Petra and the other members of the Levi Squad.

As soon as I sat down next to Petra, Auruo immediately glared at me. Hah. He knows that I have my eye on her. That's why for the past few years, he's always been glaring at me every time that I sit next to Petra, or even talk to her. He also knows that I'm her childhood friend, and I know that Petra likes me as well. For so long, I believed that Petra liked Captain Levi, but I recently realized that she admired him, not love him.

"Hey, Ryan," Eld said.

"Hey, Eld, Gunther......Auruo." I replied.

"...Ryan." Auruo replied, glaring at him.

There was already an uncomfortable silence, as I knew that there was this tension between Auruo and I. I am fine with Eld and Gunther, but Auruo dislikes me because he knows that I've known Petra longer than him, and he has a major crush on Petra as well.

To break the tension, Petra spoke.

"So, Ryan, have you seen Amelia? I was looking for her today, but I couldn't find her."

"She went somewhere with Captain Levi," I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

"Maybe they went on a date," Eld replied in a joking tone.

"Nah. They went to go take care of something in town that's work-related, that's it." I said.

"Captain Levi and Amelia? Nah. It seems like those two butt heads way too much to be a couple. And I'm pretty sure the Captain isn't ever going to be with a woman in his life. Not until the Titans have perished." Gunther replied as he took a bit of his bread.

"If you only knew the past those two have. They were once pretty close once upon a time. Things just happened." I replied.

"Those two were actually close?" Eld asked.

"Yeah. Of course, the Captain wouldn't tell you that. That is something that he might not want to talk about to others, so please keep it a secret."

"And what if I told him?" Auruo replied, crossing his arms.

"He's going to deny it. Of course, he's not going to talk about it. After all, he may not realize his feelings now, but he really cares about Amelia a lot."

"Even if the Captain and Amelia were a couple, they would keep their relationship discreet. I don't think Captain Levi is the kind of person to show his emotions to just anyone. Especially when he has a title to keep as Humanity's Strongest Soldier." Eld stated.

"Anyways, I think Amelia should give him a chance! I'm sure their past wasn't all bad. They must have had their happy moments as well."

"And that you are right, Petra. Levi was actually by her side when her mother passed away. He was there for her when times weren't well for her. Levi's betrayal, as Amelia calls it, hurt her just as much as the death of her mother, but she didn't dare to show it to anyone. I ask you four to please keep this a secret, especially you, Auruo. I know you hate my guts, but don't talk about this to anyone." I stated.

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'll make sure he doesn't open his big fat mouth." Petra replied, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Tch..."

"Still copying the Captain? Even though you recently discovered that Petra doesn't have feelings for him? Going to try to become Ryan now?"

"Oh, shut up," Auruo said in an annoyed tone.

"Ryan, can we talk in the roof? There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course," I replied, standing up from my seat.

Petra stood up as well, and both of us stepped away from the table, receiving an extremely bothered expression from Auruo.

We walked through the crowded mess hall, up the stairs to the roof of the headquarters. Once we had reached the top, we were greeted with a beautiful view of Trost. You can see the town and how small it is from here, and Wall Rose can be seen in the distance. The glowing sun is shining proudly in the sky, as birds flew through the horizon.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Petra?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to get out of that crowded mess hall, so I kind of came up with an excuse. Sorry about that." Petra replied with a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, really? Well of course. It was crowded in there."

"And plus, I asked you because I feel like I can tell you anything, Ryan. I trust you and Amelia more than anyone."

"What about Auruo and your fellow squad mates?" I asked.

"Of course I trust them. When it comes to expeditions, that is. When it comes to personal matters, well, that is another story. I've known you and Amelia for so long, I feel like I can trust you guys, and when there are those days that I feel like I just want to give up or I'm just too scared to go on an expedition, I always remind myself that I have you two here to reassure me that I truly am not alone."

"That's good. And I feel the same way. I trust you and Amelia just as much. But you know, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but I just didn't have the proper moment to tell you."

"You want to tell me something?" Petra asked curiously as her innocent eyes looked at mine.

My heart skipped a beat once she looked at mine.

"It's kind of hard for me to tell you in words. Maybe if I show you, maybe you'll know...?" I asked nervously, as I scratched the back of my head.

Petra smiled cheerfully. "Sure!"

"A-All right. Can you turn around for a second?"

She nodded her head and turned around.

Alright... I can do this. It's just giving her twelve red roses... Now it is time to be a real man and take responsibility. If she rejects me, then I can rest easy knowing I tried. But I just can't continue to stand around and watch over her from a distance. I want to be with her, not as a close friend, but someone that she can rely on when she is struggling. I want to protect her, no matter what.

I sighed and closed my eyes, picturing the bouquet of twelve red roses. I held out my pointer finger and twirled it around a few times as eventually they slowly began to appear. I added a pink bow around the stems of the roses to make it prettier.

"O-Okay... You can turn around now." I said.

Oh damn it, my hands are sweating.

Her eyes widened, looking at the flowers, and then me. She did that for a while, then spoke.

"Ryan... What is this?"

Don't mess this up.

"Petra, do you know the meaning of what 12 red roses are?"

"I do, but... are these for me?"

"Who else would these be for? You're the only one that I would give red roses to. I know you may have not realized this, but you are very special to me. I want to be more than your childhood friend. I want to be with you in this hell that we go through. I want to protect you from the dangers outside the wall, I want to be with you in your good and bad moments. Petra, I...I like it. No, wait. Let me correct that. I love you. I always have, ever since we were younger. I know we don't know when exactly we are going to die, but one thing is for certain. I will be sure to cherish every moment we have together. So, will you give me a chance to court you, Petra Ral?"

I noticed that Petra's cheeks have become a faint red, and her pupils were dilating. No way, does she feel the same...?

"R-Ryan, I'm not going to lie, I used to think that you were in love with Amelia because of your past. You two were so close, I thought I was never going to have a chance with you."

She thought I was in love with Amelia? I never saw Amelia in that way. My situation with Amelia is like the relationship Petra has with Levi.

"I owe my life to Amelia for saving me from taking my own life, but I never had romantic feelings towards her. You and I now both know that no matter how much she won't accept it, she still loves Captain Levi. The one I have romantic feelings for is you, Petra." I replied.

"I...feel the same way, Ryan. I do want you by my side as well." She replied with a gentle smile.

There was a silence between us as the wind gently blew. She happily accepted the flowers, and it felt as we were magnets about to come together.

I closed my eyes, and as soon as we were about to kiss...

"Ryan~! I need you to help me on a last minute experiment before I go to the courthouse with Miche, and-"

The both of us looked over at Squad Leader Hange, who basically just came out of nowhere.

"Ah, did I interrupt something~?"

"Um, well..."

"Squad Leader, this isn't what it looks like, this is-"

"Oh, I know exactly what it is. You two were about to kiss! You did it, Ryan! You finally made your move. I'm so proud of you." She said in a jovial tone, coming up to the both of us.

"Um, I'm going to go back to the mess hall... Ryan, I'll see you later?" She asked me.

"Sure..."

Hiding her blush, Petra then made her way back inside of the headquarters.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you guys, but I really need your help, Ryan! Moblit is currently taking care of something at the moment, and Lia is with Levi taking care of something at the courthouse!"

"Show me the way then," I replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, it will be quick!"

Hange and I then went to her office, and it turns out, that she wanted me to help her do research on her two creepy-ass looking Titans, Sawney, and Bean.

-two hours later, Amelia Smith's PoV-

And with that, our time at the cafe ended. There were times where there was just quiet between the both of us, and times where either he or I initiated conversation.

The feeling I had while we were there felt strange. My heart was beating a bit faster than normal, and the palms of my hands were sweating, since I had them folded most of the time.

As soon as Levi and I entered the courthouse, this time we see that there are various soldiers from different regiments, making the place a bit crowded.

"Lia, Levi!"

I turned around and noticed that Hange was the one that was calling out to us. Miche was with her as well.

"Hey, Squad Leader!" I said with a smile, waving my right hand.

"Lia, my dear little soldier. Even though you're in my squad, I don't see you because Shorty here keeps stealing you away!"

"Well, why don't you ask Levi here?" I replied with a nervous smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"Haha! It's no problem, I was just playing. I know Shorty just likes to be with you, so he tries to find opportunities to take you away. Anyways, there something I need to ask of you, Levi."

"What?"He asked in an annoyed tone.

"This is just in case things are not going well. If the Military Police ends up having the upper hand during the trial, you go and beat up Eren. Doing this will make them see that we are capable of killing him if things go bad with him."

"Not a bad idea, Shitty Glasses. I'll go with it." Levi replied.

Well, that didn't make him a long time to think about...

"Perfect! With this, we're sure to have custody of Eren, no matter what!" She replied in an excited tone.

"It's almost time. We should go and get him, Hange." Miche stated.

"Yep. Well, we'll see you two there!"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Let's go, dipshit," Levi stated, walking ahead of me as usual.

I sighed, a bit bothered that he continues to call me "Dipshit," yet he won't call me by my name? Not even by my last name?

"Yeah, yeah.... cleaning fairy," I replied, holding back a laugh.

Levi stopped, and turned his head around, glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You call me a dipshit, so it shouldn't be a problem if I call you cleaning fairy, right?" I asked him.

"I could care less if Shitty Glasses or anyone else calls me dumbass names, but you aren't allowed to."

What the hell? Really?

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because I said so. Call me that again, and you're going to owe me 40 sit-ups." He concluded as he continued to walk ahead of me.

I groaned in annoyance, then I followed Levi into the courtroom. We met up with other fellow soldiers from our regiment, and I stood to the right of Levi, waiting for Darius Zackly to arrive. I looked around the room, checking to see if I saw any familiar faces. Across, to where the Military Police was, I noticed that Bryce was standing about two people away from the MP's commander.

He noticed that I was here as well, and smiled at me, raising his right hand up, as a form of saying hello.

He glanced over at Levi and gave him a look of disgust.

There's just one thing that leaves me curious...

Did something happen between Levi and Bryce, or does Bryce just dislike him just because?

This is a bit nerve-wracking... This is one of the first military trials that I've ever attended. The atmosphere here is tense.

I looked over to Dad, who was standing with his hands on his back.

He looks confident. He has a strong belief that we're going to get custody of Eren. From what I know, the Military Police usually tends to provide a great deal of information and give a lot of evidence. I truly believe that beating the poor kid up is the only way we're going to get him. If that is what is going to prove that the Survey Corps is capable, then there is no other choice, after all.

-time skip-

"If those with strength don't fight, who will? If you're scared to fight for your lives, then at least don't hinder me!" Eren had stated in a loud tone. 

I can see it. This kid truly wants to protect humanity... He wants to do so by using those Titan abilities.

"You cowards... Just shut up and let me shoulder it all!"

After he said that, there was silence. But within this silence, there was fear. I even saw in Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police.

"Ready!" Nile ordered one of his subordinates.

I then noticed that Levi was no longer next to me.

The man nodded, and along with his fear, pointed his rifle at Eren.

Levi was standing in front of Eren, and from there, Hange's plan was executed.

And Levi was kicking Eren. Hard. Like damn, the last time I saw Levi fight someone was when we were training six years ago. And I have to say, it's been a very long time. The poor guy he was training with ended up going to the infirmary since Levi ended up going too hard on him. Then from there, Commander Shadis told Levi that it wasn't necessary for him to participate in training anymore because of that.

But damn, poor Eren. He's taking that hard. I'm honestly a bit worried. Obviously, the kid is a Titan Shifter and all, but he still feels pain.

Somehow, Levi seemed to notice that I was worried about Eren because I was staring at Eren the entire time while both my hands were covering my lips, so he then took it upon himself to kick Eren harder, causing a tooth to fly out.

-Levi-

Levi continued on with Hange's plan to kick Eren to convince Zackly that the Survey Corps is capable of having Eren in custody. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Amelia looked really worried for Eren.

He felt pissed for no reason. And once again, he felt that feeling again. Not the feeling that he felt when he's with her, but that feeling when he saw Ryan give Amelia that rose in the mess hall.

Jealousy.

He did not like the idea of seeing Amelia worry for anyone but him, but he didn't want to make his feelings obvious. Instead of making his expressions obvious, he kicked Eren even harder.

Instead of making his expressions obvious, he kicked Eren even harder.

There, Levi began to realize something as he continued to kick Eren.

"Is this what shitty glasses is talking about? Feelings? Towards the dipshit?"

He realized one thing: he wanted Amelia to be closer to him. He wants her all to himself. He wants her to show him that warmth and kindness that she had given him when he first joined the Survey Corps. That's why he took her as his assistant in the first place, and that's why he gave her so many chores in the first place. To have her near him. Pushing Amelia against the wall...meant that he had a desire towards her. Both physically and mentally.

But he knows that right now, he can't focus on Amelia at the moment. He has to get Eren into the custody of the Survey Corps, no matter what.

-Military Police Stohess Headquarters Training Room, Third Person PoV-

Dressed in black shorts while shirtless, Aidan was doing his usual training. thirty Push-ups, fifty sit-ups, then work on the punching bag for about an hour.

While Aidan was working on the punching bag, an image of Amelia appeared right before him.

"You consider me your rival, but I have a really great time training with you. It's like you and I are like two peas in a pod!"

Aidan punched the bag as hard as he possibly can, making the stuffing come out from the bag.

"Shut up, you little bitch." He said, catching his breath.

"I will kill you, no matter what it takes."

"Aidan, are you alright?" Jayden asked, coming into the room.

Aidan looked at him and quickly regained his composure to hide his anger.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just overdid myself a little." He replied, picking up his white shirt as he wrapped it around his neck, taking a sip of water.

"Hah. A little? It's the second time this week that you broke the punching bag."

"Well, when you get right into it, you do end up getting a little carried away," Aidan replied with a sigh.

"Ethan. I need you to meet up with me immediately in front of the fountain in Stohess. It is about the next plan we are going to execute." Noah called out to him, as Aidan had received the message through his Telekinesis ability.

"I'll be there right away." Aidan nodded. 

"Are you alright there? You spaced out for a second."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just realized that I have to go somewhere. I'll see you later, Jayden." Aidan replied, making his way out.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, man." He concluded, leaving the room.

Aidan freshened up and got into uniform.

As he walked the hallways, he came across Daria, who was walking around headquarters.

"Monado, do you mind telling our squad leader that I'm going to be out for a bit?"

"He's out at the moment. He went to the Titan Shifter's trial along with Bryce and the Commander." She replied.

"Okay, well... If anyone asks where I am, tell them that I went out for a bit."

"Sure..." She replied.

"Thanks, Daria," I replied with a smile, waving my hand up.

"Yeah... No problem." She said, looking at me a bit suspiciously.

She can't possibly know that I'm Ethan... Like them, I use my abilities to protect my identity. And well, my family doesn't know about me, so it's not like they are going to know who I am.

Anyways, let's see what this old man wants. If we're making a move, then that means that it's soon if he wants to meet up at this time.

-Unknown location, an abandoned house within Wall Maria-

Sylvia entered the run-down house, where she met up with five allies.

"Well, Sylvia? Did you get to meet her? What kind of person is she?" A man asked.

"I wasn't able to speak to her in person, but I saw her with Captain Levi in Trost District," Sylvia replied.

"Captain Levi, eh? It is said by the people of these Walls that he is Humanity's Strongest."

"Correct," Reiner replied.

"If Amelia Smith truly is the one that will lead the Gifted beyond the Walls, then she must be dealt with. Either she is killed, or we find a way for her to become our ally." Zeke stated.

"But I also met someone interesting as well," Sylvia replied.

"Who?"

She smirked.

"A member of the Eckhart clan that was cast out from the family for being born with a different kind of telekinesis ability. A more advanced one that falls into darkness. His birth name is Aidan Gerard Eckhart and he is the son of Erwin Smith and Alexandra Eckhart and Amelia's older fraternal twin brother. Alexandra tried to reason with her father to keep him, but he was completely against it. My guess is that forbidden abilities played a big part in this and Michael wiped Alexandra's memories of Aidan. Aidan was sent to the Underground District, forgotten by the entire Eckhart family. Aidan was told that he had a little twin sister, and on the day of his birthday, he would sneak out to go to Amelia's birthday parties. As time passed, he began to resent his entire family, making him want to take revenge."

"Taking revenge on his own family, huh..." Annie stated in a distant tone, standing against a brick wall as she crossed her arms.

"In the Eckhart family, there is an old saying: 'Twins born in our clan is unspeakable. One will devour the other's power, bringing the other slowly to their death. For that is their destiny.' Since Amelia represents light, then it's obvious who they would pick. Michael wants to make sure Amelia devours Aidan's powers. Once she does that, those dark powers will become light, and their powers will become one." Sylvia replied.

''Is that family some sort of cult or something?" Bertholdt asked.

"Not a cult. That's just how things work. When there are twins born within the Eckhart clan, one will be born with light telekinesis abilities, one will be born with dark telekinesis abilities. Light and darkness must become one to maintain equality. That's just how it works. Light nor darkness itself cannot rule. There always must be a balance." Sylvia's father, Wilfred, stated.

"Of course that is what it states. However, our goal is for either Aidan or Amelia to devour each other, although it is preferable if Aidan does it. Even though he will have Amelia's powers within him to maintain his powers, the light will remain recessive, and the darkness will remain dominant. If that fails, then we'll turn to plan B, and see what we can do with Amelia." Sylvia replied.

"And what do you intend to do once that is complete?" Zeke asked.

"That will be kept a secret for now. We'll save that story for another time, my friends!" Sylvia replied with a cheerful smile.

"Anyways changing the subject here, you told us you saw Amelia with someone?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, yes. She was with Levi. They were at some café in Trost. Seems to me like they were on a little date, and just between us here, I can sense feelings sometimes through what they are thinking. From what I saw, that Levi is good at hiding his feelings from those that don't have gifted abilities, but for someone like me, I was able to read him like a book at that time. He likes Amelia, yet he doesn't realize it yet. It tends to happen in stubborn people like him. "

"What about Amelia?"

"The feelings are still there. She still likes him, too. Slowly, but steadily, she's moving on from the past."

"How the hell can you do that?" Reiner asked.

"Everyone has their own aura. I'm still learning how to use these skills, so it only works for people who are introverts. Both Levi and Amelia are introverts in their own way." She stated.

"Interesting... You gifted truly are something." Bertholdt replied.

"Anyways, continue with your daily lives within your regiments. The Knights cannot know about the outside. Amelia will die within those walls and never discover what her 'supposed fate' is. All we know is that both Michael is the only one that knows. The rest doesn't. So if we get him out of the picture, then things will be much easier for us. We'll let the Phantom Brigade deal with the Eterna Knights, and we remain in the shadows until it's our time." Wilfred stated.

Zeke nodded in agreement. "Obviously, I'll remain here."

"And I, as well. If you see anything out of the ordinary, call me through a mind-link, Sylvia." Wilfred stated.

Sylvia nodded. "Of course. You can count on me."

Everyone then returned to their daily lives within Trost District as soldiers.

-Amelia Smith-

After the trial, we all met up in a room after successfully gaining custody of Eren. I was sitting down, while I watched Hange tend to Eren's bruises. The sun was already setting, and the people that were in the room were Miche, Levi, Dad, Eren, Hange, and I.

That's right...I haven't introduced myself as myself. He's only seen me as Athena.

"That was so mean of him. That must have hurt a lot." Hange said as she was dabbing a cotton ball on him as she was cleaning his wounds.

"A little." He replied.

"Where's the pain?" Hange asked curiously.

"Sorry about doing that. But as a result, we got you for ourselves." Dad stated.

"Yes...." Eren replied.

"We were able to play our trump cards at the most effective moments. Your pain was worth our gain. Thank you." Dad replied, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Eren's eyes widened.

"I look forward to working with you, Eren." He said with a smile.

I smiled at the moment between the two of them.

"Likewise, sir!" He replied, shaking his hand.

I then noticed that Levi had made his way to sit next to Eren, which slightly scared him a bit.

"Say, Eren. Do you hate me?" Levi asked.

For some reason, I tried so hard to hold back a laugh. Did he seriously just ask that question?

"No. I understand that it was necessary." Eren replied.

"Glad to hear that."

"You could have at least held back a little. You even broke his tooth." Hange said, showing the tooth that flew out from him back when Levi kicked him.

"Don't pick that up. It's disgusting."

"It's an important sample for me!" She replied, slightly excited. 

"Eren, I bet you're glad you won't be dissected by freaks like her, huh?" 

"Don't put me in the same league as them. I wouldn't kill Eren."

I then noticed that Eren was looking at me.

"Ah, sorry. I haven't introduced myself." I said with a smile as I stood up from my seat and kneeled in front of Eren, next to Squad Leader Hange.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Amelia Smith." I said with a smile.

Eren looked at me, and then looked back at Dad. For a moment, Eren looked back and forth and the both of us, then he nervously asked:

"Are you and Commander Erwin related? I hope I'm not being rude, it's only because you two have the same surname.."

"I don't find it rude at all. But, yes. Amelia is my daughter."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I just knew it. You two have the same smile."

"Smile?" Dad asked.

"Yes, It's the first time I saw you smile, Commander, and when I saw Amelia's smile, it mirrored yours."

I actually never realized it.

"Even though Amelia looks a lot like Alexandra Eckhart, I have to say, when she fights Titans, she looks like you a lot when it comes to bloodlust, Erwin. I witnessed that first hand when Trost was breached. It goes up to the point where it actually scares me. She has your eye color as well." Hange replied.

"I suppose so. At least she did inherit something from me." He replied in a relieved tone.

"Right, Levi? Doesn't Lia remind you of Erwin just a little?"

Levi looked over at me, and studied me, by staring right into my eyes.

Seriously, even though Levi is not gifted, it's like as if he's using one of the forbidden abilities, Enchanted Allure, on me right now. His dull, grey-blue eyes looking deep into mine as if he was searching for something. It feels like my heart wants to explode.

"The last time I saw this dipshit fight-"

Is he going to say that I fought one of the members of the Phantom Brigade in front of Miche and Eren, who don't know my identity yet? I looked at him, a bit worried, and he noticed.

"...was six years ago. There was something about Erwin that I saw deep within her eyes. The strong motivation to protect humanity and the people that are most important to her." He replied.

"Levi, that's the first positive thing you've said about Lia in such a long time!" Hange said in an excited tone. 

"Am I not allowed to compliment?" He had asked.

"Well, of course, but it's just it's been so long," Hange replied.

Hange smiled.

Levi glared at Hange, and she immediately changed the subject.

"Anyways, Eren, can I see the inside of your mouth?" She asked.

Here go her creepy experimentations of Eren...

Eren then opened his mouth and I realized something crazy as I looked in it from a distance.

Everyone but Levi was a bit surprised as well, and there was a temporary silence.

"His tooth grew back!" I stated, my eyes widened.

"It did..." Hange replied.

These Titan Shifters truly are something. I wonder what other surprised those beings are going to have in store for us...

"And everyone~! I have one quick announcement!" Hange stated in an excited tone.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ryan and Petra are officially a couple! Although I may have interrupted their first kiss..." Hange stated standing up.

I smiled as I stood up.

"I'm really happy for them. Ryan's been waiting for this his whole life. I'm so happy that he finally got the guts to ask her out." I stated.

Ryan finally gets to be with the woman he loves, but will I ever get the opportunity to find someone like that?


	13. #08: Concealed Feelings

-Amelia Smith-

Hange continued to tell us how Ryan had given Petra twelve red roses, and how Ryan was continuously talking about Petra while they were doing small experiments on Sawney and Bean.

"It's almost evening. We should be getting back to HQ." Dad stated as the sun began to set outside.

"And that you are right. Plus, I'm extremely tired." I replied as I stretched my arms.

"Smith, remember you are to meet me in my office after this, no matter what time it is," Levi ordered.

I sighed in response.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Captain?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

I almost forgot that this guy is an insomniac. He only sleeps for like two to three hours.

"Oh, and Eren. Tomorrow morning you will be going with us to the old headquarters. We can't exactly keep you in the main one because obviously, you cannot be trusted yet." Levi stated.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"Levi, you said you have a conversation with Lia ahead? I'll watch over Eren for tonight."

"Yeah. You do that. Let's go, dipshit." Levi said, walking ahead.

"Wait, you want to talk now?"

"Yes, why else am I asking you to come with me?" He asked.

I felt extremely tired. Today was such a long day, I just want to take a warm bath and go to sleep.

As soon as we made it outside. It was already dark outside. Since Ryan wasn't with us, we were unable to transport to the headquarters.

"Guess we're going to have to walk back there then. Well, no matter. The evening is pleasing anyway."

Both of us were making our way back to HQ, as the town wasn't as busy as it was during the day.

"You know I have an apartment not too far from here?" I asked, trying to engage conversation.

"You have a place here? I thought you lived in that big house in Liesthal."

"I do, but obviously I had to get a place here. I don't want to waste my time going there all the time. My uncle used to live with me, but recently he gave the apartment to me since he told me that he was going to go back home." I replied.

"So you live alone in that place?"

"Yep. But now, when we have some sort of break, maybe I can bring Dad over one day and I'll make an awesome dinner for both of us! Have some father-daughter time, you know?" I replied.

"You can actually cook?" He asked.

"Um, yes? What did you expect? My mom did teach me how to cook." I replied.

"Yet she didn't teach you how to clean properly," Levi replied in an annoyed tone.

"The maids in the mansion took care of that. My mom wanted me to at least know how to cook." I replied.

"It's always best to cook in a clean environment. That should have been a priority."

I giggled.

"Seriously, you truly are a cleaning fairy," I replied.

"You owe me forty sit-ups now." He bluntly stated.

"What?"

"I told you not to call me by any unnecessary nicknames. If you did, then there would be consequences." He stated.

"Oh, come on, Levi!" I replied with a groan.

"That doesn't change anything, dipshit. Or maybe since it's late at night, maybe you can stay with me most of the night organizing paperwork."

"What?!" I said, looking over at him.

"You heard me. And that is an order." He replied, while his eyes looked into me with his usual stoic expression.

"Ugh..."

I slowly shook my head as we eventually had made it to HQ.

"I'm going to go make coffee to try to stay awake. Do you want your tea, Levi?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'll meet you at my office." He said, making his way inside.

After he was out of sight, I sighed, and rested my body against the cement wall, and looked up to the crescent moon.

"What a lovely evening it is," I said to myself.

"Amelia?"

I looked to my right, and Moblit was standing, carrying a stack of papers.

"Hey, Moblit," I replied with a smile.

"Hey there. You seem very tired." He replied.

"It's been a long day. And Captain Levi wants me now to go help him with some paperwork in his office."

"Ah, I see. He must be tiring you out, isn't he?"

I sighed in reply.

"Yeah. Well... What can I say? It seems like he likes to pick on me a lot." I replied.

He chuckled. "Maybe it's the fact that he finds you easy to pick on?"

"Hey!" I replied with a pout.

"Just joking." He replied.

"Anyways, I better get to making some coffee and his tea, before he starts punishing me again with laps or extra chores," I said.

"I'll come with you. I'm going in the same direction as you, anyway. I need to give the Captain this pile of papers." He replied.

"Sure."

We made our way back inside the headquarters, and there were still some soldiers that were awake doing some last-minute chores before it was time for all soldiers to leave to their quarters.

Both of us made our way to the kitchen, and I started preparing Levi's black tea.

"Amelia, just out of curiosity, what are your hobbies?" Moblit asked.

I turned around and looked a bit confused.

"My hobbies?"

"Just curious. Like what do you do in your free time?"

I then turned around and continued to prepare his tea.

"Well, I like to read, play the piano, maybe train a bit..."

"You play the piano?" He asked.

"Well, I had no choice. Before I joined the Trainee Corps, I took piano lessons. It's kind of become a hobby for me."

Playing the piano actually helped me cope with my sorrow after that day. During my recovery, after that first confrontation with Noah, I always played the piano, and it helped me a great deal.

"You know, here in HQ, there is a piano in a room not too far from the mess hall. No one here even touches it. If you ever want to play it, it's there. And I'm sure everyone in our squad would love to hear you play." 

"Really? Then maybe I will sometime. Maybe when things here have calmed down a bit, and the Captain isn't giving me so many orders."

I do need to freshen up with my skills. It's been a while since I've touched the keys of a piano.

"Then I'll be looking forward to that." He replied.

I then finished preparing both the tea and coffee and put it on small plates.

I then noticed that Moblit was looking outside the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" I asked him as I put both cups on a tray.

"I swear, I felt like someone was watching us."

"It must have been your imagination," I replied with a smile.

"Yes, it could have been. It's been a long day for all of us. Maybe I'm just hearing things." He replied.

Both of us then left the kitchen and made our way to Levi's office.

"Did you hear that Ryan and Petra are together now?" I asked him.

"And so I heard. Squad Leader Hange told me after the trial ended. I'm really happy for them. Although now I'm going to feel like a third wheel now." I replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm sure you'll find someone as well, Amelia. I know many may have told you this, but you are a very lovely woman. Your smile tends to be very contagious."

I giggled. "Why, thank you Moblit. However, I don't know how long I will live in this world. I may even end up dying without even being with somebody."

"Don't say that. I mean, yes, when we leave the walls, there is a 50-50 chance that we may end up dying, but I like to think that I'll have someone in my life someday. We live constant hell every day. I personally think we all deserve a bit of light in this darkness that we constantly live in."

I sighed. "I guess you are right. Well, let's see what the future brings."

And with that, we found ourselves in front of Levi's door.

"You don't have to knock on the door, dipshit. I knew you were going to come here, so there is no need to." He replied from behind the door.

"He calls you dipshit?" Moblit whispered.

I nodded. "Yep."

"What kind of guy that calls the woman he likes that?" He said in a barely audible tone.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, nothing." He replied.

I then opened the door, seeing Levi sitting on his desk, looking at some papers. When he noticed that we entered, he looked at us and put the papers down.

"You took long. I was about to leave and get you myself. You know you cannot escape from your tasks."

"I know that," I replied with a sigh.

"Captain Levi... I brought you the paperwork. Squad Leader Hange forgot to give it to you before leaving to the courthouse." Moblit stated, showing him the stack of papers.

"Thank you. Leave them there. You can go as soon as you put them down." Levi replied.

"Alright." He replied leaving the papers on Levi's desk then, turning around to look at me once he stood in front of the door.

"You don't need to worry, Moblit. I'm used to this guy already." I replied in a reassuring tone.

He looked over at Levi, and Levi simply looked at him with his usual stoic face.

In response, Moblit departed from the office, without speaking another word.

"Pull up a chair. This may take a while." He ordered.

"Oookay." I replied as I put both of my hands behind my back, then grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room, and put it next to Levi, then placing the warm cup of tea to his left.

I then took a sip of my coffee and looked over at him.

"Well, let's get started. What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Look over these papers, and just make sure that they're in alphabetical order." He stated, putting a huge pile of papers in front of me.

"All right."

Well, this shouldn't be too bad. After all, as a kid, I was raised as the heiress of a merchant company. Piles of paperwork should be nothing for me. I did things that no normal kid did; having to sit for hours next to my grandfather watching him do work.

I began organizing them, as Levi continued to hand me the papers that he signed.

"So, now that we are here now, tell me about the Knights." He ordered as he continued to hand me papers.

"Levi, I thought I explained to you that there is nothing much to know about us," I replied.

"Not precisely that. Where the hell were you for these past six years? Why didn't you come back to tell everyone you were alive? You don't realize that after your so-called death, everyone mourned your death for about a week. It seems like you wouldn't understand anything since you didn't see it." He replied, putting his quill pen down, turning around to look at me.

I felt that he was looking at me, however, I continued to organize the papers.

"I'm waiting for an answer. You know that I'm impatient. I'll keep you here all night if I have to." He stated, taking a sip of tea.

I sighed, turning my head to face him confidently. His alluring eyes didn't help, however, I explained to him my story.

"For about six years... My uncle trained me in using telekinesis abilities to be able to combat against the Phantom Brigade. Those six years was a hell that I never want to live again...."

-flashback, Eckhart Villa, year 844-

In the outskirts of Orvud District, was a massive villa, hidden to everyone. In the top of the villa, the flag with the Knights' insignia waved proudly. Here, was the main headquarters of the Eterna Knights.

A peaceful place filled with greenery and a large, lush garden in the back. The only thing that is heard is Knights training, attempting to sharpen their gifted abilities.

Not too far from the gardens, was a newcomer seventeen-year-old Amelia, who sat down in the Knights' uniform, waiting for her first lesson from her uncle Gabriel.

"Amelia, now that you have recovered before we get started, there are a few things that I would like to tell you."

She looked confused.

"What is it?"

"In these next few years, you are going to feel pain unlike any other. After all, your powers have not awakened fully. We're going to change that. We are going to make sure that you have an idea of how to use them when necessary." Gabriel stated in a serious tone.

"Now, now. Gabriel. Remember what Alexandra said in her death bed? Not to force this responsibility onto her. Amelia, do you really wish to learn these gifted abilities, and fight against the Phantom Brigade? If so, just know that what's ahead isn't going to be a walk in the park. If you wish to leave, you may return to the Survey Corps." Her grandfather said as he walked up to both of them, coming from inside the villa.

Amelia looked down and gave it some thought.

Returning meant that she would see her father and friends again. But there was something else deep inside of her. It was telling her to stay. To take responsibility. Maybe with these magical abilities, she could be even more useful in protecting humanity; to protect her loved ones.

"No. I'll remain here. I want to do what I can to protect humanity. Pain is going to be an everyday thing for a soldier like me. If this is what is going to benefit humanity, then I'll gladly do it. I'll take responsibility."

Both Gabriel and Michael were content with Amelia's response.

"If that is your wish, then let's get started right away. We'll begin with something as simple as lifting up an item."

Amelia nodded her head.

The training began simply. That is how it was for the first two months. However, in the third month, Amelia was learning the more complicated ones, and it was giving her constant migraines that were hard to ignore.

"Haa... Can we please stop? We've been going at this for hours... I don't think I can take it anymore..." Amelia said, barely holding herself together.

"Amelia, we will not stop until you master this. Now, you need to make sure when levitating a person, you must--"

Amelia continued listening to her uncle's words, following his teachings.

"No matter what, I will succeed in mastering these abilities. For the sake of protecting humanity from this evil." She thought to herself.

Then, as the years progressed, Amelia continued to master her magical abilities to at last the intermediate difficulty. Ryan was by her side, helping out as much as he could.

These years consisted of fighting the Phantom Brigade while she was training.

"Hah? You fought those things without having a clear understanding of using your gifted ability?" Levi asked, handing me another paper as both of us continued working.

"I did have a clear understanding. I just wasn't as experienced as my uncle or my grandfather at the time. And that was my downfall." I replied as took the paper from him and put it in its rightful place.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I almost overused all of my ability, raising up my death flag. You see, I was fighting Ethan, and I believed that with all of my uncle's strict training, I could have been able to use it just a little bit more. However, I was wrong, and I was able to stop him from destroying a town. I then went unconscious. I overused it, which affected me physically and mentally. I didn't die, but if I had used just a bit more, I surely would have. After that day, the Phantom Brigade laid low until now. My grandfather insisted that I would get rest, and well, here I am now." I concluded with a smile.

He sighed. "You're truly an idiot."

"And why is that? I saved an entire village from being destroyed by that bastard." I replied.

"I'm not saying your actions were wrong. They were heroic. What I'm saying is, you shouldn't be relying on your abilities all the time. Not a bad thing to have, but if you keep that up, you'll be dead in just a matter of time. And no one here wants that."

"Yeah, I guess you are right in that aspect. I should only use it when it's necessary, but the problem is that when I fight these guys, they always use their ability to fight me. They barely use their physical abilities."

"You dipshit. Do you know why they barely use them? Those assholes are probably not as good as fighting when using their physical abilities. Do you ever use your brain?" He asked.

"For your information, yes I do. I just never have thought of it that way." I replied.

"Hm. You never change."

"You neither," I replied with a smirk.

I then noticed that Levi had an untreated cut on his pinky finger. And it looks like it's been recent.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. See what I mean? You never pay attention to these kinds of things." I said as I took his hand and showed him the cut.

"That's nothing. It'll heal on its own."

"It could get infected. You need to treat that." I said, getting up from my seat, looking for a first aid kit.

"Oi, can you stop worrying about the most ridiculous things?"

I found a cabinet where it had the first aid kit, and I took it, returned to his desk, then sitting back in my seat facing him.

I then opened it up and took out a cotton ball, a bit of alcohol, and a bandage.

"This is stupid."

"What? You scared of having a little bit of alcohol dabbed on your finger, Levi?" I asked him as I put a bit of alcohol on the cotton ball.

"The hell you babbling about? Of course not. I just find it ridiculous that you're doing this for just a little paper cut." He replied.

"These hands protect humanity every day. They don't deserve to have cuts like this." I replied as I gently placed the cotton ball with alcohol on his finger.

"Tch."

I giggled. "Levi, stop being such a baby," I replied, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around his finger.

I then put the things back into the kit and closed it.

"There we go. You can take it off tomorrow." I said.

He sighed, and picked up his quill pen once more, bringing forth silence once more between the both of us.

In this silence, I began to feel a bit tired, and my eyes were soon starting to close on their own.

Stay awake, Amelia... Don't fall asleep here, or he's going to make me do more chores.

"Tomorrow, I'll be going with my squad to the old headquarters along with Eren. So you can..."

I can't help it... I'm too sleepy...

I moved my head to the left, making an impact with his right shoulder.

Oh no... he's going to get mad. But whatever. He's leaving tomorrow anyway with his squad, so I'm finally going to have a break before the next expedition...

.....Zzzz...

-Levi-

"Tomorrow, I'll be going with my squad to the old headquarters along with Eren. So you can stay and go with your squad."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt something touched his right shoulder.

When he looked, he noticed that Amelia had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"O-Oi. Wake up, you little dipshit. I'm not your freaking pillow." He replied in a tense tone.

However, Amelia did not respond as she was already fast asleep.

"Zzz......"

"When she sleeps, she looks so damn innocent, but when she's awake, she's nothing but a pain in the ass. Yet she's the only one that makes me feel this way."

He sighed and put his pen down.

"You did decent tonight. At least I know the reason to why you were gone for so long." He stated, putting his hand as he ruffled her hair with his left hand.

Levi sighed, then carried Amelia in his arms in a 'bridal carry.'

Amelia rested her head over Levi's chest, getting herself comfortable in his arms.

"So warm..." She mumbled.

His eyes widened at what she just did and then felt his cheeks turn a shade of red.

All soldiers were already in their quarters, so all the hallways were quiet. The only light that helped him see was the light of the crescent moon that shined through the windows.

As he continued walking, he thought back to the words that she said before she disappeared.

"Why did I ever like someone so shady and dark like you? What the hell did I ever see in you?!"

Words that he believed were a distraction to hinder his plans...How can he believe that now when he realizes that she was always by his side in the past, watching over him? And even now, despite what he did to Amelia, he still thinks:

"Why did I tell her? I could have gone away with it without her noticing my plans."

When he was a thug in the Underground District, the tasks that he, Isabel, and Farlan did always end up going in their favor. Yet when he told Amelia his true intentions at that time, he did see that she was angry. Yet at the same time, it felt like she was stabbed from behind, and was deeply hurt.

For a second, he stopped walking and looked outside to the moonlit sky. He then looked at the sleeping Amelia.

"I want you to trust me once more. There's no longer any reason for me to take advantage of your kindness. As a matter of fact, your kindness is annoying as hell, and it pisses me off so fucking much, but at the same time, it calms my mind for such a reason that I can't explain." He said in a low tone.

He continued walking to Amelia and Nifa's quarters.

"Tch, what am I even saying? Why am I focusing on this right now? There are more things to take care of that watch over a kid..."

He slowly opened the door to her quarters to not wake up Nifa, and gently laid Amelia on her bed.

"Might as well take her shoes off. She's going to get the covers dirty..." He mumbled, taking off her boots.

As soon as he did that, he closed the door, and rested his back on the door and sighed.

It was because of those feelings that he felt that he ended everything with her. Not only did he care about her, but he also wanted those pestering feelings to go away and forget about them. And it did, during the time she was gone. But when she came back, they returned once he met eyes with her again. And no matter how much he wants to forget the past, he can't. Something within him just won't allow it.

"Now I see what's going on with me. I never understood it for a very long time. No matter how many times people told me, I never listened to them. I don't want to get close to anyone, because I fear that I can lose them any day, just like what happened with Isabel and Farlan. But with her, I can't stop what I feel, no matter what I do. I keep bringing her close to me because I feel at ease when she's with me. It's always been like this when she's by my side, and now I must confirm it."

.....

....

....

"There is something within myself that desires for her every day."

-Aidan-

Aidan stood on the balcony of HQ, looking up to the moonlit sky, thinking back to Noah's words.

"We are going to infiltrate the 57th Expedition. We are going to tire Amelia and kill her right on the spot. And Aidan, at that moment, you are going to devour her special abilities."

"So I'm finally going to kill my little sister, huh. It's about damn time." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

My real name, Aidan Gerard Eckhart.

My biological parents are Erwin and Alexandra, and I am Amelia's older twin brother.

Of course, Amelia doesn't know that. I was taken away from my mother when I was two weeks old, and my asshole of a grandfather erased her memories of me. My father doesn't even know of my existence, which makes me despise him even more.

I was thrown away like trash, because of my abilities. But I'll show them all that they're wrong. Just wait until I see you beyond the walls, Amelia. You're going to regret the day you were born. Only one of us will live, and that will be me.

It doesn't matter that she is my family. I could care less. I refuse to be killed by her. And there is no need for someone like her to live. She is nothing but a hindrance to the Phantom Brigade.

-the next day, Amelia Smith's PoV-

...

...

...

"So warm."

"Amelia."

"Mm?"

"Amelia, wake up! It's morning!"

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find myself meeting eyes with Nifa, who was already dressed, and ready to go.

I slowly sat up, and put my hand on my head.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was doing paperwork with Captain Levi, and then I-"

"The Captain brought you back here last night while you were asleep. I heard him mumbling something, then he left."

I felt my cheeks slightly turn red.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Now I'm sure to end up getting more work from him! He hates it when people touch him!

I got up from the bed and decided to go and take a bath before going down to the mess hall.

"I'll meet you and the others down there. I'm going to go and get ready for today. I look like a mess."

"Alright, then. I'll see you down there!" She replied, leaving our quarters.

I sighed, and grabbed my favorite fruit-scented soap, and a towel, and prepared to go and take a bath

-timeskip-

I got into uniform, and then put on my mother's necklace. The only thing I still have to do is put on those straps, and that is the part that I hate the most.

"Lucky for me, I have a spare uniform."

*knock knock*

"Amelia, are you in there?" Petra's voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in!"

The door opened, revealing Petra.

"Hey, good morning. Do you mind helping me with these straps? Usually, Nifa helps me put them on, but I just told her to go to breakfast."

"Oh, of course!" Petra said as she closed the door, and came to help me out.

"Soooo. I heard you and Ryan are now dating."

She didn't look up, but I noticed there was a slight blush on her face.

"Aw, how cute. I'm truly happy that Ryan finally had the balls to confess."

"W-What do you mean 'finally?'"

"Ever since we were young, Ryan has always had feelings for you. He was just too scared to tell you."

"Ah, I see...Well, I'm really happy to hear that." She replied in a nervous tone, as she finished putting in the last strap.

"So... did you two already have your first kiss~?" I asked her with a smirk.

Petra stood up and put her hair behind her ear as she looked down.

"We were, but Hange ended up interrupting us."

"Well, I'm sure that after that, you two were finally able to get some time alone."

"You are right about that. Actually, during curfew hours, Hange allowed us to go out for a walk around HQ, since she was the one in charge of doing the rounds. That was to make up for interrupting, well, you know that." She replied, buckling in the last strap.

I put on my uniform jacket and my mother's sapphire heart necklace.

"Keeping your hair down today, Amelia?" Petra asked.

"Yeah. I heard that today was going to be a normal day. I'm probably just going to be helping out Hange with a few things."

Both of us had then left me and Nifa's quarters, and made our way to the mess hall.

"That's right... My squad today is going to the old headquarters with Eren."

The old headquarters, huh. That place is filled with so many memories.

"So if the kid goes berserk, you're gonna kill him?" I asked her.

"That's the plan." She replied.

"By the way, how did Auruo reply to the fact that you're with Ryan?"

"Heh, well... The thing is, he hasn't found out yet. But it's been the talk lately within here, so I'm sure that he's most likely going to find out now from someone in the mess hall. Seriously, things here cannot be kept a secret."

"Haha. It seems not." I replied.

As we entered the mess hall, I noticed that Auruo and Ryan were having some sort of arm-wrestling match, with a few other soldiers surrounding them.

"I'll show you, Ryan! I am the much better man for Petra! Not some red-head like you." Auruo said, using all of his strength to bring Ryan down.

Ryan sighed as he was tirelessly keeping Auruo's arm from bringing his down.

"Can we just cut it already? Petra is already my girlfriend, Auruo."

"Maybe this will change her mind! I am stronger than you, of course!" He replied.

Petra sighed and shook her head, and both of us just sat a distance from them.

There were a few 'ooohs' as both of them continued to arm-wrestle. Now I understand why lots of people here in the Survey Corps either are not in a relationship or they keep their relationship discreet. It's because of all of this annoying stuff.

"Lia~!" Hange called out to us as she and most of the squad came to sit with Petra and me.

"Hey, guys!" I replied in a cheerful tone, waving my hand.

Hange sat right across from me, while Moblit sat next to her, and the other squad members just squished themselves into the table.

"So, Squad Leader, what's the plan for today?" I asked her.

She took a bite of her bread and spoke.

"Mm, well today, I will be accompanying Squad Levi to the old HQ a little later. We're also getting new recruits tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll get more than last year. Oh, and you're going to come with me, Lia."

"Me? Why do you want me to go? Can't you ask Ryan to-"

"No. Ryan's going to distract Petra if he goes. And with what's going on between those two over there, it's better off if Ryan remains here." Hange replied with, looking over at the confrontation between Auruo and Ryan.

"Actually, you're right," I stated.

It's better off going without these two butting heads. Who knows when Auruo is going to get over this?

"And also... I kind of want you and Shorty to have some alone time." She whispered in a tone in which only I can hear.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Lia! You know you want it too! Plus, it is a place that holds many memories for you too! It's where you two first met!" She replied.

"Squad Leader, that is not necessary, if you have something here for me to do, I-"

"Nothing, really. That's why I'm asking you to come, Lia. I do want you to accompany me! And I plan to also go check on Sawney and Bean tomorrow as well!"

"Sawney and Bean? Who are-"

"They're Titans. She experiments on them." Ryan replied with a sigh.

"That's new," I replied, slightly sarcastic.

"We started experimenting on them once again a few months back. It was a little bit before you came back, Lia. But with doing these experiments, we may finally be able to discover their secrets. And of course, I want you to spend some time with me. You've been too far away!" She stated.

"Of course. If you're putting it that way, then I guess I'll go."

"Well, even if you didn't want to go, I would have still ordered you to come with me, either way, ~" She stated in a cheerful, but careless tone.

I smiled in reply.

"Petra. We're leaving."

I turned around, only to meet eyes with Levi, who was standing behind us.

"Yes, sir!" She replied as she stood up from her seat.

"I'll see you, Amelia!" She concluded, then went to say bye to Ryan before going off with her squad.

"Say, Captain, where's Eren?" I asked him.

"Erwin had him stay in the headquarters' basement. We can't have him go out of control here, now can't we?" He stated.

"Yes, I guess so," I replied.

"Captain, we're all set to go," Eld said, coming up to him.

"All right. You're going to be there later in the day, correct?" Levi asked Hange.

"Righty-o!" She replied cheerfully.

With that said, Levi turned around, departing the mess hall with his squad. My eyes did not waver from his figure as it got further from me.

"Hello? Earth to Amelia?" Ryan said, waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh, what?"

"It's obvious to me here that you still like him. Because now it seems to me that you've forgiven him."

"Well, I'm in the process of doing so. He and I just haven't talked about the situation yet."

"You should just talk about it and move on, I mean it's obvious that you still have feelings for him," Nifa said.

"Yes, but I promised myself that I would move on from my past. Including him."

"Oh, come on. Is that what's holding you back to talking about that with him? I mean, we all learn. Things aren't like they were before. I say, when you two have the time, you bring it up for discussion." Keiji stated.

I sighed and kept quiet after Keiji had said that.

"Anyways, Squad Leader, since Amelia's going with you, what's going to happen with us? What are we supposed to do?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to give you guys some tasks to do before we leave. I have nothing for you guys at the moment, so do what you need to. Lia, in about three hours, meet me back here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

All of us then split up to do our own thing, and Moblit, Nifa, Ryan, and I decided to go for a walk in town. 

-Levi-

As the Special Operations Squad was making their way to the Survey Corps' old headquarters, Levi was thinking back to the strange dream he had within his three hours of sleep.

His usual dream: failing to save the people that are closest to him, the smell of intestines, Titans evaporating and dreams of falling.

Last night's dream, however, was a bit different. He was falling with no end in a pit of darkness. He reached up, hoping that there would be someone that would save his life, but no one came. That is, of course, what he expected.

That's what he believed. There was one thing that made it different: A faint glow of light appeared, taking the form of someone he knew. Her blonde hair was flowing, letting off a small glow, as she was wearing a long wavy white dress. Someone did come to save him. She grabbed his hand tightly, not wanting to let go, and brought her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll always be here for you, Levi. I'll be your guiding light in this constant hell that the both of us live in. When you are not at your best, I'll be there." She said with a kind, but cheerful smile.

"Amelia."

He unconsciously put his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly.

Their scenery changed, finding themselves in a field filled with blue and white flowers as the moon shined in the clear starry sky.

Amelia was hovering over him, dressed in uniform as well as him, then caressing his cheek with her right hand, and she giggled when she noticed that Levi's face was slightly red.

"Now this is something new."

She moved her face closer, however, that was when his dream ended.

"Having her near me is satisfying enough." He said to himself.

For now, he needs to rest assured that Eren will be able to use his Titan abilities to regain Wall Maria.

Amelia is unreachable to the other soldiers in the Survey Corps other than Ryan and Petra, who are her best friends. Her wings can take her further than any other soldier.

The only one that can fly high as her; The only one that can reach her... is Levi. That dream confirmed it.

As he thought these things, they were arriving at the old headquarters.

"This place needs to be cleaned...inside and out."

-Amelia Smith-

Hange and I were making our way to the old headquarters in horseback about two hours later after we had got back from town. The sun was already setting in the sky.

"It's going to be so fun! Doing all of these experiments on Eren... I cannot wait!" Hange said excitedly, thinking of all the things she is going to do.

Hange continued ranting about what she was going to do with Eren, and I kind of ignored it, since it does get a little tiring...

Meanwhile, I was looking around the familiar surroundings. The trees, and especially, the familiar castle in the distance.

I let out a small smile.

Plenty of memories indeed.

My past wasn't all that bad. I lost my mother, and the man I love took advantage of my kindness. I did go through training that was a bit worse than the Training Corps as a Knight, but that was basically it. It would be nice to hear Levi's side of the story, but I highly doubt he is going to talk about it. Better yet, maybe he forgot all about it.

Other than that, I really had happy memories with Isabel, Farlan, Levi, and all the soldiers from back then. Although Levi was using me for information, I just feel like some of the interactions we had were real...

I let out a sigh, and Hange seemed to notice this as she has stopped ranting.

"Something wrong, Lia?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied.

"Your face is telling me something else. Thinking back to the good old days?" She asked.

"Guess so..." I replied, looking up to the sky.

Hange smiled in reply. "Well... It truly has been a long time. It felt like yesterday that you and Levi were going off to town to buy cleaning supplies and books. Time does go by fast..." She replied in a distant tone.

Both of us had arrived and left our horses in the stables.

I looked up at the towering castle, and I noticed that the place hasn't changed a bit.

"And I thought it was going to be much messier... Oh, wait I forgot. Levi obviously can't stand dirty places. He and his squad must have certain parts of the castle perfectly, inside and out. Haha, what was I even thinking?" I said.

Hange nodded her head in reply.

Goodness... And these are the reasons why I'm glad to not be in his squad. I would have been passed out by now. He would have assigned me more tasks than anyone else.

"Lia, feel free to walk through memory lane! This'll be quick." She said, entering the castle to go and meet up with the others.

"Sure..." I replied.

I decided to go up to the castle's roof, and as I was making my way there, I had noticed that not every single aspect of the castle was not clean. It seems like they only cleaned the rooms they're going to stay in, and the places they were going to hang out in.

I had finally made my way to the top, and a wave of nostalgia hit me.

Down below, in that field, was where I used to train with Hange, and Levi, Isabel, and Farlan would always be here, watching us. I remember when I bribed Levi with tea and cleaning supplies so that he can come with us.

I giggled at the memory and realized that a tear had fallen from my eyes.

"Huh?"

I put my hand on my cheek and realized that there were in fact, tears falling from my eyes.

There's no one here to hear me anyway.

"Why the hell am I crying? What a ridiculous thing." I said to myself, shaking my head.

Those were moments that meant so much to me... Maybe that's the reason why. And sometimes, it still hurts... That day when he told me the truth. It really stung.

I wiped them away with my arm.

"You didn't cry that time, you're not going to do it here," I whispered to myself.

"I knew you would be here."

My eyes widened, turning around to meet eyes with Levi.

I then looked down, then looked ahead.

"Place hasn't changed a bit, huh?" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"No." He replied, walking up to me, standing by my side. He was looking ahead as well.

"I thought you were going to talk to Squad Leader Hange?" I asked him.

"She was going to rant about her Titan experiment shit with Eren, and I just left."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyways, there's something that I wish to discuss with you, now that both of us are here." He said in his usual tone, as he sat down.

"What? Extra chores? Laps? Push-ups? What's next?" I asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"None of that shit. It's about the past. About what happened. I want to settle this once and for all. Things can't continue as they are." He stated.

"The past? You mean-"

"Yes."

He's actually going to discuss this with me. And here I thought he forgot all about it...

I sat down, a bit of a distance from him, and waited for him to speak.


	14. #09: Prelude to the 57th Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally sets things straight with Amelia and tells her the true intentions he had in the past.
> 
> Meanwhile, preparations are being made for the upcoming expedition as the Phantom Brigade plans to follow the Survey Corps in efforts to take Amelia's life.

-that same evening, Ryan Kusunoki's PoV-

After finishing the tasks that Squad Leader Hange had assigned me, I decided to walk through Trost to find any clues that tie to the death of my aunt Kaori and my cousin Misa. It's been years, and the Military Police hasn't done shit. It's like to them, it doesn't matter at all. If it was their family members, then that's when they get to work. Back when I was in the Military Police, I tirelessly worked my ass off trying to see who murdered them, but I couldn't find anything.

The ones that committed the crime are really good at keeping themselves hidden. And I know for sure it has to be someone from the Phantom Brigade. A lot of people say that that isn't the case, but I am going to grasp into that idea. It'll be much easier to kill them if that ends up being the case.

I continued walking through town until I saw a familiar face that stood out as she walked in her Garrison uniform.

"Mom!" I called out, speed-walking towards her.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Ryan! How have you been? It has been quite a while since the last time I saw you. Are things busy in the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah... We have an upcoming expedition in about a month. Today we were making preparations for it."

"Well, let's not just dawdle around here. Why don't we go and have a cup of coffee at Eternity Cafe?"

I nodded my head in reply.

it has been a while since I went there. The last thing I heard about that place was that Michael was going to hire new people since Amelia had recently left. As for Bryce and Daria, he decided to let them go back to their respective regiment as well because he believed that working there wasn't going to work for them. There are simply rumors going around that he ended up hiring other Gifted that were not in any military regiment.

"Sure, let's go."

My mother, Kira Cedarwood. She is currently a member of the Knights as well and a former squad leader. She's the reason why I'm the "red-head," as Captain Levi calls me, as I inherited my hair color from her. She has brown eyes, and she's about two inches shorter than me.

We walked into the café, and we sat down at a table that was near a window. We took our orders, and I just ordered a cup of hot chocolate, while Mom ordered a cup of coffee.

"So, son. How is life working for you?"

"Still searching for the one responsible for killing my aunt and cousin. I'm certain that the person responsible for taking their life is someone from the Phantom Brigade."

The waitress then came up to our table and had given us our drinks.

My mother took a sip of her coffee and spoke.

"I actually did some research myself. There were two people involved in their murder."

"Do you have any information on them?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea, son. But I'm sure that this should be a good start for you."

"Do you know where they are now?" I asked.

"One is the Military Police, the other is in the Garrison. As for the Garrison, I'd say to have an eye on Noah Durant."

"Then looks like I'm going to have to set a death date for them," I stated in a confident tone.

"Now, Ryan. You're making this sound easy for yourself. We don't even know if he is the suspect. Do you not know why he was given that nickname?"

"I'll kill him."

"Just don't do anything reckless that could bring forth your death, Ryan. We don't know if this is the case."And I want to avenge my family and kill that fucking bastard. He'll regret everything he did, and if I have to die along with that piece of shit, then so be it. Just as long as he dies." I replied, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Do you know what karma is, Ryan?" She asked.

"Hah? Of course, I do."

"He's going to get it eventually. Trust me. I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled. "Mom, I'm really happy that you care. However, I want you to understand. This is something that I am meant to do. I want their deaths avenged, and I will do whatever it takes."

"Hey, Cedarwood! There you are! Commander Pixis needs to discuss with you some stuff." Another Garrison soldier called out at the store's entrance.

"I'll be right there." She replied, standing up from her seat.

"Remember my words, Ryan. There will come a time when karma will come to him. Right now, focus on your mission, and everything will reveal itself." She concluded, leaving money on the table, then making her way out of the cafe.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"How interesting. I couldn't help but hear your conversation, Hephaestus."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

A woman dressed in a Military Police uniform got up from the table behind me and took my mother's place.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sylvia. I'm a Gifted, just like you." She said, holding her hand out.

I shook her hand.

"You're Gifted, yet you're not a member of the Knights?" I asked her.

"Nah. I'm more of a person that works from the sidelines. I just came to tell you to prepare yourself for what is soon to come, and I wish you the best of luck." She said, waving her hand as she left the door.

...Who the hell was she? And how does she know who I am? Wait. Could she have been...

I immediately stood up from my seat and left the cafe, looking both ways to see if I can see this Sylvia woman. But there was no sign of her. She's in the Military Police, huh. Maybe the next time I see either Bryce or Daria, I'll ask them about her.

I sighed.

I should get back to HQ before the others get worried. In the wake of the evening, I had made my way back to the Survey Corps HQ.

~Amelia Smith~

Levi looked up to the moonlit sky and finally spoke.

"You know, Amelia. You truly are a sentimental little shit. People do certain things for a reason. What I did was no different."

Are my ears deceiving me? Did he just call me Amelia?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I actually enjoyed spending time with you. I know this may all sound new to you, but it is true. Yes, I was using you to get information on Erwin, but there were days where I just didn't feel like using you, and just treated you like a companion. You were an insistent, stubborn little brat that didn't know what personal space was, and I have to admit, that truly pissed me off a great deal. But I eventually grew used to it, and I--I actually didn't mind having you there."

I smirked.

"Oh, really...? So you actually enjoyed my company to the very end?"

"Sure. You can say that."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain--"

"What? Why I told you instead of running away?"

"Well, yeah. I guess it could have hurt me less, to be honest..."

"Hurt you less, huh..." He stated in a distant tone.

"You may have not noticed, but you were a very special friend to me, Levi. No matter where or what it was, I always valued the time that you, Isabel, Farlan, and I spent together."

"I did notice. You were on my ass all the time. Worrying about every little ridiculous thing. Even now, that is a part of you that has never changed. Telling you was the right thing to do. If I hadn't told you my plans, then you would have found out either way. The result would have still been the same either way. I told you because you actually had significance to me as well. I thought it was the best choice, and I don't regret it."

I just dislike the idea of how both of us are using past tense. I still see you as a special friend, Levi. No. Not even a special friend. I see you as so much more than that...

"So that was your way of thinking? Have you ever thought about how I would feel during that time?"

"Yes. That is why I told you. I think it was best that you knew. Not only because you had significance to me, but also to show you the things I can be capable of doing. I'll do anything to fulfill what needs to be done, and at that time, it was killing Erwin. If anyone were to discover our plans, I would have killed them as well. I'm not normal like you. If anything, I'm a madman. I didn't have the same childhood as you, I didn't live in a huge ass mansion, and I don't even know who the hell my father is. I can care less about that. My childhood consisted of learning to use a knife and defend myself. I killed people at a young age. What we're all living is hell. In the end, Isabel and Farlan were hesitant. And I will tell you the truth, I was hesitant as well. We told each other not to make connections with any of the other soldiers, but when I had found out that you were Erwin's daughter, I had believed it to be a perfect plan. Get the information, fulfill what needs to be done. But-"

"But what?"

"It seems that we did end up forming a connection with Erwin's little dipshit daughter." He mumbled.

"...Do you regret it?" I mumbled.

Levi looked at me, his expression unchanged. 

"If you hadn't spoken to me, things would have been easier for you. You know there was no reason to get information from me. Your mission was to kill my father. That is all. You could have done your mission without speaking to me. So let me ask you, why did you approach me that day? Was it all a part of your plan to make me hurt even more? Was becoming my friend a way to hurt me in the end?"

He remained silent and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I thought so." I then turned around to get up, however, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't say you can leave."

"Well, it seems what you said was it."

"You didn't let me finish. That's the problem with you. You don't let people finish what they have to say. You immediately come to conclusions on everything, and that irritates me."

I sighed and turned back around, nervously putting my hands over my lap.

"I'm sorry. Continue."

He sighed.

"...I don't regret meeting you, because you were actually one of the very few people that showed concern for me. That's why I hesitated in telling you. And when I saw you resent me, it pissed me off because you were showing that kindness towards others, especially towards your fellow squad member."

"Moblit? Wait... You were the one watching us?"

"I just happened to pass by. I left something in the mess hall."

Excuses, Levi. You never leave stuff in the mess hall.

"If you were there, then why didn't you just wait for us?" I asked him.

He didn't respond, and I smirked.

"...You sound jealous to me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Define 'jealousy.'"

"Well, for example, when someone is jealous, they get annoyed or mad when they see someone they're close with someone else. That is why you were pissed off. Honestly, the fact that you keep things from others can be annoying sometimes. You're always keeping things to yourself, and you don't seem to ever-"

"Oi, be quiet. Do I have to zip up your mouth to shut it? You're saying things that are pointless. I simply came here to fix things between us, since we'll be working together. There is no need for us to be having this kind of conflict between us, as we are comrades working together to protect humanity."

I let out a smile, then looked up to the moonlit sky above. "You are right. And to be honest, I have been thinking of it for a while. Yes. You've somewhat changed and I'm really happy that you have decided to go down this path. So... Yeah. I apologize for the way I've been acting towards you recently. I need to grow as a person, and stop looking to the past, and look at the present. From tonight on, I won't act the way I did with you previously. If the day ever comes, I hope that we can be friends like the good old days." I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"That's the answer that I was waiting for." He replied, his expression unchanged.

I had smiled in reply, as he immediately looked away after having eye contact for a while. He immediately had stood up from his spot and turned in the direction to the entrance back into the old HQ. 

"I have some paperwork to finish. I need you to come with me to my room to help out."

"Sure," I replied, standing up as well; following Levi back into the old castle. 

As both of us went down the stairs, we came across Petra, who had smiled.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Amelia! I'd thought I would find you here. A letter from Liesthal arrived for you."

I sighed and took the letter from Petra.

"Probably another marriage registration form or a 'marriage candidate' from him that I'm just going to rip up into pieces. He won't stop until I actually marry someone. But I ain't falling for his bullshit." I replied with a sigh.

"He just won't stop, won't he?" Petra asked.

I had opened up the letter, and it was as expected. It was a portrait of a man, and that man, in particular, was none other than Bryce Mitchell.

"Bryce? He wants me to marry Bryce now? Is he that desperate?"

I sighed, folding the image a few times, then put it in my pocket. "Bryce would never agree to these terms, anyways. He knows how I feel. Anyways, I'll go put some tea. I'll meet you at your office, Levi." I had said, forcing a smile on my face. 

"All right." He replied.

Petra had followed me as well as I made my way to the recently cleaned kitchen that was to the far end of the hallway.

"So how's it going with the Captain?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two seemed more close than in the past few days. I'm glad to see that." Petra said with a smile of reassurance.

"Yes. I've gotten over it after thinking about it for a while." I replied.

"Hm."

Once we had arrived in the kitchen, I had begun serving the warm tea into two cups.

"Would you like some, Petra?" I had asked as I had poured the tea.

"No, it's alright. I'm good. I need to get some cleaning done anyways. But do tell me about your special moments with the Captain." She had replied with a smirk.

I sighed, slowly shaking my head.

"It's not that way, Petra. There's a bunch of things going on right now. And plus... I don't even think something like this will ever happen between both of us." I had replied, placing the cups of tea on the tray.

"You always end up bringing everything to a conclusion, Amelia. You seem to never change when it comes to those kinds of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought of the Captain and what he feels?"

"No. Because I'm sure as hell he doesn't feel or think about any of that."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go and finish a few errands before getting ready for bed. Don't let the Captain hover you over with work." She had replied with a smile before walking out of the small, run-down kitchen.

"I won't," I replied with a smile of reassurance.

Petra gave me one last smile, before turning around and taking a left.

I sighed, taking the tray of tea and making my way to Levi's temporary quarters. 

As I had walked past through the hallway, I noticed that nothing has changed a bit. It was exactly as I had remembered it. It was like I was back in my cadet days.

The door to Levi's temporary quarters was open, so I simply came in, closing the door with my foot.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I was just talking with Petra about some stuff. Here you are." I said with a smile, placing the cup of tea in front of him.

"Well, let's get to it then. I don't want to keep you here all evening." He replied.

"Alright." 

-the next morning-

The sun was once again shining beautifully in the sky as I was getting ready for the day. I had sat at the mirror brushing my hair before putting it into a ponytail.

Last night, Levi and I managed to finish the paperwork that he had to bring with him from headquarters. There was such a peace between us as we had done the paperwork, and the atmosphere was cozy as a candle lit up his office. 

I sighed, I then did my hair into a ponytail, and put on my bracelet and necklace as I ignored the slight rapid beating within my chest. 

*knock knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Amelia, it's Petra!" She replied in a bit of a desperate tone.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Petra came in, catching her breath.

"Whoa, Petra, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"It's terrible! Section Commander Hange's test subjects have been killed!"

Sawney and Bean? Who the hell could have done that?

I stood up and walked up to her.

"And what's the plan, then?" I asked.

"We're going there to go and check the situation to see what happen. And we should leave quickly. Section Commander Hange isn't taking this too well, and Captain Levi sent me to get you." She replied.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm ready, so we should get going." I replied as I took my green cape.

Petra nodded, and both of us went to go meet with the others.

Once we did, we mounted on our horses and went to the location where Sawney and Bean were.

When we had arrived at the scene, Petra was absolutely right. Hange went crazy after seeing her experiments die. I kind of feel sorry for her. After all that hard work she put into studying those experiments. I'm sure she found a great deal of useful information, but she could have found so much more information and most likely even the secret behind the Titans.

I then felt a hand over my shoulder.

"Amelia, long time no see!"

I turned around to meet eyes with someone that I would never meet again.

"Luca?"

Luca Robinson is my ex-boyfriend that I dated five years ago. He took all of my firsts. My first kiss and my first time. During these past six years, I wasn't at my best potential when during the time I was training as a Knight. Luca, however, did everything he could to make me feel better, as he was training with me as well. He absolutely hated seeing me so down, and he always did anything he can to brighten my day. About two months later, both of us became a couple. He made me happy, and I believed that he can help me forget Levi. It worked for about two months, but no matter how much I wanted to forget him, I just could not. After all, the only person that I've ever had true feelings for is Levi. However, there were just other things about Luca that just made me slightly uneasy.

Luca's currently a soldier in the Garrison, and he is about 6'0. He has black hair and brown colored eyes. He keeps his hair slicked back, and he has light-colored skin. He is also four years older than me.

"Amelia, who is he?" Petra asked.

"Petra, I would like you to meet Luca Robinson. He is, well..."

"...My ex-girlfriend." He continued.

Her eyes widened as she looked at both me and him.

"Amelia, you had a boyfriend?!" She said in a surprised, but loud tone.

Some soldiers looked over in our direction but turned around after.

"Shh, yes I did," I replied.

"Anyways, it's been a while. I'm happy to see that you're doing better." He replied with a smile, patting my head like a child.

"Yes, I am doing much better. Thanks for asking."

"Whoa, this is new..." She replied.

"Yeah well, anything can happen in six years, Petra," Luca replied.

"Anyways, Amelia, I just want to let you know that there is an upcoming mission for the Knights. Janus told me to pass on the message to you. It's on the same day as the 57th Expedition. You're going to have to pass it on to your pops. Since the Long Distance Scouting Formation is going to be used, you have to speak to him about where you and Ryan are going to be placed. Rumors are going around that the Phantom Brigade is going to kill you once and for all. It seems that they are getting more desperate by the day." Luca asked me through a mind link.

"Ah, I see."

"I want you to be careful. I've heard that there are Phantom Brigade members working within regiments like we are, so keep an eye out for potential enemies."

"Don't worry. I will. Keep me updated."

He nodded his head and turned around, waving his hand up.

"Take care, Lia. It was nice to see you again."

"See ya," I replied.

"What the heck was that silence for? You two were just staring at each other. Still having lingering feelings for the guy?" Auruo asked.

Petra knew that Luca was using mind-link to speak to me, so she wasn't confused at all.

"Of course not, Auruo. Being with someone is the least of my concerns right now. These are not good times right now." I replied, coming up with an excuse that would take his suspicions away.

-Third Person PoV, Unknown place within Trost-

Within the hidden alleys of Trost District, 'Ren' was standing against a wall, waiting for Adam, who has completed his production of the serum ahead of schedule.

"Amelia, or any of the other Knights for that matter, cannot know what awaits for them beyond the walls. Things will remain as they are. And for that to happen, I have to kill the man that knows it all when I have the chance to do so." He had said to himself.

"Ren, right on time," Adam said, coming from the shadows.

"How in the world did you finish this so fast?" Ren asked.

"I knew it wasn't going to take longer, however just in case anything happened with the production, I wanted to make sure that I had more time," Adam replied, handing Ren the handgun and the cylindrical-shaped tube that carried the serum.

"I'm positive this is going to work. I ninety-nine percent guarantee that if this is injected into someone who is Gifted, they will die."

Ren then took both the handgun and serum and smirked.

"I'm expecting this will work, Adam and hope that this one percent doesn't make this a failure," Ren stated, handing him the money.

"I never make a mistake when it comes to my clients, my friend. Use it wisely." Adam stated, turning back in the direction that he had come from.

"Oh, don't you worry. I will make sure to. This will be beneficial to us, alright."

"Reiner. Are you sure that killing him is going to change anything? Those Knights are going to find out eventually what their real mission is, one way or another."

"Yes. Killing him will be perfect. From what I heard from Sylvia and Wilfred, that man will go to such lengths to regain his country back. Well, like father, like son, right?" Reiner replied.

"Leonidas Ambrosia was a coward. Running away from his own country... He should have just remained there and fallen to his rule. If it weren't for him and his wife escaping with other survivors, then his generation wouldn't have continued." Bertholdt replied.

"It wasn't Marley's fault. It's impossible to fight against those people. They fight using special abilities. The only way that we actually have a chance is transforming into Titans. That's why it is a good thing that this was invented. We have a chance now to kill these guys, and the best way to weaken them is to bring down their center of command." Reiner said.

"You're right. Anyways, for now. We should be getting back to avoid suspicion." Bertholdt replied.

Reiner nodded, and both of them had made their way back to town with the other soldiers.

-Phantom Brigade Headquarters, Underground District-

The members of the Phantom Brigade were all in attendance, sitting on crates, waiting for their leader Hades to arrive.

"Hey, I heard we are finally going to be able to kill Athena once and for all."

"If that's the case, then I am more than ready to do so." Another member said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Alright, Phantom Brigade. Let's get this meeting over and done with. I have already spoken to Ethan about what we are going to do. Now I will pass on the information to all of you." Hades stated in a commanding tone.

The talking stopped, and everyone's attention moved to Noah.

"Now, as you know for about six years now, we've been targeting Athena, and the mission itself hasn't been so easy for us. Those Knights are slippery as hell, and they get away with everything. Well, not this time. According to the information we've gathered, there are two Knights in the Survey Corps, and one of those Knights is Athena."

"We know that. Can we get to the killing part?"

"Now, patience, Daniel. I'm sure the feeling is mutual for all of us. You are all correct. This mission will be solely focused on killing Athena. And we are going to do that on the day when the Survey Corps goes on their 57th Expedition. Now, here's the plan. We are going to weaken her first. I'm pretty sure that the Knights knows that we are up to something, so we are going to fight her. Once she is weakened, we'll use our weapon, and once she is unable to move, Ethan will devour her powers. Once her powers are devoured, she is dead. That simple. We just need to watch out for the Knight that is with her."

"That's it? That's pretty simple if you ask me. And there's only going to be two of them."

"Don't underestimate Erwin Smith. I'm sure he knows that there are two Knights, and I'm sure that he is going to be careful about where he is going to be placing them in the Long Distance Scouting Formation. He's going to come up with something, and we need to be on our guard when executing this mission." Noah stated.

"Just out of curiosity, why does Ethan want to devour her powers? Killing her should be enough. Getting her powers are not necessary."

"That's what you believe. But actually, her powers, combined with Ethan's will grant him access to power, and that power that Ethan will gain, well... I'm not going to get into detail with that. You all will eventually find out when the time comes."

"Well, I don't think it's necessary to know anything: as long as we kill, and do what we must, then it's fine." Daniel confidently stated.

"Exactly, Daniel. Does anyone disagree with these plans?"

The silence was the response.

"Well, I am looking forward to doing this in one month. Let's end this once and for all, Phantom Brigade."

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

However, that wasn't the plan that Hades truly had in his mind...

-Outskirts of Ehrmich District-

Michael and Gabriel were both in their Knights uniform, making their way to the hidden village, Faymere. However, Gabriel had no idea to where Michael was taking him, they had no conversation, and there was just absolute silence between the two.

Eventually, the curiosity was killing Gabriel, and he spoke.

"Father, can you please tell me where the hell we're going? We're in the middle of nowhere, outside of Ehrmich!"

Michael stopped, and Gabriel waited for his answer. He then turned around, then smirked.

"Son, you haven't changed a bit. Just as curious as always. We've just arrived anyways, so I guess I'll show you instead of telling you."

"What..?"

With a wave of his hand, a golden door appeared in front of him.

"What the..."

"Son, welcome to the hidden village of the Gifted: Faymere. This is what is considered a safe place for the Gifted where they can freely use their abilities."

Michael opened the door, and once they entered, it revealed a town that he's never seen before. A lively town, filled with people purchasing fruits and vegetables in the stands, and children running around. There were lush green fields filled with many different varieties of flowers, and at the end of the town, there was a massive simple, yet elegant chapel that looked like it housed about 30 people.

"That is where the village leader lives. They are actually of the Eckhart clan as well. My younger brother, Harry, and his daughter Eva Eckhart. The ones who 'left' our family.

"We have family here?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. They are the only two." Michael replied as he closed the door.

The villagers looked at the two Knights, and some of them came up to both Michael and Gabriel.

"When is Humanity's Hope going to come?" One asked.

"When are we finally going to be able to go home?" Another stated.

"Is it the young man next to you?"

"Has the time finally come?"

"Now, now, everyone. The one you are waiting for is a female by the name of Athena. Very soon, you will all able to go home. That I promise you." Michael stated to the villagers.

One of the villagers sighed, and then all went back to their daily lives.

"Dad, what the hell is going on here? Going home? What the hell is all of this?"

"I know this is a lot to take in. But, Gabriel, it's-"

"Brother, is that you?"

Michael looked to his left, making contact with his younger brother, Harry Eckhart, and his daughter Eva.

"Yes. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Michael asked.

"It truly has. And this is Gabriel, right?"

"Yes," Gabriel said.

"I'm Eva. Nice to meet you, Gabriel."

"Likewise."

The four of them caught up in conversation, and from there on, as they walked through the town, Eva, Harry, and Michael explained to Gabriel the true mission of the Knights, and what Amelia's position in the entirety of the mission is.

-timeskip-

After checking out the town, and speaking with both Eva and Harry, Michael and Gabriel are currently making their way back to Liesthal by foot.

"We have to tell her, Father. This isn't something to be kept hidden from Amelia. If you want her to fulfill this mission, then you have to sit down and tell her. She thinks that you want to make her the heiress to our business."

"That is a cover-up, but if the King finds out, he may send people to kill us. Ridiculous thing to do, since we can put down anyone that gets in our way, but I think it's better off to keep it a secret."

"How long? How long are you going to keep this going on? When is Amelia going to find this out? When someone dies?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course not. I just believe she should find out when the time is right. Right now things are calm. Why is it necessary for her to know now? She already has to worry about killing Titans as well."

"And her brother? She doesn't even know that Aidan Durant is her twin brother! If she finds that out, who knows how she is going to react to that. This is just too much for her to take in!" Gabriel argued.

"Which explains why it's better off if I don't say anything for now. She is not ready for all of this. You need to understand, Amelia already has a lot on her plate. She's going on expeditions killing Titans while also having to fight against the Phantom Brigade. Most likely, when things slightly calm down a bit, then she can know the truth." Michael replied.

"Fine then. I'll keep my mouth shut. But only for Amelia's sake. However, if things get to a point where she eventually needs to know, then I will tell her." Gabriel replied.

Michael nodded his head.

"Now, changing the subject here, we need to assign Knights that will secretly accompany Athena and Hephaestus on this mission. I think that..."

Both Knights continued to plan as the day of the 57th Expedition was quickly approaching.

-Faymere Village, Eckhart Chapel-

Eva and Harry entered the Chapel as soon as both Michael and Gabriel had departed from the town. Once they entered the Chapel, the first thing that can be heard is the noise of falling water. In the middle of the common area of the chapel, basically, the place where people spend most of their time is a fountain, which is believed by the Eckharts to bring peace and tranquility to the place.

Also, hanging from a wall was a massive banner with the insignia of the Eckhart clan, which is a dove.

Harry and Eva made their way to the room that was straight ahead from the fountain. Harry knocked on the door, a faint voice saying, come in.

Both of them entered the room, coming into a very simple, but tranquil room. The old 95-year-old woman was laying in bed, waiting for her time to finally come.

"Mother, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"The same, dear. Just waiting for my successor to arrive so that I can finally tell her everything."

The woman that was laying in bed, waiting to leave this world is Amelia's great-grandmother, Isabella Reizen, who is Leonidas Eckhart's wife.

"Leon's predictions were never wrong, then. I had always believed that the one would regain our kingdom and become its new Vasílissa was to be my granddaughter Alexandra, but Leon always told me that it would be our great-granddaughter. It's crazy how the result turned out to be."

"Only one of Father's predictions were wrong though. The birth of twins in the Eckhart clan was not predicted by him. And what is worse; the son turned out to be a bearer of some sort of forbidden telekinesis ability. We have to rest assured that Aidan Smith is killed. If he survives, and Amelia dies, then this could spell trouble for our people." Eva stated.

"And that is why the Phantom Brigade needs to be over and done with once and for all... They want power. That's why they are using Aidan. While Amelia is Humanity's Hope, Aidan is Humanity's Destruction. If he manages to take Amelia's gifted ability, and combine it with his, there could be a major situation that could occur, and put humanity at risk." Isabella replied.

"Yes, we know that. Also, Hades is using Aidan to get power. That's why he hasn't told Aidan anything. Because Aidan himself will be trying to get that power. No matter what, Amelia will be the one to free Eterna from that dictator of a king that forced his people into slavery, and become their new queen. It is only a matter of if and when." Eva stated.

"You're going to have to wait until the Phantom Brigade is defeated and the situation is taken care of. I would have to say that the appropriate time will have to be when Wall Maria is taken back."

"What? That long? But we don't even know how long it is going to take to get it back or if that is even going to be possible." Harry replied.

"Trust me," Isabella replied, letting out a weak smile.

"If that is what you believe, then we will wait until then. For now, we'll just try to solve the problem with the Phantom Brigade." Eva replied.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"We'll wait, then," Harry concluded.

-Amelia Smith-

Today, after the little incident with those two Titans, Hange had asked me to accompany her to the Choosing Ceremony tonight along with a few other soldiers where we would find out which new recruits would be joining the Survey Corps.

Currently, I am sitting at the HQ's roof, reading a book.

"Amelia, do you have a moment?"

I turned around, finding myself with Dad, who was carrying a rolled-up paper.

"Of course, sir. Need something?" I asked as I closed my book and stood up, making my way over to him.

I then saluted, and he smiled.

"It's so strange seeing my kid doing this, but at ease."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's about you and Ryan's position in the formation. You both will not be with your squad. You two are going to be placed somewhere else."

Dad crouched to the ground and unrolled the paper, showing the Long Distance Scouting Formation. He pointed out where Ryan and I were going to be placed.

"You two are Knights. I'm sure that your enemy is going to following both of you. So, I decided that both of you be placed near the center because being near the center will lead you into the Forest of Giant Trees. Once you enter, scout around the woods for this Phantom Brigade. I've received word from one of your comrades."

I nodded my head in reply.

"Also, make sure to keep your hoods up. Keeping your identities as Knights a secret is crucial, right? That way, the other soldiers won't recognize you or what you are doing." He added.

"I really appreciate this, Commander." I had replied with a smile.

"Just don't die for real, Amelia." He replied, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't. Don't worry about that." I reassured him.

Both of us stood up, and Dad rolled the paper once more.

"I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony."

I nodded my head, and Dad turned around and went back inside to the HQ.

I then turned around and looked at the boulder that Eren had put in the hole that the Titans had created.

"I wonder how he gained control... I had always believed that Titans were mindless, but it seems that there is more to this. Just like the Knights have a 'true mission' that none of us know about..."

I sighed, and sat back down on the roof and opened my book.

-A few hours later-

We had arrived a little early before the ceremony itself started, so I was walking around to see if there were any familiar faces.

Well, Mikasa and Armin know me as Athena, but both Krista and Ymir have seen me as myself, so might as well look for them.

"Hey, you!"

I turned around to meet with a cadet that I've never seen before. She has short brown hair that goes to her shoulders and blue eyes. She is about the same height as me.

"Hey there."

"You're Amelia Smith, right? Or also known as... Athena?" She said, whispering the last part.

I stayed silent, my expression the same. Obviously, if I flinch just a bit, she'll immediately suspect that I really am one.

"Why are you hiding it from me? I'm one as well! I'm actually one of the new Knights. I'm Kiara Rose. Codename, Tyche."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, Luca told me about you! He and I are actually going to be in the same regiment."

"Why don't you come and join the Survey Corps? I mean, if you are going to partake in any mission with Knights beyond the walls, don't you think it would be easier to be in the Survey Corps?" I asked her.

"Because it is already a hassle to be a Knight. I don't want to stress myself out more with being in the Survey Corps. You see, my parents actually kind of forced me to be a Knight. I never really wanted this. However, I want to make my parents proud as well, so I did eventually come to accept my role as a Knight. Don't worry. I'll do my duty properly." She confidently stated.

I smiled.

"You know, there are certain things we don't want to do in life, but we must get them done. Look at me. My grandfather wants me to become the next head of the Eckhart family, and succeed him as the president of our business. I feel like I have much more important things to do than just sit at a desk and do paperwork. I want to make a change, be free. Being both a Knight and a soldier gives me the opportunity to do so. Your parents believe that you have the ability to make a change as well. Maybe that is why they pushed you to join the Knights."

Kiara sighed.

"Maybe I'm just scared to die as well. Being a Knight is like being in the Survey Corps, and the only difference is that not too many of us die because we are able to protect ourselves using gifted abilities. Maybe it's just the idea that I don't have strong confidence in my powers."

"When I was in training, I didn't have confidence in using these abilities. They came to me as a surprise, actually. I found all of this out six years ago when the Phantom Brigade appeared out of nowhere during an expedition. At first, I had zero confidence. But my uncle always motivated me to do my best, and he always pushed me to my limit. Although I'm not perfect in using them, I can still survive. So just be more confident with yourself." I reassured Kiara as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"All cadets, line up!" Shadis' voice boomed.

"Anyways, even though you're going to be in the Garrison, just think what I just said to you. Have confidence in your abilities as a Knight. I'll see you soon." I replied with a smile as I turned around to go and meet with the other soldiers on the stage.

a bit later...

After Dad revealed the plan for the next expedition to the other cadets, only a few chose to come to the Survey Corps. As expected, Mikasa, Armin, Krista, and Ymir joined. There was also a horse face looking guy and a short kid that almost had no hair. There were two others that joined that for some reason made me feel uneasy, and one of Kiara's friends joined as well.

We had returned to the old HQ and met with the new recruits. Dieter was giving them some sort of introductions, and I stood a bit of distance from them.

"Well, at least there are still others that are willing to do whatever it takes to protect humanity."

"Right? I agree with you." Petra said as she came up to me.

I sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing left to do now but prepare, huh... In one month, we go on our 57th Expedition."

Petra nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"By the way, the Captain wanted to speak to you about something when you have the time."

I flinched.

"About what?"

"Hm, well, he didn't tell me anything so that means it has nothing to do with the expedition." She replied with a smirk.

"Petra!" Ryan called out.

"Go. Enjoy every moment you have with Ryan right now. Who knows what is going to happen one month from now. Cherish every moment you have." I stated with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways good luck with the Captain!"

I smiled and watched over them as Ryan linked hands with Petra.

I sighed.

"Hey, Amelia!" Krista called out as she walked up to me.

Behind her, was most of the new recruits. Ymir and Krista were there as well, and I can tell that Ymir was throwing glares at me.

Ymir, I don't swing that way. I'm not going to steal her away from you.

"You're Amelia, huh. I'm Jean. Nice to meet ya." He said, holding out his hand.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jean."

"I'm Mikasa."

"I'm Armin."

"I'm Sasha!"

"Connie."

"Reiner Braun."

"Bertholdt Hoover."

After introducing themselves, Armin was the first to speak.

"No wonder she's so attached to you, Amelia. Krista resembles you a lot!"

I smiled.

"She does. Back when I was around her age."

I just felt old saying that... Note to self: never say that again.

"Are you two related?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't think so..." Krista replied.

"I agree. There are no members within the Eckhart family with the last name 'Lenz.'" I said.

And plus, she is not Gifted. I don't feel any a different aura coming from her.

"Speaking of relations, I heard that you're related to Commander Erwin. Is that true?" Sasha asked.

"He's my father. But we keep our relationship strictly professional when it comes to soldier duties."

"I cannot wait to see how you deal with Titans on the battlefield, Amelia," Reiner said.

"Right? I want to see whether she fights like the Commander!" Connie excitedly replied.

Eren nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled. "Well, I guess all your questions will be answered if you see me in the formation!" I cheerfully replied.

I got to know each and every member of the 104th that had joined the Survey Corps. Eren and Jean seem to always be at odds; Mikasa ends up breaking it up, Christa being called a 'goddess' because of her overwhelming kindness, Ymir being overprotective of her, Armin being a really talented tactician, and Connie and Sasha doing their own thing.

In the distance, I saw Levi walking away, and smiled as he walked the opposite direction, while I had noticed that Mikasa was glaring at him.

Ah, right... Levi was kicking Eren's ass during the tribunal, and Eren and Mikasa are very close since they were raised together for a time. Although, they won't tell me the full story on what happened.

"We have a lot of training ahead of us for this month," Eren stated, confident for what is to come.

"Yes, it's going to be a tough month. But I know that we can do this." I replied with a confident smile.

"I wish I had that confidence of yours, Amelia..." Connie replied.

"She has encountered a Titan many more times than us, Connie. She's used to it already, and very soon, we're going to be like that as well." Jean replied.

"Cadets, here are your new uniforms!" One of the squad leaders called out.

The new cadets had put on their capes and, I realized that we gained a great deal of new, but promising allies. Kind of takes me back to when I had first joined the Survey Corps.

"Eren. Are you ready for the upcoming expedition?" I asked him.

Eren nodded his head.

"More than ready. I'm going to bring down every last one of those despicable Titans." He replied looking to the far distance.

-A few weeks later, one day before the expedition-

After a great deal of training before the expedition, I sat on the branches at the usual tree that I've been sitting at ever since I joined the Survey Corps while reading a book and getting fresh air. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted with a beautiful orange.

"Smith."

I closed my book, and looked down below, only to find that Levi was standing below, his arms crossed.

"Sir, how can I help you?" I asked him, as I prepared to climb down.

"Stay up there. I'm coming up."

"Oh?"

Levi easily climbed up, and sat a bit of distance from me, looking at the sunset.

"I can see why you like to sit here are the time. Watching the sunsets have always been something that you like to do, correct?" He asked.

"Yes. It is." I replied.

"Tomorrow is the big day. I expect to see that you come back alive."

"Of course. What happened six years ago won't happen again." I replied in a confident tone, as I looked at him.

He looked back at me. "I hope not. We cannot afford to lose one of our good soldiers."

"Hm. Are you complimenting me?"

"Tch, is that surprising to you? And stop it with the 'sir' bullshit when no one's around. I've known you for so long, it's weird for you to call me that." He asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Kind of. But I don't hate it. As a matter of fact, I like it. And if you say so, Levi. I'll call you that when we're alone."

"Good. By the way, you haven't changed a bit. You simply let your hair grow. And lost a bit of weight." He bluntly stated.

My eyes widened as a light red blush appeared on my cheeks. He checked me out that much that he's been paying attention to my body size?

"Oh, really? I guess for the past few years, I've been spending more time training."

"Eat more, dipshit. I don't want you to pass out during the expedition because you didn't eat anything." He stated.

"I will," I replied with a giggle.

I looked at him, and I noticed that he was looking to the distance. Is it just me, or does it sound like he's worried about me?

I smiled.

"I've been noticing that you've been worrying about me lately," I replied, looking over at him with a smile.

"A Captain should always make sure their subordinates are doing alright before a day like this." He replied in his usual tone.

I giggled.

"That's good to know. I'm not going to lie. I'm just happy that we were able to settle things once and for all. It was pretty sad not hanging out like we used to." I said, now turning my head to look ahead.

"Is that so. Well, that's good."

"Huh?"

"It was strange to me seeing you from a distance. That's why I just wanted to clarify things with you. But this isn't the only reason I called you here for." Levi replied, looking at me.

There it is again... He's searching for something with that gaze of this.

"What's the other thing you wanted to tell me, then?" I asked him, my gaze unwavering.

"After this expedition is over, there is something I want to discuss to you about." He stated.

"Huh. Is it that you're going to betray me again?" I sarcastically replied.

"No, you dumbass. It's something else. And I'll tell you after the expedition." He replied.

I smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to that then."

"Hm."

I noticed that his cheeks were slightly red, as he looked away.

"Levi."

"What?" He replied, still looking away.

"Good luck," I said, putting my hand over his shoulder.

"And you... Don't die on me this time. Or we truly will have a problem." Levi ordered, looking into my eyes once more.

There it is again. My heart won't stop beating so fast. It's as if I'm expecting something from him.

Ugh, not again. My thoughts are going around again...

"And this time, I genuinely promise you that I won't die," I replied in a reassuring tone.

Both of us remained there, sitting in silence looking into each other's eyes as the wind pushed my hair to the side.

In just one day, I finally go on my first expedition after so long...

-The next day, Karanes District's front gate-

The day had finally come. The 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls. We were all on our horses, and the gate had begun to rise. Commander Erwin had changed Ryan and I's position in the formation, placing the both of us together, as he didn't want me to face Titans on my own.

I have to admit, I'm nervous... It's been a while since I've been with everyone here. But I have to overcome whatever comes in my way, no matter what. If I want to truly make a change, and make the Titans extinct, then I have to do this, no matter what. I

I looked to my left and saw Levi. He looked at me with his usually stoic face and nodded his head. I smiled and nodded back.

"We will now begin the 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls!"

I looked over at Ryan as well, and he did a thumbs up and a wink.

I gripped the reins of my horse a bit tighter.

Noah, Ethan, Daniel, and the rest of the Phantom Brigade... I won't let things go your way. I will be the one to end your lives...

"FORWARD!"

And with that, the 57th Expedition had finally begun...

-Third-person PoV-

From a distance, in their Knight forms, Kiara and Luca stood a bit of a distance from the gate, watching as the Survey Corps left outside the walls from the roof of an apartment. Kiara was a bit worried, as Luca maintained calm.

"Don't worry, Tyche. If Hephaestus or Athena sends us the emergency signal, we'll go there immediately. Everything will be fine." Luca reassured her.

Kiara sighed.

"I hope you're right about that..." Kiara replied.

~

Not too far from Kiara and Luca, were the members of the Phantom Brigade, preparing to leave the walls as well.

"Today will be the death day of Amelia Eckhart." Noah confidently stated in a low tone.


	15. #10: The Mystical Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 57th Expedition has commenced and Hades has his own dark plan to fulfill his mission...

-Amelia Smith-

The 57th Expedition has finally begun and I immediately had my guard up for any members of the Phantom Brigade. Killing me will be the last thing that they will do. I vowed to protect humanity, and when my time does come to die, it will be for mankind.

It isn't like before, at least. Well, for now. Hopefully, we don't end up coming across rainy weather or a giant horde of Titans. But, as I said before. The past is the past, and there are certain things that should be forgotten. Even though my relationship with Levi was mended, it doesn't change the fact that I still was gullible. I fell for his trap easily, and for times like this, no one cannot be fully trusted.

I gave him a second chance, but that doesn't mean that he's fully regained my trust. Every night, I always think about being by his side or living with him during a time period that Titans have been extinct. I wonder if that will come to happen, though. Will there ever come a time where I'll finally exist in a peaceful world with no Titans?

I sighed to myself.

According to Dad, the core mission for today is to establish a route to Shiganshina District, where the answer to the Titans' secret is, more precisely, Dr. Yeager's basement. However, Dad had asked Ryan and me to split from everyone when we reach the woods to make sure that there were no members of the Phantom Brigade to sabotage the plan. That means that Ryan and I would have to meet with them at a certain place.

"Amelia, focus! Don't go into your thoughts here!" Ryan called out, which made me snap out of it.

"Sorry about that!" I replied, looking over at him.

I noticed that the cover team was taking care of a ten-meter Titan, and heard the Commander's voice, calling out to all of us to keep going onward.

I looked at the cover team as they were taking care of the 15 meter Titan.

"Into Long-Distance Scouting Formation!" The Commander called out.

"Good luck, Amelia. If something happens, you know what to do!" Ryan called out as he put up his hood.

"I got you, Ryan," I replied, raising my right hand, putting up my hood as well.

The positions that Ryan and I are in within the formation is not too far from the center, so we shouldn't be seeing too many Titans getting in our path. I think the problem that we most likely may have is coming across the Phantom Brigade. I'm just relieved that I have Ryan here with me.

-meanwhile, Stohess District Headquarters, Third Person PoV-

Daria and Bryce are sitting in the mess hall having a cup of coffee before getting ready to do a case.

"Let's see here...This guy's name is Adam Williams, and he's wanted for drug dealing. Typical, everyday case..." Bryce sighed, throwing the papers on the table.

"Agreed. But oh well. At least we're not Amelia or Ryan at the moment. As we speak, those guys are beyond the walls, on an expedition."

"You do know that if Amelia or Ryan is in danger with the Phantom Brigade, we are to leave immediately to go and help them? So basically, we still have to go beyond the walls either way. " Bryce whispered.

"Yeah..." Daria replied.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Hitch asked as she walked up to the both of us.

"Oh, we're just talking about Bryce's crush." Daria blatantly replied.

"What the hell? I don't like--"

Daria put her hand over Bryce's mouth.

"Yes, you do, remember?" Daria replied, telling him to play the game.

He nodded his head, and Daria removed her hand from his mouth.

"What was that for?" Hitch asked as she looked at Bryce and Daria's interaction.

"Oh, well... It's just I don't want to talk about my love life. It makes me nervous."

"Ahh, I see."

"And where's Marlowe?" Bryce asked.

"Taking care of a few things. I don't have anything to do until this afternoon, and Annie took the day off." Hitch replied as she sat down in front of them.

"Annie? I don't know about you, but that girl gives me the chills." Daria replied.

"I find her pretty cool. You guys see her as distant and all, but since she is my roommate, she's nice. She's also not feminine enough." Hitch replied.

"I get bad vibes from her," Bryce stated.

"Really? Truly, you two think so negatively." Hitch replied in a careless tone.

"For times like this, I think we should always expect the worse and follow our gut," Daria replied with a sigh.

"I mean, we don't have to expect the worse. We're in the MP. There's nothing for us to worry about. Our worries basically just consist of protecting the King and taking care of criminal cases."

"Hitch, the cases that you're usually assigned, you give them to others," Bryce replied in a bit of an annoyed tone.

She sighed. "Now where did you hear that?"

"You gave Annie your case on the disappearance of Carly Stratmann recently," Daria replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, but look at the result of the case. She was never found. It is said that she had left somewhere with some man by the name of Wayne Eisner with two forged travel permits to Wall Rose. That means that nothing was solved in the end. She never came back." She replied carelessly.

"At least she did something, though, unlike you, princess," Bryce replied.

"Hey!"

"Oh, well, look at the time Bryce. We should get started with that guy's case, right?" Daria asked, nudging him to leave as she got the papers together.

"Yep, we're out. Have fun with your case, Hitch." Bryce stated, getting up from his seat as he followed Daria out of the mess hall.

Through the hallways of the Military Police's HQ, Daria and Bryce were making their way out to begin the search for this man.

"By the way, this Adam Williams guy is rumored to have created a serum that kills Gifted," Bryce stated as he continued to flip the pages while he continued to study the report on this Adam Williams.

"Is that even possible?" Daria curiously asked.

"Yes, the man is pretty smart if he happened to come up with something like that. And having something like that in the black market is dangerous, especially for us. From what I heard, it is said that that serum will burn our magical energy, and kill us right on the spot. So if this guy does get rough, we have permission from the higher-ups to use force if necessary."

"And that means, I'll use my ability to choke the guy to death," Daria replied.

"Our source of power derives from our codename, right? Is that why Lord Eckhart takes a while to give us names?" Bryce asked.

"I guess so, but I think it is for some of us. Amelia's is Athena, and the goddess Athena didn't have anything to do with Telekinesis. If I remember correctly, in stories that I've heard, 'Demeter' is known to be the goddess of harvest and agriculture. I guess it makes sense that old man Michael picked that codename out for me." Daria replied.

As both of them continued to make their way out of the Headquarters, Sylvia passed right by them, making Bryce stop in his tracks as she passed by.

"Something the matter, Bryce?"

"I don't know, but something's giving me bad vibes on that woman."

"Everyone gives you bad vibes. Although I understand why Annie gives that kind of vibes, some woman that just passed by? Are you sure you are alright?" Daria asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"I'm more than alright. We should be careful around her. I sense gifted energy emitting from her."

"How the hell can you do that? Sense gifted energy? If I'm not wrong, I'm pretty sure we didn't learn that during our training."

"My father told me that only people from either my family or Amelia's family are able to sense gifted energy, whether it would be dark or light."

"And why can we not sense it?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I have no idea? Sometimes I wonder why the Eckharts and Mitchells are so close. I mean, it's like they are one massive family."

"My father once told me this story... A tale about a queen who suffered the death of her husband for a time. About a month or two after that man's death, she met a man that wasn't of high social status. He came from a different place, and it seemed that he had passed by to explore. My dad didn't tell me the man's name, but he was someone that the Queen's personal guard did not approve of. Not because the Knight liked her, but because he felt like that man was a threat because he came from outside of their kingdom. Ha, I guess that's close to the same way to how I feel with Amelia. I had a crush on the girl for a time, but recently I've realized that it's just overprotection... Just seeing her with that old midget makes me uncomfortable."

"Who? Captain Levi?"

"Yeah. After hearing that he comes from the Underground, and originally had plans to kill Commander Erwin, it worried me. If he's capable of doing that, he's capable of doing so much more, and I feel like Amelia is going to be affected by that."

"Bryce. We're talking about Amelia here. She isn't the type to let some other people take over her life like that. She's fine. Don't worry too much about her."

"You better be right," Bryce said, looking to the distance as both of them continued walking.

-Amelia Smith-

Clouds scattered throughout the sky on this expedition day. As my horse galloped throughout the plains, the wind pulled my hair back as it was going at a fast pace.

I continued riding my horse, and I heard the familiar, loud footsteps of a Titan.

"You ready, Amelia? Looks like we have a few friends coming in this direction." Ryan stated.

In the distance, I saw two 7-meter class Titans making their way in our direction. I then took out the flare gun out from my the pouch that was on my horse and shot a red flare.

Might as well take care of these two Titans, just to get them out of the way.

I dismounted from my horse and prepared to combat against the Titans. I grabbed my two swords tightly, looking at the despicable Titans as it got closer to me. Its smile and the hunger it had on its lips as it ran up to us desperately and mindlessly pissed me off for some reason.

The beings that took away our freedom.

I have to know the secret of the Titans... There has to be something that I can do. I mean, Ryan, Petra, and everyone else that was born with magical abilities... There's a reason why we exist here.

Once the Titans got closer, I attached my anchors to the nape of the seven-meter Titan and made my way into the air to gather up some speed to make the process of killing this Titan even quicker.

While I was in the process of doing this, I didn't realize that the other Titan grabbed me, and squeezed me tightly.

"Shit!"

All of a sudden, its strong grip on me weakened, and I looked only to see that it was Ryan who had hit the nape of the Titan's neck.

"Sorry about that, Ryan. Thanks for saving me. I'll take care of this one here." I replied in a relieved tone.

I did the same as I did before, and killed the other Titan with no complications this time. Once I did that, its blood splattered all over me, while it eventually began to evaporate.

Ryan and I then noticed a green flare being fired in the air.

"Well, we should get going. We need to make sure that we don't break the formation. " Ryan said as he got on his horse, firing the green flare as well.

"Yeah," I replied, doing the same.

Both of us then got back into the formation, and it was silent. The only thing that I hear around me is the very distant footsteps of Titans and the galloping of horses in the far distance.

I haven't felt anything strange or sinister. But it's normal. The expedition has just recently begun. I don't think they would be stupid enough to execute their plan right at this moment. I bet they are just waiting not too far from here to make their move.

"Those bastards... Just what are they planning? Killing you? For what benefit? What will they get from killing you is what I want to know." Ryan stated in a tone where his anger was slowly beginning to escalate in anger.

"Ryan..."

"You're a Gifted, just like one of us. Why are they after you, and not anyone else?"

"I have no idea myself, Ryan. But there's one thing that I've come to understand: That whatever my grandfather is hiding from all of us, is something that is of great importance. Something that if is spoken about a lot, then we could possibly send up getting killed."

"And why would you think that? What is there to hide?"

"You tell me. That is what we have to find out." I replied.

"Even if we did ask your grandpa, he won't say shit. And plus, if it is a secret that isn't worth knowing, then we shouldn't bother it. We already have enough on our plate to take care of as a Survey Corps soldier, and as a Knight."

"But the secret that he's hiding has to do with the Knights; with our true mission. Aren't you curious to what exactly it is?"

"Maybe a bit. I think I can speak for all of the Knights. You never really know what's going on in that old man's head. Anyways, for the past month, I've been seeing you and the Captain get closer like the old days. I'm glad that it was settled. Just don't let him hurt you again." Ryan replied in a distant tone.

"I'm not. I know now how to be careful when it comes to trusting others. It's going to be a while until I fully trust him."

"You don't trust him, yet you love him. Isn't that a bit weird?"

"I guess when you put it that way, yes. But you should understand when you love someone so greatly, you can't really think straight."

"Hm. I guess you are right about that."

Another red flare was fired, and in response to that, I took my flare gun and launched a red flare as well.

"Do you really think we have a Titan spy within our ranks?" Ryan asked.

"It's possible. I mean, if one of the cadets was responsible for killing Sawney and Bean, then there is a high chance that it can be true. Those Titans are repugnant. They'll do anything to assure our extinction. And I will not allow that for as long as I exist. I refuse to continue to lose the ones I love because of those things." I replied.

"Yeah. I'm sure everyone feels the same way. That's why we all continue to fight for our freedom." He replied.

I confidently nodded my head.

"Yeah..."

-Levi-

As Levi continued on with his squad, he noticed that a red flare was thrown in the air.

"Are you worried about Smith and your boyfriend, Petra?" Auruo asked.

"A bit..." She replied in a bit of a worried tone.

Levi knows that Petra has an idea to what is Ryan and Amelia's situation, as she is one of them herself. She isn't worried about the Titans, she's more worried about whether the Phantom Brigade was going to make an appearance and make a surprise attack on them.

"Are you doubting them, Petra? You know those two are alone because the Commander believes in their strength. Although we may not know the idea to why the Commander put them both in a certain place in the formation, he did it for a reason. And it's because he believes in them." Eld replied.

However, for Levi, it's different. He strongly believes that Amelia will survive this. He has to tell her. For the past month, during the training, he couldn't help but check her out from head to toe. From time to time, he would watch her as she trained, doing her usual forty pushups, sixty sit-ups, and about one hundred sixty punches and kicks on the punching bag.

His rapid heartbeats when he was in her presence continued, and there may soon be a time where he just may lose control of himself. He needs to say it, yet he doesn't know how exactly to say to her.

"Fuck..." He whispered.

"Captain, are you alright?" Gunther asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep looking out for the red flares." He ordered as he continued to look straight ahead.

-Aidan-

We had transported to the Forest of Giant Trees, where we were supposed to come across the Survey Corps. Most likely, a few of them will come here, and Amelia has to be one of those few.

We are all standing on the branches of trees, waiting for the moment where all of these assholes decide to come by. However, there was no sign of Noah. He told us that he would meet us here, but it's been a while since we got here.

Daniel's currently standing against the tree, whistling some random tone, while most of the others were impatiently waiting to see the blond-haired woman.

"Where are they? They are taking such a long time to get over here." One of the male members stated in an impatient tone.

"It's going to take a while. They aren't gifted like us, they can't just magically get here, and Athena and Hephaestus aren't just going to show their abilities to their allies." I replied, as I crossed my arms and looked to the far distance.

"See? There goes another red flare. Here's to hope that our target doesn't get eaten by a Titan." Daniel stated.

"Oh, don't you worry. She won't. Because she's not going to be killed by some mindless Titan. The one who will have that grand honor is me, her older twin brother."

"Now this is new. Now that I think about it, you two do look alike."

"Not a lot of people notice that we are related because we are fraternal twins. I was just cast out from that family because of my ability." Aidan replied, looking to the distance.

"Do you have any remorse? I mean, after all, your enemy is your own sister, your blood. I'm completely fine with the mission, but when it comes to my family, they mean the world to me. If anyone were to threaten to kill them, I would get angry. But she's your sister, and that means if Amelia is your sister, then Erwin Smith is your father as well?"

"Yeah, unfortunately... But no one ever told him about me because I was erased from everyone's minds. No one would think that I'm even related to him. The douchebag Michael Eckhart erased my mother's memories of me and took me to the Underground. An ally of Michael's is my enemy. And Amelia is my enemy. I will surpass her and take her to devour her gifted abilities."

"The son of the Commander of the Survey Corps is actually an enemy to humanity... How interesting."

I sighed in annoyance, not wanted to touch upon this ridiculous subject any further. Family... I never had one, to begin with. Why should I have remorse on going against them? I never met my father, to begin with, my mother died forgetting me, and Amelia is clueless to the dangers she is surrounded by. She doesn't know the true power of the Phantom Brigade.

"Shut up. Focus on the mission at hand. Once we see Athena, we begin the mission." I whispered.

"Hm."

They're close. One could easily tell because of the galloping of the horses.

"Try to make sure they don't notice. Try to get up to higher branches." Daniel ordered.

Our group went up a few branches and took up ground to make sure we didn't get noticed by the Survey Corps. I put my hood over my head as usual to hide my identity.

About a few minutes later, the first group has made their appearance. It's the front of the formation, which is lead by Erwin Smith.

I sighed when I saw him. He's working hard to make sure that humanity is free from the Walls. Highly doubt that is ever going to happen. After all, those Titans are everywhere. There is no way those Titans are going to be wiped out when the Survey Corps has tons of deaths every day...

"Where do you think in the formation Amelia is placed?" Daniel asked with a whisper.

"If I had to guess, it would be somewhere near the center. I'm sure that they will be coming by soon." I replied with a sigh, my arms crossed as I looked down at the passing soldiers that are on horseback.

"Then they should be coming by very soon..." Daniel stated, taking out his two swords.

"I sense their presences. They are coming. Everyone, prepare for combat. Your targets are Hephaestus and Athena." I ordered.

The rest of the members of the Phantom Brigade nodded, and they all prepared themselves.

-Amelia Smith-

After fighting a few Titans off, Ryan and I are finally approaching the Forest of Giant Trees. And the trees truly are tall. Which is going to be easy for Ryan and I to get around in 3DMG.

"So, I'm going to have to guess that they are waiting for us in there. They're expecting us to follow the center straight into the forest. However, we don't want to put the Levi Squad or any of the other soldiers in danger, so we're going to get the Phantom Brigade from behind. They're expecting us to come straight in."

"This is going to be fun. They won't know what hit them."

"But we still have to be careful. They could be scattered around the forest. Speaking honestly, from the start, I knew we weren't going to be able to do this alone. We may not be in danger, but I'm going to give out the signal. Commander Erwin is fully aware of this, and has told the other soldiers that if they happen to see a strange signal, to ignore it."

"How in the world are they going to get the signal?"

"A sound flare. During the past month, Squad Leader Hange made some extra touches to this flare gun. She increased the range of the sound so that only Gifted with light powers within the Walls can hear it. Although, that involved her having to do certain experiments on me. But they weren't crazy ones like the usual ones that she does." I replied as I took out the flare gun.

"How many minutes until they would arrive once firing this flare?" Ryan asked.

"Approximately ten to fifteen minutes. Until they come, we are going to have to fend for ourselves."

Ryan sighed in response.

"I truly don't understand... Why didn't Michael send reinforcements to us in the first place, knowing that those guys are dead straight on killing you?"

"Maybe he was misinformed?" I replied.

"Nah, we're talking about your grandfather here. He wouldn't."

"Hey, you two! Are you Amelia Smith and Ryan Kusunoki?" A woman's voice called out to us.

We turned around, meeting with two Knights who were on horseback as well. They rode by our side, and they greeted us with a smile.

"We got your signal. Lucky for you, we happened to be nearby. I'm Eva Eckhart. Codename, Hestia."

"Harry Eckhart. Codename, Hermes."

"Eckhart...?"

"Yes. I'm your grandfather's brother, and Eva here is my daughter." Harry replied, motioning his head over to his daughter.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I've never seen you in my whole life, not even in our gatherings!" I replied, astonished.

"It's a story for next time, child. For now, we need to make sure that you don't die on us here. However, we won't be able to protect you the entire time, so use what you have learned in both the Trainee Corps and in the Knights to survive." Eva stated in a reassuring tone, letting out a warm smile.

"Do you hear that?"

"I hear stomping..."

I then noticed that a black flare was shot into the air. Ryan took out his flare gun and did the same thing.

"What the hell could be going on over there?" Harry asked as he looked to the distance where the flare was shot.

"An Abnormal..." I replied in a low tone, firing in response.

Around that same time, coming in our direction, there were about five-seven meter Titans coming in our way.

"Really? Damn, we're near the center, yet we're still having a bunch of Titans coming our way." Ryan stated in an irritated tone.

"Yes, we are near the center, not in it. We're still going to have Titans coming at us either way." I replied as I prepared my blades for battle.

Harry and Eva took out their swords as well.

"You're not using gifted abilities, you two?" Ryan asked.

"Here's something you should know, friends. When it comes to killing Titans, it's more convenient for us to just do it the usual way. We cannot afford to waste our abilities on Titans when it is meant to be used for fighting against the Phantom Brigade. Remember that." Eva replied.

"Eva's right. Do not waste your gifted powers on the Titans. When fighting Titans, you rely on your physical capabilities. After all, most of the Titans are mindless after all. These Phantom Brigade bastards are intelligent. That is where we begin to take things into consideration." Harry stated, using his 3D Maneuver Gear to fight against the Titan.

After putting down the Titans, we continued making our way to our destination.

"So did you two have a plan in mind?" Eva asked as she looked at Ryan and me.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We know that they are waiting for us in that forest. Basically, the plan is to get them from behind. At that point, reinforcements should be arriving, and we just put them away. This will be a complicated battle, especially when there are Titans lurking around in the mix. We need to be vigilant, and take extreme precaution when we do this."

The others nodded their head in agreement, and the Forest of Giant Trees was getting closer and closer by the moment.

Flashbacks to what happened in the 23rd Expedition had returned to me. Isabel and Farlan's death, and my first contact with the Phantom Brigade...

But this time, I will make up for my mistake. At that moment, I wasn't prepared for what was coming to me. I had absolutely no idea that magic even existed. I had always believed it to be some sort of fairy tale that only existed in the stories that I read.

"Get ready, guys. This is where we make our move." Ryan stated.

In the far distance, I noticed that there was a huge Titan that was following a squad. If I'm not mistaken, that's the center... That's where Levi and Petra are.

"I need to go and protect her..." Ryan mumbled, about to leave in that same direction.

"Ryan, I'm just as worried as you are for Petra, but we have to keep going on with our mission. Remember, she's in the Levi Squad, and we've seen her in battle. She can kill those Titans pretty well." I reassured him with a smile as I put my hand over his shoulder.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling..."

"It could be just the nerves," Harry replied.

"Hm, maybe you're right. I believe in Petra, and that she will come out of this. I should believe in her strength." He said as he gripped the reins of the horse a bit tighter, while he kept his head down.

Once we entered the forest, the four of us entered the woods on horseback, and Ryan and I immediately used our magical abilities to get into our Knight uniforms. We then used our 3D Maneuver Gear, and dismounted from our horses to go on one of the branches of the trees to get to know our surroundings.

"Those Phantom Brigade members could be anywhere in the forest. We have to make sure we aren't caught off guard, yet at the same time, we have to make sure that we don't get eaten by a Titan as well." Eva stated, looking around to make sure there weren't any enemies

"We'll be fine. We just need to be alert."

Nothing but silence surrounded the four of us as we stood on the branches of the tree. The only thing we heard were the distant footsteps of the Titans, and screaming of the Survey Corps soldiers that screamed in agonizing pain as the Titans held them in their giant grips.

"Damn it. If I was there with them, maybe I could have prevented a few deaths...." I stated in a low tone.

"I know this is hard on your kids... Being knights and soldiers at the same time. However, you do not know how much good you are doing for the Gifted within these walls. One day, all this hard work we all are doing will eventually pay off." Eva stated as she continued to look around for enemies.

"I truly hope so," Ryan replied looking in the direction to where his special one's squad was going in.

"Alright, everything seems to be clear, so let's get started everyone," Harry stated.

"There are a few dark energies nearby, and I sense Ethan's nearby. But strangely, I don't sense their leader's at all."

"Noah? Where the hell would he be? I don't think he would be the kind of man to leave his comrades behind like that."

"No, he wouldn't. He has something up his sleeve. He normally doesn't do this kind of thing."

As soon as we were going to sneak up on Ethan and the others that awaited us in another part of the forest, a gust of wind pushed down upon me with Ethan coming over me with his sword.

I quickly took out my sword and blocked his shot as he used most of his strength to try to bring me down.

Where the hell did they come from? I'm pretty sure that their presences were very faint. How in the world did this come to happen?

"I know your every move, dear Athena. I knew that you suspected that we were going to be here. I eventually came to realize that you would find a different way in here, and I sensed your presence. I guess you can say that in some cases, you and I actually think the same way, it's almost as if we were....related."

"Hah. Yeah right. As if. I always take a liking to your jokes, Ethan. They're so ridiculous, yet so funny." I replied with a half-hearted laugh, parrying his attack to make him get a little distant from my space.

"If only you knew." He bluntly replied, making an attempt to attack me again with his sword, but this time, with much more greater strength than before.

"What the hell...."

"What would you anyways, huh? You don't understand at all how it feels to be forgotten... After all, you have a family to go back to. I, however, was forgotten by mine. All because I was born with dark abilities." He stated as he continued to put strength into his attacks.

I was unable to reply since Ethan was putting all of his strength into attacking me.

The others were about to cut in, however, Ethan turned around, and smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah... Now don't interrupt our little conflict if you all know what is good for you." Ethan stated, motioning his right hand up.

As if on cue, a group with black cloaks appeared, keeping Ryan, Eva, and Harry away from my confrontation with Ethan. The three engaged in battle using their magical abilities to put them away.

"What does family have to do with any of this, huh? You're doing all of this because your family rejected you?" I finally was able to say.

"You know, Amelia, there are some things that you're just better off not knowing. Why don't you just be kind and offer your abilities to me and die? You never wanted this in the first place, after all." He stated.

"What would you know?"

"As I said, there are many things that I know about you, dear Amelia. For example, I know you're unconditionally in love with Captain Levi. And guess what I thought? I'd have him join in on the victory of the Phantom Brigade..."

My eyes widened as soon as Ethan had told his plan to me.

"You're not involving him in this, aren't you? He has nothing to do with the affairs of the Knights, so you better not lay one finger on him!" I angrily said, finally resorting to my Telekinesis abilities to attack him.

However, he simply put up his shield to block my attack.

"He is involved with you. He is your precious comrade, after all. If he is killed, then this time, I'm sure; that you will want to die with him."

"Levi won't fall so easy to you or the Phantom Brigade, you asshole."

"Language like that isn't appropriate for a lady like you!" He continued, using his Telekinesis ability to throw massive pieces to attempt to stab me.

In response to that, using the 3DMG, I dodged his attack.

"Who knows? Maybe right now, at this moment, I sent Daniel to go after his squad to go and wipe them out."

My eyes widened.

No.. he's lying. He wouldn't think about involving the Phantom Brigade with the others. The Phantom Brigade is our enemy, not theirs...

"I don't lie, Amelia. I always tell the truth, even to my enemies. I truly did send Daniel to go and kill him."

"You asshole..." I stated in a low tone.

They're going to such lengths to kill me, huh? To go as far as to kill the ones that are closest to me? I have to get to him. Maybe it isn't too late... Maybe I can still get to him now. But Ethan will not give up in killing me. He will follow me, no matter what I go.

I sighed.

I'm going to have to risk it. I refuse to lose another person that is most important to me.

Using my 3D Maneuver Gear, I immediately went through the Forest Of Giant Trees, with Ethan in tow.

This is a part of my mission. After all, the Phantom Brigade is threatening to kill Levi... When it comes to physical abilities, Levi can surpass them all. But when it comes to gifted abilities, there is no chance at all. They'll kill him easily!

"Athena!" My comrades called to me as their voices had gotten further and further.

"I won't lose him...I refuse to let that happen." I whispered to myself.

"Ah, love... The things that it does to people. Makes it ten times easier to kill you." Ethan replied, throwing his spikes at me this time.

I dodged them, having only one thing on my mind.

Daniel is going to use a sneak attack on him. Levi would easily dodge his attacks and he knows that Ryan or I would go and take care of it. But a sneak attack is different...

Right in front of me, a Titan appeared.

"Oh, crap..."

I dodged it in the nick of time, and Ethan managed to as well.

I quickly took my swords out and quickly took the Titan out from the nape.

Two more Titans appeared and dodged one of them as I then managed to get one from the nape.

As I continued to search for Levi and the members of his squad, I had to kill or dodge over fifteen Titans. This forest is swarmed with these damn things... At this rate, with Ethan throwing his spikes, and these Titans coming out from left and right, will I even be able to muster up the strength to use my ability to bring Daniel down?

"Are you okay, Athena? Are you tired? It seems like you're about to pass out..." He stated in such a fake worried tone.

I have to admit, I feel really exhausted... Could this be a part of their plan? To tire me out? Well, they're doing a damn good job...

In the distance, I heard the screeching of the Female Titan, and I immediately landed on the branch of a tree as I covered the right side of my ear with my right hand.

"Oh, no."

"Pay attention to your opponent, Athena!" Ethan called out, flying in my direction with his sword again.

Once again, I blocked his attack.

"It's been so long, huh... So long since you've been on an expedition? You've been killing Titans left and right while using your abilities to block my attacks. That really has taken a toll on you, huh..."

"Shut up...." I glared at him, pulling his sword to the side, and following the direction in where the noise came from.

Not only could Levi be in danger, but my father as well... I have to stop them. I won't give the Phantom Brigade what they want...

Ethan with a smirk on his lips continued to use his ability to continue to weaken me, yet I don't have a choice. If one of those things hit me, I'll still die either way...

I felt the sweat protruding from my forehead as I continued to make my way there.

"I didn't know to kill you was going to be this easy, Amelia! Oh, the excitement that is currently running through my veins!" He continued as continued throwing his spikes at me.

"Ugh....!"

I promised Levi that I would live through this; that I wouldn't lose to them again. And I will keep that promise. I have to see this mission through. I refuse to lose to these assholes...

In the distance, I finally saw Daniel with a bow and arrow that had a dark aura surrounding it. He was pointing it straight at Levi. And in the area, there was a bunch of Titans surrounding the Female Titan, while the other Survey Corps soldiers were trying to kill the Titans that were around it.

As soon as Levi had gone on a tree branch, Ethan then called in a loud tone, "Now, Daniel! Kill him! Take away her most precious comrade!" He said, showing a psychotic smile.

I had noticed that Levi's eyes widened once he heard that.

Daniel smirked. "With pleasure."

He let the arrow go, and I immediately made a beeline over to him.

With all of the speed and strength I can muster, I called forth my special weapon, which was a spear and a shield that had the head of Medusa on it. It was the weapon of the goddess Athena.

"Like hell, I'm going to let you do that!" I called out.

I used the shield and blocked Daniel's attack, using my ability to move him away.

I caught my breath a few times.

"I made it... Thank goodness... I'm so relieved." I whispered as continued to catch my breath as I had my right hand on my knee, and my hand on the tree.

"The hell, Daniel? Why the hell didn't you do it any faster? You know how much of a pain it was to try to slow down this bitch?" Ethan angrily called out.

"Calm your ass, Ethan. It was hard for me to get a clear shot of him. He's too damn fast. The time you arrived just happened to be the perfect moment to get him."

"Athena, you saved Levi's life... That arrow was going really fast. If you missed just a second later, he could have easily been killed." Dad said with a smile.

"Hey, I can't lose a precious comrade, now can't I?" I replied with a cheerful smile.

"Tch. Risking your life for others... You could have died, yet you didn't. I don't say this really often, but thank you for saving me." He said.

I smiled in reply, then looked in the direction where Ethan and Daniel were standing.

"Everything is still going to plan, dear Athena! You're still growing weak, thanks to me, and now, since your usage of abilities has decreased, getting around won't be as easy for you."

I smiled and took a breath.

"I won't die. I made a promise to someone that I won't. And I keep my promises, right?" I replied, turning around to meet Levi's eyes with a smile.

"Just go and get your shit done. Put away that bastard." Levi had ordered.

"Of course!" I cheerfully replied.

"You managed to get your special weapon, huh. The desire to protect someone that is important to you... That's all it took for you to earn it. Interesting. I'm impressed. You've grown stronger, Athena." Ethan replied.

In the distance, I hear footsteps.

"What the hell is that?" Levi asked.

"I guess that's the special weapon that Noah was talking about, and it's coming this way," Daniel said with a smirk.

"I'll go take care of it. Commander Erwin, Captain Levi. Take care of yourselves." I stated with a smile as I went in the direction of the footsteps.

As soon as I got a little distant from my comrades, Ethan and Daniel stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going? Don't you see that you still have us to deal with?"

"Oh, I think that is something that she won't have to worry about." A familiar voice called out.

On all the branches of the trees, the Eterna Knights were all standing on the branches of the trees, preparing to attack both of our enemies.

"Oh, you damn assholes, you called backup. Now there is where you caught us by surprise." Daniel stated.

The Knights began using magical abilities to slow them down.

"Knights! Keep attacking! Squad Ares, you six, along with Hestia and Hermes go and take care of the Phantom Brigade's secret weapon. The rest of the Knights, take care of these lot." My uncle ordered.

Tyche, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hermes, and I... All of us are tasked with seeing what exactly this weapon of the Phantom Brigade, and to put it down.

The eight of us left, and Ryan looked at me worriedly as we departed from the scene.

"Those bastards really took a toll on you, didn't they Amelia? Don't force yourself if you can't fight."

"No, don't worry. I will fight. I have the strength to." I replied.

"Please, if you do feel tired, Amelia, retreat with the other Survey Corps soldiers," Ryan replied in a worried tone.

"If things get worse, then I will take you guys up on that."

"Yes, you better. They want you dead. That is their ultimate goal." Eva replied, looking to the distance.

Once we reached the source of the footsteps, I couldn't believe my eyes to what was in front of us. A 16-meter Intelligent Titan, with glowing up veins around its body. It had short, brown hair, and its eyes were glowing gold.

"I thought that power was put away forever after she died..." Harry stated in a low tone.

"It seems that that isn't the case," Eva replied.

"What is that?" I asked.

Harry sighed and told the six of us what was standing in front of us.

"That is the Mystical Titan. It's supposed to be passed on through the generations of the Eckhart family, seems that I was wrong. The power was stolen by our enemy once she was murdered."

My eyes widened.

"Who was she?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"Your mother, Alexandra Eckhart," Eva replied, looking over at me.

I knew my mother was killed. And Hades is responsible for what happened to her. He was the one who stole those abilities to get his hands on the Mystical Titan...


	16. #11: Goodbye, Best Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of a best friend can be painful. In this hell of a world, death is normal if you're a Survey Corps soldier...

-Levi-

Levi was surprised at the movements Amelia did as a Knight to save him from the arrow that one of her enemies was going to throw at him, yet he didn't make it super obvious. Never did he ever expect those kinds of things to come from someone like Amelia. He looked in the direction where Amelia and her allies had gone in.

"Surprised?" Erwin asked, who was unfazed at his daughter's actions.

"Wouldn't you be? That kid just came out of nowhere and blocked the shot. I had no idea that that was even coming in my direction." Levi replied.

"Amelia is a woman of mystery when it comes to her gifted ability. However, I can tell that with the face she had, the only thing she had in mind at that moment was to protect you. She doesn't say it, but I can tell: One of Amelia's greatest fears is losing you, Levi."

"Doesn't she understand that that can happen at any moment? That's how it is here in the Survey Corps. Death is inevitable here, and not all the soldiers come back alive. Honestly, this is why forming close bonds with comrades makes it all the more complicated for the other when they die. Anyways, I'm going to go and gather up my squad."

"Not yet, Levi. First, replenish your gas and blades."

"I can deal with what I have. We're running against the clock as it is. Why?" Levi replied.

"Because I said. That's an order."

"Whatever you say, sir. I trust you implicitly." Levi concluded.

Levi left, following Erwin's instructions to replenish his gas and blades. With that done, Erwin launched a blue flare, ordering the soldiers to retreat...

-Amelia Smith-

The Mystical Titan stood in front of us, its eyes looking only at me with a strong intention to kill. The dark black aura around surrounding the Titan was filled with such a great deal of negative energy that gave me the chills. I unconsciously put my arms around myself because of all this negative energy that surrounded this Titan in particular.

"My mother couldn't have possibly been the bearer of this...thing!"

"She was. And it all depends on the bearer. The one that currently holds its power is someone that possesses forbidden abilities. That means it has to be someone from the Phantom Brigade. Anyone can take hold of this power, no matter what status they have. The person behind this is dead set on killing you." Harry replied, taking out his sword to prepare for battle.

After standing there for a time, the Mystical Titan made its way to grab me. However, I immediately dodged it and went atop of the branch of a tree. Damn, if Ethan hadn't drained most of my ability, I could have been able to take this thing head-on... But now, I have to think of what kind of move to make... I'll probably be able to make it through with this if I at least weaken it to a certain point where we can make our exit.

The Titan growled, continuing to try to grab me in attempts to kill me. I continued to dodge the attacks, by going on different branches. I can't keep doing this... I have to find a way to a least cut its nape...

The other Knights continued to attack it in efforts to hit the nape. However, as this seems to be an intelligent Titan, it blocked its nape, while crystallizing its fingers so that we wouldn't be able to bring it down.

"Athena, I'm afraid to say this, but you need to get out of here. That Titan has its eyes on you and only you. Plus, you aren't in the condition to--"

"I'm not going to run away again to lose the people that matter to me. We have to at least, just at least weaken it so that we can leave. Once we get back to the Walls, we gather the information we need to find its weakness. But in order for us to know more about it, we're going to need both Hermes and Hestia to explain to us, as they seem to know the details." I interrupted.

The both of them looked to the side as their feet touched the branches of tall trees.

"We'll explain once we have the time. But for now, we have to weaken it. Yet again, we have to be vigilant. There are still other Phantom Brigade members stationed around, but most likely, the Knights that that just arrived are taking care of them. That means only us eight here are the only ones that are facing this Titan. We have to weaken it. That is the only thing we can do." Eva replied.

I looked at the Mystical Titan, searching for an opening as the others continued to distract it.

I have no other choice. I have to use my ability to distract it. It's the only way I'll be able to get to it and hit it by the nape.

I then noticed the opening, and immediately mustered enough energy to throw a massive rock at its face at it be able to distract it to let its guard down for a small period of time.

I quickly grabbed my two swords from my 3D Maneuver Gear, and hit the Mystical Titan's nape; however, nothing happened. It was slightly unaffected as it fell into one knee into the ground.

"What the..."

The Titan roared with such a force, which brought all of us down into the dirt ground.

"It didn't work? But how is that even possible? When you hit the nape of a Titan, it should fall immediately!" Daria called out.

"It seems that this Titan, in particular, is different than the others," Bryce replied, standing up as he recovered from the impact.

"Yes, it is," Eva replied as she was catching her breath, her hand on her shoulder as she looked up at the Titan.

"Hitting it with a sword from the 3D Maneuver Gear won't kill it. It will only weaken it for a short amount of time. Athena, you need to meet with your comrades and retreat." Harry stated.

"There has to be a way to kill it! We can't just leave it here." I replied.

"There is, but we can't explain it here and now. There is far too much going on." Harry replied, as he looked up to the Titan, which only had its eye on me as it was regaining its strength as smoke protruded from its nape.

"Look, Athena. There's nothing we can do with this Titan as of now. The way this Titan needs to be defeated is far too complex as of now. Even if I told you all now, you wouldn't understand. The best thing we can do now is put away the Phantom Brigade members that are still around, and retreat along with the Survey Corps. You cannot defeat it as you all are now, especially you Athena, as a great portion of your ability was burned out." Eva stated.

I sighed.

"If that is what is best for all of us, then we have no choice, then," I replied.

"Next time, I will get you, Athena...." The Titan spoke, turning around disappearing from our sight.

"What the hell was that...?" Kiara said, looking at the direction in which it left.

"I think that it wanted to study what our strengths were. It had a strong intention to kill you, however, I think it was also there to study our moves. Its core mission could have been to kill you, but I don't think it had a chance with all of us here to distract it, so it decided to study each and every one of our movements." Daria replied.

"Maybe, for now, we should resort to helping the Survey Corps soldiers that are retreating. There are still some things. Not only are you six Knights, but you are also soldiers from the three military regiments as well. Even if you are Garrison or Military Police, you are all fighting for one purpose: to protect humanity."

"Yeah, we are very well aware of that. We'll do everything we can to help the Survey Corps, of course." Luca replied confidently.

"No doubt about it, although I am a bit scared..." Kiara replied as she looked to the far distance, a bit worried.

"It'll be alright, all of you were trained as soldiers as well. I have great confidence that you will make it through this. However, to make this process quicker, we are going to split up. Hestia, you will go with Athena, Poseidon, and Tyche and I will go with Hephaestus, Demeter, and Ares. That way, we'll make the process quicker. I'm sure that the other Knights have already taken care of the other Phantom Brigade members." Harry stated.

We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways.

Using 3D Maneuver Gear, we went around the Forest of Giant Trees, searching for any distress signals.

We did come across a few Titans, but we managed to put them away quickly since we already knew what was coming to us.

It's been ten minutes, and we haven't really come across any other Survey Corps soldiers.

"Most of them must have retreated already if that is the case," Luca replied.

"Let's hope for that," Eva replied.

A familiar voice screamed.

"Tyche? What's wrong?" Luca asked, landing on a lower tree branch.

Once Luca saw what was in front of Kiara, he froze as well.

"Holy shit..."

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, standing on the same branch as Luca.

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. I saw Gunther, hanging from a tree with his eyes open. I gasped, covering my mouth with both of my hands.

"Gunther...." I whispered.

"No way... Isn't this guy in the Levi Squad? How was this even possible?" Luca stated.

The Levi Squad... No, it can't be. No, no... Petra has to be alright. I'm sure she made it. She wouldn't let this Titan bring her down, right?

"It has to be the cause of the Titan that was chasing them. There is no other way." Eva replied.

As we continued to scour along, I soon began to see more familiar faces.

"Eld and Auruo..." I whispered.

"That Titan... Just what the hell is it capable of...? If it ended up killing these elite soldiers, then..."

I froze at the next body that I saw that was against a tree, face covered in blood.

I slowly made my way over to the body to confirm my suspicions.

"Amelia..." Luca said, walking behind me.

I fell onto my knees on the ground, looking at Petra's body. This can't be possible. I never thought this would come so soon...

I placed my hand over Petra's forehead. At this point, I don't care if I get blood on me. She was my best friend, one of the people that I always counted on, and now she's... gone.

"Athena, we have to keep going. We have to retreat." Eva stated.

I did not move one muscle at all, I simply continued to look at her body. What will Ryan think of this...? He's going to be devastated...

"Lia, she's gone. We have to keep going." Luca stated, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pulled it away and looked at her once more.

"No, she's perfectly fine! Look, her eyes are open! She's-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder again and turned around.

"Levi..."

"She's dead. Face reality. This is something that happens every day."

"How can you-- She was your subordinate!"

"And this is something that happens during every expedition. You need to understand that, soldier. Get up."

I didn't respond. My body didn't want to move an inch.

"She served humanity very well until the end. Now she deserves to rest in peace." He had said in a low tone.

"She's gone..." I whispered.

"I would appreciate it if you don't die on me here, Amelia. I'm ordering you right now to go and retreat with the other soldiers. I haven't seen any Phantom Brigade soldiers around which must mean your mission is done. Hange already retreated along with her squad, you should follow as well."

"Captain Levi's right, Amelia. You should retreat. Thanks to Ethan, you lost a great deal of gifted ability while trying to constantly attack him." Kiara replied.

"But, what about-"

"A group of other soldiers will come and pick up the bodies," Levi replied.

"Lia, let's go," Luca said in a soft tone, slowly getting me to stand up.

"Thank you."

"I don't want you to die either. None of us don't want to see each other die. All we can do is stay alive to continue fighting for a future outside of these walls." Luca replied.

I nodded my head in response and looked at Petra's body once more.

Luca put his arm around my shoulders, making me walk forward.

"Tch."

Levi looked at me one last time, and turned around, using his 3D Maneuver Gear while going deeper into the forest.

I looked at him, a bit worried as he got further in.

"Before we return to our respective regiments, we should go and check in with the other Knights and see what the current situation is," Eva stated.

We walked our way back to our meeting point, yet I still could get Levi's annoyed expression out of my head. He lost his squad, I lost my best friend, and Ryan lost his significant other. I don't how to even say it to him. It's just too hard for me to tell him...

-Levi-

"Lia, let's go." The knight known as Poseidon said, putting his hand on her shoulder as the walked in the opposite direction.

Levi did remember Hange telling him that the man that recently joined the Knights after a while was Luca Robinson, who's codenamed Poseidon. Hange knew this because Amelia told her everything during the past month before the expedition.

"Luca Robinson is one of the newest appointed Captains in the Garrison Regiment. He is known to have a decent Titan kill rate and is respected a great deal by his subordinates. As for his relationship statuses, the only woman he's ever dated was Lia, and it was only for a short amount of time. But in that span of time he had been with her, he had taken all of her firsts. Her first kiss and her first time. They broke up because apparently, she couldn't get over the man she had loved before him. That's all she told me. But I believe that you should know, because the man she had feelings for before Luca was you, Levi."

"That brat broke up with him because of me? Ridiculous. There are plenty of other men that she can be with, of all people, she likes me?"

"She likes you, alright. All you need to do is tell her. Now, I know this is going to be hard for an inexperienced virgin like you, but all you need to say is three words."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to tell her that."

"You need to decide that for yourself. If you can't say that, then tell her in your own unique way." Hange replied.

"First of all, she needs to survive this expedition before anything. Once I see that she survives this, then I'll settle things straight with the dipshit my own way. My only hope right now is that she retreated with the other soldiers and didn't go in some other direction." Levi thought to himself.

He heard the familiar roars from Eren's Titan, and he quickly went in the opposite direction, following the source of where the roaring came from.

"Agh, no time to think about this. That dipshit can wait. What's going on right now with Eren isn't good." Levi concluded.

-Amelia Smith-

We met at the rendezvous point, where the other Knights were. There was no sign of the other members of the Phantom Brigade as I looked around the vicinity. However, I didn't speak a word. I still could not accept the fact that Petra was killed, and it had to be the work of that damned Female Titan. If only I can just go and kill the bitch and rip her apart limb from limb; oh, how I wish that would be so. But I'm sure she already managed to escape, so there is absolutely nothing that I can do now.

"We managed to get a few of them, but the others left as soon as they had heard the roar of a Titan. Haha. It seems that they were scared of a Titan coming to eat them." Uncle Gabriel stated proudly, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, it seemed pretty strange to me. And that Ethan guy was using all the strength he had to get to you. Lucky for us, we managed and he got a bit tired of using his ability. They are just like any other Gifted, after all. They do get tired after using a little more than the normal amount of power that they are supposed to use. if they had gone any further, they could have died on the spot. But these guys are risking themselves to tire themselves out to defeat us. This isn't going to be an easy task, especially when they have the Mystical Titan on their side." Harry replied in a perturbed tone.

"We should discuss this when we return to the Walls. All Knights are to report to our main headquarters in the outskirts of Orvud District in about a week or so. There, we will discuss more on the Mystical Titan. For now, return to your respective regiments and get as much as rest as you can. Things from here on out are going to get a bit worse, so be prepared." Uncle told everyone.

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and Ryan sighed in content.

"Man, I can't wait to go and see Petra. I'm sure she's probably with the others, constantly worrying over if we had made it out! Ahh, I can't wait to see her."

I looked away in guilt. How in the world am I going to tell him this? He sounds so excited to see her... But I can't keep giving him false hope like this. I'll tell him once we meet up with our comrades in the Survey Corps.

"Ryan, please do not talk about your lovey-dovey relationship with my cousin. Just hearing that makes me want to regurgitate..."

"You're just jealous, Bryce, that you don't have a special one in your life yet. When you fall in love, you see the color in your world. But don't worry, one day, your world will be filled with color just like mine."

Luca smiled in response. "Ryan is right, after all. I remember the time I first fell in love, everything just changed."

"Oh yeah, you used to date Amelia, Luca! How did that go for you?" Kiara said, looking over at Luca.

Luca looked down and smiled, a bit sad. "I don't think Lia would want me to talk about it."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes. It is best to not talk about it."

When I dated Luca, that was the time that I realized that the man that I truly love with all of my heart is Levi. But I know for sure that is never going to happen...

"I used to think I had time for that. But now, my only purpose right now is to protect Amelia for those assholes. Having a significant other will only get in the way." Bryce stated.

"I protect Amelia as well, and I have Petra. Well, I can understand if you are unable to."

"All right, kids... Enough quarreling. Just go back with your regiments already." Harry stated with a smile, motioning for us to go.

We split up and made our way back to meet with the other Survey Corps members outside of the Forest of Giant Trees.

"Amelia, you've been looking a bit down since we met up. Is everything alright?" Ryan asked in a bit of a worried tone.

In the distance, we saw a few soldiers already looking at maps, and others stacking up bodies. Others were sitting down, catching their breath as they waited for further orders.

I don't know how to put this...

I sat down on a rock and put my hands over my forehead. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but since this was Ryan, I didn't care at all.

"Ryan... I'm so sorry to break the bad news to you. But I just don't want you to keep giving you false hope. I have to tell you..." I said, my voice beginning to slightly crack up.

Ryan gently raised up my head, and his eyes widened at the sight of the tears slowly falling from my eyes.

"What happened? Are you hurt anywhere? I can go to a nearby lake and get you freshwater. I--"

I shook my head.

"No, Ryan. I'm okay. It's not about me. It's about...Petra."

His eyes widened, and shook his head, putting away the negative thoughts that were coming to him.

"What about Petra? It's true, she's been taking a while to get back here. Maybe she and the Captain are killing a few extra Titans that got in their way?" Ryan said.

"Petra's dead, Ryan! The Female Titan threw her against a damn tree! And I had the unfortunate privilege to see that! Her eyes were open, I couldn't do anything to save her because she was already gone!" I said, slowly letting out a cry as I covered my eyes with my arm as I put my head down.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You have to be lying. She can't be gone. She even told me that--"

"For goodness sakes, Ryan! We don't know when we are going to lose anyone here! Many people die here during every expedition, and not everyone comes back alive! Why would I lie about my best friend? I didn't want this to happen either, but it is true!" I replied in an irate, yet loud tone as the tears freely fell down from my eyes.

"I knew it... I fucking knew that something was going to happen! I shouldn't have ignored it! But no, Harry was telling me that it was just my nerves!"

At this point, Ryan had already crouched to the ground as he cried.

Unlike me, Ryan didn't care at all to who saw him cry. He loved Petra since he was young, and now that he finally had the opportunity to be with her, he lost her after just being a month with her.

Looks like when I get back, I'm going to ask Gelgar to take me out for a drink because honestly, I'm going to need it.

Ryan stood up and took a deep breath.

"I won't let her death be in vain. No matter what, I will avenge her by fulfilling the mission of the Knights. After all, that was one of her wishes.

"Right," I replied, looking down.

"This is going to take some time for us to overcome, won't it?" Ryan stated, looking to the distance, his face taking forth a new kind of emotion; one that I haven't seen in a long time from him. It was the one that I had seen the day after I stopped him from taking his own life.

"We have to move on. There is just so much going on, that at this point, we can only mourn deaths for such a short period of time. But I guess you're right. It will take time. But I'm sure Petra wouldn't want us to feel this way. She would want us to keep going, to keep doing our duties as both as soldiers, and as Knights."

"I know she would want that... But I failed in protecting her. Just like I failed in protecting my cousin and my aunt. And just like I promised myself that I would find that damn people responsible for killing them, you better believe that I'm going to slaughter that Female Titan."

"You make it sound so easy. But you know, the Survey Corps intends to take her in. You kill her, most likely you could end up getting taken in. It seems that she knows more than we think, and it is also likely that she may know something about us as well."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. But...if we do end up capturing her, then I'll ask the higher-ups if I can be a part of the torturing process... That way, that bitch will understand one way or another not to put her hands on the people that mean a great deal to me. The same will go for the assholes that took away my aunt and cousin. One way or another, I will find those other two responsible for taking them away."

"Ryan."

"You guys okay?" Nifa asked as she and our other fellow squad members had come to us.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ryan replied, looking away.

"This is what we go through every day. It's nothing new. Any of us can die any day now, it's just by the fact that we've grown so used to it." Abel replied.

"Petra was indeed an incredible soldier. And not just her. The other members of the Levi Squad as well. They fought hard until the very end." Keiji stated.

"Indeed, they did," Rashad replied.

"Since the mission came out to be a failure, now we have to turn in Yeager into the MP," Lauda stated, looking to the side.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"The core mission wasn't to establish a route to Shiganshina District. It was to capture the Female Titan, the one that was responsible for killing Sawney and Bean. Plus, there is a highly likely chance that she may know the secret of the Titans."

"No way.."

"Yes, that was it basically. However, we really didn't see you two anywhere. Why did the Commander put both of you in a different position within the formation, anyway?" Nifa asked.

"Beats me. He just told us to wipe out any Titans in our vicinity." I replied.

"Strange..." Keiji stated.

"Where's Squad Leader Hange?" Ryan asked.

"She's checking over a few things with Moblit. We're going to leave back to Karanes District very soon. Once everything is clear, we retreat." Nifa replied.

Ryan and I nodded.

In the far distance, we saw two other soldiers begging Dad to go and retrieve one of their comrades. However, he refused; telling them that it was unsafe to go back. I noticed that Levi had returned as well. From a distance, I can easily tell; he got injured.

"There she goes again, the lovesick girl watching upon the love of her life. Just take him to an inn already, Amelia, and make it official. The Captain needs something exciting in his life. For the past month, I don't know if you've realized, the Captain has been having his eye on you. Poor guy's always in his office doing paperwork or ordering soldiers here and there to clean and oversee certain training exercises. I believe that he needs someone to get his mind of killing Titans, just at least for a while." Lauda stated.

"I caught him once taking a look at your ass during training," Rashad said with a smirk.

My eyes widened as a red blush graced itself upon my cheeks.

"He wouldn't do that. Levi isn't the type to do those kinds of things." I replied, looking away as a crossed my arms with a pout.

"You wouldn't know that. No one knows about his romantic interests, not even you, Amelia." Abel stated.

"All soldiers, prepare for retreat! Begin getting back into formation." The Commander called out.

I whistled, calling for my horse, and within two minutes, she had arrived.

All of us mounted on our horse, and this time, we were able to return back to the walls along with our squad.

Before leaving, Ryan looked at where the bodies were being mounted.

I looked down, grasping the reins of my horse a bit tighter as the bangs of my hair cast a shadow upon my eyes.

Petra...

I lost yet another important person in my life... My childhood friend...

"Amelia, we should ask our parents if we can go get some donuts! I'm really in the mood for a glazed one!" A younger Petra asked me as we sat down in the Eckhart Mansion's terrace.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I replied happily standing up as I took her hand, running over to my mother to ask.

Damn it... I knew that this was bound to happen, but I didn't know it would be so soon...

We rode our horses back to Karanes, however, I had believed that everything was going smoothly until there were Titans running quickly in our direction.

"Where in the world did they come from?" Ryan called out, his eyes widened at the sight of them.

"It seems that some noticed us, and are now coming in our direction!" Nifa replied.

The unfortunate truth is that here, we're unable to use 3D Maneuver Gear here. If I used magical ability to kill them, it would work, but the problem is, I'm at my limit, and even if I was able to use it, I still wouldn't be able to, because that would put my identity as Athena at risk.

Agh, damn it...

In the distance, I can see Levi placing his hand on his left leg. He can't do anything either...

I had then noticed that Mikasa ended up killing once the of the Titans, and saved a soldier from getting eaten. Her physical abilities truly are incredible when it comes to these things. But for me, personally, I believe that all this strength that she musters up is because of her strong desire to protect Eren. I mean, she goes everywhere where he goes. But, from she told me during training was that Eren's family took her in after her parents were both killed. And after what happened in Wall Maria... She lost her adoptive parents as well. The only person she has left is Eren...

I then noticed that soldiers began dumping bodies to slow the Titans down.

My eyes widened.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?! She-- Petra's there!" Ryan stated.

"In situations like this, they have no choice. Those lives are gone. For me personally, I always think it is best if the families don't see their bodies like this. I always think that it's best to remember them when they were at their greatest." Abel replied with a sigh.

Even from a distance, I can tell that the last body they threw was Petra. I can tell as her face slowly showed itself, her hair flowing as her lifeless body fell backward.

I looked away, not wanting to see my best friend like that. Ryan was angry but tried to hold it back in as much as he can. Not because of her death, but because of who was responsible for killing her.

"Ryan..."

"This sucks... Honestly, she meant so much to me. I wanted to do so many things with her. We had agreed to go out to town for a date after the expedition...But now..."

The pain within my chest won't stop. I want to cry, but I've grown so used to not crying in front of others. The last time I truly cried with feeling was actually about a week after I returned from Liesthal back in the year 844. It was the day that I was supposed to go and visit my mother...

-Flashback, Third Person PoV-

Amelia sat in the mess hall, along with Isabel, Farlan, and Levi. She had her head down as she didn't even touch her plate of food.

"Come on, Farlan. Get Amelia to talk! She hasn't spoken ever since she came back..."

"Amelia, come on, cheer up! There are going to be better days, right? You still have a long life ahead of you!"

"Please excuse me," Amelia said in a soft tone as she stood up, and walked out of the mess hall.

"Levi-bro, you should understand more about how she feels! You should go to her."

"Tch."

Levi stood up as well, unbeknownst to Amelia, as he followed her to wherever in the world she was running off to. Having experience with following others without the other realizing it, Levi continued to follow her. She mounted herself on her favorite horse and left the headquarters.

"What the hell is this dipshit doing?" He said to himself, finding his horse, going in the same direction as her while maintaining his distance.

About ten minutes later, Levi found Amelia's horse near a tree. He mounted off his horse and heard sniffling and crying.

"I knew she was going to do this. She literally left HQ to cry? Does she truly not want people seeing her like that?" He said to himself.

Once he found the source of where the crying was coming from, his eyes widened. She was sitting in front of a lake where the moon glistened upon.

The 17-year old Amelia had rested her head over her knees, her shoulders shaking as she freely cried, believing that there was no one around to hear her, But she didn't realize that Levi was standing not too far, unsure of what to do. He slowly walked up to her, getting closer with every step.

"Oi."

She quickly raised her head up, and looked over at Levi; her eyes red as her tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"How the hell did you find me here, Levi?"

"I followed you. Those two were worried about you."

"So they basically force you to go after me. Just go. I can get back there just fine on my own."

"I already wasted my time following you here. This about your mother?" He replied as he sat down beside her on the grass, looking at the lake.

"I know, it's stupid. That's why when I feel this way, I come here, where no one can hear me let out my feelings." Amelia replied as she took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"There are just some days when the memories with her come back, and I get so emotional... I guess these are just the moments when I act like a kid. There are just those times, when you know... I regret the choices I made. If I hadn't left my mother, then..."

"Then the result would have been the same. No matter what you would have done, everything would have been the same. I believe that you made the right decision to become a soldier. After all, it's better than being locked in a mansion, if you ask me."

Amelia sniffled and looked at Levi.

"You know, you're the last person I wanted to see me like this. And here I'd thought that my father would be the one that would come and look for me. But you know, it's odd. Being with you is strangely comforting."

"Why?"

"Because you tell me the truth, no matter how rude it may seem. I know, there are things that I need to improve on, and I do need to grow up. Losing people is going to be an everyday thing here, and I need to be prepared for that. But my mother... She was my world. She was the last person I thought would die..."

"I was a kid when I lost my mother. Far too young. Anything can happen in this hell of a life we all live." Levi replied, looking out to the lake.

Unconsciously, Amelia rested her head on Levi's shoulder.

"What the--"

"Just this time, let me do this. I won't do it again if it ends up bothering you so much. But you're the only one that is here with me at this moment." She replied, closing her eyes while enjoying the voice of nature around her to calm her feelings down.

Levi didn't move a muscle.

"Well, it seems that you did listen to me. Yet you choose to go somewhere far and cry."

"Yeah. Well, that's how I work. Only certain people can see me like this. Other than you, my friends, Ryan and Petra saw me once, and my mother, father, and uncle. I found this place the other day. At night, the lake is crystal clear, perfect for going on a swim on hot evenings after a long day of training or expeditions."

"It's not an inadequate place. You're pretty decent at finding pleasant places."

"Hehe. Thanks. Hey, don't tell anyone about this place would you? I kind of want to keep this place as the location where I can let my feelings go, okay?"

"Whatever. I can care less." He replied.

Amelia continued to rest her head atop Levi's shoulder as she had looked up to the crescent moon.

-Flashback end-

Despite what had happened in the past, before all of that had happened, Levi's presence alone was the one that lifted up my spirits, despite his stoic appearance and his cold way of speaking. Heh, it seems that some things never change when it comes to me, huh...

Once we were managed to get away from the Titans, we stopped to make sure that all positions were confirmed.

Ryan didn't speak a word at all. I remained on my horse, touching my mother's necklace.

In times like this, this would be when I would need you, Mom... Your advice always helped me get through, but now...

"How are you all holding up?" Dad asked as he had come up to us all.

"If you're asking about bruises and such, that's not really a problem. It's the number of losses that we just had." I replied in a dejected tone.

"Ah, you must be talking about Petra and the rest of the Levi Squad, aren't you?" He asked, looking away.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"This is something that happens all of the time in expeditions. It's nothing new, and unfortunately, there is nothing that we can do about it. They served humanity with courage and bravery."

"Just out of curiosity. Speaking as your daughter here, what if I truly did die in battle? How would you feel?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Commander, all positions have been made clear! Whenever you give the order, we should be ready to go!" A soldier called out.

"Let's leave immediately. Alert the other soldiers."

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll discuss this later, Amelia. There is no time to waste."

"Right..." I replied.

He turned around, and went back to his horse, ordering the other soldier to send a signal and prepare for departure.

"So much of a father he is to you," Ryan stated in an annoyed tone, getting back on his horse.

"He has a responsibility to lead us, Ryan. I know he cares. Being Commander puts a lot on his plate, and he is right. There is no time to waste." I replied.

As we rode our way back to the wall, I noticed that there was just a single blue flower being pulled to the side as the wind moved it.

"Strange for something like that to even exist in a place corrupted by Titans..." Ryan said, noticing to what I was looking at.

"Or maybe it's a sign that there still is hope for humanity," I said.

"Maybe you're right." He replied.

We had finally made it back to the Walls, however, with plenty of casualties. Not too far from me was Levi and my dad.

I dismounted from my horse and walked alongside my comrades as we were making our way back to headquarters.

"Isn't that Michael Eckhart's granddaughter?" One of the citizens said.

"What the hell is a privileged girl like her doing in the Survey Corps?" Another replied.

"Isn't she the heiress to the family's business?" Yet another said.

"I heard that Lord Eckhart himself didn't want her there. But before Lady Alexandra's death, she told him to let her do as she pleases."

"Didn't you know? She's Erwin Smith's daughter."

"No way!"

"Maybe she was born to be a failure like her father. Giving up such a privileged life in the Interior was her greatest mistake..."

Every statement that I hear just angers me even more. But I know, I have no choice but to ignore it. Because these people, whether they are good or bad, are the ones that I am fighting for. And I'm proud of what I do. Protecting humanity as a Survey Corps soldier, and as a Knight; for me, it is indeed a privilege.

I held my head high, and continued to walk by the citizens that were calling me a "failure."

Yeah, let's see what they think when they actually see us make progress in finding the secrets to the Titans and defeating them once and for all...

And I will also find out what my grandfather is hiding from us Knights...

-Aidan-

In our base of operations within the Underground City, I stood against a wall as I smoked my cigarette. The mission was a failure once again. Damn it! That damn Amelia always has a way to get out of problems!

I kicked a can as far as I could.

"So, did the injection work?" Noah asked one of the Phantom Brigade members.

"It did. And you should have seen that Knight. He was in so much pain, his eyes rolled all the way back! It was such a spectacular sight!"

"Then it is sure to work on Athena or any other Knight that gets in our way," Daniel stated.

"I will be looking forward to the day where I finally take her abilities for myself, and I will have access to all of its capabilities..." Noah mumbled.


	17. #12: Assault on Stohess

-Noah Durant-

After we had concluded our meeting, I ended up being the last one in the darkened meeting room as only one candle was lit up.

The mission was a complete failure. I underestimated Athena's capabilities. I was unable to get her, because of the limited power I have when transformed into the Mystical Titan. Using these idiots has been quite taxing, and keeping the secret has been complicated as well. 

"Poor Aidan... That day when I found you in my doorstep, thrown away by the Eckhart family. It was unfortunate. They didn't value your power, not like I do. We should be feared by humanity. We are meant to have everyone bend at our will. Since I'm not a bearer of abilities that are similar to the Knights, there are certain processes that are needed so that I can use the Mystical Titan's full power. The only way that I found out about Eterna was through Alexandra's memories."

The power of the Mystical Titan was dormant for decades since Alexandra never used its capabilities. She only inherited them to protect it from people like me. and it did not have a bearer for a long period of time. There is an explanation to all of these questions; why the use of magic is limited within these Walls, and why we Gifted are weakened if we use too much of it. It's all because we were feared by the First King, and when our race came to these Walls, in some way, he was able to make them dormant. That is what led Leonidas Eckhart to create the bracelets that we wear to this day within the Walls just to be able to use the powers we were given.

But I'm going to change all of that. Once Amelia, Aidan, and the rest of the Eckhart clan are over and done with, the first thing I will make sure of is that the power that was taken from us will be taken back. I just need to find out who was responsible for taking away half of our abilities in the first place. But first thing's first. I need to prioritize dealing with these Knights first...

-Amelia Smith-

I slowly opened my eyes due to the smell of freshly brewed tea. These sheets have a familiar minty scent. I slowly sit up, as I put my hand over my head. This bed is much more comfortable than mine. This isn't my quarters. This looks like a superior's quarters.

"Damn, my head hurts... What happened...?" I said to myself, believing that I was the only one in the room.

"You passed out after returning back. It seems like a certain someone was being a bit too irresponsible with using her abilities."

I looked to the right, seeing Levi sitting on a chair both his arms and legs crossed.

"It was the only way for me to survive. Plus, your life was in danger, I had no choice. Ethan had me cornered. While I was killing the Titans in my path, I also had to deflect Ethan's abilities, and attack him with my ability. There was no way out."

As soon as I had said that, Levi sightly raised his left eyebrow.

"And why the hell would you decide to run and do that? I would have found a way should I have found myself in that situation."

"Levi, when it comes to strength, you are unmatched. However, the situation is different when you're facing someone like Ethan or Daniel. Those people are capable of using as much as gifted abilities as possible to kill. They can easily use their ability, and if they got you, I--"

"There is absolutely no reason for you to worry about me, Amelia. I'm thankful that you saved me, however, you need to put your survival before others. That itself could end up bringing forth your death."

I stayed quiet as I nervously looked down and played with my fingernails.

"I don't plan on dying," I said in a soft, low tone.

Levi turned around to the nightstand, pouring tea into two cups from a tea kettle. Once he served it, he handed it to me in the usual manner that he holds his teacup.

"Drink it. I don't know how having abilities works, but I'm sure it should at least get you up and running by tomorrow with rest. Hange's squad is one of the squads assigned to go to Stohess."

I took the warm cup of tea, and slowly pressed it against my lips as I took a sip.

"Stohess? For what?" I replied.

"We're supposed to be giving Eren to them. However, we're going to catch the Female Titan. We already have a suspect in mind, thanks to Armin. While you were sleeping, there was a meeting with Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Erwin and I. Erwin came up with a plan to catch her."

My bangs cast a shadow over my eyes, hiding my expression as I grasped the cup of tea a bit tighter.

"Who is that bitch?"

"Oi. You better not end up going on a rampage to kill her. I understand why you're angry. But this is the hellish world we live in and it's not going to be changing anytime soon. We will continue to lose those that are important to us. And to make sure those deaths aren't in vain, we need to do what is best so that we can end this horrifying tide of grief."

I sighed in response.

"It's just, it's so hard. She and I were so close... She was one of my first friends."

"And she was a courageous soldier until the very end. Not just her, but the rest of my squad as well. People come and go. That's just how life is, and I ended up learning that the hard way. You should know that. Don't let her or any of the soldiers that have died efforts go in vain. Keep fighting so that it won't result in that."

He's right. After all, this is the life I chose for myself. If I had wanted to, I could have stayed in the Interior, and not be in any danger at all. However, I chose to be here. To fulfill the promise I made to my father, and the desire to protect humanity from the dangers that lurk both inside and outside of the Walls.

I smiled and looked at him. "You know, there are certain things about you that haven't changed, and I still find your presence strangely comforting, despite what happened. I guess now it's because I've known you for so long."

"And Robinson? When you were with him, did you tell him the same thing?" Levi asked, looking away, his face as stoic as ever.

I was a bit confused. How in the world did he find out that I once dated Luca?

"Luca? Wait, how do you know that I was with him?" I asked.

"I have my ways of finding out." He replied.

I'm pretty sure that Hange told him. Why would she tell him? Most importantly, why would he even be interested in knowing in the first place? Does he know that I confide in Hange when it comes to talking about my problems?

"Luca made me smile again after what happened. You know, now thinking about it, I know you told me the truth because you did what was right but even so, I was greatly hurt by it because I really confided in you so much. You were one of the people that I strongly trusted, and you've seen sides of me that I wanted no one else to see. Plus, I didn't tell him the same thing. You're the only person that I've said this to. Strange, huh? A lot of the soldiers here find you scary." In reply to my statement, I noticed that as Levi looked away, there was a faint red blush on his cheeks.

"How's your leg, by the way? Do you need me to treat it?"

"It's fine. I can manage it. I want you to worry about yourself right now. Not about me or anyone else. Just rest for tomorrow. I'll sleep here."

"What the hell? On a chair? Just come here, I'll go back to my quarters."

"I only sleep two to three hours, Amelia. I barely sleep on the bed. Just stay here. Erwin's coming to check on you later. He was a bit worried about you." He replied.

I smiled in reply as took the last sip of tea, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thank you for taking care of me despite your injury, Levi. I wish I can take care of you."

"It'll pass. Tch--"

I then noticed that he placed his hand on his leg, feeling a bit in pain.

"Get on the bed. Now." I stated in a firm, but worried tone.

"Amelia--"

"Levi. Please. You're worrying me. Just get on here, or I'm going to keep bothering the shit out of you. And tomorrow you're going to Stohess as well, right? Just lay down a bit so that your ankle could get some rest."

"No. I'm going to go and get some things done. You stay here and get some rest." He stated, standing up as he made his way to the door that led to his office. 

I sighed, taking his hand while gripping it tightly; stopping him from going any further.

"Oi..."

"You did so much today. Come on, at least rest for three hours. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Believe me, you'll thank me tomorrow."

Levi sighed, eventually giving in into my insistence.

"You're such a pain in the ass..." He replied, as he took off his shoes, and laid down in bed as well.

"Wow, I'm surprised. For once you actually listened to me."

"It's my fault you're like that. So just this once, I'll listen to you."

I can't help but still love this man. Levi may be an asshole sometimes, but truthfully, he cares a great deal about his subordinates.

There was nothing but silence in the room, and what he told me the day before the expedition came to mind once more as both of us were facing up, looking to the ceiling.

"Levi... remember when you told me you were going to tell me something after the expedition? What was it that you were going to tell me, exactly?"

Levi sighed in response.

"Now is not an appropriate time. There are too many damn problems going on with that Female Titan. We need to prioritize that right now. I'll tell you once the situation is taken care of."

"Must it be that important that you're waiting for so long to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"It is." He bluntly replied.

I smiled at his usual response.

"Now get your ass to sleep." He replied.

"Fine," I replied as I got comfortable in bed, slowly closing my eyes once more.

I want him to at least be able to move around tomorrow. He looked like he was in so much pain. The truth is, I don't want him to die. And I would do anything to make sure that that doesn't happen. I know he's Humanity's Strongest Soldier and all, but sometimes, even the strongest fall.

"I better hear you snoring, Levi," I said in a sleepy tone.

"Shut up. I don't snore. I told you, I'm a light sleeper."

"Well, I guess it's going to be up to me to find ways for you to sleep better," I mumbled before falling asleep.

"What?"

"After all, you work so hard every day. You deserve rest, Levi..."

-Levi-

"After all, you work so hard every day. You deserve rest, Levi..." She said before falling asleep.

About a time after Amelia fell asleep, Levi turned around, facing her as she was peacefully sleeping as her blonde hair was sprawled on the pillow.

"You just don't understand, it's not that I don't want to sleep. It's the constant nightmares that I have of seeing death. But lately, in these nightmares, I see you. And they aren't happy ones. I've seen your mutilated body. I failed to save you. Your pained screams as something was injected into you, I wanted to save you, but I couldn't because you were too far away... Why do you want someone like me in your life? Someone who can't protect you?"

"No, no, no, no... Petra..."

He noticed that she was having a nightmare. Her body had begun to tremble in fear. Unconsciously, he put his hand over her forehead as a way to comfort her. 

"Calm down. It's just a dream. You already went through this. There is no reason for you to have to go through it again. Move away from her, Amelia." He whispered in a low tone.

In her sleep, Amelia held Levi's hand a bit tighter as she had begun to calm herself down.

"I honestly can't believe that having an idiot like you in my life is more calming... What would Erwin think of this?"

"....Pillow...."

"Hah?"

"Need...pillow...." She mumbled, bringing her body closer to Levi's, resting her body against his.

"O-Oi... Don't do that."

*snore....*

This was completely new to him. He never had another person in his life, and he could care less about it. But with Amelia, it was different. He felt things that he has never felt before; he first believed he was sick, but when he went to go check on himself, they said it was nothing. One of the medics joked that it was lovesickness.

Oddly, this warmth against him made him feel safe. And because he had that feeling, his eyes slowly began to close on their own, enjoying this moment that could not happen again.

-Erwin Smith-

Everything is prepared for tomorrow. The objective for tomorrow is to capture the Female Titan, who we suspect to be Annie Leonhart. Armin had managed to bring the pieces together, as Annie did have another cadet's 3D Maneuver Gear.

I organized the papers and put the finished ones into a pile.

Now that I finally have the time, I should go and check on Amelia. When I saw Levi carry her on his back, her face looked exhausted and pale. My fatherly side worried a great deal when I saw her like that. But I must prioritize my position as Commander. Everyone here in the regiment is counting on me to lead the Survey Corps to our long-awaited victory of freedom.

I know that Amelia understands that.

I blew out the candle and opened the door, then closing it behind me.

Levi must have taken her back to her quarters, and left her in Nifa's care... I made my way over to Amelia and Nifa's quarters, and I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Nifa's cheerful voice called out from the other side of the door.

The door opened, and Nifa's eyes widened as she was carrying Amelia's diary. Once she saw it, she put it right behind her back as she saluted at the sight of me, straightening herself.

"C-Commander Erwin, sir! How can I help you?" She said.

"There's no need for that. At ease."

Nifa had returned to her usual position.

"What brings you here, sir?"

"How's Amelia? I want to see how she's doing."

"Well, sir, here's the thing... Amelia's not here. From what I saw, the Captain took her to his quarters."

"Really? Well, thank you for letting me know, Nifa." I replied as I turned around, making my way to Levi's office.

"Of course, Commander." She replied as she closed the door.

Levi's quarters, huh... Hm. I guess Levi truly was worried about Amelia. Even if I cannot tell from his expressions, I can tell that from his actions, he was truly worried.

Honestly, if it was the right time, and I had to find someone for Amelia to marry, I would entrust her to Levi. Amelia would be a doting wife towards him and be there for him no matter what. Despite the things they go through, I think they would be able to face the hell together. Amelia's extroverted and open personality fits well for someone as introverted and closed off like Levi. Despite it being troubled times right now, I honestly think that at least Levi needs to have someone. Personally, I believe that someone like him, who's been through a lot, deserves to have someone to keep him in check. Levi's seen too much death in his life. I know that everyone lives with the fear of death every day. And we don't exactly know when we'll die, but I know Levi is going to survive for a great period of time. I strongly believe that Amelia's kindness will at least let him show a smile more often. I know that despite his stoic personality, he can make her happy his own way.

I knocked on the door, however, there was no response. There was complete silence on the other side as well.

I sighed.

"Levi, it's Erwin. Is Amelia in there?"

No response yet again.

I turned the knob, and to my surprise, it was open. The candle in Levi's office was turned off, however, the one in his quarters was on.

I quietly peek inside, and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

Is Levi embracing Amelia while sleeping?

And here he was, saying that he had absolutely no interest in her, and look at him now, embracing her as if he doesn't want to let her go.

Levi is a light sleeper, I'll just let him rest, knowing that he barely sleeps.

I stepped out of his office and closed the door, sighing in relief as I let out a rare smile, making my way to my quarters.

-about three hours later-

Levi opened his eyes quickly, once again unable to sleep more than he usually does.

Yet another nightmare.

He slowly sat up.

"When will this end? How much longer are we going to live this hell?" He whispered, placing his hand over his forehead.

He looked to the side, noticing that Amelia was still sleeping soundly.

He slowly moved his hand over to hers, gently moving the hair that covered her face. His expression was unreadable. The only way that one can tell how he feels is most likely by his actions.

"Tch. How annoying." He said as he stood up from the bed, putting his shoes on once more. He took the candle, stepped out of his quarters, and placed the candle atop his desk. He sat down and prepared to do paperwork that was to be given to Erwin the day after tomorrow.

-the next day, Stohess District's Military Police Brigade Branch Office-

"Today, you'll be assigned to do something outside your duties. That's why I had you assemble here. It's about the group of Survey Corps members that were summoned to the Capital. They'll be passing through the town's central street today. The Military Police Brigade HQ is in charge of escorting them, so we're only tasked with helping on their leg through town. We'll be given temporary permission to use 3D Maneuver devices in town. Move alongside the escort squad and work to bolster their security. In addition, at the point where we begin our mission, they'll be traveling via barge. That is all."

In the corner, Daria, Aidan, and Bryce stood there, watching from a distance as the officer was giving instructions to the cadets.

"May I ask a question?"

"What is it?" The officer replied.

"What will we be defending them against?" Marlo asked.

There was silence.

"I've never heard any large groups of rebels residing within the Walls," Marlo had added.

"Huh. You sure about that?" Aidan thought to himself.

"There may be petty criminals, but organized groups are unlikely to exist unless they have a base beyond the walls. I fail to even see a motive, to begin with."

"Oh dear. The poor guy doesn't even know about the Phantom Brigade? Figures. They were either not told about it, or they're way too scared to even know what they are." Daria thought to herself.

"Oh? Quite an eager beaver, aren't you? You'll be in charge of everything then. The other details are there." The officer said, shoving the papers against Marlo.

"We superior officers don't have the time. You guys take care of this on your own. Just don't screw up." He concluded with a smirk, disappearing into the room, where everyone was playing a game of cards and drinking.

The MP rookies stepped outside, and clearly, Marlo was bothered by the way the superiors were acting and continued to talk about how corrupt it was.

"Ridiculous. But, whatever. Let's start making preparations, everyone. I'll help you lead the way, Marlo." Bryce stated with a reassuring smile.

"Officer Mitchell..."

"We've got your back. Those guys are dicks anyways. We're nothing like them. You can count on us to help you get the job done." Daria replied.

"I'll lend a hand too," Aidan replied, as he lazily puts his hands on the back of his neck.

"Thanks. At least we know that the MP actually has a positive future with you three here." Marlo replied with a smile.

-about 45 minutes later, Amelia Smith's PoV-

I sat in one of the carriages with Hange, Moblit, and Ryan as we passed through the gate into Stohess.

"You feeling better, Lia?" Hange asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, thanks to Levi, I guess..." I replied, looking out the window as I rested my chin over my hand.

"Someone's lovesick..." Hange said with a smirk.

"I-I'm not! Anyways should we even be talking about this right now, Squad Leader?" I replied, turning my head back to face her, my cheeks slightly blushed.

"You're right... We shouldn't be right now, but you know. You two are--"

"Anyways, Squad Leader, a good place where we can set up is here. There is a highly likely chance that she will escape through there if the first plan doesn't go smoothly. We can set up here if that's cool." Ryan whispered as he opened up the map, showing Hange a map of Stohess.

I sighed and looked out the window once more.

I honestly hope that this plan goes smoothly, and we do not lose as much as soldiers as we did during the 57th Expedition...

I noticed that in the line of MP soldiers, I saw Bryce and Daria, standing as we passed by them. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was their parents that forced them to join the MPs.

An explosion was heard in the distance of the city.

I looked out the window once more, and I saw that lightning protruded from the sky, showing the transformation of a Titan.

"Looks like the first plan failed. We have to move on to plan B, everyone. We go to the place where we just discussed." Hange ordered.

We nodded our heads and got out of the carriage. The other members of the Hange Squad came as well.

"There is a wagon near that contains 3D Maneuver Gear and the artillery that is going to be used to capture her. We have to act fast, everyone. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin may not be able to hold her back for too long."

Then, quickly, no questions asked, we put on our 3D Maneuver Gear, and made our way to the point where we all are going to implement the weaponry on top of a roof.

I stood beside both Moblit, Hange, and Ryan as I helped put together the weaponry.

"Make sure that not one thing is out of place! One mistake and all of this could end up getting messed up." Hange stated.

I carefully made sure that everything was in place, and once I checked that everything was set, I gave Hange the thumbs up.

"All right! Now we wait." Hange stated excitedly, her fingers itching to press the but once the Female Titan had made her appearance.

I stood alongside my fellow squad mates, waiting for the right moment that the Female Titan comes by.

As I stood, waiting for the moment to come, I thought back to this morning's events.

-flashback-

I felt a flick on my forehead as I was still asleep.

"Oi. Wake up. There's no time to be lounging around. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Owwww...." I said, sitting up as I opened my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead.

I looked to the side, and Levi was already dressed casually, wearing a white buttoned-up shirt that was tucked in and black pants, with a black suit jacket resting on his shoulder. As usual, his cravat was neatly in place as he was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Go and get ready. " He ordered, motioning his head out the door.

"Okay..."

I got up from the bed, only to realize that I was wearing one of his buttoned-up shirts.

I thought I was in uniform when I was in bed... When did this... Did Levi--

"Don't start getting any lewd imaginations now. I called Hange here and asked her to change you. You looked really uncomfortable in uniform."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. By the way, this smells really nice. Smells like peppermints." I replied, smelling the sleeves as I sat up in bed.

I noticed that Levi immediately looked away as he stood up from the bed.

I looked down and noticed that under the shirt, I was only in bra and underwear.

"Oh, shit..." I mumbled.

I looked around for my uniform, however, I realized that I couldn't find it anywhere.

"W-Well? Are you dressed now?" He asked.

Why in the world is Levi stuttering? I've never seen him act this way before...

I sighed in response.

"Hange took my uniform with her."

"That fucking four-eyes...."

I stood up from the bed and stretched my arms.

"There is absolutely no way in hell that I'm going to leave this room like this. People are really going to get the wrong idea here. My hair's a complete mess, and I'm wearing one of your shirts. Who wouldn't get the wrong idea?"

Levi pinched the top of his nose, as he closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm going to kill one of her damn Titan experiments." He grumbled.

"Well, for one, I can help you out with that."

"Hm. One of these days." He replied, a smirk donning his face as he turned his head, facing me.

I smiled in reply.

Wow... I didn't know he had such a nice smile...

"You know, you should smile more. Your smile could cure illnesses." I replied.

"The hell?"

"It's true. You really have a nice smile."

There was a silence between the both of us, and what interrupted the silence was the opening of the door. In entered Gelgar.

"Captain Levi. Commander Erwin is--"

His eyes moved, looking at me, then Levi.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you dumbass?"

"Whoa, did you two finally get together after so long? Congrats. It seems like Section Commander Hange's plan worked."

"Look, Gelgar, Levi and I didn't do-- Wait, what plan did Squad Leader Hange come up with?" I asked him.

"She told me that she would take your uniform away, and keep you in one of the Captain's white long-sleeved shirts. She believed you two would have taken it from there, and have, well you know, a little fun. Well, I can see that with the way Amelia's hair is right now, you two had a lot of fun."

"Oi. Don't let your imagination go roaming, Gelgar. I didn't lay a finger on this brat, so don't be telling other soldiers shit. I was simply helping her get her energy back, as she passed out after the expedition. Do me a favor, and tell Hange to bring a fresh uniform for Amelia."

"All right, so what should I tell the Commander?"

"Tell him to wait a few minutes," Levi replied.

"All right, then..." Gelgar replied as he scratched the back of his head, departing from the room.

"Do me a favor, and put this on." He asked, holding out a jacket while looking away.

I then noticed that my breasts were slightly showing.

My eyes widened as my cheeks had a shade of red, and I immediately took the jacket from Levi and placed the jacket over my slightly exposed breasts.

"S-Sorry about that..."

"I-It's fine. Just hide your damn body parts..." He replied in a bit of a nervous tone.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry..." I replied, looking away.

Hange entered the room, carrying my uniform in hand.

"Here you go! Fresh uniform!" She said, entering the room.

I looked at her, slightly embarrassed as I stood behind Levi from a bit of a distance, while Levi glared at her.

"He...hehe... It seems that things didn't go as planned..."

-flashback end-

"You know, I'm sure it did do something, Lia. He did see your body, slightly exposed. That must have turned him on." Hange said after there was a bit of silence.

"Hange, please... Levi isn't dirty-minded."

"Huh. If you have heard him in the past few years in his office... We don't say it, but sometimes, we hear soft moans coming from his office. Kind of sounds like he pleasures himself since he doesn't have anyone to pleasure himself with. Believe it or not, in the Corps, he is rumored to be the most sexually frustrated one." Hange replied with a smirk.

Levi, doing those kinds of things? I find that hard to believe.

"There are so many things that we don't know about him. I would have to say that you know more about him than any of us." Moblit replied.

"You think so?"

"Well, he likes to be around you a lot. After all, he was completely against the idea of anyone else taking care of you." Hange stated.

"Oh, look at that. It seems that these Military Police officers have no idea what to do in situations like these." Ryan said, looking at the MP officers that didn't move a muscle.

Before I made a move to go over to them, a familiar face came up to motivate them. He placed his hands over their shoulders.

"Let's go, guys. Do your duties properly."

There entered Aidan Durant, one of the other cadets that I went to Trainee Camp with. Many people saw him as my rival, but honestly, I had a good time training with him. He was always so insistent on training with me, and he always wanted to surpass me in everything. Although, that was not my way of thinking. I never saw him as my competition.

Once the two MP officers left, Aidan looked over at me.

"Long time no see, Amelia. Hope you're doing alright in the Survey Corps. I see you haven't died yet."

"It's nice to see that you're doing well in the MP, Aidan. I'm glad you didn't turn out like the others."

"I guess you can say you're right about that. Although, it would have been nice to have you here in the MP so that we can continue to compete against each other."

"It could have been fun, but unlike you, I had my strong intentions to be in the Survey Corps."

"Hah. Just like Commander Erwin. There are just those little things that make you two peas in a pod. Anyways, keep working hard. And always make sure to keep your eyes peeled. Things might just end up catching you by surprise."

"Whoa, now who's that hunk? He looks oddly familiar." Hange asked, looking over at Aidan.

"Aidan. Nice to meet you, Section Commander Hange." He replied, waving up his hand.

"Honestly, what's someone like him doing in the MP? He could have fitted in perfectly in the Survey Corps." Nifa replied.

Aidan's facial expression then changed into that of a darkened smirk.

"Hey, like Amelia had her strong intentions to be in the Survey Corps, I had my strong intentions to be in the Military Police. I want to live a safe life here in the Interior, but it seems that your Commander changed that. Causing a mess that we now have to take care of...Anyways, I need to go and help the other idiots in my division that can't even move a muscle. Again, Amelia, I suggest that you keep your eyes peeled in the upcoming future." He concluded, turning around in the opposite direction.

"What a strange guy... At first glance, you think he's nice, but you can tell with his attitude that it's a fake one." Hange stated.

"Yeah," I replied.

-Third Person PoV-

Sylvia and Wilfred stood at the top of a building, watching the events unfold as Mikasa was attempting to hold back the Female Titan, and Armin and Jean tried to make Eren come to his senses.

"It seems that her plans are going to end up going down to ruin. Things look good for now, but from what I see, I noticed that the Survey Corps is more powerful than we think. And these Eterna Knights are as well. They cannot live to see Eterna again. That country will remain under his control."

"Of course it will. And we will make sure that these Knights are taken care of. That was the order we were given, after all." Wilfred replied.

"All right, well. We need to formulate a much better plan, then. How in the world are we ever going to be a match for them?"

"One thing I've learned from dear Amelia: You're nice and caring, she's nice and caring back. After all, I guess you can say the Phantom Brigade is a problem as well since they're yearning for power. But people like them are forbidden to set foot upon Eterna."

"Michael Eckhart knows about our existence. He knows about how there are other Gifted beyond the walls. Gifted, that want to keep things the way they are. But Michael is pushing them to take it at what cost? Because of power? I see that they're doing fine here, there is absolutely no reason for them to return."

"I have to admit though, Eterna was a beautiful country before Brittani had taken over. Always filled with such peace and tranquility... It was the homeland for us Gifted. We actually had a place where we belong... However, there, we--"

"Enough, Father. What was done was right. The ruler then was too laid back. We are a family that is feared by both Marleyans and Eldians alike, and it will remain that way. Did you not see what Karl Fritz did to the descendants of Eterna that were born here? If they use too many magical abilities, they easily get tired. If they continue to overdo it, they are opening a door right to their death. It's the same for us. Once we set foot here, our powers were sealed. This was the doing of the 145th King."

"I still wonder how in the world he did it. Who knows. The Founding Titan may have abilities that no one may ever know about." Wilfred had stated.

"Mikasa Ackerman is her name." Sylvia pointed out at Mikasa, who was combating against the Female Titan.

"Ackerman? Are you talking about those Ackermans? The byproducts of Titan science? I had believed they were persecuted." Wilfred asked.

"In these Walls, there are only three that I know of: that girl Mikasa, Kenny, and his nephew, Levi," Sylvia replied.

"They're going to be a problem."

"We just have to be cautious. I'm fine with Kenny since basically, I go on missions with his squad from time to time, so he shouldn't be a problem, for now. Levi or Mikasa doesn't even know who we are, so it shouldn't really be a problem as well."

Both of them continued to watch over how the battle continued to unfold.

The Female Titan began to run after both Jean and Armin, going in a direction where both Sylvia and Wilfred eventually lost sight of them.

-Amelia Smith-

"Hehehehe... They're almost here..." Hange said, a creepy, yet cringy expression donning her face as she was ready to go forward with the plan. Ryan and I took the held the net, making sure to throw it right when she ends up falling into the ground.

The footsteps got closer, and once Jean and Armin passed by, the Female Titan's eyes met right into mine.

Hange pulled, and the restraints were released, keeping her in place. She eventually fell into the ground, and Ryan and I threw the net on top of her.

Once that was down, Hange went down to the Titan, and it seemed to me that as usual, Hange was talking to it.

Yes, 'it.' That's what I've resolved to call those things, despite that Annie is in there. She's a thing that only serves to kill.

About a minute later, the Female Titan destroyed the restraining devices, and both Hange and Mikasa had jumped up to where the rest of us were standing.

"I thought we had sent enough traps!" Hange stated, a bit surprised of the results.

The Female Titan ran off, making an attempt to escape.

"She's getting away! Everyone, try to get her! That includes the members of my squad as well!"

I nodded my head, and Mikasa joined us in attempts to catch her once more.

No matter what attack you throw at me, I will make sure that Petra and the rest of the Levi Squad's death won't be in vain. I will make sure that you are dealt with, no matter what way it is...

Yet another pair of giant footsteps came in our direction.

Eren...

I moved to the side, landing on a roof, and the first thing I saw was him punching the Female Titan's face...


	18. #13: Lies Become Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recapturing the Female Titan, Levi resolves to set his feelings straight.

-Luca Robinson-

I sat alone, drinking away like there is no tomorrow at a bar in Trost.

"Luca, I'm sorry... But I still have feelings for Levi. I can't be with you if I'm still going to be having these feelings."

"Amelia, I thought you said you hated him for what he did to you. He used you, and was on the verge of killing your father."

"I'm confused, Luca. I know that this is something that may sound ridiculous to you, and to many others. But I can't help it. I want to forget him, I wish that I never met him, but you know what? I still can't let my feelings for him go, no matter how much I try." She replied, turning around.

"I love and care about you so much... And you know what? No matter how long it takes; months, weeks, or even years, I will wait for you. Because you mean so much to me. You've become the entirety of my world."

"Luca, I honestly believe that if I met you before Levi, both of us could have had a future together. Because I don't regret the time I spent with you, either. But I don't want to be with you knowing full well that the feelings that I have are for someone else." She added with a sad smile.

That's right. Even if she starts dating the guy, or even marries him at some point, I'll always be waiting for her. Amelia will always be the woman that I will love. There is nobody else that makes me feel happy like she did.

"And what brings you to this place, Luca? Normally I don't see you here all of the time having a drink." Captain Hannes said, having no drink in hand.

Ever since that attack on Shiganshina, he hasn't drunk at all. It seems that the entirety of the situation must have traumatized him a great deal.

"I was just in need of a good drink. Is there a problem with that?"

"Luca, I've realized that you only drink when you're either bothered or upset about something in the years that you have been here. Why don't you tell me what's going on? You can trust me here. We've worked together ever since I was re-stationed here to Trost." Hannes replied, sitting down.

I sighed.

"It's about Amelia... You know, the girl I used to talk about a few years back?" I said, tilting my drink in a circular motion as I watched the liquid move.

"Ah yes, Commander Erwin's daughter. I remember."

"I just can't get her out of my mind. She left me for him."

"You know she didn't have a choice. From what you told me, he was still on her mind when she was dating you, correct?"

"Ugh..." I replied in a disgusted tone, taking a large sip of my drink, feeling the burning sensation as it went down my chest.

"What, you wanted her to still be with you, despite having feelings for someone else?"

"She was trying to forget him, Hannes. She even told that to me. I don't understand, she told me she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again."

"I don't have much experience with romance myself, but the way the feelings of women can be a little confusing. Despite what Levi did do to her years ago, she still had something for him. Ahh, this is why dating women are far too complicated. Their feelings are always all over the place. If Levi ends up with her, who knows how full his hands are going to be."

"You're not helping here," I replied, putting my head down.

"I'm sure you'll find a better woman than her."

"It's been years. I'll never find someone like her. Ugh, Why does Levi get the privilege to have her fall in love with him? He doesn't even have the slightest clue of the definition of romance or how it feels like to be in love with someone. Amelia's wasting her time, holding a torch for him. He's just going to pass right by her, just like he does to every one of the soldiers that are under his command."

"I mean, it's not like you know the guy, Luca. Do you know what he's experienced? What he's had to go through?"

"Does that even matter? I don't give a shit about his life. I'm just saying that he doesn't fit the role to be with her. Is that hard to comprehend?"

"In relationships, there's no such thing as roles. All that matters in one are feelings. And that is something that Amelia has for him in particular. If you can't get over her, then you're going to be in for one hell of a ride if their relationship is taken to the next level."

"Don't even talk about that," I concluded, leaving the tip on the counter as I stood up from my seat, eventually leaving the bar.

-Amelia Smith-

Eren's actually in control of his Titan self. To be honest, I thought a kid like him was never going to pull it off...

"Well, I dare say that our boy is in actual control of himself this time," Hange stated.

"Yeah. But there is no guarantee that this will turn out any different than their last meeting." Armin replied.

"Come on, he wouldn't have transformed unless he knew for sure he couldn't take her this time. He's got this." Jean stated confidently.

"I don't doubt that, but determination alone isn't enough. You of all people should know that. It's going to take more than that to beat Annie." Armin continued, looking at Eren as he chased Annie in his Titan form.

"Split into two teams and go around!" Hange ordered a few other soldiers.

From just a distance, we can see Eren and Annie fighting. We just have to capture her. We need answers. We have to know what is her purpose for doing all of this. Threatening the existence of humanity, taking many innocent lives... Who in their right mind would do that?

"Section Commander, I hate to say it but the city will be debris of corpses before long. Even if we manage to catch her." Moblit stated.

"Well, that's how it's going to have to be. We're going to stick with Commander Erwin's plan, got it?" Hange replied.

This is the only way in which we would be able to capture her, however, I dislike the idea of involving civilians in this. But if we want answers, and where exactly these Titans are coming from, we have to do whatever means necessary to be able to do it.

Once more, Moblit began to prepare the weapon in attempts of catching her once more.

"I hope this time, we can finally capture her..." I stated.

"Yeah, she needs to be put in place," Ryan replied, his eyes filled with bloodlust, looking over at the Female Titan.

-Aidan Smith-

Using my 3D Maneuver Gear, I had made my way over to Commander Nile to make my report. When I had arrived, I noticed that he was busy taking care of other matters.

The sight of it made me smirk, and honestly, I wanted to be part of the action myself. But obviously, I can't make it obvious.

"Commander Nile. I have my report." I stated with a confident salute. 

"Go on, Aidan." He replied, still pointing his rifle to Commander Erwin.

"There are two Titans fighting in the streets. Unfortunately, many civilians have died due to the rubble falling from buildings. Honestly, it is a horrendous sight, sir."

"Erwin! Your arrogance has brought hell right into our door!" Nile had replied, pointing his rifle at him. 

"I know. I acted entirely on my own authority. And I offer no excuses."

This seemed to piss Commander Nile off, noticing how calm Erwin's acting with this situation. Huh. Relatable. He always speaks the truth and is never afraid to tell it. Just like I never care about speaking it. That's why one of these days, out of the blue, I'm going to tell Amelia that I'm her older brother. At first, she may not believe it, but once I give her details about our family that no one else knows, well, that will be a big surprise to her.

"You knew what this would do to us, you son of a bitch, You knew, and our lives be damned! Why? Damn you, Why?" Nile replied, clearly irritated with the situation.

"For Humanity. For victory."

"Don't give me that!" Nile stated, pointing his rifle once more at him.

"You're nothing but a traitor! I should just kill you right here and now."

That would be nice. Feel free. I don't mind enjoying the show from the sidelines.

"Do as your conscience dictates. My post is yours. The Female Titan must not escape..."

Erwin continued to babble on about things until Nile shut him up.

"Do you really believe that this is for the good of us all?" Nile asked him.

It's strange that no one has suspected me yet. I resemble Erwin just a bit. That is why I keep my hood over me at all times when I'm doing actions as a member of the Phantom Brigade. But now I see that this man is willing to give his life to see things through. I guess that is something that I can say I can relate to. Because I'm willing to give my life; every single ounce of my ability to make sure Amelia is officially gone from this world. So that we the Gifted, can be known and feared by humanity once more.

"I have faith that it is a step forward," Erwin replied.

Nile lowered his rifle.

So much for killing him...

"Everyone, lower your rifles and deploy all troops immediately! Place this man under arrest. As of now, focus on evacuation!"

"Yes, sir," I replied, walking past both the Commander and Captain.

I gave one revolted glare at Levi, one that only he can see. Honestly, I could give two shits if he found out I'm Ethan. Because the next time I see him, I'll be sure to deal with him properly. That is if I have the time.

-Levi-

"Take care, Captain Levi, Commander Erwin." He stated, putting his hands on both their shoulders, leaving the scene as he left with the other Military Police officers.

Through the conversation between Erwin and Nile, he could read Aidan's facial expression, just like he can read Amelia's like the pages of a book. The tone of voice that Aidan just had at that moment mirrors the tone that Ethan had back in the days when both of them were in the Underground City.

"That Ethan... So that's how he looks like under the hood. His real name is Aidan Durant. Makes sense. The Knights' main enemy is the Phantom Brigade. And their leader is Noah Durant. And Aidan looks nothing like him. The fire Aidan has in his eyes looks resembles Amelia and Erwin both respectively. I'm not going to come to conclusions, however... I believe there is some connection between those three."

Levi turned around, looking at the young officer as he got further from their sight.

"Hm. Interesting." Levi said to himself.

"Levi, for now, stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you."

"No, I doubt it would. Any more than it suits anyone else." He replied.

-Daria Monado-

"What in the world are Ryan and the other Survey Corps soldiers thinking? Is this the only appropriate way to catch the Female Titan? At the cost of losing many civilian lives?" Bryce said as both of us stood on top of a building, seeing the mess in front of us.

"Remember, this plan wasn't cooked up by the other soldiers. Commander Erwin is the one responsible for doing all of this. Both Amelia and Ryan must have thought the same thing once they were given orders. I'm not fond of what's going on either, I mean, look at all the lives we lost. Not too long ago, I saw a little girl that got hit by a massive rock. She was covered in blood, and no matter how many times I tried to wake her up, I couldn't do anything..." I replied.

"I believe that what the Commander did was wrong. There could have been many other ways to lure that Female Titan outside the Walls, or at least a place where there aren't civilians. I understand that this is for the sake of humanity, but... It's like right now, at this moment, he's putting humanity itself at risk just to accomplish that task." Bryce replied.

"Hey, you two. Commander's orders. Focus on evacuation. Try to gather as many civilians as possible, and bring them to a safe place. Stay as far away from the two Titans as possible." Aidan said, jumping into the roof using his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Understood. By the way, how's the situation right now?" I asked.

"Currently, we have Commander Erwin under our custody. I'm guessing the higher-ups are going to be taking care of his situation once the Female Titan has been officially captured." He replied.

"I guess that those Survey Corps soldiers, at no matter what cost, is willing to do anything to make sure that the Female Titan is captured. So, I guess that we, as Military Police officers should do our part as well. We'll try to protect as many lives as we can." Bryce concluded, using his 3D Maneuver Gear, disappearing into town as he began to look for civilians.

Aidan looked at me, nodding his head, as I nodded in reply. Both of us followed Bryce into town, doing our task of searching for any civilians that are still alive.

-Amelia Smith-

We followed both Eren and Annie, and after Eren stood up once more after Annie bad brought him down, he now had the upper hand and managed to bring her down.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, as she met up with us once more.

"We need to help him!" She said, about to go and join.

Hange put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"No. With the state he's in, it's probably best that we keep our distance." Hange replied.

Eren roared in anger, grabbing Annie's face tightly as her Titan's eyes popped out. Blood splattered, and Annie screeched once more, managing to throw Eren against a building and make her escape.

"She's headed up the wall!" Jean stated.

"She's getting away!" I called out.

Eren attempts to keep her down by grabbing her leg, trying to bring her back down. However, Annie kicked him, bringing him once more into the ground.

"I'll stop her," I said, about to go and take care of it.

However, Mikasa put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please let me take care of this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She replied, glaring at the Female Titan.

I closed my eyes, nodding my head in reply.

Mikasa smiled. "Thanks, Amelia. I won't let her get away."

She then went on to the wall, having one thing in mind: capturing her once and for all. She cut down Annie's crystallized fingers, eventually bringing Annie down from the Wall.

Eren returned, hovering over her.

"Die...All of you...Everything!"

"Oh, no! He's going to devour her entirely!" Hange stated, slightly worried.

"Eren, back off!" Jean called out.

"Don't do it!" Mikasa added.

"This...is...freedom!"

He ripped the skin off, eventually showing that the person inside indeed is Annie Leonhart.

Some sort of energy emerged from both of them, emitting a strong wind from the both of them.

I used my right arm to shield myself from any small debris that would come my way.

"Are they merging?" Armin asked.

"That just looks gross..." Ryan replied.

Just barely, from a distance, I noticed that Annie was beginning to crystallize herself.

Oh, so now she wants to run away from everything? To hide the truth from everyone?

"Stop it, Eren!" Mikasa called out, making her way to go and stop everyone, however, a familiar figure jumped in and cut open his nape.

In entered Levi.

"It's not a good idea to eat our key evidence, you idiot."

A bit of time after that, Ryan and I stood a distance from the crystallized Annie.

"She's a coward. Was she that afraid to face all of us? I honestly thought she was more than that. I thought she was the type of girl to face everything head on." Ryan stated, looking at the crystal.

"It seems not. And she's not alone in all of this. A mission like this is too much for just one person. There's still the Armored and Colossal Titans that are still hiding somewhere." I replied.

"That's probably going to end up being our next objective," Ryan replied in a distant tone.

Ryan stretched his arms, slightly turning his head around.

"It seems like your pops was taken into custody."

I turned around, looking in his direction and sighed.

"It's only natural. A lot of lives were lost, and he was the one that planned everything." I replied.

I then noticed that Jean had walked up to the crystal, then attempting to break it with his sword as he continued to hit it over and over again.

"All the shit we've through, and this is what we get? Annie! Wake up, face the reality in front of you! Don't be a coward. I know you can hear me!"

Jean was going to hit his broken sword against it once more, but before he did, Levi touched his shoulder, preventing him from going any further.

"It's over," Levi stated, reassuring Jean that there is nothing else that can be done.

"Someone get me a wire now! This thing belongs deep underground." Hange ordered one of the soldiers.

I sighed in relief, thankful that the situation with her was finally taken care of.

"This situation is over and done with, but there is still the situation with that Mystical Titan. We have to go and meet Michael at the café. He wants to discuss what happened during the previous expedition."

Ryan sighed, clearly annoyed.

"I wonder what could he want."

"Probably what could have happened with us. He probably knows that we made contact with the Mystical Titan. We might find out what are the steps that we need to take to defeat this thing." I replied, crossing my arms as I continued to watch the other soldiers bring the crystallized Annie underground.

-a few hours later, Eren Yeager's PoV-

A massive hairy Titan stood in the middle of an unknown town that was engulfed in flames, destroying everything in its path. There was no escape from this monster as it stomped on the people that were in its way.

The vision changed, and I find myself in a throne room, as the walls began to crumble apart. Only a shard of light came from the stained glass windows. Not too far from me, I saw a man holding a dying woman in his arms, who was covered in blood. A man that looks familiar, but I can't put my finger to who exactly he is.

Please forgive me, Juliette. I know my core intention was to aid these people in putting away the royal family. I've regretted my actions ever since I had gotten to know you. Because of the actions I have taken, you wouldn't have to be involved in this mess."

"No. I was the one that allowed this to happen. But I don't regret it. I was happy with you, Ivan. This relationship between you and I wasn't expected. If you're really regretting your choice, then going find my son, and bring the survivors that are with him to a safe place."

"The hell? You think that I'm just going to leave you here to die?"

"I'll fall with the people that remain here."

"Are you serious? You can't be. You--"

"I have done my role in this world. Now, I will leave it to the next generation." She replied, slowly putting removing her sapphire heart necklace, and handing it to him.

"Give this to Leonidas when you meet with him. Tell him to give it to the next female born in the Ambrosia family."

Ivan took the necklace from her.

"This is wrong. I can't just leave you-"

Juliette gently brought Ivan's face down to her lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Our story will continue in the future. Through your grandchildren, and through mine...Thank you, Ivan, for the happiness you have given me in this short span of time."

Juliette's last word echoed as I opened my eyes.

When I open them, I see Mikasa, who is sitting on a chair in front of my bed. The sun was setting, and the windows were open, giving off a nice, gentle wind coming into the room.

I had also noticed that Jean and Armin are in the room as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mikasa asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, It's weird how okay I feel," I replied, sitting up.

Juliette, Ivan... A kingdom that was destroyed... Just what in the hell was all of that? It was hard to make out the faces of those two...

-Amelia Smith-

Seeing that we are going to be in Stohess for a bit, I took a shower and changed into my casual attire, which is a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue vest, and a black skirt, which went a little above my knees. I'm also wearing long light gray leggings with black ankle boots. I'm also my mother's heirloom of course. I left my hair down since I had it up when I was in uniform.

Once I left my temporary quarters, I decided to go for a walk, seeing that I have a bit of spare time. As I walked through the part of town that was unaffected by the attack, I notice that there is a stall that is selling books.

"Honestly, reading a good book is what I need right now," I said to myself, as I walked my way there.

I'll go and buy a book, then find a place where I can enjoy the last rays of the sun before it sets. I can't keep things as they are any longer. I have to tell him how I feel about him, despite the fact that he may have no idea what I'm talking about. When I meet up with him, I'll tell him what I have in mind, even though there is a high probability that he will end up rejecting me. 

-Third Person PoV-

Both Levi and Hange stood in an underground place, where Annie was being held, encased in that crystal that no one could get her out from.

After a time of silence, Hange spoke.

"Hey, Levi. Don't you think you should go and talk to her? I think that now is the best time, now that things have calmed down just a bit."

Levi remained silent, his eyes on the crystallized Annie. 

"Still don't know what to tell her? It'll come right to you. And I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you. You did tell her that once the situation with the Female Titan is taken care of, you were going to say it."

"I'm having second thoughts. There isn't time for this bullshit. I don't want this to be a distraction that could affect us in expeditions."

Hange sighed, turning over as she looked at Levi.

"What distraction? I'm not really understanding what you're saying. This is hell. We don't know when exactly we're going to be eaten by a Titan. I don't know about you, but I think that despite the fact that we go through this hell, we should have just a bit of happiness in our lives. Why do you think those soldiers that are married here in the Corps are motivated? Not only for our freedom but also so that they can live another day to go back to their families. You and Amelia have known each other for a few years, you sometimes quarrel like a married couple, not to mention, you get just a teeny bit jealous. That's normal for someone who has feelings for the other. I don't have experience with romance myself, but, back in the day, Lia used to talk to me a lot on the romance novels that she's read. She told me that there were all sorts of men that confessed in many different ways. There were some that didn't even say it in words, but through actions, and there were some that were just cliché. But you know yourself, so have fun with that."

Levi turned around and made his way to the door. He stopped right in front of it.

"Just so you know, if Amelia and I even end up having something going on, you better not open your damn mouth to anyone. I don't want other nosy brats going into my personal life."

"I won't say anything, don't you worry."

Levi opened the door, and made his way out, searching for Amelia as he walked through the candle-lit hallways. His heartbeat was more rapid than normal, and his calloused hands were slightly sweating, which was something that never happened unless he was tightly grabbing his swords after killing countless Titans. He knew that if this wasn't taken care of, this feeling would never go away.

-Amelia Smith-

I sat down on the roof of the place that the Survey Corps was staying at for a while, and opened my newly-purchased book.

So much happened in these past few days; The expedition, Petra's death, and finding out the identity of the Female Titan... So many people died in order for things to turn out like this.

I turned the page of the book.

Ahh, reading books truly is life. Books bring you to places that are filled with freedom. That's why I personally like to read them when I have free time. For a short amount of time, they bring me to a place that is not these Walls...

A place with no Walls... I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to see that.

"So this is where you have been. Well, I'm not surprised. You like to spend time in quiet places like these." A familiar voice had called out from behind me. 

I turned around, meeting eyes with Levi, who was casually dressed as well. He's standing at the entrance to this roof, with his arms crossed.

I closed my book.

"Well, of course. It's been a rough few days. It's only natural that some would want this peace and quiet. Wanna come and sit with me for a bit?" I asked, patting the spot beside me.

All right, Amelia. No matter what, you have to get these feelings out. You have to tell him what's concealed within your heart.

"I was going to anyways." He replied, walking in my direction, then sitting next to me.

"You forced yourself a little today. I have to admit, it worried me quite a bit." I stated, a bit worried.

"I hate having to repeat myself so many damn times. Can you not worry about me?" Levi replied, a bit irritated.

"Here's the problem. No matter how many times I don't want to, I can't help but worry about you. That's the problem. Look, I know you've been through so much more, and I haven't seen it while I was gone, but still, despite all that, I still can't help but worry." I replied, slightly holding my book a bit tighter.

"I have to say, I was worried about you as well, Amelia. When I saw you sleeping last night, you seriously looked beat because you slightly overused your ability to protect me when it wasn't necessary. But I trust that you will recover and continue to do whatever means necessary to protect humanity. That's why despite your worries, you need to trust that I will do the same."

I moved my book to the side, then placing my legs up, then making my arms hug them.

"Now thinking about it, throughout this time that I've been here, I've realized that making friendships in the Survey Corps is pointless. Why have friends when they'll most likely die on the next expedition?" I replied with a sigh.

There was a silence between the both of us. 

I sighed, attempting to calm the rapid beating within my heart.

"Levi."

"What?" He had asked, looking at me with his expression unchanged as usual.

"Six years. For these past six years, I never forgot you. Flashbacks of that 23rd Expedition continuously appeared in my mind. When it came to that time that you had told me everything, it felt as if a knife was stabbed into my heart. I know that you did this because you believed that it was the right thing, But it was a constant pain for me because you became a part of my world. I had grown to see you more as just a friend. You were there for me for the death of my mother, and despite it being a part of your plans, it was a moment that was very special to me. After that, I realized that I-"

I struggled to get the words out due to just how nervous I was to tell him; because I knew that I was going to be rejected. I know he's going to see that there is no place or time for a relationship between the both of us. But no matter what, he has to know, no matter what the outcome will be.

"Levi, I really like you. And it's not as a friend. It's more than that. Even when I refused to speak with you, I just couldn't get you out of my mind, no matter how much of an effort I made. I want to make you happy. When you're not having those not so good days, I want to be the one to comfort you. I want to share the burden with you. The burden of those soldiers that had died during the expedition. And when I have my dreadful days, I can share my pain with you. I believe that with you, I can think of other things besides the Titans, besides my responsibility as a soldier. When I saw that Astraeus (Daniel) was about to take your life, I was about to lay my life for you. You mean the world to me. And I want to live in this hell by your side."

"Hm." He replied, looking out a small smile as he had looked over at me.

"It's alright. I know you're going to say no, so just say it already. I just wanted to get these feelings out of me. I'm mentally prepared."

"Why, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you have feelings for someone like me? I have dirtied my hands many times during my time in the Underground, killing people. I was more than prepared to even kill Erwin. Why waste your time with someone like myself when you have the opportunity to be with others that aren't as insane as me?"

"I've grown to know you for these past six years, Levi. I've spent quite a bit of time with you during those times, and you aren't as insane as you think yourself to be. Yes, when it came to my father, I hated you. What kind of child wouldn't fear for the safety of their parent that cared for them? But when I had come back after these years, I've realized that the things that you do now are for the sake of humanity, for the sake of what needs to be done. I've grown so used to you, I don't think I could ever be with someone else that isn't you. If you don't want to, it's fine. I'm sure you don't want to waste your time with a measly subordinate."

Levi sighed. "You see, this is what I'm talking about. You don't let others finish what they want to say. Tch, honestly this was the thing I wanted to discuss with you."

My eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks slowly began to show a faint blush of red, as I turned to the side and looked at him. Levi was still looking to the distant sunset I have no idea of how to respond to this... Did he just find out from Hange that I still like him?

He then looked at me once more.

"I won't lie anymore to you. For six years, your irritating face never left my mind. It was much quieter without having you on top of my ass all the time, and it pissed me off. I knew you were still out there and believed that you ran away from all of this. But then I realized that you were also a Knight, and one of those Gifted people. You were working to get stronger not only as a soldier but also as one of those Knights for the past six years. Of course, there's still much for you to improve in both fields. But this wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"What is it then?"

Levi looked down, his bangs covering his eyes as his cheeks had become a faint red as he had begun to speak.

"Shit, I don't know how to put this crap...E-Every single damn day, ever since you returned back to the Survey Corps, I wanted you to be my side as well. You've been making me feel things that I haven't ever felt. The strong desire to always have you with me. Of course, as you have said, this is a world of hell, and things like this are unnecessary to have. H-However... You have become an exception. I wouldn't mind having you be my side when I need you. I want to spend more time with you, not as your superior, or friend... I want more than that."

"S-so... you feel the same?"I had replied, not believing what I'm hearing from him. 

"It appears so. I've felt like this ever since you had returned."

All of a sudden, Levi turned my head around facing him and put both of his hands on my cheeks. His face was still unreadable, yet I noticed that there was a slight blush of red on his cheeks.

He then brought his face closer, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against my forehead. In response to that, I smiled, placing both my hands on his hands that rested on my cheek. 

About a minute or so later, Levi's lips had parted from my forehead as his steel blue eyes were looking into mine.

I smile contentedly.

"So, is that supposed to be a yes?" I asked.

Levi stayed silent, nodding his head. 

"We're actually a thing now. Never did I ever think this could happen. I never think you would ever say yes."

"I know I come out as stoic and emotionless, but even I feel things too. That goes for the emotion of love as well."

"I'm happy to hear that," I replied with a contented sigh, resting my head on Levi's shoulder.

Levi slightly flinched, completely surprised by the new action. 

"You've never had a woman rest her head on your shoulder before?"

"...No."

"Oh? So you've never had a girlfriend either?"

"...No."

"But you're so attractive, what kind of woman wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Tch, shut up." He replied as he pulled me into an embrace, burying me in his chest. 

Despite Levi trying to keep his calm, I can hear the rapid beating of his heart. I closed my eyes, enjoying this rare moment.

"Seems like this got you to shut up. I should do this more often."

"Levi, I want to keep our relationship a secret from the other soldiers," I replied, getting out of the embrace, looking at him.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth. We are going to meet in my office for times when we want to spend time together." He replied.

"...There's always my apartment in Trost as well. It's even more private there. We can go there when we have free time."

"Erwin told me that you cook."

"Yeah, I do. But it's been a while since the last time I cooked. What about you, Levi? Can you cook?" I asked, a bit curious.

"If I have to, I can make something. Can't promise if it's going to be good, though. My main specialty is cleaning."

"Well, looks like I'll be the judge of that," I replied in a content tone.

The both of us sat there in silence, watching the sunset together for the first time as a couple.

....However, what interrupted this special moment was the ringing of the bells of Stohess.

From the distance, we heard the voice of one of our comrades.

"The Titans have breached Wall Rose!" They called out.

"Tch, just what we need right now. More problems." Levi stated in an irritated tone.

I sighed. There goes our special moment together. At least we were able to convey our feelings to each other. It may take a while for him to actually get comfortable, so I guess, for now, we'll take it easy. 

"Well, shouldn't you go check on the situation, Captain?" I replied, nudging his shoulder.

"I am. Let's go, assistant."

I grabbed my book and stood up as well.

"Let's go, then," I replied with a smile.

Together, the both of us then made our way to find out the current situation that surrounds us now.


	19. #14: The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Eckhart decides to pay a visit to where the Survey Corps is currently stationed at and decides to tell Amelia half of a great deal of information that he knows about the supposed "true mission of the Knights," and what Amelia's purpose is.
> 
> Meanwhile, Wilfred makes his resolve to end the life of the person that has become a nuisance to his plans...

-Aidan-

The sun setting was something that we never had the privilege to see when living in the Underground. Now when I see it, honestly, to me, its like finding a gold mine. Sounds surprising to some. For someone with forbidden abilities like me to appreciate these kinds of things...

But that's what those people don't understand. And I'm going to make them understand the hard way, as we fulfill what needs to be done. Although the old man hasn't told me what exactly he is planning, I know that our intentions are one and the same: to kill Amelia and the Gifted that rebel against us. Once that is over and done with, humanity will fear us. Not only the ones in the Underground but also up here in the surface.

"These Survey Corps soldiers truly left a mess for us this time... Plus it's their fault that so many people have died," Jayden stated in a bothered tone as he was gathering up the dead bodies one by one, bringing them all together.

I sighed, as I wrote down the names of the bodies that were in some shape or form, able to be identified. 

In the Underground City, we are currently the most well-known criminals that everyone fears. Our presence alone makes the people down there cower in fear. Even fellow criminals understood that we are the ones that are at the top of the pyramid.

Except one. One that pissed me off...

Levi...

I met that asshole once in an alleyway right before I left for the Training Corps. I was sent to go and take care of the guy by myself without using any abilities.

However, every time I tried to land a punch on the guy, he dodged every since one of my attacks.

"Don't waste my damn time, useless kid. Go back home and play with your blocks and toy cars. You're not cut out for this. You look like the child of one of those filthy pigs from the surface."

"Why you little piece of--"

Levi took out his knife and pointed it at my neck as he had pushed me against the wall.

"I don't give a fuck who you are or who's gang you in. If you decide to put one of your filthy fingers on me, I'll kill you and throw your body to the pigs in the street."

"Can't I say the same to you, Levi? Killing you and throwing your body to the pigs... That suits you ten times more."

Levi's eyes widened, but not giving off a surprised expression. It was more of an intimidating one that made it obvious that he wanted to kill me.

"Hmph. Is that so? Well then, it seems that you have just dug yourself up a hole." Levi replied, pushing me into the floor.

"You're not worth my time, Ethan. You're just a kid trying to come up in this world. To be able to kill me, you're going to have to work your ass off. A lot more than you'll ever think. You'll never catch me." Levi concluded, turning around in the opposite direction. 

I stood up, running up to him with a knife in hand while he wasn't looking.

Levi used his knife to deflect mine and threw it to the side. He then swiftly kicked me down to the ground.

"Tch. If I see you again trying to touch me with those unsanitized hands, you'll be bringing yourself to your death. The next time, I won't repeat myself." He replied continuing to walk away.

"That kid had guts going against Levi, but proved nothing." One of the Underground residents had stated.

"He's never going to be a match for Levi, might as well crawl back into his little hole." Another said.

"He just embarrassed himself."

"One day... one day I will get him..." I thought to myself.

"You alright, Aidan?" Jayden replied, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I apologize. I wasn't paying attention." I replied, writing down the name that I had missed.

"On the bright side, at least they uncovered the identity of the Female Titan. She was under our noses the entire time, and we didn't even notice. However, that coconut-head friend of theirs was able to find out easily." Daria stated.

"Coconut-head? Who in the world are you talking about, Daria?" Bryce asked, dumbfounded at Daria's statement.

"I believe his name is Armin? I've heard he's a really good strategist from our once good friend, Annie." She replied.

"Armin? What a strange name." I stated.

"He looks like a little girl. I'm a bit confused about why he chose to be in the Survey Corps. He looks like the kind of person to be in the Garrison." Daria replied.

"Like everyone always says, don't judge a book by its cover. Sure, he may look like a little girl or whatever, but he's smart when it comes to strategy, and that is something that is extremely important when it comes to planning a mission." Bryce stated.

"Anyways, our work here is done for the day. The next group of soldiers will take it over from here. We should go and let Marlowe and Hitch know as well." I stated with a sigh.

In the far distance, we had heard the ringing of the bell that is used when the Wall opens its gates. 

I looked to the gate as the Survey Corps soldier on the horse had passed right by, saying that he had to pass on the information to Erwin Smith.

"Wall Rose has been breached!" He called out.

Daria sighed. "First the Female Titan, now this? What in the hell is going on?" 

"I don't know, but it seems like the Survey Corps has their plate full, with all of this shit going on," Bryce stated, looking at the soldier as he got further into town to the direction of where the Survey Corps is currently stationed at. 

"Well, that stuff isn't our problem. We have quite a few reports that we still need to take care of. We have enough work on our hands. We'll leave the Titan-related stuff to the Survey Corps." I replied, walking ahead of the others.

I don't have time to be doing these kinds of things right now. We need to plan what's going to happen next with these wretched Knights.

-Bryce Mitchell-

Once Aidan had gotten far enough, Jayden, Daria, and I had started discussing the recent event that occurred during the Survey Corps' recent expedition.

"Despite us not making it to the expedition, Michael still wants us to attend the meeting that's going to happen tomorrow within the café's basement in Trost."

"Well, of course, we have a right to know what happened too. And the reason why Michael may want us to attend is that it must have been something serious."

"Well, no matter. If it means finding out what our true mission is, even if it is just by a bit, then it'll be worth it."

After all, we do what we do to defeat these Phantom Brigade members. Once they're taken care of, will the danger levels decrease? Or is there something else that lurks within these Walls that we do not know about?

"I don't have to attend, right?" Jayden asked with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly. Your abilities never awakened, didn't they?"

"Heh, no."

Believe it or not, Jayden and I are brothers, but we never were close since that evening when petty criminals had broken into our house. They knew our secret, which meant that they were probably hired by the Phantom Brigade to come and kill us. Our parents were busy, so it was only the maid and us two. When we were being confronted, Jayden ran away with the maid, completely covered in fear, as I was the only one that remained in the home. Before they slew me, I felt my ability awaken itself. Once I had touched the man, I was given his ability, and I was able to kill him and get out of there.

"Then I'm sure there's no need for you to go. After all, it is only a meeting for us Knights that fight for the safety of the people within these walls."

"For your information, I do help. In my own way, of course."

"And you're an asshole that wants everything to be given to you so easily." I had replied, walking ahead of the group.

I really do hope that one day he realizes his mistakes. But for now, this is how things need to be between both of us. 

-Noah Durant-

Currently, we Garrison soldiers are stationed somewhere outside Wall Sheena, as it is believed that Wall Rose has been breached by the Titans. 

I'm sitting against a tree, waiting for further orders from Hannes. In the distance, I saw a new recruit following one of the captains, Luca Robinson around.

"Kiara Rose. She's a new recruit." One of the Garrison soldiers had told me, as he noticed that I was looking over at her. 

Rose. That is another of those families that serve under the Eckharts. 

Indeed, the Roses were known to be the weakest family when it had come to special abilities. The only thing that they are able to do is to create barriers for a short period of time to protect the other knights. They are weak. Kiara Rose seems to project the same thing that most of the Roses have: the fear to die, yet they are dedicated to protecting those Eckharts, no matter what. 

I need to master the power of the Mystical Titan as soon as possible. In order to have its full abilities, I need Amelia's abilities. Not only hers, but Aidan's as well. That is the only way that I can assure that these powers will truly be unlocked. I have to come up with a plan to make this work...

-Amelia Smith-

Levi and I went down the stairs from the roof of the headquarters and walked through the hallway to the Commander's office. 

"How can it be possible that the Wall has already been breached? How in the world did these Titans get in?"

"Hell if I know. But there is a possibility that it could have to do with the Armored or Colossal Titan, but I may be wrong."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So much has been going on in this short span of time, that could indeed be the case."

"We'll just say how things turn out. We'll do one thing at a time, and if we take it easy, the pieces of evidence will eventually show themselves." Levi replied.

"Amelia, a visitor's here to see you." One of the cadets had said, my grandfather standing behind them his hands behind his back, a stern yet serious expression on his face. 

"Grandfather... what are you doing here?"

"I've come to discuss with you a few things, Amelia. Long-time no see, Captain Levi. The last time I saw you was my daughter's memorial. I see you have been doing well." 

There was such a tense atmosphere between the two, as my grandfather was glaring at Levi, yet Levi maintained his usual calm, yet stoic expression. 

"Yes, I have. And you, Michael? I see that you're still searching for the power that you constantly crave."

"Of course. Finding a potential candidate for my granddaughter hasn't been an easy task. Speaking of that, have you received my letter, Amelia?"

I sighed. "Yes. And I am not marrying Bryce. Clearly, he doesn't have feelings for me, nor do I. Stop trying to involve me in arrangements that I am not interested in. If that is the reason that you came here for, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave as we are dealing with a few problems at the moment."

"That isn't exactly why I had come here. It's regarding the events that had occurred within the 57th Expedition."

I immediately knew what exactly he was talking about, and to be honest I have questions that need to be answered. That weapon that had appeared when I was going to protect Levi, the Mystical Titan, how to defeat it... Indeed, there is a great deal of explaining that needs to be done. 

"Fine. Levi, you can go on ahead to meet with Commander Erwin. I want to hear what he has to say."

"I'm assuming we'll be departing from here soon to assess the current situation. So try to keep the conversation brief."

"Yes, sir," I replied with a smile, as he then nodded, making his way to the Commander's office.

"Well, let us go to a room here where no one can hear us, then. After all, you have some explaining to do."

"Don't worry. You have questions, and I will answer the ones that I can."

I had taken my grandfather to a room that was away from all the hustle and bustle of the headquarters and had taken him to an empty room that is used for meetings.

Outside, I could already see that evening had already begun to show itself. I lit up a candle and sat in front of my grandfather, who was already sitting down, which his legs crossed.

"So do you have any tea you could put out?" He had asked, looking around.

"No. Because I have to leave soon with the other soldiers. What is it that you want to discuss with me, Grandfather?"

"First and foremost, I heard that you were the first to receive your special weapon."

"What was that, anyway? That came out of nowhere." I asked curiously. 

My grandfather's eyes narrowed.

"A gifted Knight receives their special weapon when their desire to protect another person is strong. The special weapon you receive is based on your codename. For instance, you were given the codename Athena: you were named after the goddess of wisdom and war. Her weapons were the spear and the shield, and that is what you were given. Whoever you were protecting at that moment, that must have been the one and only objective that you have wanted to fulfill at that time."

Now that I think about it, when I was protecting Levi at that time, that was the only thing I had in mind. I feared that I was going to lose him, I thought of the worse. I prioritized his life over anything else. 

"Anyways, that is good. Because that also brings us to the topic of the Mystical Titan, and how to defeat it."

My eyes widened.

"Wait, before we discuss this topic, is it true that Mother was the previous owner of the Mystical Titan? Is the person that has its power now responsible for her death?"

"Yes. The man that took her life away was Hades, as he stole those abilities from her. Indeed, but she wasn't allowed to use it. Like us, the Mystical Titan is able to use the owner's abilities. However, Hades isn't of our family's descent, therefore does not have access to its primary capabilities. That is when you come into the picture into why exactly these people want you dead. Hades is planning to devour you to take your abilities to unlock those capabilities."

"...What?"

"However, the Mystical Titan devours in a different way than a normal Titan. Our souls are the source of our gifted abilities, no matter whether they are dormant or not. Either way, without them, we would be an empty shell. Just a corpse with no life source whatsoever. Their intention is to take all of the souls of the Eckhart family and use it to unlock the Mystical Titan's abilities. The reason why he wants you before any of the rest of us is due to our family tree. You are the one that was chosen to carry the soul of Juliette Ambrosia, one of the gifted that had originated from somewhere beyond the walls. She was indeed one of the most efficient users of the Telekinesis ability."

"...Juliette Ambrosia?"

"...Indeed. From what I've heard, you resemble her a great deal. And not just you, your mother also looked like her. Because you have the soul of Juliette, you are the priority of the Phantom Brigade; because your abilities can grow stronger just like hers, with practice."

"How are we supposed to defeat this titan?"

"As you saw, the Mystical Titan is impervious to swords that derive from the 3D Maneuver Gear. In order to defeat it, and get its powers, the key for it would be utilizing the core members of the Knights to receive their special weapons. Once the five of you receive it, the power of the weapons of the four other Knights would unite with your spear, and with those combined powers, you would then strike the nape just like you would strike it with any other Titan. Of course, there needs to be someone to inherit this Titan. If there is no successor, then the Mystical Titan will cease to exist, taking away our abilities and making us Gifted powerless like the rest of humanity within these Walls."

"Who would be the successor?" I asked. 

"...You. After all, the Gifted are counting on you to fulfill our true mission. Once you get the power of the Mystical Titan, you will inherit the memories of the past owner, meaning that you will find out what the true mission is on your own."

A Titan? Me? I don't even think I would be even able to carry such power and responsibility. But becoming a Titan means that there can be a ray of hope for humanity. I can protect Levi, and the others using the Mystical Titan's power.

"However, using the power here is forbidden. It is a power that should never be used unless it is necessary. The reason for the existence of the Mystical Titan is so that we can continue to use our abilities, and inherit the memories of the past."

After thinking about it, I had begun to realize something. 

"You want me to get married and bear a child so that this Titan can continue to be passed on through the next generation?"

"Indeed. It is essential for our family's bloodline to continue. You having a child means that the essence of Juliette will be passed on to them once you depart from this world."

Instinctively, I stood up from my seat. That sentence alone truly had pissed me off. 

"You're saying that all this time, you wanted me to get married, bring a child into this hell of a world just so they inherit the burden? I'm sorry, but if I ever decided to give birth to a child, they will certainly not inherit that ability, nor will it be with the man that you end up picking for me. I'm old enough to know what is right and what is wrong, and you have no right to tell me what I should do with the life I was given by both my mother and father. I have the right to choose the future that I want for myself, and whether it would be death or a life of freedom, then so be it."

My grandfather's eyes slightly widened, a bit surprised by my response. 

*knock knock*

"Yes, come in!" I called out.

In entered Levi, his arms crossed as he rested himself against the entrance, maintaining his stoic expression.

"Smith, we're leaving shortly. You're going to have to cut the conversation with the old man so that you can get into uniform. We're heading to Ehrmich in an hour."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. He was just leaving. Thanks for the talk, Grandfather. I'll be sure to think about the things you told me. However, as I have previously said, will not let you determine my future." I had concluded as I had turned around, making my way to the door where Levi stood.

Both of us exited the room, silence engulfing both of us as we had made our way to the room where I was staying in.

"Get married, he says... Give birth to a child so that they can go through the same thing I did, he says. The hell with that. I would never let want my child to go through what I went. He can go and find someone else to take that responsibility." I mumbled.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Levi asked, slightly annoyed with my mumbling.

I looked away. "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. Just ridiculous nonsense coming out of my grandfather's mouth."

"You seemed like you were confident with your statement, though. Even the old man himself was surprised."

"It's true. That man tried to determine my mother's destiny. He forced her to do certain things, and she had done them for my sake. But there are also a lot of things that he had told me that were true."

"That 'true mission' that I heard about, did he tell you anything about it?"

Both of us stopped in front of the room where I was staying. 

I grabbed the knob of the door tightly.

"It's a lot to explain. All I can say is that he wants me to take a very important responsibility. And it's not the one that you would expect to hear."

Levi rested his shoulder against the wall, expecting a response from me. 

"Levi, my grandfather wants me to inherit a Titan that has been passed through generations in my family. I don't want this for myself. He wants me to marry and give birth to a child for the sole purpose of having a successor to this Titan. Well, right now this Titan was stolen by one of the Phantom Brigade members who killed my mother. And now, Hades wants to devour my soul to unlock the ability of this Titan. Once the Knights defeat the one who stole the Titan, he wants me to take the power back, and inherit the hidden truths that my grandfather hides from the rest of us."

"If he's so intent on getting that Titan back, then why doesn't he take them for himself? Seeing as all that asshole craves that power."

"Beats me. Anyways, I'll be getting ready to prepare for our departure. See you soon, babe."

"The hell did you just call me?"

"Well, we're dating now. It's only natural that I give you a pet name. You should try giving me one sometime." I replied as I opened the door to my quarters.

"Dipshit. That's my so-called 'pet name' for you. How does that sound?"

I sighed and smiled. "Whatever floats your boat. Just know that I'll be calling you babe from time to time when we're alone. You better get used to it." I said as I entered my room and closed the door behind me, then locking it.

-Michael Eckhart-

I had stepped out from the headquarters where the Survey Corps was stationed at the moment. I noticed that as I was stepping out from the entrance, there were plenty of uniformed soldiers preparing to leave.

"It's been a while since we have spoken face to face, Michael. Probably since Amelia was only a five-year-old child. Trying to get her into a marriage, I see?"

Standing against one of the walls of the headquarters was Erwin Smith, the man that Alexandra had fallen in love with.

"Erwin Smith. Indeed, it has been a while. Looking the same as ever, I see. But, it is none of your business to what I do, as you have no involvement with the Eckhart family. Just because you are Amelia's biological father, does not mean that you have the right to know what goes on within her life when it comes to certain things."

Erwin maintained his usual calm composure, not showing any resentment or anger.

"Although I am certain that Amelia is old enough to make choices for herself. She doesn't need you to make her choices for her."

I scoffed. "What would you know, if you don't even know what is best for her?"

"...Neither do you, Michael. Although, I wouldn't say that we're the same. I know what my daughter desires. It is certainly not what you desire to give her."

"Ahh, so you know? The way she desires your right-hand man? The fact that that rat is who she wants to spend her life with?"

"That isn't any of my business. Whoever Amelia wants is the one. Once her eyes move to a person, she will never stop looking at him. So no matter who she ends up with, as her father, I will accept who she chooses because the man she chooses would be fully aware of the path they are to take. And even if Levi is the man she chooses, that would give me much more relief. Because he is someone that knows the reality of the world we live in, compared to the other men you're trying to set her up with." Erwin concluded as he walked away, going to meet up with the other Survey Corps soldiers that were calling him over.

I sighed as I saw the Commander of the Survey Corps walk away, meeting up with his subordinates as they were reporting to him what was going on.

"Hmph."

I had made my way to my carriage, which was waiting for me on an alley so that no one would know that I had shown myself here. 

As I walked through the alleyway, I heard clapping as the source had derived from a man that was standing in the shadows. 

"So you are Michael Eckhart, the one that knows all of the secrets that lie beyond these walls, am I correct?"

Using my Telekinesis ability, I took some debris and threw it in his direction. However, the man within the shadows stopped it as he had raised his hand, throwing it back at me. I used it to then throw it to the side and noticed that the man had stepped out from the shadows, revealing the identity of the man.

"Wilfred Ambrosia..."

Wilfred smirked, then immediately changed his facial expression to one of disappointment. 

"You let our family's abilities be given to someone that isn't of our family's descendants. Did you lose sight of your mission? You were supposed to protect the Mystical Titan like it was your life, and pass it to your granddaughter to then pass it to our ruler. Not some trash with forbidden powers. You aren't going to get away with this."

"Your Majesty...I apologize. I do admit I was being quite irresponsible, but I can fix things. If Amelia can just-"

"No. Alexandros would never forgive you, as you have indeed created a mess of things that we now have to clean up."

Wilfred took a syringe that had a familiar-looking liquid inside. 

"That's- You wouldn't-"

Wilfred smirked evilly as he walked forward.

"You have served your purpose, Eckhart. We'll take it over from now on."

I-I will not let things end like this. I still have to fulfill my mission, that's the only things that's been keeping me alive. The desire to return home to the beautiful island of Eterna... Not when I have the ability to-

"Don't move. You will only feel this excruciating amount of pain for just a short amount of time. Then, you'll be able to see your wife and Miss Alexandra."

"I won't let that happen!"

I attempted to stop Wilfred by trying to interfere with the signal pulses of his brain, but no matter what I did, I was unable to stop him.

"Oh? Were you trying to do- this?" He replied with a smile, freezing my body as he remained in place.

Wilfred sighed, as he stopped right in front of me.

"You truly cared about your granddaughter, didn't you? Despite desiring power and trying to keep our family's customs, you still wanted her to have a future, didn't you?"

He is indeed right. I wanted the best for Amelia, despite the fact that I was going to turn her in to Wilfred. I wanted her to marry a man of our caliber, continue fighting as a Knight, and give birth to a child that she would love ever so much. But she had to fall for Levi, didn't she? Even after death, I will always believe that Levi Ackerman isn't the man that will give Amelia a beautiful future. With him, she will see nothing but despair and pain, she will continue to see death and loss as long as she's with him... Being with him will be her greatest regret.

"You did well, but you just had to fuck it up in the end. Goodbye, Apollo."

Wilfred injected me with that serum, making sure that every once of that liquid went through my veins.

Not too long after, I had begun to feel a searing pain throughout my body; as I felt as if my body was burning alive when it really isn't. It was a pain unlike any other.

Wilfred threw the empty injection on the floor, keeping the gun that injected the serum.

"Pathetic. At least Reiner had managed to give this to me before he left." He replied, turning around as he had walked the opposite direction. 

I was broken free from his grasp, as I grabbed the place where he had injected me, falling to the hard, cold ground. 

"It seems like I leave everything to you, Amelia, Gabriel, and the rest of the Eterna Knights...." I had whispered as I began to lose consciousness. 

-Amelia Smith-

I sat down at my temporary dresser, deciding to do a new style with my hair. Not really a big change, the only thing I did differently with it was that instead of making it into my usual quick ponytail, I decided to add braids on both sides and then do it into a ponytail as I usually do it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded contentedly.

"Not bad for my first try." I had said to myself, looking at both sides, making sure that the braids were in place.

"Well, better get going. I don't want to keep the others waiting." I had said to myself as I stood up, and made my way out of my temporary quarters.

From what I have heard, we are going to Ehrmich District to take care of some things. In that town where we're going, that is the place where my mother was buried. Might as well go and see her while I'm there. Hange is certain to discuss some plans there, so maybe after she does, I'll ask her for permission, and if she does let me, then I'll go and see her.

I had met up with the other members of Hange Squad and had sat on the carriage that was behind Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. 

"New hairstyle, I see?" Ryan asked as he was already sitting down.

"Yeah. The other one was a bit boring, so I decided to change it up a little bit." I replied.

"Probably so that you can catch the attention of the Captain, right~?" Nifa whispered.

Ugh, the fact that she read most of that diary just makes me so uneasy...

"N-No. I just wanted to change things up, plus I'm sure that he doesn't pay attention to these kinds of things."

"You don't know that for sure," Ryan replied with a smirk.

I sighed. "You guys, not all the time do girls change their hairstyles for the guy they like. They also do it for themselves." I reassured them with a smile. 

"Yeah, I guess so..." Nifa replied. 

-Bryce Mitchell-

The evening had already hit, and Daria and I were doing our last patrols before returning to HQ.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I had said to myself as I put my hand over my forehead as both of us were taking a look at an alleyway.

"The old man? What in the world happened to him?"

I took a look around, and I had noticed that there was a small, empty glass tube that was partially cracked.

"I may have the evidence here," I replied as I crouched down, taking a better look at it. I reached into my pocket and put on a glove on my right hand. 

Daria followed as she had crouched down as well. 

"Isn't that the so-called "Anti-Magical Injection?" Daria asked.

"Yes... The serum that is known to kill anyone that has Gifted abilities."

"Why in the world the members of the Phantom Brigade would kill him with this kind of thing when they could have just killed him but using their special ability?"

"Good question... Maybe their ability wasn't sufficient enough? Or they wanted him to die a painful death." I had replied, as I had continued studying the object.

"Anyways, we should report this immediately to HQ, and let Gabriel know. The Knights need someone that takes over as the new head of the Eckhart family to continue to keep our movements and intentions undercover." I added.

"The Knights are also going to need someone to take Gabriel's place."

"Our only option is Amelia. She's the only Eckhart that remains as an option. We have to try to get her to take this role so that we can continue to find out what this 'true mission of the Knights' is."

"I just hope that she takes the role..." Daria replied, slightly worried. 

"I hope so too," I concluded, as I stood up and turned around in the opposite direction of Daria.

"I'm going to get some backup. I'll be back."

Daria nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can find any other evidence."

I nodded my head, beginning to walk in a bit of a quicker pace on my way back to HQ.

-Noah Durant-

I sat down at one of the outposts, being the lookout to see if there were any Titans that were coming in the direction. But, there hasn't been for a while so I had decided to take out a cigar and have a smoke.

"Luca, what do you think is going to happen next?"

"Who knows? Though I am certain that we'll eventually find out what needs to be done with these Phantom Brigade members. And once we do, we'll finally be free from this duty once and for all." Luca had replied with a sigh. 

"Yeah, I agree with you. This duty has to end. We have to be the generation that ends it all."

I smirked, immediately realizing that these two didn't know that I, the leader of the Phantom Brigade was sitting not too far from the both of them, listening to their ridiculous chatter.

"No matter what, I will get a hold of Amelia's soul and use it to unlock the hidden abilities of the Mystical Titan..." I had whispered to myself.

"Ready to switch, Durant?" One of the other Garrison soldiers had called from below.

I let out a puff of smoke as I had stood up from my seat.

"Yeah."

Just wait, Knights. The fun is only just getting started..." I stated to myself as I watched the two Knights continued to patrol the area they were assigned to get further from the outpost.

I threw my cigar on the ground, then stepped on it.

-Amelia Smith-

We had eventually made it to the main town within Ehrmich District. Ryan, the rest of the Hange Squad, and I got out of the carriage looking at the town.

"I'm home," Ryan said, looking around within the town he was born in.

"Indeed," I replied with a smile.

"Ya know, the entrance to Liesthal is only a few blocks away. You should go and see your mother."

"I don't know if we even have the time. Hange is going to discuss a few things regarding the mission, so I don't even know if I'll have the time to even go."

"I mean, it's just a visit. It won't hurt. Plus, it's been a while since you had last seen her. I'll cover for you."

He is right. After all, I haven't seen visited my mother's grave for about two years. I think I need to pay her a long-awaited visit.

"Lia, Ryan! Do you guys mind placing some equipment onto the carts to prepare for our mission?"

"Yes, of course!" I replied.

Ryan nodded as well. 

Once Hange had stepped away from us, I looked over at Ryan with a nod.

"I would appreciate it, Ryan. Thanks." I had replied, letting out a smile.

Both of us then had made it to one of the warehouses where it had rations of food and equipment for the soldiers. We had then begun placing them into the cart as we were going to depart soon. 

"By the way, that priest that was with Levi-"

"He supposedly knows some secrets about the Walls. From what I heard from Abel, they had found a Titan within the Wall." Ryan stated.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"It's true. And that priest most likely could have the answer to why there are Titans within the Walls."

"That's just- terrifying. We're being protected by those Wall Titans, as they are protecting us from their own kind. Thinking about that is just-"

"I know. It's repugnant." Ryan said, speaking in a distant tone.

"By the way, my grandfather had told me the way of defeating the Mystical Titan."

"He what?"

"He was impatient. There were other things that he had told me, but I'm not going to get into much detail. I'll explain it at a time where things here have calmed down a bit."

"I just want to be in peace already. I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit. These members of the Phantom Brigade, the Titans in general. I don't want to keep losing the people that I love. I lost my aunt, my cousin, and now Petra...If I were to lose you, or my mother... I-"

"Ryan. Don't think about those kinds of things."

"That's what I thought with Petra. And look at what happened. I ended up losing her. I don't want that to happen again. If we want to protect those that are dear to us, then we have to think of the possibilities of what could happen. This time, I will not lose anyone else that has become dear to me. I will avenge those I've lost; I will find the ones responsible for taking my aunt and cousin's life, and the Phantom Brigade will be defeated."

"I just hope this all ends eventually. But who knows. We may not even be alive to see it, for all we know." I replied with a sad smile, placing the last of the equipment on the cart. 

Ryan sighed. "I don't want our future generations to live a hell like this. So for their sake and the current generation, we have to put an end to this once and for all."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Once and for all."

Finishing our duty right on time, we were called to meet up to plan what we were going to do to do. 

Ryan and I had made our way to the place where Hange was to going to discuss the plans. Hange had stated that we are to go to Utgard Castle, to meet up with the rest of the 104th Training Corps, and deal with the current situation there.

"...It's taken so long to get it because managing these reports are a mess right now. But, according to this, there were two others belonging to the 104th Cadet Corps who came from the same area as her. And those two are... Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover."

My eyes widened at the mention of their names. I've always seen something suspicious about those two guys... I don't know what exactly that feeling was, but it always gave me chills. 

"Thanks to the chaos five years ago, pretty much all of their family records are spotty or missing. However, during the long-range scouting formation, their unit was given false information. They were among those purposely told that Eren was in the right-wing."

"The Female Titan did end up attacking the right-wing!" Armin stated.

"Huh? What does it mean, then?" Sasha asked. 

After staying silent for a while, I spoke up, raising my head. "It's possible that they could have passed the information to Annie," I stated.

"But why? Why would they tell Annie?" Sasha continued asking.

As soon as I was about to reply, I was interrupted by Eren. "Hey, hold on a minute, Amelia. You can't just-"

"We know that, Eren. By itself, it's not enough to prove anything. So just in case, I'd like to hear from you how these three interacted during training. Do you know anything?" Hange asked Eren.

There were explanations coming back and forth until Hange had spoken.

"Eren! No... Everyone listen up. Supposing that we do find Reiner or Bertholdt act in such a way as to not reveal any suspicions, do not make any mention of Annie Leonhart. Regardless if they are Annie's accomplices or not, we need to lead them deep underground and confine them. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" We all had stated.

"You all have about an hour or so of free time before we leave. Dismissed!" Hange called out.

"Gonna go see your mom then, Amelia?" Ryan replied as he turned around, crossing his arms.

I nodded my head in reply.

"I'll go and buy her favorite flowers. I'll be back in thirty minutes or so. Let Hange know for me, please."

"Of course!"

I smiled in reply as I had nodded my head, turning around as I had walked with the other soldiers outside.

It was a chilly evening, so I had wrapped the green cape around me tightly as I had made my way to the flower shop, which was surprisingly open until at a certain time in the evening. 

I opened the door, and the woman at the counter's eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Miss Amelia?"

"Hello, Gina!" I replied, letting out a cheerful smile.

Gina is a former maid that used to serve our household. She had left due to her dream of opening her own flower shop. 

"On duty right now?"

"Not right now. I have an hour until I leave, so I thought I would quickly stop by Liesthal to go and see my mother, as it has been a while."

Since Gina had already known the kind of flowers, she went to the back, looking for my mother's favorite flowers. "Ah, Lady Alexandra, huh. It's been almost six years, hasn't it?"She had called out from the back room.

"Indeed," I said in a distant tone.

"Here you are, Miss Amelia."

I took out the coins that were in my pocket, and she shook her head.

"Have them. I owe your family a lot of things, especially Lord Gabriel. Just take them."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Just go and see your mother, dear."

I took the lilies and bowed. "Thank you!"

"And Miss Amelia-"

I turned around.

"Hm?"

"Please take care of yourself."

I smiled. "I will."

I turned around once more, walking straight out of the store as I had made my way to Liesthal's gate.

-Levi-

After discussing with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Levi looks over to Ryan, who is speaking with Hange as he was showing her some plans and such. Once they had stopped talking, and Ryan had stepped away from Hange, Levi had called Ryan.

"...Kusunoki."

Ryan turned around, looking over at Levi, who was resting against the wall with his arms crossed.

He stopped, looking over at Levi. 

"Yes, Captain?"

"Where's the dipshit? She should be preparing for departure." He had asked. 

"Um, well... Amelia went to make a quick stop to Liesthal to go and see her mother. It's been a while, so she had decided to go before leaving."

"Ah, I see." 

"Is that all you wanted to ask me, sir?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go and pick her up, in case she takes long. I have nothing much to do anyways back here."

"All right, then," Ryan said with a smirk, as he walked to meet up with the rest of the regiment.

"Tch, that dipshit. Why didn't she let me know beforehand?" Levi had said to himself, as he had made his way to Liesthal's gate.

-Amelia Smith-

My mother was 'buried' under an oak tree within the cemetery. Once I had passed the gates of the cemetery, I had noticed that there was someone else who also had a bouquet of lilies, who had stood in front of her grave.

...What? Who in the world is that?

"I know you didn't remember me, but I still remembered you, Mother."

My eyes widened as I heard that word come out of his mouth. Mother? Mom had a son?

I hid a distance behind a tree, listening to the voice of what sounded to be a young man.

"I know you probably think that what I'm doing is wrong, but I believe it to be right. The generation of our family must end..."

I placed my right hand over my mouth in surprise as these words had protruded from his mouth.

"You'll be soon reunited with your precious Amelia... While I burn within the pits of hell for all of the sins that I have committed in this world."

There was a silence as the footsteps had then begun walking in the opposite direction, getting further from me. I couldn't see the man, but the voice sounded familiar. That person is my brother... I have a brother that she never told me about because she forgot? How is that even possible...?

Anyways, I don't have time to think about it now. I need to go and see her. I don't have much time before I have to depart to Utgard...

I made my way to my mother's place of remembrance, speaking to her what I have on my mind...

-Levi-

As Levi was making his way over to the cemetery, he noticed a figure coming out from it, revealing it to be Aidan Durant. 

"Good evening, Captain Levi. What brings you here to the beautiful town of Liesthal?"

"One of my subordinates are here and I came to pick her up."

For a moment, Aidan was a bit surprised, as there could have been someone listening to what he was saying.

"Hmph. Well, I'm sure she's probably still there, then. Going to get back on duty now." Aidan had said with a shrug, then saying goodbye with a wave.

"Tch." 

He had made his way into the cemetery. The only thing he remembered was the oak tree. This oak tree was the only one within here, so it was easy to find.

Not too far in the distance, he saw the familiar green cape with the Wings of Freedom. He saw her light blond hair being swayed by the cool air, as she had her hands covering her face as quiet sobs had come out from her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you after so long. I still miss you though, Mom..."

Seeing her like this pained Levi, despite him keeping his stoic expression. He couldn't quite understand why she still hasn't moved on from her mother, as it has been six years, but it seems that it is normal to have those times in our lives when we just think of our deceased loved ones. After all, he still thinks of his mother from

Slowly, Levi got closer as Amelia had continued speaking to her mother.

"So, I heard that I have a brother... I saw him here, speaking to you but I couldn't exactly see his facial features... Why does he want to kill our family? Of course, we have flaws and people against us, but my own brother? Is he Dad's son? Or were you with someone before him? I have so many questions to ask, but you're not here...If only you were here, Mom..." She had said, sniffling in between her sentences.

Amelia failed to speak, as she had quietly begun to mourn her mother. 

Levi sighed, placing his hand over Amelia's shoulder. 

Amelia quickly turned around, tears rapidly falling down from her eyes.

"Oi, Amelia..."

Amelia sniffled, tightly wrapping her arms around Levi.

"H-Hey..."

"Just, please... Let's stay like this for a while."

"The Survey Corps is departing-"

"I know... I won't keep them waiting that long. Just please hold me for a while, Levi..." Amelia had interrupted.

"Hm." He mumbled, slowly moving his arms around Amelia's waist.

Amelia had rested her head into Levi's chest, hearing his heartbeat, which relaxed her.

About a few minutes later, both of them had broken the embrace as Levi noticed Amelia's tears on his white buttoned shirt.

"Tch, you got tears on me. Here, use this." He said, taking out a light blue handkerchief that he had in his pocket.

She let out a smile, as she wiped the remaining ones on her face.

"Do you-?"

"Wash it and give it back to me when you have the free time."

"All right."

He let out a small smile as both of them had made their way back to the heart of Ehrmich District, as Amelia was to leave with the other soldiers to Utgard. 

As both of them had walked through the quiet streets of Liesthal on their way back, Amelia had broken the silence by speaking. 

"Levi, do you want me to stay here to take care of you? I've seen you in pain a few times, and I worry..."

"No. You are to go with everyone else. I can take care of myself. You need to do what you must do, and I'll do what I can back here." He replied.

"I worry, though. You've been putting your hand on your leg a lot. And you look like you're in pain."

"Trying to get yourself out from the mission because of me?"

"No, no! I just want to take care of you, that's all. I thought that since everyone's going to be gone and all-"

"No need to worry. I'll be alright."

It seemed that Amelia was pondering for about a minute or so until she got an idea. 

"Alright then! When I come back, I'll be sure to take care of you. I'll even ask Hange for permission. I am your assistant, right? I still need to help you get your work done so that you don't fall behind. I'll see to it that your recovery is quick!" She had replied with a smile.

"Tch, once you say something, I'll never hear the end of it. Fine. But if you get in trouble-"

"I'll take responsibility, don't worry. I'll make sure to survive this mission, and come back." She had concluded with a smile.

Both Levi and Amelia had made their way back to the gate, where she, Ryan, and the rest of the soldiers would soon depart to Utgard Castle...


	20. #15: Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Michael dead, the other members of the Eterna Knights try to come up with a way for Amelia to become their leader.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Survey Corps members that participated in capturing the Female Titan in Stohess go to retrieve the 104th cadets at Utgard Castle.

-Gabriel Eckhart-

In the main Eckhart residence, I sat in the empty, yet silent office of Michael, which was now mine, as I officially succeed him as the new head of the Eckhart family. Now we just have to get Amelia to become the new leader of the Eterna Knights. 

I sighed, looking at the paperwork in front of me that Michael had left behind. I'm the only one now that knows of Faymere and a few of the secrets that he had explained to me. But he did not explain it to me in full detail. 

I then looked out the window, looking up to the full moon that was slightly covered by the clouds.

After all, I, like Alexandra, want Amelia to go down the path that she wishes. I want her to live her life to the fullest, despite the fact that she is going beyond those walls, risking her life.

If she doesn't want to inherit the Mystical Titan, then there will be no successor at all. Once she defeats that Titan, we lose our abilities and live our lives just like any other human within these Walls. But I personally think that these abilities are not needed. This all began through someone who simply just craved for power.

Moreover, it seems that the Phantom Brigade is growing desperate since they killed the man that knew it all. My father is someone that had craved power, but at the same time, he knew the secrets that no other Knight had known. Perhaps since there is a possibility that Hades believes that he has the upper hand by knowing the secrets that we don't know. 

All I know is that there will be a change within our world. If we don't make the change now, then things are going to continue going their way, and future generations will continue to have to fulfill the mission of defeating these members of the Phantom Brigade. We have to end this once and for all so that we don't continue to lose lives. 

I sighed as I sat down in the comfortable chair as I turned around, resting my elbows on the desk as I had placed my two hands over my head as I thought on how I can make things right. 

If I can just discuss with her the situation, then I'm sure she'll understand. If I tell her about Faymere and the reasoning behind everything, she'll accept it, right?

I sighed as I had rested my back on the seat, looking up to the dark ceiling above, indulging in the silence that surrounded me.

-Amelia Smith-

Levi and I had returned back to the Survey Corps' meeting point, where both of us were in an alley close to our meeting, where no one could see us. 

"You'll be alright?" Levi asked.

I smiled in reply. "Yeah. Don't worry, you won't ever see me in that weakened state again."

Levi rested against the wall, as he crossed his arms.

"You better come back safely, you dipshit."

I giggled. "Why are you telling me that? Of course, I'll be back," I replied with a soft smile as I took his right hand, using my thumb to caress his hand.

He slightly moved a bit, as this was something that was completely new to him. Once I noticed, I immediately moved my hand away.

"Sorry... I realize that us being together is something new to you, Levi." I replied, a slight blush on my face as I had looked to the side.

"No," He mumbled, taking my right hand as he grabbed it tightly.

"I - I-Tch, how the hell am I supposed to say this -"

"You don't have to say it to me now. After all, this is all new to you. I'll wait for you, so don't worry if you can't right now. Maybe when I come back and this situation is dealt with, you can come to visit my apartment in town and I can cook something really nice for both of us."

"I might be busy. I'm looking for new squad members. Maybe you can leave Hange Squad and join my Special Operations Squad?"

"I don't have the talents that others do. Plus, seeing your attractive face would be too distracting for me. I think I'll just stick to being your assistant."

"Tch, I was being sarcastic, you dumbass." He had said in his usual tone as he had let go of my hand.

"I - I knew that! I was just playing into your joke."

"Anyways, I wouldn't mind trying your cooking. I'll show up at your place."

"Do you remember where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah. The place where I returned your hairpin, right?"

"Yep!"

"Hm, well, I'll meet you there." He replied.

I smiled in reply. "It's a date, then!"

"Going to your home is considered a date? Aren't dates going out to places with significant others?" Levi asked, slightly confused.

"Well... yeah, but as long as with you're alone with that person, anything can be a date," I replied with a cheerful smile.

"Alright, everyone! Let's start getting ready for our departure!" Hange called out.

"Go. I'll be waiting for your return." Levi ordered in a somewhat of a gentle tone.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you too. Also please focus on recovering, and take care of your leg." I said, taking his right hand once more, placing a chaste kiss on his left cheek.

"You don't have to tell me twice..." He replied as he looked to the side of the alley that was dark, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Good," I replied as I let go of his hand, then turning around in the direction where everyone was as I had begun walking. 

I felt that his eyes were on me the entire time, but I feel if I look back at him, I won't be able to leave his side. But the truth is, I must prioritize my duty as a soldier, as this is the path that I chose for myself. Levi knows that. He understands. 

I mounted atop of my horse, grasping the reins as I had gotten myself comfortable. Levi was below as he stood a distance from the soldiers, his arms crossed as he had watched over us.

I had grasped the reins as I look forward, waiting for further instructions from Hange, who was leading us to Utgard.

"How was it?" Ryan asked as he was mounted on his horse next to me.

"It was fine. But it's been almost six years. I need to stop getting emotional every time and go and see my mother. I need to focus on the present and believe that she is watching over me with a smile on her face."

"That's the way to think." He replied, then ruffling my hair.

"Hey, don't mess it up..." I said, taking my right hand as I had fixed my hair, my left hand still holding the reins. 

"It's going to get messed up when you go fight against Titans."

"Yeah, but still."

Ryan sighed. "Girls these days..."

"Alright, everyone! Let's get moving!" Hange called out, as we had then moved forward, leaving my home district to Utgard Castle...

-Stohess District, Third Person PoV-

Lights from the stores and posts had brought the town to life. Sylvia sat down at the outside café, seeing how the nightlife was in the town of Stohess as she had taken a sip of her coffee. It ranged from couples holding hands to people going home from a long day at work.

"How tedious. It seems that these privileged people don't have a clue what exactly is going on beyond the Interior walls." She had said, taking a sip of her coffee, then placing it back atop of the small plate she was given the tea with.

"I see you are really enjoying your cover job, Sylvia." 

She looked to her side, her father Wilfred standing to the right of the table that she was sitting at.

"Well, it's interesting. I'm really appreciating how things are being unveiled. All the Gifted here are so clueless. They have no idea what their true objective is, and that is something that we have as an advantage." 

"Plans have changed though. Michael has been.... taken care of." Wilfred had replied, sitting down on the seat in front of Sylvia.

"Ah, I see. That was his punishment anyway for letting the power of the Mystical Titan get away. If he managed to see the Phantom Brigade's plan beforehand, then everything could have continued going swiftly."

"Anyways, we now have to take matters into our own hands. Retrieving the power of the Mystical Titan and Amelia Eckhart is now our prime objective. It will take some time, but I'm sure that as long as we bring him what he wants, he'll be fine."

"So what do we do, then?" Sylvia asked with a sigh.

"We'll continue to remain in the shadows. The Eterna Knights' intention is to put away the Phantom Brigade, correct? Of course, if we see an opening, then, of course, we're going to take the opportunity to trick Amelia, and take her with us." Wilfred had replied.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"But we have to get this done as soon as possible."

"Because of those Eckharts, we have to put up with this nonsense. If everything had continued to run smoothly, we could have had Amelia by her 24th birthday. But because of the irresponsibility of Michael Eckhart, we're forced to take different matters into our hands," Sylvia said, clearly annoyed by how things were turning out.

"Anyways, I was recently recruited into Kenny Ackerman's Anti-Personnel Squad. It seems that they see me as a conniving woman. I mean, that is who I am, but obviously, I hide my true identity by using a different personality."

"I'm sure it's because of your skills within the Military Police and ways of getting information. You torture like Private Monado." Wilfred stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Indeed. When those cower in fear, they will do anything to get out of danger. Of course, that is the only way that we get the information if I do say so myself." Sylvia had replied with a shrug.

"Anyways. We'll stick to this plan. The more patience, the better." Wilfred stated.

Sylvia nodded in reply. 

-Daria Monado-

I laid on the bed of my quarters, looking up at the ceiling as today was my day off. I had both of my hands on the back of my head as I thought back to the events that had led me to become a Knight.

"Please- please stop this!"

When I was seven years old, there were unexpected events that occurred within the Monado residence, located in the small town of Vertice, located in Stohess District. Vertice was the hometown of privileged nobles, yet... criminals from nearby slums would commit crimes within our little town. 

My family was hosting a ball, and all the nobles attended. All of the people that my family was close to also attended. That was also around the time where I had met Amelia, Ryan, and all of the others. Amelia sat at a table by herself, resting her right cheek over her hand as she had turned the page of one of her favorite book as a child.

She was close to Petra, but at the time, Petra's family wasn't invited. Ryan was a young boy and watched over Amelia like an older brother, but as he was in his early teens, he already had to begin greeting guests along with his mother.

"She looks slightly lonely... Maybe I should go and I talk to her..." My seven-year-old self had said looking over at the young girl.

"Hello there!"

Nine-year-old Amelia looked at me, a smile donning her face.

"Hiya!"

"You looked a bit upset. Are you alright?"

She nodded her head in reply. "Yeah! There was just a part of this book that made me really sad. Sorry if I worried you in any kind of way."

"I've heard you can be quite a bookworm indeed."

"I love to read books. They always bring me to another world that isn't within these walls. Someday, I want to meet my prince charming, and live in a peaceful place where we can build a family."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that exists with us. Our parents will choose who we will marry in the future."

"Nope! I'm going to choose my Prince Charming! Mommy said I don't need to worry about family customs."

That wouldn't make sense... The Eckharts are heavily strict when it comes to their customs, her grandfather wouldn't accept it even if her mother allowed it. 

As a young girl, I gave my future to my parents. I let them decide who I would marry, and what I would do. In return, they would give me the freedom of joining the military. I never believed I would end up in the top ten. I was ready to prepare myself for death as I had intentions of joining the Survey Corps. 

But from a young age, my parents had told me the story of the Knights, and what our purpose was. They told me how I had to face danger, so as a child, I had always thought about joining the Survey Corps, where I would face imminent danger, and receive my special ability. Unfortunately, that was not the case...

"There are a few things that we need to take care of back home, so we need to return to Liesthal immediately." Miss Eckhart had said, taking Amelia's hand as Amelia had carried her book.

"Bye-bye, Daria! I hope to see you again." Amelia said as she had waved goodbye.

"Yeah, me too!"

Ryan had to leave as well, as his family was spending the evening at the Eckharts' place.

The evening was still young. But for young children like myself, my mother had decided to get me ready for bed.

She got me into my favorite nightgown and tucked me in.

"Goodnight, Daria. Sweet dreams, my precious child." She whispered as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama," I replied as I hugged my teddy bear, and closed my eyes.

It was not too long after, I had heard screaming downstairs from our ballroom where the party was taking place. I remember jumping out of my bed, seeing how our guests who were having a good time were running away from our home into the town of Vertice.

The door slammed open, but instead, it wasn't an adult, yet it was a young boy that looked about two years older than me, wearing a hood that covered his facial features. When I looked outside, I noticed that the insignia that was on the capes of these people were the Phantom Brigade, a group solely dedicating themselves to putting away families that had Gifted abilities, more particularly, the Eckharts, the leaders of our Gifted society. 

"Interesting that the Monados don't know how to protect their children in such a situation like this. You haven't awakened your abilities, huh? That sucks. I really didn't want to have to kill anyone," The young boy had whispered as he looked to the side.

"But-- I'll do whatever means necessary to assure that things end up going his way. After all, I owe my entire life to him." He spoke out as he used his ability to lift me up in attempts to choking me up to my death.

"I'll be sure to crush your throat and make sure your eyes don't open in this world again." He added, his mysterious eyes filled with some sort of vengeance. 

I remember my eyes widening in fear, and in the midst of it all, my mother screaming for her dear life. All of this was indeed unexpected, so none of my family members had access to their abilities to avoid suspicion from our guests. 

"I-Is this it...? Am I going to die at such a young age?"

That was the time I felt it. Something deep within my chest that had begun to course through my veins to my fingertips. The plant that was gifted to me by my mother had begun to grow. That was the time I had realized that I was in control of these vines. I had managed to use them to distract the hooded boy, and had managed to throw him out of the window as the glass had shattered. After seeing the result, it seems that the Phantom Brigade had run out of our home awhile after.

I crouched to the ground as tears had begun to fall from my eyes. The rapid palpating of my heart was clear evidence that I was scared. Scared for my own life... That was the day that I had promised myself to follow in my family's footsteps to serve as a Knight. A Knight that will protect both her family and the Eckharts, the family that the Knights devote themselves to protect...

I sighed as I had sat up in bed, getting out of it as I looked out the window to Stohess District as its light posts had shone throughout the streets. Sometimes I wonder, did I make the right choice joining the Military Police? Is this what I, Daria Monado truly wanted, or my family...?

No. It was the right choice. Being both a Knight and a member of either the Survey Corps or Garrison...would have been much more challenging. 

But my friends... Amelia and Ryan both, they are risking their lives even more than they should. The Phantom Brigade is after Amelia, and she is throwing herself out there, far away from those of us that desire to protect her from those that threaten her life. 

*knock knock*

"Daria? Are you still awake? If so, can we talk?" Bryce asked from the other side of the door after lightly knocking on the door. 

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh, as I had turned around and walked in the direction of the door, unlocking and opening it. 

"Couldn't rest either?" He asked as he rested the right side of his body at the entrance.

"Not really. There's just too much on my mind."

"What? Amelia? I feel the same way as well, considering that my family is basically the Eckharts' right hand. Not being able to protect Amelia, and giving that responsibility to the Cedarwoods left me slightly uncomfortable. For decades, my family has always been in charge of protecting them. But I also cannot abandon my mission of finding out the truth. A truth that could set all of us Knights free if we are to ever find out with our true mission is."

"I'm sure Ryan has everything under control. After all, he is Amelia's closest childhood friend after all."

"Yeah."

"How's your mother doing these days?"

"The usual. She has those times when she has flashbacks to that evening. But my father has been at her side always, comforting her."

Ah, yes. I had forgotten to mention. That evening, my mother was raped by one of those Phantom Brigade members. She was powerless; couldn't do anything to defend herself. My father was away on business in Wall Rose, and my mother was in charge of leading our family's event. 

"I see. That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

"You know, I've always wondered why are we so bound to such a fate like this. Why must we protect the Eckharts, I always wonder to myself. What is it that they have that makes their family so superior to all of the other Gifted?"

"Beats me. My parents never told me. Better yet, they may not even know the truth themselves." I had replied with a shrug. 

"That's why I will find out what our true mission is. So that we know exactly why we're risking our lives for these people." 

"Makes sense to me, I guess." I had replied with a sigh.

After all, we Knights only know that we are to put an end to the Phantom Brigade, no matter what the cost may be. Not only that, but we are required to ensure the survival of the Eckharts at any cost. But it's not like we're forced to. I do want to protect Amelia. I want to see her have the future she had told me about back when we were kids, but how can that be possible if she's risking her life in the Survey Corps?

"Hey, Mitchell! We going out or what?" One of the Military Police officers had asked, as they were standing outside.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right there. I'll be out in a few."

"Alright." One of the officers had replied as they had made their way to the exit. 

"Going out?"

"Yeah. Since I finished my duties for the day, I'd figure I go out with the others for some drinks. So much as been going on lately, I think I just need to relax a bit."

"Don't get too drunk."

"I'm not, don't worry." He had reassured me with a smile. 

"Maybe go somewhere with Hitch to get your mind off things. She's been kind of lonely without Annie around."

"I'll see. Have fun, though."

He nodded his head as he had turned around, going in the direction where the four other officers had gone.

I sighed as I closed the door, walking back to my desk where there were a bunch of papers and portraits of men from different families scattered around.

"Here are some potential marriage candidates that your mother and I think would be quite suitable to both our family and yourself as well. Please send us your reply soon so that we set up the marriage interview."

-Love, Dad

"A potential marriage candidate, huh... Well, might as well start this to get it out of the way.." I had said to myself as I had sat down.

-Amelia Smith-

We rode our horses to Utgard Castle until the day began to break out. In the distance, I can see the smoke protruding from the Titans that were killed already.

"Damn... that must have been quite a rodeo," Ryan said, looking to the castle that slowly had started to get closer.

"I hope everyone's alright," I said, looking straight ahead to our destination. 

"Mikasa, go on ahead of us. We'll catch up right to you!" Hange ordered, as Mikasa firmly nodded in reply.

"I wonder what happened there..." I wondered as I was speaking to Ryan.

"The usual. Titans going ballistic trying to eat them. I just hope we aren't too late..." Ryan said, slightly worried. 

I worried for Miche, Nanaba, and Gelgar and the other members of the 104th. Out of most of the veterans, the closest I had a relationship was Gelgar. He was like another uncle to me, carelessly taking me to bars to get me drunk. I remember the day I had returned, he asked me to go out for drinks with him, but there was no time due to the situation that was going on upon my return. 

"Alright, guys! Switch to 3D Maneuver Gear! Disperse and canvas the area! Follow me to where the Titans are gathering and cut them down!" Hange ordered to all of us. 

"Roger!"

I stood up on my horse, releasing the hooks as I attached them to the nape of a Titan.

We took care of the surrounding Titans that were within the vicinity of Utgard Castle, watching over Krista as she held Ymir in her arms.

To think that Ymir was actually a Titan... This was completely unexpected but made sense. She was a woman that tended to keep her distance from everyone. The only person that she looked to was Krista.

Once we had taken care of the situation with the Titans, we had met up with the 104th, who were grouped together.

"Is she alright...?" I asked as I had gotten closer, looking at the smoke that had protruded from her body.

"Yeah. The limbs of Titan Shifters regenerate after a specific amount of time. She'll come to eventually."

"I see," I replied in a distant tone.

Our surroundings were nothing but silent. The calm after the storm. We lost three veterans in this mission: Miche, Nanaba, and Gelgar...

I stood a bit of a distance from everyone, as I was asked by Hange to keep a lookout for any Titans, or anything that may seem out of the ordinary. 

"This just doesn't stop, doesn't it. Is this really how things are going to be forever? Us going beyond the walls killing these Titans until we die? Who knows what's far beyond Wall Maria. For all we know, it can be nothing." Ryan said as both of us watched while the others were putting things in order.

"You don't know that. For all we know, there may be a world beyond that we may not even know about." 

"Let's just hope that whatever we're risking our lives for, isn't something that isn't worth sacrificing our lives for." 

I stayed silent after he had stated that. What if he could be right? What if there is really nothing that awaits us beyond these walls? 

As I was in my thoughts, I felt as if there were two presences watching us, which took away my focus. I looked around, but I couldn't really see anyone in our surroundings.

"Amelia, what's the matter?" Ryan asked, who was slightly concerned.

"Ryan-"

I turned around and noticed that there was someone wearing the familiar white cape, motioning me to come over. 

"What in the world is a Knight doing all the way here? We weren't assigned any missions."

"No- Don't go there. It could be a trap put together by the Phantom Brigade. Don't you see that they're wearing a hood over their head to protect their identity?"

"Yeah, but-"

The mysterious person that was standing in the distance put down the hood that as covering their facial appearance, which revealed to be a middle-aged woman around her 30s. She had dark blond hair that was done in a bun, and emerald-colored eyes. 

"Trust me. I am your ally." 

Does she have telekinesis abilities? But that would mean that she is an Eckhart, a relative of mine...

I looked over at the other Survey Corps soldiers, and they were completely occupied with the situation going on, not paying attention to what both Ryan and I were looking at. 

"She bears the Telekinesis ability. That means that she's someone from my family..."

"But even if she is someone from your family, can you really trust her? I mean, I've never seen her before in your family gatherings."

"I still will go. If she tries anything, I still have my ability to defend myself as well. You should keep watch here, and let Squad Leader Hange know that I - um, had to look for evidence or something!"

"Alright, then. Be careful."

"Gotcha," I replied with a firm nod as I turned around in the opposite direction, walking to the Knight that was standing behind a massive pile of rubble. 

"Hello, Amelia. Indeed, you have grown so much since the last time I have seen you." The female Knight said with a gentle smile.

"May I ask who in the Walls are you?" I asked, my arms crossed.

" You've forgotten so quickly? I am Eva Eckhart, the daughter of your grandfather's brother, Harry Eckhart. We met in the previous expedition. I've come here in such a rush to pass on some news to you."

Oh, yes. She took part in the most recent mission that the Knights had...

"And what would that be?" I asked, curious at what she was going to say.

"Your grandfather, Michael Eckhart, was murdered by our enemy."

My eyes widened at the revelation.

Grandfather... is dead? 

"How is that possible?"

"That I do not know. This was recently reported to me by Gabriel. But speaking truthfully, that is not the reason to why I am here. Amelia, I've come to tell you that you are to succeed as the next leader of the Knights."

"...What?"

My heart stopped. I am not worthy of taking such an important role, especially when I don't know what the true mission of the Knights is. Why in the world would they consider me to take this kind of position?

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. A position like this does not suit me."

Eva's eyes narrowed, as she smiled.

"And why would that be, dear?"

"Because I know that I'll fail. It would be better off if you just became our leader."

"I am not in that position to. My chances of becoming leader faltered once I set foot out of that household. Amelia. You are the only one that remained that can lead us to victory."

"And why would you think that could even be possible? Are you thinking that way simply because I'm the daughter of the commander of the Survey Corps? Do you think that I inherited his courage and bravery? Hah. That's where you're wrong. I'm nothing like him. If anything, I'm a coward for letting Petra die. I could have saved her, but -"

"This has nothing to do with Erwin, Alexandra, or any other of your family members. The fact is, you are the only one in this family with Juliette's soul residing within you. You are the only one that can unite the powers of the other Knights, and defeat Hades."

"Tell me. What does having the soul of Juliette change, hm? After all, according to the story, she was simply the ruler of Eterna, and a benevolent ruler. Grandfather also told me that she was the strongest Telekinesis user."

Eva smiled. "Indeed she was, or so the legends say. The last member of the Ambrosia family that carried the Mystical Titan before the power mysteriously disappeared to this place."

"Ambrosia? This is the first I hear this name." I had said, slightly confused. 

"Ah, so you don't know yet? Then it isn't time for you to know everything yet. You need to wait to know just a bit longer. The truths of our family are still too much for you. But if you become the leader of the Knights, you are bound to find out everything."

"But- doesn't I becoming the leader mean I have to leave the Survey Corps?"

"That was the choice that many of the Knights before you made. But you don't need to leave if you don't want to."

"Eva, I can't be a leader for these Knights. I'm not worthy." I replied as I crossed my arms, looking down. 

Eva put both of her hands on my shoulders.

"You are, you're just doubting yourself. Amelia, you have the potential, you just -"

"How would you know that? I just met you."

"I-"

"Look. I have no time for this. I need to return to my squad before they notice that I'm not there. Can't you find a more suitable leader?"

"No. However, there's still time for you to decide, Amelia. You don't have to make a decision right away. I really would appreciate it if you think about it. We need you. Please reconsider your choice."

In desperation to end this conversation once and for all, I nodded my head and spoke. 

"Alright, fine. I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return before they notice that I have gone."

"Of course. Take care, then."

I turned around, then walking in a bit of a faster pace than I was when I had walked over to her. 

"There you are, Lia! We're returning back now that we have everyone."

"Sorry, I was just checking if there were any survivors. You know I tend to always lookout just in case."

"Ah, of course. Well, it's unfortunate to know that so many lives have been lost during this mission. The fact that Ymir was revealed to be a Titan surprised me all on its own. What's important is the fact that the members of the 104th managed to survive unarmed."

So the young cadets managed to survive this inferno. That's good to hear. As it always happens, we're bound to be losing lives to fulfill what needs to be done. It's kind of upsetting though. I wasn't as close with Nanaba, however, I was a bit close to Gelgar since both of us are drinkers. We had told each other that we were going to go drinking together when we had free time, but I guess that that is something that is no longer going to happen.

I reminisced the time that I had spent with those veteran soldiers that had fallen in protecting the cadets. I need to make sure that their sacrifices and death won't be in vain.

As I mounted on my horse, I had noticed that Reiner was looking at me, and for a second I could have sworn I saw a disgusted facial expression on his face.

"Hey, Amelia, you alright?" Ryan asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Ah, yes. I am. Just thinking about a few things."

"I wonder.. You were really in your thoughts there." Ryan said.

"Huh... Was I now?" I replied, acting confused.

I looked back over at Reiner and noticed that he was smiling at me, then letting off a nod.

There's something odd about him, and I've been noticing that ever since I returned. Not just him, but Bertholdt as well.

I sighed, thinking back to my conversation with Eva.

How can they expect me to do this? What if I die in the middle of an expedition while being the leader of the Knights?

I truly have to think this through. But there isn't really that much time to make my decision. If I become the leader of the Knights, they will rely on me to make the choice should we ever find ourselves in a major issue. 

Sometime later, we had arrived at the Wall. Grey clouds in the sky were gathering, completely covering the sun. I had climbed up, meeting up with the other soldiers that had participated in the mission.

I looked down the Wall as a few other of the soldiers were bringing the unconscious Ymir up. Krista - well, Historia, was looking worried as she was being brought up through the lift.

"It seems that we have another Titan in our midst now, don't we?" Hange asked me, standing next to me as they were doing so.

I sighed in reply. "It seems so."

"Lia, is there anything of the Knights that needs to be brought to my attention?" Hange had asked, completely out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, pretending to be confused.

Hange let out a chuckle. "I've known you since you were a young cadet. You were always by Levi's side, no matter what. Always looking out for him and his well-being despite the fact that he was completely against it. Well, he wasn't against it entirely in the end. He grew fond of you indeed. Anyways, I know when there is something bothering you. That expression on your face reminds me of the time when you were thinking of which kind of tea, in particular, Levi liked. Tell me, what's bothering you, Lia?"

"There really isn't anything I can hide from you, Hange..."

"Nope! Because despite the fact you've been gone for so long, you still act the same way that you act today. So..?"

Both of us stepped away from the cluster of soldiers that we were standing next to and moved somewhere where the others cannot hear.

"Well, the thing is - Someone from the Eckhart family, who was also considered to be a Knight approached me. Eva Eckhart is her name. She told me that my grandfather was killed, and now they want me to take the position as the leader of the Knights. Obviously, I am not cut out for that kind of stuff. Sure, my father indeed is an amazing leader and commander of the Survey Corps, but just because I am his daughter doesn't mean that I inherited it."

In the midst of Hange and I talking, the soldiers had brought up Ymir, as a worried Historia had run up to her unconscious self, as smoke was protruding from Ymir's body.

"These Knights indeed are something else. But Lia, why are you doubting yourself so much? You don't know what you can do unless you try it. You don't need to be a leader like Erwin. You are yourself, you be the leader that you want to be."

"Hange, are you saying that you want me to lead the Knights? What if I fuck up and they die, huh? If one of those Knights dies in a confrontation, it will be all on me."

"As I said, you never know until you try. I think the Knights will shine even greater under your leadership. Maybe, talk with Levi about it once we get back." She had replied with a small smirk. 

"Levi doesn't need to know. Why would he need to?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend now?"

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Levi and I are not-"

"Your secret's safe with me. I know you and him are together. Oh, Levi. Wanting to keep the relationship under wraps, how sad..."

"It's for the best. I as well don't want it to be brought to light to the other soldiers. Whatever unique thing that Levi does, I want to be the only one to see it." I said in a distant tone, letting out a small smile.

Hange smiled in reply to my response.

"I'm happy for you two."

Both of us walked up to Connie, who still seemed to be worried about what happened at his village. From what I had heard, his family, and his entire village was turned into Titans.

"Connie, I'll arrange for a Scout squad to investigate your village later. For the time being, I want you to focus on the mission to fix the wall. Got it?" Hange stated. 

"Got it!" He replied.

Hange walked to the edge of the wall, looking straight ahead.

"Still... I expected this place to be swarming with Titans."

Down below, I noticed that the Garrison's advance squad had arrived. 

Hannes had come up the wall, a moment later.

"There is no hole anywhere. We spent all night looking for it, but at least between Trost and Krolva District, there is nothing wrong with the wall."

"What'd you say?" Hange asked, slightly surprised.

"We bumped into soldiers from Krolva and retraced our steps. We haven't seen any Titans the whole way here."

"But... We know for sure that there are Titans on this side of the wall." Armin replied.

"Did you actually look? Are you sure you're not drunk?" Eren asked, a bit insistent.

"I didn't drink. Wait, why are all of you here anyway?" Hannes replied.

A strong gust of wind passed, blowing my hair to the right.

No Titans? Then how in the world-?

"If there's no hole in the wall, then so be it. For now, we're falling back to Trost District!" Hange called out.

"Damn. How in the world was this a false alarm? This is all just confusing." Ryan said with a sigh, scratching the back of his forehead as both of us had begun walking, following Hange and the others.

From the distance, I noticed that Reiner had removed his cast, smoke protruding from his arm as well.

I noticed that there was a spark of lightning coming from the sky, which was all too familiar - a Titan transformation.

The gust of wind pulled all of us back as I had managed to grab the ends of the wall for support/

My eyes widened at the revelation. Reiner had transformed into the Armored Titan, and Bertholdt into the Colossal Titan, the Titans responsible for the fall of Wall Maria. The reason why such a great deal of lives was lost, why the survivors had to move to Wall Rose, it was all because of them... Both the Armored and Colossal Titans were hiding under our noses the entire time and most of us didn't realize it. I knew there was something strange about those two, I just never knew what exactly it was. If I had listened to my gut, I could have done something...

For a small period of time, I noticed that Reiner in his Titan form was looking at me. He wants to kill me... I can tell. Just from that time he looked at me not too long ago, it was certainly with a desire to kill. There could be a possibility that he knows about me and my family's history. The way he thinks can be similar to the way that the Phantom Brigade thinks... They want me dead, and from what I have gathered, it's because I carry Juliette Ambrosia's soul, a woman that was known many years ago to have a mastery of the Telekinesis ability, and the ruler of an island that was far beyond these walls...

What got me out of my thoughts was Historia screaming out Ymir's name. I couldn't really see well in as the wind was strong, and debris was flying past me, but I did notice that the Colossal Titan had Ymir in its hands. 

I managed to get back on the Wall, although, by that time, I already had noticed that the Armored Titan already had Eren in its grasp.

"Eren, break free from his grasp!" I called out as loud as I can.

This entire time, the enemy was next to us the entire time, we just did not notice... No. Like I said, I did, I just didn't want to accept it...

It seems that Eren had heard us calling out to him, as he transformed into a Titan, getting ready to fight against Reiner, while we had watched from the sidelines. 

-Levi-

Levi sat down in one of the offices in the place where the Survey Corps was currently stationed at, doing paperwork that he had to finish since he was unable to participate due to the injury in his leg. As he had to also keep watch on Minister Nick, he sat down not to far, reading a book. 

Silence engulfed the entirety of the room. The only thing you can hear was the turning of the pages, and Levi signing paperwork.

Nick feared to be in the presence of Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Levi's presence was indeed very intimidating. Not many people got too close to him because of his personality, and the way he presented himself to others.

As he was signing the paperwork, he thought of the new relationship that he now was with Amelia.

"A significant other, huh... Never in a million years did I ever think I would feel a certain way for someone, much less her. That time, when she touched my hand, my mind just went blank, I did not know what to even do...But she's mine now. I won't ever give her away now. She has become one of my other reasons to live other than to bring freedom to the walls..."

Minister Nick seemed to notice the fact that Levi's state of mind was somewhere else, so he decided to get the guts to ask Levi what was going on. 

He closed his book, looking over at Levi.

"May I ask what is bothering you, Captain Levi?"

Levi looked over, his eyes narrowing once he looked over at Nick. 

"Tch. That is none of your business. I shouldn't even be hearing this from you, considering that you won't tell us the secrets of these Walls."

"It's refreshing. You are known to be such a calm and collected Captain, yet whatever you were thinking about really made you lose your calmness."

"Just shut the hell up. My personal situations are not your problem. Just focus on your book."

"Ah, so this is personal? Interesting. This must have to do with someone that you seem to be very fond of. Is it a woman?"

Levi did not reply. He simply continued filling out the paperwork, despite the rapid beating of his chest.

"Well, I was wondering why you were so-"

Without warning, Levi took out the small gun that he used previously to threaten the Minister, pointing it over at Nick.

"I suggest that you shut the hell up before I end up shooting your brains out right here and now," Levi stated, maintaining his usual composure despite the fact that it was a bit unexpected that something like this would annoy him that easily. 

Nick's eyes cowered in fear as he immediately opened his book and continued reading. 

Levi sighed, putting the gun in its drawer, then picking up his pen as he continued his work. 

"Amelia... What the hell are you doing to me, you dipshit? Why is it that I crave for your presence at all times? I want to show you the feelings that I have for you. But how in the hell can I do that, if I don't even have the guts to say 'I love you?'"

"You know you don't always have to express your love through words. It can be actions too." Amelia's words echoed in his head.

"Actions, huh. I wonder what is what I can do to show it. Until then, the only thing I can do is wait for her return..."


	21. #16: Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin orders Amelia to remain back in Trost to rest, despite Amelia not wanting to, but returns to her apartment in Trost, along with Levi to do paperwork that is of great importance. This makes Levi dive into his feelings for Amelia mentally and explores this newly-found feeling of love.
> 
> Meanwhile, Aidan resolves to set things straight and tell Amelia everything, while also intending to end it all and take her life once and for all.

-Amelia Smith- 

Preparing to fight Reiner in his Titan form, for a short period of time, both of them stood face to face, waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

We need to retreat back... What is he thinking, resolving to fight against the Armored Titan? This is exactly what they're looking for. They both know the kind of person Eren is, so it's obvious that they would end up resorting to this.

On the Wall, I stood beside Mikasa, who was regretting the choice that she had made at that moment. 

"If only...If only I'd cut off their heads! That was the perfect chance. I should have been able to do it, so why?!"

I looked at Mikasa, as she looked annoyed but more angry than annoyed. It's understandable why she didn't do it, though. Both Reiner and Bertholdt were really close to her and the other 104th cadets. Kind of like how Levi, Isabel, and Farlan were close to me but had other intentions than to just be soldiers. The only difference with Levi's situation is that he changed for the better, but Reiner and Bertholdt - are the Titans that came to these Walls only to wreak havoc and bring suffering to the people that live here...

For a while it was silent. For a matter of seconds most of the other soldiers, including Hange, were conflicted.

But as soon as it was getting too quiet, Hange was the first to speak out.

"All soldiers, prepare to attack! We're taking down the Colossal Titan! It's a threat to all of humanity! Swarm the huge bastard!" Hange called out to all of us through an order.

Using my 3DMG, I attached the hooks to the Colossal, as myself and the other soldiers swarmed around it as we were all trying to find an opening.

The Colossal threw a punch, however, me, Hange, and a few other soldiers that were on our side.

"Amelia, let's take it from this side, It won't have a chance if it was all of us surrounding it!" Ryan called out to me. 

"Roger that!"

In a cluster, surrounding the Colossal, we all had made our way to its nape, but before we can even come into contact with the nape, it had released a bunch of smoke from its body. We were pushed back by the strong gust of smoke.

"Everyone, fall back!" Hange called out. 

We pulled back due to the excess smoke that was protruding from the Colossal as Ryan, who was by my side let out a cough as he had covered it with his arm.

"You okay, Ryan?" I asked a bit worried as I had put my hand on his shoulder, crouching down to his level.

He continued coughing, making him unable to respond. 

"Does anyone have water?" I called out.

Rashad had come up to me with a canteen of water in hand. "Here."

"All right, Ryan. Just drink it nice and slow, alright?" I reassured him with a smile as he had taken a sip of the water.

"You alright there, Ryan?" Hange asked as she had come up to us, worried about him.

He took a few breaths and finally spoke. "Yeah. Sorry to have worried you guys there."

"That Colossal Titan is no joke. We need to be careful when it decides to let off so much smoke from itself." Hange had said, as she had looked at the towering Titan.

"Is it trying to disappear again?" I asked as I saw the immense amount of smoke covering it almost completely. 

"No, something's different. The last time he vanished instantly, but now he's maintaining his form and emitting heat like a furnace. If he keeps protecting himself with steam, we're going to unable to attack him with our ODM gear! W-what do we do?"

I stayed silent, completely unable to answer as I looked to the side.

"We can't do anything. We wait. Squads Three and Four, take position behind the target! Squad Two will wait here, Lauda is in command!"

"Understood!" They all called out in unison.

Following my fellow squadmates and Squad Three, we took a position behind the Colossal Titan.

"Honestly... What a mess these two have brought right to our doorstep. To think they managed to get right under our noses."

I sighed. 

I should have known. I could have caught them, taken their heads and avenge those that had lost their loved ones and their homes within Wall Maria. This is honestly the reason why I'm not cut out to be a leader... I don't listen to my gut. I don't pay attention carefully to what is around me...

"Amelia, you alright? You've been quiet."

I let out a smile as I tightly gripped the handles of the 3DMG that I had in hand to shield my nervousness.

I will not be the leader of the Knights. I will just continue my life as is and not make it an issue for the other Knights. I will be a Knight and a soldier within the Survey Corps, nothing more. 

I looked in the direction where Eren and the Armored Titan were fighting against each other. I couldn't really see much what was going on down there because of the smoke, but I can't tell what will be the outcome of this fight. 

"Amelia! Make sure to keep an eye on that thing! He could end up getting us by surprise!" Nifa stated.

Time after, I noticed that whatever the Colossal Titan used to keep itself stuck to the Wall fell to the side in the direction where the conflict between Eren and Reiner was talking place. It was falling so rapid, that everything was going by so fast, I couldn't even make my next move...

Before I knew it, there was a massive explosion of sorts. Ryan shielded me as he had held me in his arms, protecting me from the flying debris as I had buried myself into his chest.

Immediately, I stood up and quickly made my way to the edge of the wall.

"Eren, look out!" I called out as loud as I can. 

...

-Bryce Mitchell-

Today was one of the days that I was able to go and visit my family back in the town of Marchau, located a bit distant from Liesthal within Ehrmich District. Going back home was one of the things that I am excited about, but not excited at the same time. My family tends to ask me for reports on the wellbeing of the Eckharts, particularly Amelia as I am supposed to be watching over her.

I added the last piece of clothing to my suitcase, and closed it, set to leave. My roommate has already left for his hometown, and now I have to wait for my younger brother, who is going to be leaving with me as well.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" I had called out as I was on 

"It's Aidan."

I had made my way to the door, meeting eyes with Aidan, who had his suitcase in hand ready to make his departure.

"So you set to return to Liesthal?"

He silently nodded his head.

I never knew that Aidan's hometown was Liesthal, but he did mention it to me a few days back. He told me the story of how he was rejected by his family, and they had left him at a dumpster to die. He was found by his adoptive father, Liam Durant. Aidan's surname has always been suspicious to me due to the fact that Hades' real name is Noah Durant, so I am a bit worried of him and how he was always so competitive with Amelia...

"I just came to check in with you. Have any plans for the short break?"

"Not really. I'll just be going back home, probably doing nothing in that boring massive place."

"Must suck to be a member of one of those stuck up families," Aidan said as he rested his back against the entrance.

I sighed. "In the end, despite all of that they are my family and I love them despite the fact that they can be so demanding with our family duties. Anyways, what about you? Looking forward to going back home with your father?"

"Hmph. Well, I have quite a lot on my plate to do. After all, my father is quite dedicated to his job. I have to work hard to help him out. After all, I owe him so much for saving me."

Come to think of it, Aidan has quite a resemblance to Commander Erwin from the Survey Corps. Could Aidan's biological family possibly be-? Nah, it can't be possible. Lady Alexandra only had a daughter according to the Eckhart family's family records.

"What's on your mind, Mitchell?" Aidan asked, getting me out of my senses. 

"Nah, nothing. Just thinking about certain things. Have a good break."

"My break is going to be longer, I've asked the superior's permission. Surprisingly, they gave me that extra time off. I really need to help out my father as much as I can."

"I see. Well, I hope things go well for you, Aidan." 

"You too. And.. be careful." He concluded as he left the room, no further things stated.

Odd.

I stood there, until Jayden had arrived, suitcase in hand already.

"Our family's carriage is waiting outside for us - we should, uh - get going."

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied, walking a couple of steps ahead of him straightening my glasses with my free hand.

The entire walk there was silent; as I had absolutely no interest in talking to my younger brother.

What was in my thoughts now was Amelia's well-being. Is she doing alright? Today, Hange's squad was one of the squads that were assigned to go and check the current situation that is going on within Wall Rose.

We stepped into the carriage as the ride began back to Marchau.

"You worried about Miss Amelia, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. It is our duty as Mitchells to watch and protect them. But what would you know? You don't do shit for our family as you just step back and watch like a useless kid."

Once I had said that Jayden looked out the window, his expression becoming distant.

"Bryce... Are you really still bothered with what happened a few years back?"

"You think I wouldn't forget that day you left me there when there was a high chance that I would die? You and our maid both just abandoned me."

"Bryce, how many times to I have to tell you that -"

"Enough. That doesn't matter. I have a whole bunch of shit to worry about when I get home, now that it has been revealed that Amelia's grandfather died." I concluded as I had opened a book, clearly making it obvious that I did not want to delve into this topic any further.

-Amelia Smith-

The battle with Reiner and Bertholdt had temporarily come to an end as both allies had managed to escape with both Eren and Ymir in their grasp.

I stood there, completely unsure of what to do next. They escaped, and there was nothing that we can do at this very moment. Both of these Titan Shifters are holding the secrets to the Walls. Without them, we won't be able to find anything.

"Ivan... what is your true purpose in being here? Is it true that you and your allies came here to obliterate us? Please tell me that isn't true. Tell me that you just happened to be a commoner of this kingdom that I fell deeply in love with..."

"I'm sorry, Juliette."

My eyes widened at the echoing voices within my head. Ivan and Juliette? Aren't those the two people from the story I read from my great-grandfather?

I placed my left hand over my forehead as a searing pain had throbbed throughout it. 

"Amelia, are you alright?" Ryan asked, worried as he stood by my side.

"Yeah, it just happened at the spur of the moment. I'm fine." I had reassured him with a smile.

That woman's voice sounded so hurt... Could there have been something that my great-grandfather missed as he wrote the story? Of course, he must have only written what he knew. There must have been things that he didn't know about. Could what have Eva said be true? That I carry Juliette's soul? It makes sense if I'm the one hearing this, but then again, this could be stuff just coming from my mind. 

What did Ivan do? And what did she mean "his true purpose in being there?" Did this man come from a place that wasn't where she lived in?

I sighed, slowly shaking my head. What am I even thinking? There is quite a lot of bullshit going on right now to even be thinking of this. 

Most of the ones that were aiding in the battle against the Armored Titan got injured and are currently unable to move, including half of our squad and a few other soldiers.

"Amelia, Ryan..." Hange whispered in a voice that was barely audible. 

"Yes, Squad Leader?" I replied, crouching down.

"Report back to Trost District along with the few other soldiers that are able to do so. We need more soldiers for this rescue mission." She stated.

"Are you sure you don't need us here to help take care of you guys? We're the only ones of Fourth Squad that didn't get injured..." Ryan replied.

"It'll be fine... There are a few others staying here, so there's enough here. No matter what, we have to get them back, and it has to be as soon as possible before it gets too late..." She replied with a smile on her face.

I nodded my head in reply. "All right then. We'll be careful on our way back. Just get better, Hange." I replied with a smile as I put my right hand over her head. 

And with that, Ryan and I got on our horses and made our way back to Trost District along with Jean and a few other soldiers. 

-Levi-

Levi sat in the wagon along with Minister Nick, who was sitting across from him, had recently arrived in Trost District. There were not only soldiers from the Garrison and Survey Corps but also a few Military Police officers as well. 

"At least those pigs finally get involved and get a small taste of the fear the Survey Corps soldiers to go through..." He thought to himself as he looked over at them.

Levi sighed as he had recently received word that the two Titan Shifters now had both Eren and Ymir, and that there were a few soldiers coming back from the field to meet up with the other soldiers that were to go on the mission to rescue both Eren and Ymir.

"I used to think that way, Juliette. But now after meeting you, and spending time with you, I've come to realize that I don't want to partake in any of their schemes anymore. I want to be with you, and protect you, no matter what, but things are not going to work between us especially with this conflict."

"Ivan, please don't leave me."

Levi's eyes widened at the all too familiar voice.

"Why is Amelia calling out a different man's name?" He had said to himself as his eyes narrowed slightly while he looked down. 

"A few soldiers from the Survey Corps have returned!" One of the soldiers that remained back had stated.

In entered Amelia and Ryan, along with Jean and a few other soldiers that had come back with them to get back up to go with them again.

Levi tried to attempt as much as eye contact as he can since his personal relationship with Amelia is a secret for the time being. 

As Levi took a quick glance at her, he noticed quickly that she was looking at him too, letting out a loving smile before she looked away again, continuing her conversation with Ryan.

"Can you believe it? I thought that this was an emergency." One of the Military Police soldiers had stated carelessly to one of his fellow comrades.

"Yeah. And everyone's just sitting around here. Hey, Levi. Where are you hiding the Titans at?"

Levi was annoyed. If only they experienced what it was like coming across a Titan that's only intention was to devour them alive. They don't know what it's like to lose comrades every time they go beyond the Walls for expeditions.

"Oh? You all seem so disappointed. Sorry... A shame you couldn't fight Titans today. If you're looking for another chance, there's plenty of expeditions outside the walls. How about we join forces, and face some Titans together?"

The facial expressions of the MP officers had changed drastically once Levi had stated, sweat slightly falling from the top of their foreheads.

"Uh, well you know...We're busy with work on the Interior and-"

"The Advance Squad has returned! Inform Commander Pixis!" One of the soldiers stated.

-Amelia Smith-

We had all rounded up around the soldier that was crouching on the ground, as had had took massive sips of water, most likely showing that he had really rushed himself to get here as he was making his explanation.

"I see... So there was nothing wrong with the wall?" Commander Pixis had asked curiously as he had crouched down to the exhausted man.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier had replied as he as still catching his breath.

"As I suspected." Pixis had said in a low tone.

If what the reports I had heard about were true, then it has to be the doing of that hairy Titan that was briefly mentioned by the 104th Cadets. 

"H-However, there is a bit of a situation! We were heading back to Trost to give our report when we ran into the Scout unit led by Section Commander Hange. Along with them, there were recruits from the 104th without their equipment. And it turns out, three of them...were Titans!" The soldier had continued.

"Are you saying that there were more? Th-Three of them? Who was it?!" Jean said, who was slightly surprised then slightly desperate for an answer at the end.

"U-Uh well-" Sasha stuttered.

"Jean, relax," Father said, putting his hand over Jean's shoulder.

"What happened when their forms were revealed?"

"The Scouts engaged the Colossal and Armored Titan in battle. But by the time we joined up with them to fight... it was all over." He had concluded.

I looked away. Indeed, that is what happened.

Once the conversation had concluded, Father had walked up to me.

I saluted.

"At ease, Smith. I have something I would like to say."

"What is it, sir?"

"You are to remain within these Walls for this mission."

My eyes widened.

"Wait, why? I'm more than capable to partake in this mission! Plus, we need all the manpower we can get if we're going to get Eren and Ymir back."

"I believe this to be the best choice. I've heard that there has been a lot going on in your missions as a Knight. Soldiers must go out beyond the Walls all healthy and ready to go. But from what Kusunoki had told me, you had a migraine on your way back here. And he told me that you had another back at the Wall. I want you to stay here to get your energy back." He said as he turned around.

"Wait but Dad- I mean Commander- please I can do this. Trust me!" I called out, but he continued walking ahead.

"You remain here. That is an order, Smith." He concluded as he continued to walk forward along with Ryan and the few other Survey Corps soldiers that were going to depart with him to rescue Ymir and Eren.

"But what am I to do?" I said to myself in a soft tone. 

"Might as well take advantage of the fact that my assistant is here," Levi said, who was standing behind me. I turned around, looking at Levi, who was standing right behind me as he had his arms crossed, letting out a smirk that was very hard to catch.

I sighed, slowly shaking my head.

"But what are we to do with him?" I asked, looking over at Minister Nick, who was still sitting at the carriage.

"I'll be sure to leave him with an extremely trustworthy soldier."

"Why don't we go do the paperwork at my apartment, then? We can go through town and gets some vegetables. I make really good vegetable soup!" I proudly said with a smile.

"Ah, really?" Levi replied, a bit doubtful.

"Don't doubt the Eckhart family's specialty! We have a secret recipe that makes it amazing!"

"Probably tastes like pigs."

I nudged Levi's arm as I let out a pout. "Rude."

"I'm joking around, dipshit. I'll be looking forward to seeing how you cook." He replied.

Before we did anything, we made sure to take Minister Nick to HQ under the watch of an extremely trusted soldier that had remained behind. 

I'll finally be able to spend some quality time with Levi after such a while. Most of the time, we've been apart due to military duties, though I would have liked to participate in this very important mission. It would truly make up for my six-year absence from the Survey Corps.

I sighed as I waited for Levi outside of HQ, so there wouldn't be any suspicions on where I was going to with the Captain.

Levi stepped out of HQ, with some of his paperwork in hand, nodding his head, as he showed that he was ready to go.

I smiled, and both of us had made our way to town.

"So, Levi. How's your leg?" I asked as I had tried to get a conversation between both of us.

"It still hurts, but not as much as before." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Hmm... Maybe I should get some herbs as well. I know a combination that helps with pain." I replied as I was pensive.

"Oh?"

"My family are merchants. They tend to come up with things that try to help our business thrive. Our main focus may be food and edible products, but my mother at one point came up with this cream that really helps with body pains."

"Ah, how interesting."

"Mh-hmm," I replied, as I picked out some potatoes that would be great to add into the soup.

Since we were in public, and our relationship is currently a secret, I decided to act formally with Levi.

"Captain, do you mind getting those tomatoes? Make sure to get the extra shiny ones, and not the ones that look like they are about to rot."

"Tch. I know which ones to pick, brat." He replied as he took one and studied it to make sure it was alright before putting them in the basket that I carried. 

I let out a smile as I then reached to get some herbs for the cream that would soothe Levi's minor leg pain.

Once I had bought the vegetables and herbs, both of us had made our way to my apartment, which was located deep in the city of Trost. 

"Familiar, huh?" I asked as both of us stood in front of a fountain.

"I bumped into you here years ago after you disappeared." He replied, looking at the fountain.

"This is also the place where I dropped my pin too," I replied in a nostalgic tone, letting out a smile. 

Since there wasn't anyone in our area I took Levi's hand, holding it tightly as we made our way to my apartment. I had noticed that as a response, Levi had intertwined his hands with mine. A sometimes cold, yet aloof captain with such warm, calloused hands. Hands that protect millions of lives. Hands that are used to wield swords to kill Titans. It's a warmth that made me never want to let go of his hand.

I had to let go due to the fact that we had arrived at my place, and I had to get the keys out of my pocket. 

I unlocked the door, which led us to a small hallway of other apartments, and stairs. The apartment itself had four floors.

"My apartment's on the second floor, so we have to go up these flight of stairs," I stated as I put my right foot on the first step. 

Levi followed me, as both of us then went up the small flight of stairs. My apartment room number was 209, so once we reached upstairs, we only turned a corner, and my apartment was right there. It really hasn't been too long since I was here; since this was my home for the time I was absent from the Survey Corps.

I took the other key that I have which let me open my apartment door.

I entered my home, only then to notice that Levi stayed behind, still at the entrance.

"Aw, come on and don't be shy. After all, this is now your home as well now that we're together." I reassured him with a smile.

Levi looked away, a very small red blush painting his cheeks as he stepped in.

My apartment was what many civilians considered to be luxurious. When you first enter the place, you see the living room itself, which had a long dark blue couch that fits three people. There was also one single chair facing the entrance. There was a small library of books facing the long couch. There was a blue rug with some white decorations atop, and a rectangular-shaped wooden table. To the right of the living room, there was a hallway that led to the two rooms and the bathroom, and to the left was the kitchen. 

I closed the door as Levi had looked around the place.

"Not bad. Though I have to say, whoever is watching over your place, doesn't know how the fuck to dust properly." Levi said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't see anything out of place," I replied.

"Tch. That's because you still need to learn how to clean thoroughly."

"Well, this place, I'm sure, is clean enough for you to at least survive in, Levi," I replied with a small giggle as he went into the kitchen to put the basket of vegetables on top of the wooden counters.

"I'm going to go change out of this uniform into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be right back!" I said, making my way to the hallway into my bedroom.

-Levi-

As soon as Amelia had closed her bedroom door, Levi walked around the living room, looking at the small paintings that were in frames of her family and friends.

One was a solo painting of her mother, Alexandra Eckhart. She had such a forlorn expression, as she was forced into this kind of world or she had to give up something that she really cared about. Levi suspects that what she had to give up was her love for Erwin. She was wearing a baby blue Victorian style dress with her hair done in a bun. She was also wearing that same sapphire heart necklace that Amelia now wears. Now that he thought of it, he noticed that Alexandra looked like an older version of Amelia. All of the facial features and body structure were very similar, yet the only difference was Amelia's eye color, which was an icy blue like Erwin's. The one next to that one was a family portrait of Erwin, Amelia, and her mother. Amelia looked like she was seven years old in that portrait, while Erwin's expression was unreadable and Alexandra was forcing out a smile as she sat, one hand on top of the other.

"I remember that day clearly. Obviously, at that time, my parents were separated. My mother always did what was best for me, so she always let me see my father. But inside her heart ached deeply. She never wanted to leave my father's side, but she knew that she had to, for the sake of their feelings. If my father died before my mother in an expedition, she didn't want to suffer, and vice versa. I guess it was for the best. When my mother died... I didn't know what expression my father had. It was just...blank. He constantly looked out to the sunset in his office every time I'd give him reports... but of course, he never cried."

Levi put the picture back in its place meeting eyes with Amelia, who was already dressed in her casual clothing: a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue vest, and a black skirt that went a little bit above her knees and grey leggings along with ankle black boots. This time, Amelia had her hair down, having a good half of it pulled to the right. She had her arms crossed as she had approached Levi, looking at the portrait that he had in his hand.

"Ah, I see." He replied in a low tone as he put that small portrait back in its place. 

"Well, shall we get to cooking?" Amelia asked, letting out a smile.

Levi and Amelia had both made their way to the kitchen as Amelia then had begun getting the vegetables out from the basket as Levi watched, slightly unsure of what to do.

-Amelia Smith-

As I was getting the vegetables out from the basket, Levi was looking over, a bit unsure of what to do. I smiled, looking back at the clueless captain.

"If you'd like, you can wash the potatoes. Then you peel them and cut them into a small cube-like kind of shape." I told him, letting out a smile. 

Levi didn't respond, but he did put the potatoes in a bowl as he had turned on the sink as he put them in water to clean them up. 

I smiled, as we both were working in the kitchen. I filled up the pot with some water and placed it on the stove so that the water can eventually begin to reach its boiling point. I then took another knife that was to my left and had begun cutting up the other vegetables that I had bought. 

Both of us were doing our own thing, and the only thing that you can hear is the cutting of vegetables.

"So, Levi, I've always wondered... Do you sometimes do cooking duty back at HQ?" I had asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Not really. Most of the time, I take care of cleaning duties."

"Hm, interesting. I would really want to try your cooking sometime, Levi."

"Whenever I have the time." He replied in his usual tone as he added the cut vegetables into the bowl.

I added herbs and such to the soup and put the lid on top of the pot so that the vegetables and such can cook.

We then made our way to the living room, the paperwork simply waiting to be worked on.

Levi and I sat on the couch, as I handed him the quill pen and ink, while I would make sure to organize them afterward.

His eyes still on his paperwork, Levi spoke. "Something's on your mind, isn't there?" 

"Why would you ask that?" I replied, as I took the paperwork he handed me, putting it to the side.

"Don't think I didn't notice your behavior, you dipshit. I noticed your hands were slightly trembling when you grabbed vegetables at the market and as you were cutting them here. What's going on?"

"It's nothing important," I replied, immediately shutting myself out.

"I wonder, if it was nothing important, then why did you look around from time to time while we were in town?"

He really can read me like a book. But I really don't want to worry him with things like this... He already works so hard as a soldier. I don't want to give him any more problems.

Levi put down his quill pen, turning his body in my direction.

"Does it have something to do with the Knights? I recently heard that your grandfather died."

I played around with my fingers, as my hands were on my lap.

His eyes narrowed, suspecting that he got me where he wanted. 

I sighed. Truly, he can read me like a book, when on the other hand, I cannot. 

"Well?"

"Yes. It is regarding the Knights. You see, now that my grandfather had passed away, they want to appoint me as their new leader. You know what that means, right? I have to be a leader. I have to lead them into battle, I have to carry their deaths, I'll be responsible for each and every single one of their losses, I'm just not cut out to be a leader - people expect me to be like my father, but I'm nothing like him. I'll never be the kind of leader that he is. 

"That's right. You'll never be like Erwin." He said in a blunt tone.

"I don't understand why people think that I-"

"But I do think you are capable of being a leader. You have it in you. You be the leader that you want to be, don't think that you have to be like Erwin to fulfill that duty."

Does even Levi think I'm capable? What in the world are these people thinking? In no way shape or form, do I have the potential to be the Eterna Knights' leader? There would probably be a lot of deaths if the Knights were to be under my command. 

"Levi... I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I'm scared of carrying the lives of others... I'm just not capable of leading a group that I do not know the true intentions for." I said, looking down at my hands as they formed into fists.

He noticed the dread that I was trying to keep in and moved a bit closer in which our legs touched. 

What really surprised me the most was when he had put his right hand over my left.

"Don't be afraid, you dipshit. New experiences can change a person greatly. Just know that I'm here for you, alright? There is nothing to be scared about. We, Scouts, have been through worse. None of this should be new to you, Amelia."

I rested my head on Levi's right shoulder, closing my eyes as I embraced the warmth that emanated from him. 

Being the leader that I want to project myself to others... Being myself, protecting those that mean the world to me, that's the kind of leader I would want to be, but- can I really be a leader to these Knights that are clueless about what their true mission is? Of course, I want to know what is our true mission. I want to work towards our true goal.

As I think these things, I'm beginning to realize the potential that the Eterna Knights have. We can finally discover what the true mission of the Knights is without my grandfather hiding it from us. Even if we may not know it, that won't stop us from finding out on our own. 

"I'm glad that I have you in my life to help me think things much clearer. I guess I should take Eva's advice more often. I should really think things more often before making such a drastic decision right away."

"Yeah. You should, you dipshit. You never know what you're capable of unless you try. This is the way that everyone learns, whether it'd be the easy way or the hard one." He replied.

"Oh! Also, I made the cream really quickly in my room. It didn't take me too long, so... yeah. I put it in a small container and such so you can apply it when you have the time."

"Thanks." He replied as he took it.

I replied with a smile. 

I felt as if the atmosphere surrounding the both of us was getting a little bit too warm. I knew for sure that Levi wasn't ready for any of this. This was most certainly, his first relationship after all. I stood up from the couch, about to make my way to the kitchen to check on the soup when I felt Levi's left hand touch my right.

I immediately felt my cheeks warm up as I turned around, Levi's expression slightly different from his usual stoic expression. His eyes were looking down to his right, and his cheeks were painted a very light red.

"W-What's up, Levi?"

He didn't reply. He simply sat me down, looking into my eyes, his eyes then moving down to my lips. 

Instinctively, I did the same. His lips looked...so kissable. My goodness, my heart won't stop palpating... I have to make it stop. I slowly moved my face forward, my eyes slowly closing as they got closer to his lips.

-Levi-

He saw Amelia standing up from her seat but he wasn't going to let this moment pass, not when the mood was perfect, and it was just the two of them in that apartment.

He took Amelia's right hand and pulled her back to sit once more on the couch. His eyes roamed from hers to her lips. He wanted his lips to meet hers. But he wasn't sure how to pull it off. How would he initiate it? Did she want to do the same? Is she thinking the same thing that he is?

As he was thinking these questions, he noticed that Amelia was the one that was making the move as her face slowly approached his. 

His heart rate was increasing. The only thing he can do was close his eyes and wait for Amelia's lips to touch his.

And that's how it was. Her warm right hand lovingly caressed his right cheek, her cold lips then coming into contact with his.

He instinctively put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as if he did not want to ever let go of her. Amelia's hand then moved from his right cheek to then putting both her arms around his shoulders. Levi wasn't too sure at the start of how he was going to pull off kissing her, but he paid careful attention to the way how she moved her lips against his. He somewhat was able to follow, indulging in her gentle kiss. 

The love they have for each other emanated from that kiss. The feelings that Levi wanted to get out were able to pass on to Amelia. He was sure that his feelings were able to pass on to her through the love he showed her instead of telling.

Slowly, yet steadily, their lips parted and Amelia was looking away with a bashful expression, and let out a small smile as she had moved a piece of hair behind her ear as she put her hands on top of Levi's.

"I- I need to go check on the soup." She said, her face completely red as she had gotten up from the couch, Levi letting her go this time. 

"How can loving someone romantically make me feel so weak?" He thought to himself.

"Is it okay to love her in the kind of situation we're in? This decision that I make to be with her, will it be a choice with no regrets? If I keep this up, she could end becoming my one and only weakness..." He thought once more, looking over at his lover at the kitchen, who was serving the soup in two separate bowls as she had a small, bashful smile on her face.

-Amelia Smith-

It happened... I kissed Levi. I didn't really think he would kiss me back. I thought he would just pull back, or it was just a misunderstanding on my part, but... he really wanted this. 

I poured the soup into both bowls, as I thought about my feelings. For sure, this is the man I am meant to be with. Being with him fills my heart up entirely, making me yearn more.

All of a sudden, I felt an immense pain moving throughout my head, as a familiar voice called to me. I crouched to the ground, placing my left hand over my forehead.

"It's time to settle things straight, Amelia. You and I will fight for each other's life. While we do that... I the truth about us."

"Excuse me, Ethan? What truth is there between the both of us?"

"You'll find that out when we meet. You come alone. Don't bring anyone with you. Let's settle this like the real adults we are, shall we? Only one of us can live, you understand me?"

"Oi, are you alright Amelia?" Levi said, who had come to the kitchen crouching down as he had placed both of his hands over my shoulders.

"What if I did say I brought someone with me? I have all the Knights at my disposal now that I am to be their leader. I'll tell them all to kill you."

"Then you are a coward. Why can we settle this like old friends, as we used to as rivals oh fellow cadet?" He questioned sarcastically.

My eyes widened once I realized that. My only supposed rival from back in my cadet days was none other than Aidan Durant. Does this mean that Ethan is...?

"Right on the mark there, Amelia. I am Aidan. So why don't we settle this like in the old days, hm? Who truly is the strongest of us two?"

The pain in my head was extreme. It went throughout my entire head, and it worsened every time Aidan spoke.

"Aw, you're feeling pain, aren't you? It's normal from someone like me. After all, despite us both having telekinesis abilities, I decided that with these blessed forbidden abilities that I use, I'd make it a little more painful for you.

"Why are you doing this, Aidan? Why are you helping the enemy?"

"Because I hate you."

"But- why? What did I-"

"Meet me at the Phantom Brigade's abandoned headquarters. You should know where that is, right?"

The connection between he and I was disconnected, and the pain faded away, leaving absolutely no trace of itself. 

Levi, who was completely confused, helped me up as he had moved me to the table, he himself placing the bowls of soup on the table.

"Amelia, what happened?" Levi asked, confused yet worried about the migraine I had.

"It's nothing..."

I can't worry him about the affairs of the Knights... He's already in enough danger as is being a captain within the Survey Corps.

"Doesn't seem like that to me. Something's going on isn't it, you seemed like you were talking to someone. Aidan? Aidan Durant from the MPs?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Then-"

"Aidan is Ethan, the hooded man from the Phantom Brigade. All this time, he was right under our noses. He wants me to confront him. And I have to go on my own."

"You do realize that this will be a trap, right? He's trying to lure you in."

"I know. But I want to know what is his intentions behind all of this. Why does he hate me? Why is in the Phantom Brigade in the first place? I need to know these answers, Levi."

Levi looked away as if he knew something.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know anything about him?" I asked him.

Levi looked at me, nodding his head.

"Yes. Before joining the Military Police, he used to live in the Underground City. He always used to tell me that someday, he would make me see defeat, but that ass is far too proud of himself simply because of his Gifted abilities. He wants to see things go his way, Amelia. He won't stop until you're are dead. I don't want that to happen."

"I'm not going down without a fight. I want to know everything. He may know things that I don't. This is for everyone's sake. If I can defeat him and find the answers I need, then I have to do it. Whether I am scared or not."

Levi sighed, eventually nodding his head. "I know I say this all the fucking time to you but be careful. Erwin left you behind because of your condition."

"He did the right thing. Whatever I felt that time was most likely Aidan trying to make communication with me, but failed at that time."

The both of us sat at the small dining table as we both made sure to eat our soup before it got cold.

"Hm. You weren't wrong. Your cooking skills are efficient."

"I learned well from both my mother and the maids back home," I replied with a cheerful smile.

"They taught you well, dipshit."

The both of us sat, enjoyed our meal, and talked about things that weren't related to the Knights or the Survey Corps. 

"So, Levi, if none of this bullshit with the Titans was going on, what would you be doing instead?"

"Well, I've always wanted to open a tea shop."

Not really surprising to be honest. Levi always has appreciated and loved drinking tea, so this isn't something that is really new.

"What about you, dipshit?" He asked. 

"I would probably want to become a musician. I've always loved to play the piano and sing. If there were no Titans, my parents would have most likely remained together. My mother would have left the mansion with me, moving in with my father away from my family, who strictly follows customs. But...now that I think about it, if it wasn't for all this crazy stuff, you and I would have never met if it was within those circumstances."

"Sometimes I wished that none of this would have ever happened. But I agree. If it weren't for Erwin, I would have never been able to have a chance to be here on the surface. I either would have remained in the Underground with Isabel and Farlan or - somehow found a different way to get to the surface. And if I would have never met you either - the me from the past would have been relieved, but the me now - can't spend a moment thinking about if you are safe or not. This is why in cases related to this, I fear that since I'm not there, you'll disappear as you did before."

I smiled, moving my right hand over to his right cheek as I gently caressed it.

"I won't be going anywhere. Not for now, at least. You're one of the reasons for me to keep living aside from protecting humanity, my father, and my friends. Don't worry." I replied with a reassuring smile.

After eating our dinner, and spending quality time together as we finished doing paperwork, it was the time for me to get and meet up with Ethan at that Phantom Brigade's old headquarters. 

Dressed up in my Knight uniform, I made sure that my bracelet was not loose or anything in case it would fall off during my battle with him.

I looked at the mirror, making sure that everything was in place.

"Perfect! All set to go."

Levi stood behind me, looking into the mirror as well.

"It's weird how you tend to be a different person when you are Athena. You seem more -motivated."

"Yeah. Because I want to end everything once and for all, and not burden the future generation with this responsibility. I know, I never wanted this for myself... I believed that being a Knight was going to make me stronger, give me more courage. But instead, it has recently become quite a taxing responsibility, increasing my chances of death, since I'm both in the Survey Corps and the Eterna Knights." 

Levi's eyes narrowed, his expression unchangeable, though I can tell that there was a hint of worry hidden within his stoic eyes.

"It'll be okay, Levi. I promise. I'll come back to you. I won't leave you again. Alright?"

"I'm not worried. I know you'll-"

"Hmm, I don't know.. I saw-"

I was pushed into a strong embrace from behind, his arms sliding around my waist.

"You will come back. I believe you. It's just that I-"

I turned around, my eyes meeting his dark blue ones.

I smiled, pressing my lips against his as I slowly closed my eyes. He gave in to the kiss immediately, moving his lips along with mine as our kiss lasted about a minute or so. In this kiss, he seemed to have gotten the gist of it, and it wasn't as sloppy as our first one; but either way, both of them showed me his feelings that he is unable to speak into words.

We broke apart, and I turned around, letting out a smile. "I'll see you soon. Feel free to make yourself at home. Just make sure no one catches you if you decide to leave. We don't want anyone to know about us, now don't we?" 

"Of course not. That would be a pain in the ass if anyone were to find out about us." He replied in a confident tone. 

My apartment is located in a secluded part of the city of Trost. This helped me keep my identity as a Knight secret and be able to move around in secret without catching the attention of a lot of townspeople. Everyone that lives within the apartment lives in their own world, not paying attention to the others that live around them, which is something that really caught our attention when we were looking for a place in Trost. 

I had managed to run down the two flights of stairs, opened the door that led outside, and took a left to the alley. Damn, I haven't been to the old Phantom Brigade Headquarters not once. Hades' brother was there, and according to the records, my mother had dealt with him, and ever since then, the place had been abandoned. 

I sighed as I grabbed my sapphire heart necklace tightly. 

"I have to defeat Ethan... Once and for all. Even if I have to do it by myself. I will choose my future, be it life or death. I refuse to follow the path of those that came before me." I said to myself, confidently.

-Faymere, Eva Eckhart's POV-

I returned to our family's chapel located in the heart of town. Once I entered, I noticed that Isabella was sitting, facing the window that looked out to the town of Gifted that were going on with their day. Despite the fact that she was almost completely blind, she could still hear the people chatting, the children laughing and running around, and so on and so forth. 

"Eva, you've returned. Have you been able to convince the young Amelia to become the new leader of the Knights?"

"I met up with her. She didn't seem to motivated about it, as she believes that she won't be able to live up to anyone's expectations and screw up." Eva stated.

"Our family doesn't change, huh... Lots of us tend to judge ourselves, never having faith in our very own strength. We believe we aren't capable enough, we fear for the worst. Leonidas was no different. He didn't even want to retrieve Eterna in the first place. He wanted to see if we can live a new life here, not having to worry about any of the conflicts that had occurred beyond these walls. Amelia will change her mind with motivation. That's how Leonidas was....and former Queen Juliette before she took the throne of Eterna. The only thing that I hope for... is that we do not lose her in battle, she's the only one that can take Eterna back... and end Alexandros' tyrannous reign."

"I guess so... Our problem is Aidan."

"The young Aidan, huh... Alexandra's eldest son. Such despair within the heart of this young man. Thrown away by his family only because of his ability. This despair clouds his judgment. He doesn't know it, but he only follows Hades to get his revenge on Amelia, the one that has it all. Sure, he may owe his life to Hades for raising him, but the anger is what is fueling him to do what he does. It is strong enough to give him the desire to attempt to take her life away." She stated, eventually looking down to the side.

"He never did anything wrong. The environment that he was raised in and the circumstances that were brought upon him made him this way. Yes, there are things that can affect things if both of them exist. Yes, Aidan is rumored to be "Humanity's Destruction." But things can change. All I can hope is that things can be fixed between these two siblings..."

"Michael didn't want anyone here to know about Aidan. Aidan was seen as the child that wasn't meant to be born in his eyes. He wanted Amelia to be Alexandra's perfect daughter, therefore taught her everything he knew before she had left for the military."

"That Michael... Maybe it was for the best that he died. Everything will begin to show itself - we may finally be able to accomplish the mission that we've been wanting to achieve for so long and put an end to this conflict." I stated.

"Very much so, I do-" Isabella let out a cough as she covered her mouth with her arm. "I do want to meet dear Amelia soon. My time is running short, and I fear I may not live much longer. I want to tell her everything. Her family history, her roots, and - who she was in her past life many decades ago."

"Ah, the true story of Queen Juliette and Ivan Ackerman, and Eterna's history, right?" I asked her.

"Yes. There were some things that Leonidas missed - I need to tell her these things. She has a right to know them." Isabella stated.

"Indeed, she does," I said in a distant tone.

-Amelia Smith-

In front of me, stood one of the old PB Headquarters. It was a bit run-down, but it still stood proudly. It was located in the neighboring town of Heim, not too far from Trost. 

On guard, I entered the place, and immediately, I can sense the presence of another Telekinesis user. 

It was dark, no doubt about it. The place was dimly lit, a small candle bringing light to the cold place.

"I finally meet you again, Amelia." A familiar voice called out.

I looked to the far right, where the source of the candlelight, and there was Ethan, but this time, he had his hood down, revealing his facial features. He was smoking a cigar.

"Aidan..." I whispered.

"Ya know, it's really weird to hear you calling me that, after all, we've been through, hm?" He replied, taking in smoke, eventually breathing it out through his nose. 

"Why? Why are you helping them? You-"

Aidan stood up from the crate he was sitting on, throwing his cigar on the ground as he stepped on it.

"Why, you ask? You know why. It's because I hate you, Amelia."

"I don't understand. What did I do?" I asked, extremely confused.

Aidan started walking towards me, clearly an angered expression on his face.

"You were the favored one. Because of you, I was thrown away from my family. Because of you, I didn't have the childhood I wanted. Because of you, my twin sister, I lived a life that I never wanted for myself, and for that, you will pay. You will pay for all the pain you have made me go through all these years!" He concluded, using his ability to move me, making my back hit against a wall.

My eyes widened as I froze in place.

"Twin sister? What the hell are you talking about - I'm-"

"No. We have the same parents. Erwin Smith and Alexandra Eckhart, correct? I was the son they cast away to the Underground City after we were born. Simply because of the abilities I had. Mother's memories of giving birth to me were completely erased. She only remembered you. I remember that asshole of a Michael saying things like how I'm worthless and mean nothing to my mother, or the family, and how the only child that is meant to live is you. If only you were never born - I would have had the life that I always desired."

Now that I do think about it, Aidan does look like Father... the ice-cold eyes, the somewhat similar hairstyle... Hell, even the way he walked was similar. There was always this connection I felt like I had with him - and could never really explain. This was the answer I had all along. But I can't hold back now. This man is dead set on killing me, no matter what his relation is to me, I have to fight him.

I took in a breath and sighed as I stood up. 

"You really think that saying that you're my brother is going to change things? That I would go much easier on you and cry my eyes out? You're wrong. You're still an enemy and a danger to humanity, and you need to be dealt with permanently. And that is a vow that I, the Knight Athena will make to you. You will see your end - for the sake of humanity." I stated as I held out my special weapon.

Aidan cackled, then activating his ability as he kicked the crate that he sat on to the side.

"You really think that you're going to defeat me, don't make me laugh, you sound like that pathetic Erwin Smith. Accept your fate, Athena, I will kill you then give your dead body to Hades to activate the Mystical Titan's hidden powers."

"And I promise you, that won't happen as long as I'm alive," I stated confidently, my eyes narrowing as I held my special weapon tightly, preparing to fight my fraternal twin brother...

-to be continued-


	22. #17: Shadows of the Past

-Bryce Mitchell-

Once I had arrived back to the Mitchell family's estate within the town of Marchau, the maids had taken both myself and my brother's belongings to our rooms that were located on the third floor of the estate.

"Welcome home, sons. As you know, we need a new leader of the Knights, and Miss Amelia is the only one that can succeed her uncle. Apparently, from what I heard, she has no desire to take the role; but we need her to. She is the only Eckhart that had remained in the estate before her leaving for the military. We need to convince her to take his position."

I sighed.

Amelia never wanted anything to do with her family's business. But the thing is, the whole business get-up was a cover-up for the Knights. With Gabriel as our 'commander' and Amelia as our leader, we are bound to get answers. Everything related to the supposed "true mission of the Eterna Knights" will be revealed. I have to make sure that things turn out this way, no matter what. Our future generations will be free from this fate of becoming a Knight. They can live a somewhat normal life, despite the possibility that Titans may or may not continue to exist.

"Father, you have my word that I'll try to convince Lady Amelia in becoming our leader. With her taking that position, I am confident that we'll move many steps forward."

My father nodded in approval, letting out a smile, then looking over at Jayden.

"Yeah, I agree. The Knights need to be freed from this fate that they are tied to. I wouldn't have this any other way."

"In any way, Miss Amelia is currently in Trost according to the latest update to us sent from Hephaestus. Something about a bad migraine? Then Erwin had told her to remain back because it would have affected her performance in the mission that is currently going underway." Father stated in a distant tone.

"Lucky for us, she isn't partaking in it. She most likely is either at the headquarters or maybe resting at her apartment in Trost. But, what is important is that she is still alive and well." Jayden stated.

I do understand that Amelia is vital to the mission of the Knights. I know she has to do this for the sake of humanity. The fact is that she has so much on her plate already as a Survey Corps soldier, and the fact that she has to be the leader of the Knights now is quite overwhelming. She has to worry about the lives of so many others, not only her comrades in the Survey Corps, but also her comrades in the Knights.

"This situation would have been much more simple if Amelia had remained in Liesthal. We could have protected her - and she wouldn't have to stress herself as much." My father said with a sigh as he put his right hand over his forehead as he shook his head.

"Did you know that Michael was trying to set you and Amelia up, Bryce?" Jayden replied, looking over at me.

Expected, of course. My family has been trying to set me up with someone from the Eckharts for quite a while. Our families have been tied together for decades, seeing as we are their 'bodyguards.' But I know for a fact Amelia has no feelings for me. I don't either. People just don't understand that being in a privileged family like ours has its price.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested. And I'm one hundred percent positive that she isn't either. She doesn't deserve this with all the shit she's going through. And now that Gabriel is the one that commands the Knights, things have to change. We cannot be bound by these customs simply because we are nobility. We have to worry more about ending this once and for all, and discover the true mission of the Knights." I said confidently.

My father replied with a smile as he nodded. "Indeed. I can agree with that as well. I believe in Gabriel. I don't think he'll be someone like that. I can feel it - things will change for sure with this generation of Knights."

I nodded my head in agreement, as I then walked up the grand staircase to my room.

"Bryce, when will the day come that you will forgive me?" Jayden said in a low tone.

Resting my hand on the railing, I turned around and looked over at Jayden, who had his head down as he slightly looked to the side.

"I wonder as well. Perhaps someday." I replied as I continued to go up the staircase.

-Daria Monado-

I stepped out of the carriage, arriving at the town of Vertice within Ehrmich District. It has been a while since I've been here, quite a bit since I left and was stationed in Stohess District's MP.

The Monado residence is a villa within the town that has three floors of many rooms. The style inside was elegant, like most homes of nobility. Once one would enter the residence, you would immediately see a massive dining hall to the right, and the living room to the left.

"Welcome home, Lady Daria. Let me take your things up to your room." Our family's butler, Nolan, had said.

Nolan is a young man that is in his late 20s. He stands tall at 6"4'. He's a pretty handsome guy as well, he had soft black hair that he had pulled back. His eyes were hazel, which was easy to get lost in due to their beauty.

He is also the only friend that I have here when I'm not around my other friends. Of course, no matter how many times I tell him that he doesn't have to be formal with me, he still does it.

His story? He used to be a citizen of the Underground District. I went there once in my life with my parents when I was six years old - who were there for business purposes.

~flashback~

My parents always told me to never show my abilities to anyone for our safety. There would be those that would kill us - others would want to kidnap us and sell us. And obviously, there was that conflict with the Phantom Brigade.

I sat on a crate box, while my father was discussing with a man to bring food and supplies to the people down here. So many people suffered down here, my parents wanted to use their wealth to help them in any way that they can.

The room we were in was run down- The walls looked like they were going to fall apart at any second. A few candles were lighting up the room as they were discussing business.

I was a curious child. Since I knew my fate was to eventually become a Knight, I wanted to explore around, despite knowing the danger that lurked within.

Since my parents were really into the discussion, I quietly stood up from my spot and left the small building out into the city itself. Despite it meaning to be a gloomy place, seeing as people were resting themselves against the walls of the buildings, there were still children running around and playing.

I went into an alley, making a choice that I'd regret. Two big men were towering over me, perverted expressions on their faces.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here? A Lil' lady that will give us a fortune if we sell her to the right people!" The man on the right had said.

I was frozen in fear as I had thought back to my mother's words.

"Don't ever show your abilities to anyone. This is for your safety." My mother reassured me.

I didn't want to die... But they would end up doing shit to me. As soon as I was about to use my ability, a boy that was about four years older than me stepped in front of me, both his arms out to protect me.

"Get away from her, you disgusting perverts."

"And what are you going to do, little boy?"

"This!"

Without hesitation, the young boy kicked them both in the groin as he took my hand and got me out of the alley, leading me to a place where it was much safer.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I-I'm fine. They didn't touch me at all. Um- thanks for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I would have seen my end."

"Looking at the way you're dressed, I can see that you're not from around here. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I-"

"Daria!"

Both of my parents were coming in our direction, along with the man behind them that they were doing business with.

The young boy stepped back, as my parents had hugged me tightly, scolding me while they were at it.

"Didn't we tell you to stay seated like a good girl? You had us very worried!" My mother said.

'"And who is this young boy behind you? Did he hurt you? Did he-"

I broke from the embrace and shook my head.

"No... he saved my life, Mommy and Daddy. Two bad men were going to take me away and - he kicked them very hard down you know where and brought me back out here."

"We owe you are a great deal, young man. May we ask for your name?"

For a second, he hesitated but spoke afterward.

"...Nolan."

"Where are your parents, son? We must go and thank them as well!"

"...I have no parents. I live alone in the streets."

I was surprised by his declaration as he seemed to take care of his appearance very well. of course, his clothes weren't the best of the best, but when it came to his hair and personal hygiene, he would at least look like he had a home down here.

"You what? Son, a young man like you shouldn't be living a life like this. You deserve better." My father stated.

"I live a life that is given to me. I'm fine with whatever." He said in a low tone as he had looked down to his right.

"Nolan, come with us. We'll give you citizenship on the surface, and you can work for our family as our butler so that you can have a good life. You don't deserve this life. You also saved our precious daughter. We owe it to you." My mother said, letting out a smile.

His eyes widened, but he then regained his composure.

"That's not necessary. I-"

"Please? It would be nice to have you with us." I had reassured him with a smile, putting my hands over both of his.

Nolan let out a small smile, slowly nodding his head.

"Then, it would be an honor to work for you."

-flashback end-

Ever since then, he's been performing his duties flawlessly as our family's head butler. He's the youngest butler to serve in our family as well. After our previous head butler passed away, no one wanted to take the position, which led us to see if anyone in Vertice was interested in taking the position. However they either did not have sufficient experience, or no one was just interested. Nolan did not have the experience either, but this was something that we wanted to do for him. We wanted to give him a future that did not exist in that Underground City.

"Is everything alright, m'lady? You've been oddly quiet." Nolan stated as he had opened the grand doors that brought us inside the Monado family's mansion.

I got back to my senses immediately upon hearing his low, soothing voice.

"Oh, yes I am. Just thinking about things. No big deal." I reassured him.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head. "Indeed."

Nolan doesn't know anything about the Knights, which is how I want things to remain. I want to at least protect him for this chaos that we Knights go through. There have been a lot of things I have sealed within my heart for my own sake, such as my secret feelings for my butler. For sure, my parents want me to be with someone of their choosing, that is what I promised them. My feelings could also put his position here in jeopardy, and I really wouldn't want him to get fired because of me.

"Your parents are currently out of town on a business trip. They told me to pass on that they want your choice of who you will marry within the next few days."

I let out a small smile, letting out a small nod.

"Huh. I see. Well, I should try finding the one, then." I replied with a sigh.

Nolan handed my suitcases over to the maids.

"Bring these to Lady Daria's room, please."

They went up the staircase, leaving Nolan and myself alone.

As soon as both of us were completely alone, Nolan's personality changed to his real one.

"Something is bothering you, Ria. I've known you for a long ass time, and I can tell with that expression of yours that something is up. Do you want me to fetch you some tea?"

I nodded my head slowly. "That would be nice, thank you."

He went to the kitchens and returned quickly.

"Here you are, Ria. Black tea with two sugars." He said with a smile.

I shyly smiled in return, taking the tea he prepared.

We walked through the grand hallways of the mansion that led us to the back to our garden that had a flower maze, a small pond where ducks swam, and trees that surrounded the rectangular land. In one tree, there was a wooden swing that hung on a branch.

Ah, the good old days of my childhood.

We both sat at the table that was in front of the pond, as I tried to think of the words describe this.

"So?"

I sighed.

"I truly don't want to marry someone right now. And it's because the men my parents have shown me have given me no interest whatsoever. I want to be free to love whomever I want. Feel what it's like to be in love, experience it. But I feel that is too much to ask, considering my parents have already given me the freedom that I desired."

"What about Bryce Mitchell? You two seem very close."

"It's...complicated," I replied, carefully choosing my words, then taking a sip of my tea.

I can't simply tell Nolan that I have feelings for him - Only the Walls would know if he even likes me back - or even feels anything. Plus - I could die any day as a Knight. I've been lucky to survive this long... but I don't know how long I would continue to live...

"You don't have to say anything further if you don't want to... I just don't want to see you like this. I know sometimes being a Military Police soldier can be stressful... but just hang in there, alright?" He said, putting his hand over mine.

My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at him.

"Oh, sorry." He said, quickly pulling his warm hand away.

"No, it's alright. We need that reassurance that we have someone that we can rely on." I replied with a small smile.

Both of us continued talking about our lives as the day grew dark.

-Kiara Rose-

Hannes had ordered us to return to Trost once it was discovered that there were no Titans. Half of the lazy soldiers made their way to the nearest bar, while others were ordered to station themselves at the wall. As for myself, I was with the other soldiers on the Wall, keeping an eye out. I sat on the edge of the wall, as I had taken a sip of my water, sighing.

Why were we told that Titans breached Wall Rose if there wasn't anything when we had checked? That is oddly strange...

By my side, sat Luca, who was looking out to the sunset.

We were a little distant from the other soldiers, so this gave us the chance to discuss things regarding the Knights.

Luca sighed as he had begun to speak. "Now that Gabriel Eckhart has taken over Michael's position, he has resolved to already make changes to the Knights. Wearing a hood over our heads still puts us at risk to reveal our identity to the King. We have gotten lucky for the past couple of years, but he worries that this may not last for long. So he has put into effect that from now on, we Knights are going to wear masks with gifted abilities that protect our identities. I think that this is a really good idea."

"I agree too. Even though I haven't done much as a Knight, I feel useless." I said, lowering my head, hugging my legs in the process.

"It's because things are calm at the moment. These Phantom Brigade members have been causing not as much mischief. And from what we were told - to defeat Hades, who has the power of the Mystical Titan, we have to come together with our special weapons."

"These special weapons, how do they even work?" I asked curiously.

"From what I've heard, they boost our abilities. Do you know how if we overuse our abilities, it can be a major issue? Well, those weapons help us with that. They are also the key to defeating our enemies. We have to get them at any cost - or this will never end."

I nodded my head in reply. "Yeah, we do."

I just hope that this is something that won't take us forever to accomplish...

-Levi-

Amelia's rosy scent continued to linger around her apartment - even if she was not there. Her unfinished soup was left on the table, which had already gone cold.

Levi sat at the table, finishing up the paperwork that had needed to be completed and turned in to Erwin upon his return from the mission in progress.

Once he had signed the last one, he sighed, putting his quill pen down.

"Might as well clean this area up for this brat."

Levi took both bowls as he had washed them both in the sink, then checking thoroughly to make sure that they were not dirty. He then dried them up using a cleaning rag, and then put them in the cupboard.

He stepped out of the kitchen as he looked over at the cream that Amelia had prepared for him to help him with his leg pain was on the table where the both of them did the paperwork, the couch where they had their first kiss.

Never did he ever think that this would end up happening between both of them. Of course, there were moments that both of them had, but never did he think that their relationship between them was going to be taken to the next level.

I should give this cream a try, then. The pain has subsided, but not as much as I would like it to.

Levi picked up the cream, sat on the couch as he raised the right side of his pants to his leg, applying it at the injured area.

He felt the entire area cool itself once the cream came into contact with his skin, as he sighed in relief, resting his head back as he had relaxed on the couch.

"I should go as soon as possible before the others begin to get suspicious that I'm in a subordinate's home. I'll stay for a few more minutes then return to headquarters." He said with a sigh.

-Amelia Smith-

Grasping my weapon tightly I made sure to tune in to my telekinesis abilities. I have to be careful. Aidan shares the same abilities as I do, and because we may share the same blood, his abilities could be equal to mine.

Aidan smirked as if he was able to read my mind.

"That's where you are wrong, dear little sister. My abilities surpass yours. You should know that after all these years you and I have fought against each other."

It is true that when I saw him as Ethan, he was an obstacle. He weakened me when I had saved Levi from Daniel. I couldn't fight for a while, and I was beyond exhausted. I have to be careful...

Aidan slowly had begun to walk up to me in small steps, my eyes not wavering one bit. I have fought him once and I'll do it again. Just because Ethan is Aidan, it won't change anything.

"I have waited so long for this day to come. For you to come to know that I am your brother, and for you to finally die by my hand. It only makes sense, doesn't it?" He concluded as the dark matter had begun to manifest in his hands.

"What the hell..." I said to myself, my eyes narrowing.

"You know... there's a reason why we're rejected by the other Gifted, dear sister. We put into practice different kinds of abilities to grow stronger and defeat the Knights."

"At what cost, Aidan? You all have had to retreat with every conflict that we've had."

"I've been holding back. You do understand why your pathetic family calls me Humanity's Destruction, don't you?"

I've heard my grandfather mention it once or twice, but never did I know that Ethan... or Aidan, was the one that carried that title.

"I can manipulate the weather. If I wanted to create destructive weather, I could. I can do anything because I was born with this negative power. I'm not like you, that gets tired after abusing her powers. You all don't want us to exist... because you Knights are scared of our existence."

"That isn't the reason, you dumbass! Don't you realize that you guys stole the power of the Mystical Titan from my mother - and now you want me to unlock its full capabilities? Anyways, if you were my brother, you would have stopped Hades and Astraeus from killing her! But you let them do it!"

Aidan showed significant anger as he created a bomb of dark matter, using his Telekinesis ability to give it more strength as he had moved the particles within it.

"You don't understand anything. You have it all. You have our father. You had the love of our mother. You weren't rejected or hated by your family. You never cried yourself to sleep as a child. You got your abilities at such a late time because you lived a quiet life with both security and love. The only reason you're fighting now is that you want a so-called life of freedom. If there were no Titans - if there wasn't conflict with us, you would still be living the luxurious life with our mother and father."

My eyes widened. I heard what he was thinking in his mind at that time.

"So that's why you're doing all of this, aren't you? Out of revenge towards the family that rejected you?"

"It seems that our sibling bond is stronger than I thought. I better be careful about what I think, then. Well, I'll take care of this quickly. Goodbye, little sister. It was nice knowing you."

Without thinking, Aidan threw a ball of dark matter as if to immediately end my life.

I took my special weapon and pointed it in front of me as it absorbed the dark matter.

"You do realize that that isn't safe, right? Especially for someone like you who was born in the light. Your special weapon is connected to you, dear sister. Whatever that weapon absorbs from an attack, it goes back to you."

My eyes widened as I felt my body weaken a bit, which had made me crouch to the ground as a result.

"You Knights are pathetic and weak. You all get exposed to our abilities, and you weaken at the sight of it. It's sad and pathetic, and it makes me glad that I wasn't raised with you or any of those Eckharts."

Focus, Amelia... You're being weak right now. You're letting him get the upper hand.

"You know, we should end this all the way it was meant to be. Killing you easy isn't going to be fun with using my abilities."

Using the dark matter in his hands, it formed into a silver sword that had gold on the edges.

"I'd rather kill you this way. I want to end you using my skills. Of course, I won't back down. If I have the chance to kill you, this time I will."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Aidan," I replied with a smirk, holding out my spear.

Alright, no more fooling around.

Making the first move, I was aiming to slash him by the chest. If I do that, for sure should weaken him for a time.

Aidan blocked my attack as his sword came into contact with my spear.

"So you're just going for it huh. Unfortunately, that isn't going to work. Don't underestimate me and what I'm capable of."

"When did I say I was underestimating you? I am fully aware of how strong you are, Aidan." I replied, trying to hold him back with all of my strength.

Aidan pulled me back with his sword, as I got to my original fighting stance, trying to find an opening.

"How's that scar I left there on the right side of your upper back? Still hurts after all these years?"

"It reminds me everyday of how much of a coward I was that time. But I've grown used to it after all these years." I replied while Aidan ran up to me, his eyes carrying a bloodlust.

Our weapons continued to clash for a while, neither of us backing down.

"Gotcha." He whispered.

His sword had almost pierced my chest, but I barely managed to dodge it, the sword passing my arm.

"So fucking close."

The pain on my arm stung greatly. But he won't stop now. He will see this as his upper hand. I can't let him succeed. I have to defeat him somehow before I pass out from blood loss...

"Oh, did that hurt? That's half the pain I felt. You ain't feeling nothing."

Aidan raised his sword once more, aiming to stab my chest. At this very moment, I knew that this was the only time that I can get him, it just has to be the correct moment.

I just have to get him to a point where he passes out.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you get the upper hand, Aidan," I replied, slashing his torso.

"Agh, you bitch..." He called out in pain, immediately putting his hand over his torso.

My surroundings had begun to grow blurry due to the amount of blood I was losing. The same thing was happening to Aidan as his eyes had begun to grow heavier as well.

As I was slowly beginning to fall unconscious, I heard two unfamiliar voices talking.

"This them, Captain?" The voice of a woman asked.

"Yeah. Not in our place to do this, but if we gettin' a good reward for these two, we might as well bring them to those lazy fucks."

The only thing I noticed from the man's appearance was that he was wearing some sort of cowboy hat.

"At least we have our work cut out for us. Let's get them bandaged up. They want them both alive at the moment. And we have to make haste before we get caught." The woman's voice spoke once more.

Everything became pitch black, and I completely lost consciousness.

........

Around that same time, the Survey Corps members had returned to Wall Rose, successfully rescuing Eren. Of course, there were deaths and dire casualties such as the loss of Commander Erwin's right arm.

Ymir had left with both Reiner and Bertholdt, leaving the rest of the soldiers confused as to why exactly she had made that choice.

Erwin Smith had fallen into a coma due to the loss of his right arm.

As for Amelia Smith, her whereabouts are currently unknown. Ever since the conflict with Aidan a day ago, the rest of the Knights along with the aid of Captain Levi and Section Commander Hange were looking for her throughout Trost District.

"Looks like it is going to take you longer to find the members of your squad now that Erwin is in a coma."

"There's no need for him to worry about that when he wakes up. I have already taken the liberty of handpicking them myself."

"Ah? Who do you have in mind?" Hange asked.

"Can you guys stop talking about Survey Corps stuff and focus on finding Amelia? Captain, you were the last person that was with her right? Did she say she was going to take care of something?"

Levi sighed. "That's all I know. Both of us were doing paperwork in my office, and all of a sudden she told me she had to go confront someone."

"It has to be Ethan. No doubt about it. That man will go to great lengths to assure that Amelia is dead. Could she have -"

"No, it can't be possible. Lia is strong. She has survived all these years fighting against these people. She couldn't have lost so easily to him." Hange stated confidently.

"That's it!" Demeter called out as she stopped, the others behind her confusing the people behind her who stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Tyche asked.

"The old Phantom Brigade HQ. Amelia's mother defeated Hades' brother there. The place has been abandoned ever since then. That has to be the place where they met up." She replied.

"Anyways, you guys wear masks now? What happened to hiding your identities under your hoods?"

"It wasn't enough. These masks have magical properties that protect our identities. That way, if someone tries to expose our identities, they would have to remove both our mask and hood. More effort for them." Demeter replied with a shrug.

"Can you guys at least say what regiment you're in?"

"Sure. I'm in the Military Police. That would be the answer that you would get from most of the Knights, seeing as they come from the inner wall."

"I didn't get into the top ten in my division, so I stuck with the Garrison," Tyche said with a smile as she scratched the back of her head.

The three Knights, along with Levi and Hange, ran to the old Phantom Brigade Headquarters which was approximately a block away.

As soon as they had arrived at the front of the run-down place, Demeter had opened the slightly open door.

An eerie silence enveloped them as both the Survey Corps soldiers and Knights had entered the abandoned building, exploring the area for anything that may seem out of the ordinary.

"Damn, these two must have had a rodeo throwing cartons at each other," Hephaestus said, picking up a small piece of broken carton.

"I found something!" Tyche called out.

The young Knight was crouching down in the ground, looking at the small pool of blood.

"Oh, my," Hange said, crouching down as well as she studied the blood.

"Without a doubt, it's either Ethan or Amelia's blood. It hasn't dried completely, so this was something that could have happened just yesterday."

For the entirety of the time, Levi stayed silent, his eyes not wavering from the pool of blood that could be Amelia's.

He knew for sure that she wasn't dead.

"Someone took her." Levi blurted out.

"What makes you think that?" Hange asked.

"Her enemies want her, dead or alive. I guess that their wish came true and somehow Ethan was successfully able to take her to them."

"Come on, those two were somewhat the same when it came to fighting each other. She couldn't have lost to him so easily."

Hange sighed, looking slightly dejected. "We can't help as much with Lia's situation. We already have a numerous amount of issues on our hands regarding Eren and Historia."

Levi couldn't save her. Again. The woman that has become a part of his life has disappeared once more, and he was bound by his duty as a captain.

"Levi, are you going to be alright?" Hange asked, slightly worried.

"Why wouldn't I be? She's fine, I know that much for sure. I know these brats will find her, and bring her back to us." He stated confidently.

"Oh yes, we will. Those Phantom Brigade bastards are going to pay. And don't worry, Levi. We'll make sure your assistant is back by your side." Ryan said with a wink as he spoke the last sentence.

Levi looked away, letting out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have let you go, Amelia. I should have forced you to stay with me. Having you near me reassures me that you're okay. That you are alive and well. That you are not dead. Please, hang in there. Don't let those assholes get the best of you. Don't let them take you away from me again."

"Levi, we should get going back to headquarters to get things sorted. Don't worry. Lia will come back to you. She'll survive this. She's strong, and she won't let them kill her so easily."

"Tch, I know that." He replied as he turned around, walking out from the old Phantom Brigade headquarters into the city of Trost.

-Wilfred Ambrosia-

"Well, would you look at that, Sylvia," I said, as I saw the two hooded figures take away the unconscious siblings.

Sylvia sighed. "Well, of course, we cannot let this pass. Like the Knights, we cannot let this power go into their hands. This power belongs only to our bloodline. We cannot let it get into the wrong hands, no matter what."

"For now, we should continue to remain on the sidelines once more. But this time, we'll cut in when the time is correct. Then, we can take Amelia with us as planned."

"What about Aidan?"

"We kill him. He has no use for our plans. He was simply a mistake that was born to bring destruction. Everything will continue to go according to plan once he is taken care of."

-Luca Robinson-

The sun shines in the sky, slightly covered by the clouds above. I stood at my post at the top of the Wall, doing my usual duty of assuring that my squad is doing their assigned tasks.

Walking past the soldiers, I noticed that Kiara was looking straight ahead, out into the fields as she always does.

"Luca... I've been wondering recently..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Kiara?" I asked, sitting next to her on the edge of the Wall.

"How exactly do you get over someone that you still love?"

I let out a small dejected smile, as Amelia was the one that immediately came to mind.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her, trying to avoid the topic.

That's the thing. I haven't gotten over my love for her after all of these years. I don't even think I can reply to that question.

Kiara sighed in response. "The man I have loved ever since I was a child, loves another woman."

"That must be rough," I replied, thinking back to a similar situation.

"I only ask you because you know, Amelia ended the relationship between you and her because she loved someone else, no matter how much she wanted to move on from him."

I don't want people to know that I still am clinging to that hope that she still hates Levi. That she still has a love for me deep within her heart, even if she doesn't realize it.

"Well, I started doing other things. I focused more on my duties, I hung out with friends in my free time, that sort of thing. Amelia became someone from my past. Unfortunately, she and I don't talk as much anymore, but it is what it is." I replied.

"I tried those but-"

"It takes time."

Kiara smiled. "You don't seem too sincere about it."

"Why is that?"

"Your eyes are emitting so much misery, that's how I can tell. You still have feelings for her."

"Heh."

"Am I wrong?"

"No. It's true, you caught me red-handed, Rose. It's pretty painful seeing her from a distance."

"Is someone courting her right now?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that her eyes are on someone else that isn't me."

"Same with Bryce."

"You like Bryce Mitchell?" I replied, slightly surprised.

"I've liked him ever since we were kids. But, he seems to like Daria. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't court someone like me."

Daria and Bryce? I've never really seen Daria like Bryce in that way in the number of times that I have met up with them.

The both of us sat there in silence as the voices of other soldiers chattering surrounded us.

"If all these Walls went down someday, I wonder what would be the Garrison's responsibility then," I stated, breaking the silence.

"We'd probably become one with the Survey Corps. But even if that happened, we'd most likely get devoured by Titans. There would be absolutely no escape."

"Not if we ever found a way out of here. Of course, there has to be something that's beyond these walls."

"And why do you believe that?"

"In Eldia's history, the history of our ancestors is never mentioned. The only thing that was mentioned was the name "Juliette Ambrosia" and "Ivan Ackerman." But before passing, my father told me that there was more to it than meets the eye. It was something that the government here censored in the textbooks."

"How does the story go?"

"A few decades back, some members of the Ackerman clan, a group of strong warriors that protected Eldia's king and served as the royal family's right hand infiltrated an island known as Eterna. Their mission was to destroy the island but to do that, they wanted to start with the Ambrosia family, the ruling monarchy of Eterna. In the process of this, they all took a different identity. Ivan Ackerman was a man of his word and intended to kill the Queen, Juliette Ambrosia. But in the process, he fell in love with her. About a month after, conflict broke out as an Ackerman clan member snuck into the castle and killed one of the members of Eterna's council. Why they infiltrated in the first place is still unknown." I said in a tone that only she can hear.

"I wonder what happened with Ivan and Juliette's relationship after that."

"Who knows? From what my father told me, it was said that they were unconditionally in love. Juliette and King Consort, Edward Galados, wasn't as close. Of course, she mourned his passing, but as soon as Ivan Ackerman came into her life, everything just changed."

I strongly believe that there is a completely different world beyond these walls. My father's disappearance makes it clear. The government is trying to hide something from us, and it is the fact that there is a world beyond these walls; that we aren't the last of humanity...

-Amelia Smith-

-play the song-

A beautiful sky painted in orange and yellow. The smell of salt wafts the air, as I hear waves crashing against the land.

I find myself standing on the balcony of a castle that overlooks the ocean as the wind blew my hair to the side. I realized that I was wearing a dress that I wouldn't normally wear in my daily life, even if I had remained in Liesthal. It was long, reaching my ankles, and the color was mainly red, with gold leaf decorations going down the edges of it. The skirt in the middle of the torso was white. On my forehead, rested what seemed to be a golden tiara that had a red jewel in the middle.

This body or these feelings aren't mine. I'm simply feeling and seeing what this person does.

"Juliette."

Juliette? As in Juliette Ambrosia?

I turned around, meeting eyes with... Levi? No, that's not him. He's a couple of inches taller than him, and he wears a black eyepatch on his right eye. His eye's the same shape and color as Levi. He has black raven hair just like him, but the style was completely different as he had his hair pulled back.

Ivan's outfit that I can't explain well :

Ivan's outfit that I can't explain well :

"So this is where you were." He said, letting out a gentle smile.

His voice is exactly like Levi's. The only difference is - he sounds way more formal!

I smiled, running into his arms as he pulled me into a strong warm embrace.

A faint smell of blood caught my nose as I was in his embrace.

"Your Eminence! The entire Council has been murdered!" A man that resembled Bryce stated, as he was at the balcony doors.

Before I knew it, I saw a group of men and women alike, enter the castle.

"Ivan, kill the Queen of Eterna! The time has come to fulfill our King's wish!" Another called out.

"They are members of the Ackerman clan, my Lady!" The Queen's protector called out.

"It can be possible, Alain! Ivan is-"

Ivan's embrace weakened, as he broke the embrace.

Her eyes reflected in Ivan's eye, tears threatening to fall from hers.

"Ivan, what is your true purpose in being here? Is it true that you and your allies came here to obliterate us? Please tell me that isn't true. Tell me that you just happened to be a commoner of this kingdom that I fell unconditionally in love with..."

"I'm sorry, Juliette."

Those three words echoed within my mind as my surroundings became pitch black.

My eyes slowly opened, finding myself in what seemed to be the altar of a church. I felt how my wrists and ankles were tied together in a knot. I was in a white dress, while Aidan was wearing a white suit. We were both completely barefoot.

I noticed that tears ran down my cheeks as I put my hand on my right one. It was just a dream? Goodness, it felt so real...

I sat up, looking at my surroundings. The only light that entered was from the stained glass window that had a white dove within a glowing white circle. Behind that white circle, was a dark blue triangle. Not too far from me, rested Aidan, who was also tied up as well. He was still passed out.

"I have to get out of here... I don't want to worry the others."

"Unfortunately for you, that isn't going to happen."

As if on cue, Hades and the rest of the Phantom Brigade showed themselves.

"No..."

"You two were going to be murdered by the government anyways, you should be thanking us that we saved you. This made our mission much easier." Hades said, a smirk on his face.

"But one of your allies... Why didn't you untie him?" I asked, looking over at Aidan.

"Because believe it or not, Ethan was also our target as well. We just had to keep him tame. Your family was idiotic to leave him at our doorstep. Both of you siblings are the ultimate key to unlocking the powers of the Mystical Titan."

I'm powerless without my Telekinesis abilities. And I can't break free from the rope...

"Amelia Eckhart. It was nice having you as our target for this amount of years. But now, your end has come. A few days from now, you and Aidan will be devoured by the Mystical Titan. Enjoy these last days of life." Hades said, letting out an evil smirk.

to be continued....


	23. #18: Longing for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Amelia is captured by the Phantom Brigade, Noah decides to reveal to her the story of the late Queen Juliette Ambrosia, and how she had come to meet Ivan Ackerman. Meanwhile, the other Knights go forward with their mission to find Amelia.

-Levi-

Levi sat right by Erwin, who had recently woken from his coma after losing his arm during the mission to rescue Eren and Ymir.

"In other words, the true identity of Titans...are humans?" Erwin asked.

Levi's eyes widened.

"We don't...have any proof yet," Hange replied.

"So... all this time, I've been killing humans, right? You're telling me... I've spent all this time and energy running around killing people? Is that right?" Levi said, his head down as he looked straight to the ground.

"I said we didn't have proof yet," Hange replied, her eyes narrowing.

After she had stated that both Hange and Connie had stepped out of Erwin's quarters, as Levi looked outside as Connie stopped, looking at the portrait image that he had of his parents.

-Amelia Smith-

"There's more to this than it meets the eye, isn't there? If you have the Mystical Titan, that means that you know the story of Ivan and Juliette. If I'm going to die within a few days, then I should at least have the right to know the full story of both of them."

"Well, I guess it's a start on how you can be entertained here. You'll be dead soon anyway." Noah concluded with a sigh as he sat down on one of the steps of the church's altar.

"You are indeed right on how there is something beyond these walls. The roots of the Gifted families come from an island known as Eterna, which is 6,437 km away from this place. Your true family surname is Ambrosia, but when your great-grandfather came here, they decided to change it to Eckhart to avoid being targeted by the King. The Eldian King feared the people of Eterna because of their special abilities, and the Mystical Titan, the source of all of the Gifted's power. Without the Mystical Titan, the Gifted cannot use their ability. These Eldians are powerless, they can't fight. They see us, and they fall into immense fear. You probably saw that Ivan resembles Humanity's Strongest Soldier, right? That's because Ivan Ackerman is his great-great-grandfather. Let me tell you the story of the lonely Eterna queen and the Ackerman warrior..."

Eterna. An island of tranquility and beauty... Well, that's how it was during the reign of Queen Juliette, the daughter of the late Elisabeth Ambrosia, who brought the island into the Golden Age. Juliette was a 37-year old woman that had emerald eyes and soft, light straight blond hair that had gone up to her upper back. It was exactly the woman that Amelia had seen in her dream.

The members of Eterna's monarchy lived in Hermeia Castle, which was located in Aresthra Province, one of the four provinces within the island. Hermeia Castle was built upon a cliff, which overlooked the ocean.

....

-Juliette Ambrosia-

Every five years, the ruling monarchs of Eterna host a ball for the people to attend. This was a way for the people to enjoy themselves to the fullest, and provide any suggestions they may have to help improve our kingdom. Despite the fact that Eterna has been in it's Golden Age since the rule of my mother, myself and the members of Eterna's Royal Council have been working together to assure that this kingdom remains that way.

It was a beautiful evening and I had finished talking to quite a few people, resolving to take a break and get some fresh air outside in the massive balcony outside of the ballroom. As I stepped out, I could feel the ocean breeze passing by as I sighed contentedly.

The moon was proudly glowing in the sky as it was a cloudless evening.

Throughout the ballroom music that was being played, I had heard someone not too far playing the piano.

Pulling up the skirt of my dress just a bit so that I can go down the concrete stairs, I then went down which led me to Hermeia's garden. The door of the piano room that was right in front of the garden was open.

In the room, was a man playing a beautiful melody.

His features were hard to make out, but the music that he was playing was so resplendent, I couldn't just walk away.

The music stopped as the man slowly turned around in his seat, the light of the moon letting me see his features.

My eyes widened as my heartbeat began to palpate faster at the sight of the ravenette man looked at me, silence engulfing both of us.

His raven black hair was pulled back while he was dressed differently than the people of Eterna. He was dressed in a black suit with a white tie. His appearance stood out from the rest, as he wears on black eyepatch over his right eye.

He stood up from his seat, letting out a smile.

"Apologies if I was not supposed to be down here, Your Highness. I was invited to this ball by a friend, and well, they aren't really my thing." He said as he stood up, making his way over to me.

The emptiness in my heart had begun to disappear once my eyes set upon this man.

When he got closer, I realized how much taller he was than me, about four or so inches.

"Oh, no it's fine. The way you play the piano is very beautiful."

"Thank you. I've been practicing a lot, and I've come here to Eterna to study from Marley."

"You're from Marley, huh. No wonder you were dressed so differently from us." I replied with a small giggle.

"Does it look bad? Or should I wear those chitons that you all wear?"

"No, no! You look rather handsome. It's refreshing." I reassured him, a slight blush painting my cheeks.

Goodness, I've never felt something like this before...

"I guess I should take that as a compliment then." He replied.

A waltz had begun to play from the ballroom, which can be heard from the piano room.

The man smiled as he bowed.

"Your Majesty, I know this may seem unbefitting, but may I have this dance?"

"Of course," I replied, taking his hand.

Dancing in the quiet music room with the ballroom music playing faintly, he and I danced.

"You never told me your name," I asked him.

"Apologies. That was improper of me. My name is Ivan. Just Ivan."

"Let me introduce myself formally as well. My name is Juliette Ambrosia."

"Hmm, a pleasure to meet you, Queen Juliette."

"Please, just Juliette is fine."

"All right. A pleasure to meet you, Juliette." Ivan corrected himself with a chuckle.

As the song continued, we took ourselves to Hermeia Castle's gardens, dancing as we were surrounded by the many different kinds of flowers.

\-----

"After this evening, Ivan and Juliette didn't see each other after a while. But one thing was for sure. Neither of them could forget each other. It was as if they were instantly connected with each other's touch. It was a night that both of them will always remember. Of course, Ivan had no choice but to lie about his identity to Juliette. If he had told Juliette that he was an Ackerman, it would have been an issue as the king of this island, Paradis, had strained relations with Eterna. It could have been any day that a war would begin." Noah stated.

"You said a while. When did they see each other again?"

"It was about a few weeks later. Within those few weeks, Juliette had a small locket be made that played the waltz that she and Ivan danced to. It was in the shape of a golden heart. This man was the first man that she really loved, as the marriage to her first husband, Edward, was a loveless arranged marriage. As she sat in the gardens where she and Ivan danced, listening to the music the locket played, he had returned to the castle, much to the displeasure of Alain Mitchell, the knight who was in charge of protecting her. That evening, was when they both confessed their love, and had their first kiss."

-Karendal Province, the town of Imbratrae, Ivan Ackerman's POV-

Myself, along with the rest of the Ackermans that were sent here by His Majesty, the King of Eldia, were all in a house that we all pitched in and bought simply for the sake of fulfilling the wish of the King.

I sat at the table, legs crossed, as I took a sip of my black tea. No sugar, no milk, nothing. This is the way that I like it.

Our mission? To end the monarchy that rules upon this Kingdom. According to His Majesty, these people are a danger to the world due to their strength in special abilities. Because of our strained relationship with Eterna, war is inevitable. Might as well we start it instead of them, so that our people don't get involved.

But... there's one person that is making me rethink such a great deal of things.

...Juliette.

The woman I met at the Annual Ambrosia Ball. The Queen of this island. The one that I'm supposed to kill. I thought that I could do it that night, but... when my eyes met hers, it started to get hard to breathe. My heart was beating in a way that I have never felt before. I haven't felt that since my wife was alive.

I want to see Juliette again. Not to fulfill my mission, but to be with her to comfort her, to love her...

What in the world am I saying? I shouldn't even be thinking this, I...

I felt an immense headache as I immediately put down my cup of tea, placing my hand over my forehead.

"You alright there, Ivan?" My older brother Eli asked as he came up to me, sitting in the seat across from me.

"It was just a sharp pain in my forehead. It subsided just a bit."

"Did you drink too much last night?" He asked.

"You know I do not drink, Eli."

"You never told me about your meeting with the Queen. I heard that you spent quality time alone with her and even danced together!"

"Indeed I did."

"And? Have you found a way of how you're going to meet her again? This would be the perfect way to kill her."

That's the thing... I don't want to kill Juliette.

Once I thought that the pain got stronger again.

"Tch!"

"Maybe it's the atmosphere here? Then again, I could be wrong because I find it quite relaxing."

"I'll go to Linitida for a while. Probably stay for a while at one of their inns that have a hot spring. Maybe in the meantime, I'll find a way to see the Queen again. I'll update you all through letters."

"You sure you won't get caught? In these cases, we have to be careful. If we get caught, we'll all be exiled."

"Don't worry. That isn't going to happen. All of this is for the wishes of His Majesty, the King of Eldia."

"That's how you do it, little bro." He said, patting my head.

I stood up from my seat as I turned in the direction of the staircase.

"By the way, Ivan."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just hold your cup from the handle as most normal people do?" Eli asked curiously.

"Let's just say I had a little incident last time, and I would not like the event to repeat itself," I replied as I scratched my head, walking up the stairs to my room that was located on the right of the stairs.

-???-

Captain Kenny Ackerman and Traute Carven were hiding within the woods as the Survey Corps was conducting tests on Eren Yeager.

"Those two that we had taken. They're the children of an old friend." Kenny said.

"Who?" Traute asked.

"Alexandra Eckhart. She was a fellow MP that I spent a fair amount of time with. She was a woman wrapped in a mystery, just like her daughter was. She tended to disappear from her MP duties, and return to her home late at night." He replied.

"She didn't go out drinking or something?"

"No. There was one time that she didn't come back for her night patrol, and when she had returned the next day, she had a minor bruise on her right cheek."

"Abusive relationship with her lover?" She asked, her eyes slightly narrowing.

"Nah. Erwin Smith isn't the kind of man to do that. Plus, those two were split up for years already, even before their children were born."

"Ah."

"Alexandra was a depressed little brat whenever Erwin Smith was mentioned up to the point where it got very boring. Whenever she and I would sit and drink tea or whatnot in the mess hall, she'd always talk about her daughter and how she wanted her to be different from her family. But from I've seen, Lil' Amelia's taking on her family's mess. Ya see these Eckharts are suspected to be the Eterna Knights, and the King wants them obliterated."

"In reality, you don't want them dead, do you?"

"I guess it's my great-grandfather's ghost making me think that way. Apparently, in the past, my great-grandfather fell in love with someone from that family. But... I shouldn't listen to those kinds of superstitions, now should I? Let them do as they please with those two kids. After all, I'm not the only Ackerman that's close with that family."

"Oh? You're telling me that Levi has some sort of connection with them as well?"

"Of course. I saw him yesterday leaving Amelia's apartment. There wouldn't be any other reason for him to be there other than the fact that he could potentially be her significant other."

"Ah, now I see where you're getting at."

Kenny smirked. "If Amelia is Levi's special someone and something happens to her, then I'm sure he'll blame himself for not being there for her when she needed him the most."

"You think Levi would feel that way?" She asked.

"Well, believe it or not, he has feelings. He just doesn't publicly show it. He's lost so many of his soldiers, what makes you believe that he doesn't feel it? He could have also just gotten used to it after so long. But I wonder... what would it be like if he lost someone very close to him? Would those feelings he would keep to himself eventually burst? I would love to see that with my own eyes."

"Anyways, with the matter at hand right now..."

"We make a plan to get our hands on Eren and Historia. Those were the orders passed to us."

"Right," Traute concluded.

Leaving their hiding spots from the place where the SC could not see them, they had made their way back to the other members of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad to plan their next move.

-Levi-

Levi had arrived at the cabin where his newly formed squad was in hiding in order for Eren to master his Titan abilities so that he is able to close up the hole in Wall Maria. He had noticed that both Eren and Jean (as usual) were bickering over ridiculous things. Levi sighed, swiping his hand under the table, noticing that there was dust under it, showing that it was not cleaned as thoroughly as he wanted it to be. The reason for the formation of this squad was the fact that Levi was in need of a new squad, and their core mission was to protect both Eren and Historia.

"I thought I gave you all more than enough time to get things done."

Eren put his hand over his head, knowing that this situation was going to happen, as he had had previous experience with the clean-freak captain.

Not too long afterward, experiments were being conducted on Eren.

As that was going underway, Levi stood atop the cliff along with Hange, Moblit, Armin, and Historia, his arms crossed.

"Why... Why did you do this? Why did you steal my heart? Why do I still love you after what you've done? Tell me... why?"

"Why is that dipshit's voice talking in my head? It's annoying."

In truth, he worried about his significant other. He realizes that the reason why Amelia never left his mind after all of these years was that she was important to him. She meant so much to him. What echoes in his head confuses him because Amelia had already forgiven him. But the voice in his head was different. The voice mirrored Amelia's - but there was something different about it. Something he couldn't put his mind to. It was a memory that did not belong to him but found its way into his mind.

"Did you say something, Captain?" Armin asked.

"No. Nothing."

Things that he never thought of before had slowly begun to become vivid in his mind. Arousing images of both him and Amelia completely bare as he dominated his lover and making her come undone under him.

"Tch, I shouldn't even be thinking about that. I should focus on her safe return."

He shook his head, as he focused his mind on the matter at hand that was in front of him.

-Amelia Smith-

I moved over against one of the church's walls, taking in the information that was just given to me. So the roots of my bloodline derive from Eterna, a country distant from here. Juliette Ambrosia is my great-great-grandmother, and she fell in love with someone from the Ackerman clan.

"Shit... what the hell happened?" Aidan said as he sat up, his eyes slightly drowsy.

Noah stood up, making his way to Aidan, who was still slightly confused with the situation.

Aidan looked around until he finally got a grasp of what was going on.

"What the hell? What's going on? Untie me at once!" Aidan ordered.

"Can't do that, kid. Like Amelia, you play a very important role in my quest for power." Noah replied with a smirk.

"What?" Aidan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's true. Why else do you think I took you in with open arms? This was a grand opportunity. My plan would be to raise and train you as one of us until we had Amelia in our grasp. Now that this is the case, I have no more use for you. Your last mission is to just fall into the clutches of Death and accept your fate."

I looked at Aidan, and to me, it seemed like his world was falling apart. It's understandable, he was betrayed by his allies; the people that had raised him all this time.

"I could have told your father and sister about your existence in their lives, but I chose not to. In order for my plans to work, I raised you to make you despise them, loathe their existence. Everything for this moment."

"All this time...I've just been a pawn in your game as well? My actions and commitment meant nothing to you?" Aidan asked, a shadow covering his eyes.

"Of course. You never meant anything to me. You were like a soldier under my command that went through with his tasks. That is all."

Aidan attempted to use his Telekinesis ability but was completely unable.

"You'd think I'd be stupid to leave your bracelet on. Of course, you two are powerless as long as you're tied up."

"You son of a bitch... to think that-"

"Of course you will accept your fate, Aidan. Because even if you did survive all of this, you would have no place to go. You almost killed your little sister. Your father doesn't even know of your existence. Your mother is dead, and well the other Eckharts... could care less about you." Noah interrupted.

Aidan remained silent as he looked to the side.

"Why don't you continue listening to the story I'm telling Amelia? It's the history of your family and I think it's good to hear about it before your upcoming deaths in the next couple of days."

I sighed.

"So? What happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Curious, aren't you? Well, I don't want to go into much detail in their story. Most of it is boring and unimportant anyway. Within the next few days, Ivan began to fall for Juliette, which was clearly not in his plans. Ivan was very loyal to Eldia's King. He would always fall through with what the King desired, no matter what."

"And...?"

"His loyalty to the King began to slowly fade away once he fell in love with her. This did not stop him from doing his mission, though. Every time he had gotten that thought of rebelling, he would get intense migraines."

-Juliette Ambrosia-

The days passed, and despite the fact that Alain was completely against the idea of Ivan entering the castle, he had no choice but to. After all, this was the Queen's wishes.

Weeks have passed ever since I met Ivan, the man I recently have noticed my feelings for. Being with this man warmed my heart and filled the emptiness that I had deep inside myself. Not even my son could believe his eyes with the change in my personality.

But, neither of us have confessed to each other and I wouldn't think it would happen. Ivan will return to Marley, and may not be able to return in a long time. As for me - I cannot leave my country right at this moment. As we currently have a strained relationship with Paradis Island, if they were to attack without me here - the people would be defeated without the Mystical Titan to protect them.

I stood at the balcony of Hermeia Castle, looking out to the crystal clear ocean, embracing its peace and serenity as I closed my eyes.

"Your Eminence, are you sure you should be trusting this man? For all we know, he could be a spy or an enemy. If that's the case, you're putting yourself in danger." Alain said, his arms crossed as he held a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Ivan isn't a bad man, Alain," I reassured my protector.

"What if Marley is secretly plotting something against us?"

"Why would they? We have had a neutral relationship with them for years now, and nothing has happened."

"But-"

I gave Alain a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. After all, Ivan is the first man in my life that I've fallen for. This has never happened to me before, and I want to cherish it."

Alain sighed. "Indeed. This is the first time Your Eminence has fallen in love with someone, just please... be careful." He concluded as he had turned around to enter my quarters back into the castle.

"I'll be in my room next door to yours. If you need anything, I will be there." He said, walking back into the castle.

I sighed as the slightly cold wind passed by giving me chills.

I felt someone's coat on my shoulders as it gave me warmth.

"It's getting a little chilly out," Ivan said, as he stood by my side as he had looked out to the ocean as well.

I smiled. "Yeah, our evenings here tend to get a little cold."

Ivan put both of his hands over my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Juliette. I never expected this to happen. Never did I ever think I would feel like this in such a long time since my wife was alive. Meeting you, being here with you has changed my world so much. I'd rather stay with you than return to Marley."

My eyes widened as my heartbeat began to go faster than normal. Ivan's eye did not move away from mine as they had seemed passionate and loving.

"Ever since I met you at that ball, my interest in you had begun to grow. My feelings for you had taken over every part of my mind, and every moment that both of us had that evening was very significant to me. I want to fill that empty spot in your heart that you have. I want to love you every day and have you in my arms, Juliette."

"Ivan."

"Yes, you are a Queen, and I'm just the friend of some guy that attended the ball. I'm nothing compared to your status, but ever since that day, I couldn't forget you."

"I felt the same, Ivan. Ever since that night, you never left my mind either. I had this locket made to remember that night." I replied, taking the locket from around my neck, opening it as it played the waltz that he and I danced that night.

Ivan's eye widened, his eye emanating love immediately afterward.

As the song played on the locket, getting slower by the minute, our faces were getting closer to each other's as if they were two magnets until finally, our lips touched. I put my arms around him, embracing him as we exchanged loving kisses.

Love. It is something that can sometimes bring miracles and happiness. But there are other times where it is something that can bring misery and pain. Something that takes over our way of thinking, the choices we make for the sake of it.

Time passed, and Ivan and I were the happiest that can be. One day, I decided to take him to Idiraki Forest which is located within Karendal Province. It is known to be the home of our country's only waterfall and nicknamed the "Forest of Wishes." Of course, Alain had to tag along for my own sake because he had no trust in Ivan.

Our hands intertwined, Ivan and I walked through the forest path that led us to the waterfall.

"Hold on a moment here. You're telling me that if you make a wish in that waterfall, it will come true?" Ivan asked, slightly surprised at the revelation.

"According to the legends, yes. If you throw a gold drachma into the water and make your wish, there is a high possibility that it may come true. But people don't always come to make wishes. Some of the time it's just to clear their thoughts, to think about what they want to do with their lives. I come here to sort my thoughts out when I'm indecisive. I don't like resolving things with war. I always try to find a peaceful way out, but sometimes, I'm just left with no choice. I want to protect my people and assure that they aren't in any danger."

For a moment, I noticed that Ivan's eye narrowed and his facial expression had become slightly dejected.

"What's wrong, Agapiméni mou?" (My beloved)

His expression immediately changed back to his usual one as he let out a small smile.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fine."

We then made it to the waterfall, standing in front of it.

"Wow... I've never seen one in person before. It's so beautiful. And the water is crystal clear." Ivan said.

"Alain, you can go. If anything happens, I'll defend myself until you come back. But in the meantime, I would like to be alone with Ivan."

"But Your Eminence..."

"It'll be fine. Stop being such a worrywart." I replied.

Alain sighed, turning around as he had entered into the forest.

"I'll be a distance from here. Just be careful." He said, narrowing his eyes over at Ivan. He walked into the forest, leaving both of us alone.

I took off my shoes and partially raised my skirt to put my feet in the water.

"Come in, Ivan! The water is warm!" I called out to him.

Ivan smiled in reply, taking off his shoes as he dipped his feet into the water.

"Oh.. It's really nice," Ivan said with a content smile.

I took his hand and gently pulled him in to come into the deeper side.

"Juliette... we don't have any extra clothes."

"So? I can always tell Alain to bring us some."

Both of us dipped ourselves into the water, making our way over behind the waterfall.

"Ivan, your eyepatch..."

His closed eye opened, revealing a light grey color instead of his usual blueish grey color.

"You never-"

"No. This eye went blind after a conflict in Marley. Shards of glass hit my eye, and from there I lost my sight. It looks a bit intimidating, so I decided to wear an eyepatch."

On the contrary, he looks much more handsome than he had already is... It tells a story of his past. His eye looked like a stormy grey color.

"I'm sorry if it scares you, dear. I'll go and-"

I turned his face over with my hand, making sure that he faced me again.

"No. You look at me, Ivan. It doesn't matter to me, alright? You are still you, and that isn't going to change anything. You're still the man I love."

"Oh, Juliette. What am I going to do with you?" He said with a smile.

"How about kissing me?"

"Now that is something that I cannot pass." He replied as he gently held my right cheek with his right hand, eventually bringing me in for a soft kiss.

Who needs some coin to make a wish when I can just make it while I'm under the cascading waterfall with the man that I love?

What wish I have you may ask? Well, if there is a time that ever comes where death comes to both of us, I want to find some way where we reunite again. Even if it's not us both, it can be the children of our future generations. I just want us to be together in some shape or form... Please, Deity Saheia. If you can grant me that wish, that is what I truly desire.

I don't care how many headaches I get. I love Juliette. I know what I'm going to do is something that I regret, but my only wish to whoever God or deity protects this island is that she can forgive me for what I am going to do. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, but I also have a duty. A duty that I must fulfill first.

For a moment, I was able to access Ivan's thoughts as both of us were sharing a kiss. What does he mean by doing something that he regrets?

When our lips parted I lost that connection.

"Ivan, I-"

"I love you, Juliette. More than words could possibly explain. You are my everything, my light. I want to be with you always." Ivan said, pulling me into an embrace.

I closed my eyes and rested myself over his chest.

"I do too. I never want to part from you either. I don't care what comes between us, I still want to be you no matter what." I replied as I held him tight, never wanting to let go.

.....

Of course, both Ivan and Juliette had memorable moments that were never forgotten. But of course, things happen. Juliette has no idea of Ivan's plans. Ivan was an Ackerman; a person that was sworn to protect the King of Eldia at all costs. He was loyal to Eldia and its people. He didn't want to betray the woman he loved, but he had no choice. The reason he came to Eterna was to put an end to its monarchy. He never expected to fall in love with the Queen herself. Weeks later, however, the Ackermans had finally decided to put their plan into action...

-A few hours later, Third Person PoV-

Night had fallen, and as seen, Eren's experimentation didn't go as planned. Levi was in Erwin's quarters, discussing what's next.

"I see... Another failure, then. If the plan would have worked out, we could have plugged the hole in Shiganshina District in less than a day." Erwin said as he had taken a look at the report.

"It's because we lack information. It might be a different story if there was a book about hardening ability. But we have Christa...no, Historia Reiss. Maybe we learn about the wall through her?" Levi asked, who was sitting down.

"I read the entire report about her upbringing. She's the illegitimate daughter of Lord Reiss, and it's by no means a happy story. But the real mystery here is why a mere regional lord would know the secrets of the Wall."

There was a silence between the two until Erwin had broken the silence.

"Any news with Amelia? Have the Knights found her?" He asked.

Levi looked down to the side at the mention of her name. If he didn't let her go, then this situation wouldn't be going on. Not only are there people after Eren and Historia, but Amelia now is in the hands of the Phantom Brigade, and there could be a possibility that she gets killed by them. If he ever lost her - no. He wouldn't think of that right now. He trusts that the Knights will find her. He trusts that she'll find her way out of there and when she does, she'll be in his arms once more.

"Levi?"

"...No. There hasn't been any word from Kusunoki."

"...I see. I hope she's okay." He said, looking out the window.

"Erwin-"

"She won't die. She will fight her way out as she always has. I believe in her and her strength." Erwin said confidently.

A feeling ran through Levi's chest. What was it, he thought. He knew that that the feelings he had were love, but... it was something else.

....Longing.

He longed for her presence, her attentiveness, her affection, and her touch. It was an emptiness in his chest that fell into the depths of nothing. But then again, he's always felt this kind of feeling. After all, he had to hide how he truly felt from everyone. The loss of his comrades was something that always bothered him deep inside, even if he didn't show it to anyone. The loss of his squad was something that had impacted him greatly. He sees them in his dreams, he remembers their deaths as he sits at his desk, waiting for the sun to rise on his everlasting sleepless nights.

But, this emptiness was different than the one he felt when he lost his comrades. This emptiness was longing for the woman that he loves.

-Ryan Kusunoki-

Night had fallen, so we had decided to take a break from searching, and find a place to camp in. We had looked through all of Trost, then we ended up going to Sheena looking through the districts of Stohess and Ehrmich, but there was still no sign of her.

"Where could have Ethan taken her?" Ares had asked with a sigh.

"I have no clue," I replied.

We were walking through the outskirts of Ehrmich, looking for a small town where we can stay in for the evening.

"I'm really worried... What do you think the Phantom Brigade is going to do with her?"

"They intend to kill her, isn't that what we have always heard from them?" Tyche replied in a dejected tone.

"No.... they wouldn't do that so quickly. Obviously, they would want to have their fun first. I don't think they've done anything to them yet." I replied, confident with my statement.

If Amelia dies, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I promised to protect her with my life. I promised to keep her safe, and now she's been taken by those people - and we don't even have a clue to where in the world she is. I can't lose her. I lost Petra, the woman of my dreams. I can't lose my dearest friend as well.

I felt a hand over my right shoulder and noticed that it was Bryce, who reassured me with a smile.

"She'll be okay, bud. She's made it through worse. You know that she won't go down without a fight." Ares stated.

"But they most likely took her magical bracelet away. You know that without it, she cannot use her abilities. And if they have her tied up, then things are much worse." I replied.

"Knowing the kind of man that Hades is, he's not going to do make a quick move. He's the kind of man that enjoys seeing others in defeat."

"Understandable, but who knows what he will do to her in the meantime?" I asked.

"Let's not think about that. Let's just hope for the best that she is okay." Demeter said.

"There you guys are! Any luck in finding Athena?" Hermes asked as he had walked up to us.

"Unfortunately, no. There was no sign of anyone in the places that we suspected." I replied.

Hermes sighed. "You all must be exhausted. There is a village nearby, let me escort you all there."

"From my knowledge, there are no villages near here, and the next one is still about twenty minutes away," Poseidon replied, slightly confused by Hermes' statement.

"Actually, there is a village five minutes here that is only for the Gifted known as Faymere." He stated.

"Faymere? I've never heard of it." I replied.

"None of you were supposed to know if its existence. No one should because it has a barrier that hides it from the world. You know the King isn't very fond of people like us. Three percent of our population lives in that village, secluded away from both the Phantom Brigade and the government. No worries. It's safe there." Harry reassured us.

A village for the Gifted only? It appears as if there is more than what meets the eye. If they've been keeping the village a secret all of this time, then there has to be a reason for it.

"Shall we get going? You all must be so tired of searching."

"Yeah. I'm beat. I just want to get on a bed and sleep." Tyche said with a yawn.

Hermes had brought us to what seemed to be a massive valley that had nothing.

"This is Faymere? Are you playing with us, Hermes?"

"Why would I think about wasting your time? This is a serious situation. If they manage to devour Amelia, everyone could be in danger. Hades will have the full power of the Mystical Titan, and the situation will grow much more dire than it already is. If anything, I want this to end already." Hermes replied with a sigh.

With that said, Hermes put his hand on something as he was turning a doorknob, and before I knew it, a door had appeared in front of us. Then for a short span of time, the transparent barrier had shown itself.

"What in the world..." Ares said, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Welcome to the village of the Gifted," Hermes said as he invited us in.

As soon as we all stepped in, in front of us should a village. It was quiet and peaceful due to the fact that it was getting late at night. The crickets were chirping, and I could hear an owl hooting in the distance.

"For tonight, I'll escort you to the house you will be staying at. It is reserved only for the core members of the Eterna Knights. There is someone that I want you all to meet in the morning."

As Harry had escorted us to the place we were staying at, I can't help but worry about her. I genuinely hope they aren't doing anything that would hurt her...

-Amelia Smith-

Noah had stopped talking as myself and Aidan had remained on the ground, not speaking a word.

"Well, I did way too much talking. I'll tell you what happened in the end tomorrow." He replied with a smirk as he had stood up, clearing the dust from himself.

"Hey, old man. Stop playing games and get me the hell out of here."

"I told you, Aidan. You have always been just another pawn in my plan. Never did I ever consider you my ally. I simply kept you under control by keeping you here, making you think as if you were our ally. But whether you like it or not you are bound by the Ambrosia family through the blood. And people that come from that are our enemies. You are our enemy, Aidan, and an important key to awakening the power of the Mystical Titan. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As soon as Noah had left the room, I looked over at my older brother, who clearly was angry at what has become of the situation.

"Aidan..."

"Shut up, I have nothing to say to you."

"Why in the world must you throw your anger at me? I never did anything to you."

"You don't see it; because you are just clueless. You would never know."

Some say that twin siblings know what's going on in each others' minds. I recall what was in his mind during the battle between him and me in that old warehouse. The feeling of being rejected by a family must have been painful... And now him finding out that he was nothing but a pawn must have been...

"I don't need your pity, Amelia." He concluded as silence engulfed us once more.

In this silence, someone else came to mind.

Levi...

The man I love, the man I don't want to part from. I long to be beside him, feeling his warmth around me... I long for him so much... I can't die here. I have to live to find out the truth, and to see him. My love with him is just beginning. I can't let death bring us apart... at least not now. I have to get out of here... But without my abilities, I can't free myself that easily, and there's nothing around us that can get us out of these ropes...

I sighed.

If only you knew how much my heart yearns for you, Levi. It yearns for you so much that it hurts.

-to be continued-


	24. #19: The Queen's Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Eterna's former Queen is finally revealed to Amelia and Aidan as they are held captive by the Phantom Brigade, completely powerless.

Note: VERY long chapter ahead. Sorry, it took me so long to update. With a mix of writer's block and lack of motivation, it took me such a while to complete this chapter. I hope this chapter of 10,000+ words can make up for it. Thanks for all your patience to those that are reading. <3

_______________________________________________________________

-Wilfred Ambrosia-

Both Sylvia and I were at our temporary home sitting in the living room, thinking of where those Phantom Brigade members could have taken Amelia.

The evening had fallen and after all this time, we are still unable to capture Amelia for our almighty ruler. We aren't allowed to go back home until the mission of retrieving her is fulfilled.

"You know, they may have her there," Sylvia said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Where exactly? We've looked everywhere, Sylvia." I had replied with a sigh. 

"Remember that hidden village, Faymere?"

"Yes, but I don't think they even have access to-"

"Faymere has an underground church. It was where the believers of the deity Saheia prayed to her. On this island, people have their own God, the Founding Titan, who the bearer of it is a member of the Royal Family. Ridiculous. Those that see a person that received powers from the Devil as a god are filthy. I don't know how these people live like this. No wonder the Marleyans call them devils." She replied in an annoyed tone. 

"What are you trying to say?"

"There has to be someplace here which can lead us to the underground church other than entering the village itself," Sylvia stated with a sigh. 

"Of course there has to be a way in there. Someone used their special ability to create some sort of protective barrier to conceal the town from our eyes."

"Well, we're going to have to find that one way in. We cannot let those Phantom Brigade people get the upper hand and take the full power of the Mystical Titan." I stated confidently.

"His Majesty is losing his patience though. He wants us to bring Amelia to him as soon as possible." Sylvia replied. 

"There's one thing that is kind of bothering me though - Apparently, they have Amelia's brother with them as well. They're really craving that power. We need to get this done once and for all before he takes further action. We've been going at this for a long while, we need to complete this mission, and return to Eterna immediately. If we keep waiting, these members of the Resistance are going to keep doing as they please." I replied with a sigh.

"If Alexandros had the power of the Mystical Titan, everything would have been fine and we could have trampled the members of the Resistance a long time ago," Sylvia stated. 

"Whatever it takes, we have to assure that Alexandros' position as Eterna's monarch will remain for very long. With the power of the Mystical Titan, he is sure to have that secured. We have to make sure that we see that happen." I concluded with a sigh as I took a sip of my coffee.

-Daria Monado-

I laid on my bed, facing the ceiling as a gentle wind had come in from the open window. 

When my parents had arrived from home, they were talking about "The Twelve Knights of the Eternian Pantheon." It was the first time I had heard of it, so I was confused.

-flashback-

My parents had returned from their trip around mid-afternoon, so they believed that I was not at home. It seemed that they were having a serious discussion. 

I stood behind one of the pillars as I decided to overhear their conversation. 

"The only thing we have to do is get this Eternian Pantheon together that Isabella spoke of. The problem is - she said that they were scattered around, so some of them aren't even here on this island. It's going to be nearly impossible to get them together while we can't even set foot out of here because of the Titans." My father said. 

"We have Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. From what we were told, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, and Zeus are not here." My mother replied.

...I've never heard of a Knight by the name of Dionysus, though. Just how much am I even missing?

"But no living being has the codenames Hera and Zeus. From what we were told, the late Prince Consort Edward Galados and Queen Juliette remained with those names." My father replied, who seemed so sound a bit confused.

...What in the world are they talking about?

"To think that our daughter is one of them." My mother had said in a distant tone. 

"We can only pray that this endless hell will end once and for all and our future generations won't have to live what we did for all our lives." My father replied.

Both of my parents had made their way to the living room as they had continued their discussion.

"Listening to other's conversations isn't appropriate, m'lady," Nolan whispered as he stood right behind me. 

I jumped in surprise due to the fact that he had come out of nowhere.

"Did I scare you, Ria?" He said with a smirk.

I turned around as I crossed my arms, pretending as if I were mad.

"I'm listening because it was something important. You had no reason to listen though." I replied.

"What if I said that I did? I have to protect you in the case of a serious situation." He replied in a matter of factly tone. 

"I can protect myself, Nolan. I don't want you to be involved in any of this."

"And you know that I've been through things during my time in the Underground."

"But we got you out from there so that you can live a comfortable life and not worry about any of that. Let me protect you." I stated confidently.

"That's my job, Ria. It doesn't matter what you are, I just want to protect you."

"But you don't have to waste your time doing that. All you have to do is tend to my needs as my butler."

"'m capable of doing so much more to protect you... And believe me when I say this. No matter where you are, I will always protect you.

-Nolan-

I stood looking out the window of my room as the moonlight had come in. This evening is indeed the most beautiful we've had in a while. 

I have to go meet up with the other Knights. It's been a long while since I had last seen them due to the fact that I was on a break, but they never knew my identity.

I am an Eterna Knight, the Knight Dionysus. When I wear my bracelet, I have the ability to shapeshift into people or animals and drive people into insanity when it is needed and make them do what I want. 

Already dressed on my Knight uniform, I put on the bracelet that activates my ability and grabbed my mask.

I know Daria is bound to find out my identity. Most of the other Knights know each other's identities but mine. I have been one of the Knights since I discovered my ability during my time in the Underground. It was the day after my father had died to an illness.

My mother disappeared from our lives after I was born so I was raised by my father. Despite the living conditions we had in the Underground, my father always worked hard to make sure there was food put on the table. He took care of me, and I would say I lived a good life despite being born in a place like the Underground District. 

She was born to Gifted parents. As soon as she had given birth to me, she left me here with my father and had returned to the surface. I don't know how she looks like, so I've never had the opportunity to reunite with her. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. Before he had died, my father had taken care of me in every aspect.

My abilities awakened with I was five years old. I had absolutely no experience in fighting in combat. I was just a child, after all. 

The Phantom Brigade targeted me at a young age. For some reason, they knew that I was one of the Gifted, but not like them. They intended to kill me. They knew that I'd be a problem to them in the future, so for these Phantom Brigade members, they didn't care if they had to take the life of a child.

When the former leader of the Phantom Brigade was about to kill me with his ability, I felt like a ball of energy unwind itself within me, moving through my veins all the way to my fingertips. 

I was able to eventually break free from them and escape. 

When Daria brought me to her home in Vertice, I knew then that I had to protect her, no matter what. I know that she can protect herself - but it would bring me such great pain if I were to see her like that. 

Even if she doesn't see it, she is my savior. Honestly, if it wasn't for her and her family, who knows if I would have ended up being a member of the Phantom Brigade just to survive...

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ria. But you cannot know who I am just yet. I just want you to see me as your butler, not as the Knight Dionysus just yet..." I concluded as I had put on my mask, opening the windows of my room as I jumped into the gardens, running past the gardens out to the quiet town of Vertice on my way to the hidden village of Faymere to meet the other Knights. Apparently, Lady Athena has been taken by the Phantom Brigade, and they intend to take her life away. We cannot lose her...

-Amelia Smith-

It's so cold down here... Why doesn't this place have a heater? If they're going to keep us alive for now, they should at least have that.

I sighed as I hugged myself to keep warm. 

I looked behind me, where Aidan was resting himself against a pillar as well.

"Aidan, why can't we just throw our differences to the past, and just be a family now?"

Aidan laughed, eventually letting out a sigh. 

"Is your brain alright? Do you ever think in a million years I would ever want to be a family with you out of all people?"

"Aidan... Noah used you. He implemented lies in you. Father and I didn't know about you because Noah decided not to so that you can have this hate that motivates you to complete your tasks!"

Aidan sighed. "I've always had this hate for you, Amelia. I never was motivated by what Noah had told me."

I stayed quiet after he had spoken, but he continued.

"What would you know how I feel? You lived a better life. You lived a life with both our mother and father, even if they were separated. Don't you see how painful it was to be standing from a distance seeing how our mother embraced you and gave you all of her love? She forgot me. All because of the abilities that I was born with, our despicable grandfather wiped her memories clean of me. Every year, when it was our birthday, I'd always see how even despite the fact that Mother and Father weren't together, they would always try to make time to come together and celebrate your birthday. Meanwhile I... I had to stay in the darkness of the Underground, all alone with no one to give me their affection. All these years, I never was loved. I never will be loved, and that is what my future will always be, might as well just accept this fate already."

Is Aidan giving up...? This isn't the Aidan I've known. During those times back at the Training Corps, he would always keep training every time he had made a mistake, and he would never stop, despite the instructor telling him to. He was like me in that aspect. He never gave up with his training, that is why he got into the top ten. He worked for it. The reason he always wanted to compete with me was that he wanted to grow stronger and surpass me. 

But I never once ever thought it in that way. I always liked training with Aidan. The connection that I had always with him was a blood bond. The bond I felt between both of us was the fact that we are fraternal twins, and I never realized it. 

I looked over at him and moved a bit closer.

"I swear to God if you get closer to me-"

"What are you gonna do, huh? We're both tied up."

"Tsk-"

I studied his features, and I realized there were things in which both of us looked alike. How did I never notice this? This man really is my brother.

"So... who's the oldest?" I asked.

"Hah?"

"Like who came out first?"

"How the hell would I know? Though I do think that I was the first one." He replied.

"I probably was the one that came out first, haha. If that's the case, that would make me your big sister." I said with a giggle.

"Ew, most likely not, you seem like the little sister kind."

"If that's the case, then Big Brother isn't looking out for his little sister that is going to be killed."

Aidan sighed, giving up on defending his case.

"You know, our relationship didn't have to be broken apart because of our family circumstances. We could have worked things out." I replied. 

"You don't understand. Residents of the Underground aren't allowed to leave unless they have a pass. The Phantom Brigade had their ways of finding their way out, but those were cases when we had to complete our mission. The only way we were able to go was to join the military, but even that had proven difficult because of that. But in my case, it wasn't. We were born in Liesthal. I was able to join the Military, and with the connections I had, I managed to get Noah in as well, as he eventually had become a member of the Garrison Regiment."

I sighed. 

"Our father is a man that is dedicated to his position. If he were to find out that you are a threat to humanity, he would most likely try to turn you in... But what matters to him right now is our freedom from within these walls. The only thing he really wants in his life...is to fulfill the wish of our grandfather, who was killed by the government for talking about his beliefs about what could be outside of these walls and such. Stuff that was not mentioned in school textbooks."

"I don't care about my relationship with Father or you. The only person that loved me, that should her love with me, was Mother. Hah. I'm glad that Michael Eckhart was dealt with. Because of him, I was cast out from home, and Mother had no memory of me." He replied with a sigh.

"...What?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. That so-called grandfather of ours erased Mother's memories of me because of how I was born. He didn't want someone with my kind of abilities to be a part of the Eckhart family. So, he took the initiative of erasing Mother's memories of me and sending me away to the Underground. I became nonexistent to the eyes of the people that lived in the world of light."

"It's never too late to change, Aidan... We can find a way out of here, and work together to bring down the Phantom Brigade."

"I'd rather die than team up with you."

"Aidan, don't you see that these people used you and toyed with you? Why? Why would you let those kinds of people achieve their goals? If we defeat these guys and retrieve the Mystical Titan, we're sure to know what is beyond these walls, where our origins come from. Don't you want to see what is beyond these walls?"

"What really is beyond these walls... To be honest, I never knew. The secrets that the Mystical Titan carries remain with Noah, as he has not spoken a word of this. We just said it to lure you all. I do want to know what is outside of this place. I want to know more about Eterna and this world that is being hidden from our eyes..."

"Then, even if you won't forgive me, then at least stay alive. Stay alive to see what the world is outside of these walls. Please... do that favor if not for me, but for yourself."

Aidan sighed. "Whatever I decide to do beyond this point will be my choice. And just so you know, it wasn't heavily influenced by what you and I talked about."

"I understand. As long as you choose to live, that is all that matters to me." I replied with a smile.

"Damn. You really are something, Amelia. What in the hell did Captain Levi see in you?"

"Can we please not discuss that? It's supposed to be a secret that no one should know." I replied with a nervous smile while scratching the back of my head. 

"It was probably just me that noticed how close you two seemed to me in the past."

"You watched us?"

"Of course. I had to know about your weaknesses. Losing Levi is one of your greatest fears."

I remained silent at his response. 

"I don't care about your relationship with him anymore, so I won't talk about it. Anyways, we should find a way-"

The door opened, revealing Noah who this time was accompanied by Daniel. 

"Now isn't the time to leave... I still haven't finished the story. You don't want to know what happened to Ivan and Juliette?" Noah had stated, letting out a smirk. 

I sighed. "Ivan betrays her. I saw it."

"Indeed. But let me finish the story, won't ya? I find telling stories to be so enjoyable."

....

....

....

Two months after Ivan and Juliette's first meeting...

One afternoon, I was sitting at my office, filling out paperwork as the small music box from my evening with Ivan played.

I softly hummed the tune, trying to recapture the evening I had with him.

"Your Eminence, I don't like to pry, but I really think that Ivan is bad-"

"Alain. I understand that you are worried about me, but I can take care of myself. Ivan is not a bad man. I know he's a good man. He would never do anything to me or Eterna. It's been two months since he started courting me and nothing has happened. Plus... Ivan is the first man that I've genuinely ever loved." I said with a smile as I continued filling out the paperwork.

"Yes, but I was doing my research, and apparently he's not who you think him to be. That man is from the Ackerman clan hailing from Eldia. I...sent members of the Royal Guard after him as soon as he left the day before yesterday and one of them overheard the conversation between him and what was heard to be his brother. Ivan said...that he would bring the members of the Ackerman clan here to end the monarchy that oversees Eterna."

"No.... This can't be true. Ivan would never."

As soon as I said that, there was a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" I answered. 

"It's me, Leon."

"Come in."

"Mother- there's a problem. Marie is nowhere to be found, and it's been two months since our ball..."

Marie Ambrosia is the twin sister of Leon. She has always been such a quiet and distant child. She wasn't as close to me as she was with her father. She never agreed with my viewpoints while she grew up, her beliefs leaned more towards a dictatorship, if anything. She was also born with powers that came from the darkness, which usually was a message to me that she was trouble. That was when at that time, Edward and I agreed that Marie would never take the throne as Queen of Eterna. 

Marie wasn't too happy and kept her distance from most of us but her father.

"She couldn't have gotten too far, couldn't she..?" I ask. 

"Your Eminence, Ivan is here to see you. Should I let him in?"

"Of course. Alain - " I said, looking at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make sure the castle is on full guard, just in case if anything happens."

"Yes!" He said with a salute.

"The rest of you may retire as well. Leonidas, I will look into the situation with Marie."

"Alright." He replied as he turned around and walked out the door. 

I went outside to the balcony from my office and looked out to the distant clear blue ocean. 

"Such a beautiful sunset....But really, I can't help but think this ethereal peace is going to end. I can feel it. I just hope that whatever thoughts are running through my head are nothing."

"So this is where you were," Ivan said, letting out a gentle smile.

I smiled, running into his arms as he pulled me into a strong, warm embrace. 

However, a faint smell of blood caught my nose as I was in his arms. 

Before I knew it, a group of men and women alike below were entering the castle. 

Alain Mitchell had slammed open the doors of my workspace, not caring about formalities at this time.

"Your Eminence! The entire Council has been murdered!" Alain called out, as he was catching is breath.

The people carrying swords and whatnot called out to Ivan. "Ivan, kill the Queen of Eterna! The time has come to fulfill our King's wish!"

"They are members of the Ackerman clan from Eldia, my Lady!" Alain had called out as he stood at the entrance to the balcony. 

It couldn't be possible... Alain was right? 

Ivan's embrace weakened, as I moved out of his arms. 

I looked at Ivan, seeing my own reflection in his eye, as tears threaten to fall from mine. 

"Ivan Ackerman. Step away from Her Eminence at once, or I will kill you right on the spot." He stated as he narrowed his eyes, taking his sword out from his scabbard. 

"Wait, Alain. Ivan, what is your true purpose in being here? Is it true that you and your allies came here to obliterate us? Please tell me that isn't true. Tell me that you just happened to be a commoner of this kingdom that I fell unconditionally in love with..."

"I'm sorry, Juliette. But what he said was the truth. My mission and reason for being here are to annihilate the monarchy of Eterna on behalf of His Majesty King Fritz."

The world around me had begun to spin. All this time, was this man using me so that my defenses would go down?

"But, Juliette. My love for you has been real this entire time. I never thought that I'd fall in love with you and -"

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why, why...."

"What do you-"

"You serve Eldia, Ivan! I can't be with you as much as I want to. You all want to kill us! Naturally, my people come before anything. It is my utmost duty to protect them from people like you!" I stated, trying ever so hard to keep my tears from falling. 

"I gave you all my love. And you were secretly planning to hurt my people behind the scenes."

"I know, I know what I did was wrong, but Juliette, I--!"

All of a sudden Ivan put his hand over his head as if he was experiencing an excruciating headache. 

"Ivan are you oka-"

In the far distance, an explosion was heard from the castle town of Linitida.

"What in the world is going on?"

Another Knight entered the room.

"Queen Juliette, Princess Marie has returned... with what seems to with a few Knights and a few Marleyans..."

I sighed, trying to keep my thoughts organized. Eterna is in danger if I don't take action now many people could lose their lives.

"Alain. It seems that we are going into a war. Gather all of the Knights. As for Ivan, he'll stay with me. I'll find a suitable punishment for him."

"Of course, but your Eminence you should get to safety-"

"If matters come to worse, I will use the power of the Mystical Titan. "

"But the Mystical Titan will drain away from your life! Your body can't take all the power it gives if you die-"

"I said if it comes to that. I will defend Eterna with my current ability."

Unfortunately, I cannot control the power of the Mystical Titan like my mother or her predecessors. My body compared to theirs is weak, and cannot take all of that power. If I use it one more time - my life could meet its end. But Eterna comes before my own life. Even if Ivan's betrayal is taking over my heart and giving it pain, I have to get it together.

"Ha... I'm so weak and pathetic. Why am I even Queen if I let something like love take over my thoughts..?" I whispered to myself as tears fell down from my eyes. 

"Juliette, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to stop this but my duty-"

Using my Telekinesis ability I took the sword from his scabbard and grasped it in my hand.

"You move one step from my side and I'll kill you," I said, trying to be serious as the tears continued falling. 

"Juliette..."

"It's not safe here. For now, we should leave the castle to a place of safety." I said, taking his hand as I pulled him along.

I'm supposed to kill him, but I can't. The first man that I have ever truly loved in my life is Ivan.

As we ran through the corridors of the eerily silent castle, I heard a few footsteps approaching us.

"It's nice to see you after a long while, Mother."

In from the shadows, came out Marie, who was accompanied by other Knights.

"What is the meaning of this? I order you all to put your weapons down."

"Hate to put this out to you, but they are on my side. They want me to be the new Queen of Eterna, would you believe that? They have said that you're not suited for this role plus - word has gotten out that, oh I don't know... you have been having relations with someone from the Ackerman clan? What is with you?"

"My relationships have nothing to do with Eterna, Marie. And if you think that this is your way into getting into the throne, then it won't work. To become Queen, not only do you have to be someone from the Ambrosia family, but you also have to inherit the Mystical Titan. That is something that I will never pass on to you."

"We'll see about that once I kill you!" She said as she prepared for battle. "You all, go and find my older brother Leonidas and end him. I will be the last member of the Ambrosia family stands. They won't have any chance but to coronate me once I get my hands on the Mystical Titan." 

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"And where do you think you all are going? I'm still right here." Ivan said as he blocked the path for the Knights to keep going.

"Ivan, what are you-?"

"Eterna is my enemy, right? So I don't have to hold back. Let me take care of them, Juliette. Please. Give me my sword and I will take care of them for you."

"Why should I trust you after what you did?"

"I know you have all the reason to not trust me anymore, but... I'll prove that you can after I kill all these traitors. Just trust me."

I sighed.

Even if he did try to run, he wouldn't be able to. After all, I can just use my telekinesis ability to bring him back. There's no time to think.

I threw his sword at him and he swiftly caught it.

"So which one of you wants to die first?" Ivan asked calmly.

Marie laughed. "Just kill the Ackerman." She ordered them.

The Knights ran over as a group over to Ivan, and he began to attack them one by one with his sword, most of them getting slain by his sword. 

"You really intend to fight me, the one who is in possession of the Mystical Titan? Are you sure that you want to go down that path, Marie?" I warned her. 

"I take the path that I believe is the best for me. And if killing my own mother and taking the power of the Mystical Titan is the way to go, then so be it."

"You know, even people from Marley tagged along with me. During that time, I developed a lot of relationships with the Marleyan government and they believe that I am a more suitable ruler than you or Leonidas would ever be." She had concluded, as she started to use her telekinesis ability as she took things from the castle and threw it at me. 

"Your fighting has gotten pretty messy, Marie. Are you sure you really want to do this?" I replied as I dodged them with my telekinesis ability.

Marie and I clashed with our abilities, running through the corridors of Hermeia Castle while the things around the castle moved due to the use of our abilities. 

"You went as far as loving someone from the Ackerman clan? I thought you were better than that Mother."

"It seems that you wouldn't know, seeing as how your desires fall only with rising to power. Our family never believed in those morals, and that is why someone like you will only bring suffering to the people of Eterna."

Marie sighed. "Believe what you want, Mother. All I know is that if I become this island's Queen, I will be its savior - from you. Because of you, look at how many countries are threatening us! If we show them how scary we can be if we are messed with, then all of them are sure to cower down before the people of Eterna. Don't you think that it is better this way? For the safety of our people? There are so many countries around the world that wish to obliterate us because of the powers that we bear. You're just sitting on the throne doing nothing, waiting for them to attack! Well, the time has come for me to take action. To take my position on this throne, and make the world bow before Eterna. And the first step for me to take is to kill you and Leonidas."

Without hesitation, Marie used her telekinesis ability to rid me of air as she made her right hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry things have to end this way. But, this is for Eterna."

"Ma...rie..."

All of a sudden, I regained my breath back as Marie screamed in pain. Running to my side was Ivan Ackerman, who was completely covered in blood. 

"Ivan..."

"I told you I would come back, didn't I? Here." He said, handing me his sword once more.

"What..."

"Let's get out of here now, Juliette. It isn't safe for you anymore. You're everyone's target." Ivan said, pulling me away from Marie.

Right now, it is hard to see who I should trust. Eterna is falling apart. I can hear the Knights fighting amongst themselves. If I don't do something, then Eterna will be nothing but a barren wasteland once this is all over. I'm weak and incapable of using the power of the Mystical Titan. When I transform, I am unable to control my abilities. While Marie may end up getting what she wants, I have hope. 

I have hope that one day, one of my descendants will return to Eterna and give it its rightful freedom once more and reclaim the throne. But in order for that to happen, my generation must continue, which means Leonidas and the ones that survive this must leave Eterna to seek life in a different country to bring forth a new generation of Gifted that will come back here. 

Ivan and I stepped out of the castle, finding ourselves at the place where both of us had first met. The flowers were burnt to a crisp, and Hermeia Castle was partially engulfed in flames.

"Haa... I'm such a weak Queen. And a coward. To think I'm resorting to this..."

"Juliette... What are you talking about?"

"Ivan... the time I spent with you was the most cherished times of my life. You are my first and last love. It pains me so much that both of us won't have a future together."

"What do you..."

"I'm going to pass the Mystical Titan to my son, Leonidas. Once that is done, I will be dead. He will devour me to inherit its capabilities. Then, Ivan, I want you to do something for me."

"Juliette, you really plan to let yourself die like this? You're not going to fight?"

"Even if I did, the result would be pointless. I just think of the future. A future where someone can truly protect Eterna. I am not the candidate, nor is Leonidas. That is why Ivan, I want you to bring my son, Alain, and any people you find and bring them to Eldia. I know the King there will most likely not approve, but you can make him assume that you brought them in as prisoners."

"Juliette, my place is with you."

"No, Ivan... It isn't. I want you to live on. And find a woman that can spend the rest of her life with you. Our relationship... was just a temporary paradise. Every moment I spent with you felt like something I did not deserve. Because you truly are the man of my dreams. Right now, I don't care if you're a member of the Ackerman clan... I fell in love with you because of the person you are. While I didn't like how this resulted at all, I'm grateful that I met you. You're the man of my dreams...." I said as my voice slightly began to crack as a tear fell from my right eye. 

Without saying anything else, Ivan brought me into a strong embrace. 

"You don't know how much I am holding back right now. I want to take you far away from here so that no one can hurt you. I had no choice but to follow His Majesty's orders to infiltrate Eterna, but when I met you, everything just seemed to change. But you know, I get painful headaches every time I think if defying King Fritz... Even now. I feel so much pain in my head right now, especially after I told myself that I was going to protect you, the woman I love."

"I don't ever want to leave your side, Ivan-! But... even if my cowardice may seem out of place now, I know it will do justice in the future. I know it will set Eterna free from those like Marie. As long as she does not have the power of the Mystical Titan, there is nothing to fear. That is why...we must find Leonidas before those get to us. But you know what? I have a strong belief that someday, someone from the Ackerman clan and someone from the Ambrosia family will meet in a distant future, and be together in our place. They'll marry, have a beautiful child, and live a peaceful life in a world of freedom. And both of us can watch over them and protect them when your time comes to pass."

Ivan let out a sigh of defeat.

"There is really nothing I can do to stop you, isn't there...?" He whispered.

"No," I replied as I let out a smile, breaking from the embrace. 

"Mother, there you are!" Leonidas called out as he ran to both of us along with Alain by his side. 

"Leonidas, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but the castle has been taken over. Most of the Knights in the castle were traitors that were on Marie's side."

"My sincerest apologies, Your Eminence. I had no idea that this was happening. I'm a failure as a Knight."

"No, Alain. It is my fault for not knowing that there were traitors in the castle." I replied.

"So what is the plan now?" Leonidas asked.

"It is my fault. I let the people of Eterna down. I am not fit to be the Queen after this unexpected event. So, Leonidas, I will be passing the power of the Mystical Titan to you, and you are to leave Eterna with the Ackerman clan along with any other Gifted."

"Mother - you can't be serious. You can't die!"

I put my hands on Leon's shoulders.

"Son, I need you to take the power of the Mystical Titan and create a new generation in Eldia so that one day, my true successor will return for their rightful place upon Eterna's throne. Neither you - nor I am fit for this throne any longer."

"Mother so isn't Marie! You're just going to let yourself die and let her make Eterna into a dictatorship?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know that what you may be thinking is an act of cowardice. However, I am thinking of the future, Leon. That someone from your generation will come someday and take their rightful place on Eterna's throne. For they are the true successor to Eterna's throne."

"I should kill you, Ivan Ackerman. You caused this mess in the first place. If I had killed you before, Eterna would have been fine."

"We had no idea that there were going to be others involved in this. Nor did we know that Marie Ambrosia was a traitor to the Royal Family. But if Juliette wishes for me to be gone, then please, by all means, take my life away and dispose of me." Ivan said as he put his hand on his head.

He's defying his King's orders...

The Ackerman clan... The right hand of Eldia's monarchy. From what I have believed to hear, they have an awakened power. They must protect their host and follow their orders, no matter what. If their 'true self' resists, then they end up experiencing a sudden headache. He's going through this pain because he is resisting his King's orders...

"No. Don't kill him, Alain. He protected me when the Knights serving Marie were trying to get me. He took care of those Knights."

"Really? That's odd because you murdered the members of our Council. How can you be trusted so easily?" Alain asked.

"There she is! Queen Juliette, surrender yourself now!" One of the traitor Knights called out.

"We must make haste and go there." I stated.

"Where?" Leonidas asked.

"To the underground church located under this castle. The only reason I know of it because that is the place where I had inherited the powers of the Mystical Titan from my mother. We must hurry."

Using my telekinesis ability, I took the Knight's and flung him outside of the castle's premises. The four of us then made our way to the Castle's underground church.

"So, Ivan... If you're on our side, why did you kill those members of the Council?"

"Because my head felt like it was going to explode into pieces. I didn't want to - but I wanted this pain to go away. So I obeyed His Majesty's order. I'm sorry."

"This was going to happen anyway. Marie didn't know anything about the Ackermans coming here. She intended to create this mess and make her move today. This was planned beforehand." I replied, opening the double doors.

Inside the church was one stained glass window with the Eterna's insignia - the white dove. The interior did not look like a church, but it was a place where I came to worship the Goddess Saheia. There was nothing in this room. I came here to thank Her every day for giving us these abilities to protect us. Before I leave this world, I will do one last prayer.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Goddess Saheia, when my mother gave me the power of the almighty Mystical Titan, I vowed to protect Eterna with my life. I thought I was able to. I thought I was strong enough to. But I am not. What kind of Queen cannot contain the power? I am a failure. But I ask you of this as my final wish. I ask you to find the rightful heir to Eterna. The one that will save Eterna will be its hero and my true successor. My son, Leonidas will continue our family's generation. Also...

I opened my eyes and looked over at Ivan, who gave me a gentle smile in return.

I looked to the white dove on the stained glass.

....Once more I ask, let one of our descendants from both families meet and fall in love. I feel like I'll be able to rest in peace seeing them together. 

I sighed.

"Leonidas, do you remember the meaning of the white dove?" I asked him as I continued to look at it.

"Yes. They are the symbol of new beginnings, peace, love, fidelity, luck, and prosperity."

"Eterna will have its new beginning. But I need your help in order for that to happen. I trust that you will take the task, Leon. That is my final wish for you. Also-"

I took off the sapphire heart necklace I was wearing and handed it to Leon.

"Make sure this is passed on through my female descendants," I ordered with a smile.

Leon took it and nodded his head. 

"Alain, go with Ivan to Eldia. Take any other Knights that are by your side."

"Your Eminence, I cannot go with this man. I-"

"Alain. Find a woman you love, and live a peaceful life. You deserve it after all of this."

"Ivan..." I whispered as I walked up to him.

"Juliette, I-"

"Until we meet again, my one and only true love," I said, then placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

I didn't care if it was in front of everyone else, this was the last time I get to feel his touch. To my surprise, I felt something wet fall upon my cheek.

"..Ivan?"

Tears were falling from his one and only eye. He tightly embraced me, deepening the kiss as if he was trying to convince me to not leave him. I wanted to keep this up, but time is of the essence. Marie's followers can find this place at any time.

I broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Leonidas, let's go. Take the serum that is to the corner over there. Inject that into your vein, and then, devour my soul."

I have to go before I end up regretting my decision. 

I made my way to the altar below the stained glass window, where Edward's sword was resting upon. Once I retrieved it, I turned around and walked back in Ivan's direction. 

"Everyone, step back. Once this happens, Leonidas will temporarily have no control over his powers. This will most likely bring an end to the chaos that is going on outside once he takes care of all of this mess. Ivan, after that is over, slice him out with this special weapon." I told him as I handed him the weapon that Edward had carried before his passing.

"This is-"

"This is a weapon that can break through the nape of the Mystical Titan. Normal swords are not going to cut it. This sword in the shape of a thunderbolt... is one of the special weapons of the 12 Gifted Knights of Eterna's Pantheon. This was the reason why I had no choice but to marry Edward. His ability was the strongest of the Twelve Knights, and my mother wanted him to join the Royal Family. This was just a diplomatic marriage. But anywho, there is no time to get into detail. Use this." I replied.

"The Queen must be down there! Make haste! We mustn't let her pass the power of the Mystical Titan to anyone else but Princess Marie!" One of the Knights called out.

"Do it now, Leon!" I called out.

Without any haste, Leon injected the serum into his vein. The veins throughout his body glowed gold and took the form of a mindless Titan. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was coming face to face with Death. This is it, huh... At the end of my life, the decision that I made. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, Eterna... Everything will get better eventually, I promise... Just wait... Wait for Humanity's Hope... They will set foot on this island and save you all from this Hell...

Leon's Titan grabbed me, but instead of devouring me, he attempted to squeeze the life out of me. That was one of the ways the process occurred; squeezing my soul out of me. 

I closed my eyes, feeling a numbing pain go throughout my body. My life was fading away. I turned around, meeting eyes with the love of my life, who I noticed was about to lose it. It's sad.... that things with Ivan have to end this way. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I wanted to grow old with him, have a family with him, marry him...

But that is something that I don't deserve... I don't deserve true love because in my case, my first priority will always be Eterna...

"Agh..."

My consciousness faded, and everything around me became darkness.

Strange... I lost my powers, but... despite everything feeling dark, I still feel like I am floating. Normally, one would feel trapped after giving their soul to the Mystical Titan but... I don't. It's as if a part of me has been freed... It's strange, it feels nice...

-Ivan Ackerman-

Since Leonidas had absolutely no control of his Titan at the moment, he threw Juliette's lifeless body, but in the span of a second, I managed to catch her. She was crippled and lifeless; her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Hey, Ackerman! We have to get out of here. This will fall apart, and we can't get crushed!" Mitchell called out. 

Even if she was gone, I still want her to be buried properly. And... I don't want anyone to know where her burial place is.

I carried the lifeless Queen Juliette and made my escape with the others. Eterna's Prince had made an opening in the wall, but he was destroying everything that prevented him from going forward, so we made the escape from there.

"Alright, first things first, I want to find a proper burial site for her. Then once the Prince has done enough damage, I'll get him out of there, and then I'll alert my brother Eli of the situation. I'll tell him that you all will be prisoners, but in reality, you all will become citizens of Eldia. Honestly, I don't even think King Fritz will pay any mind - he will actually see this as more of an opportunity. He would be more powerful over all of you. But please pay no mind to that. I want Juliette's final wishes to come true. Hey, Ares. Do you know a place where we can bury her?" I stated.

"Yeah... There's this one place where not even Marie knows about. It was one of Her Eminence's favorite places to be in. It was a peaceful private garden that she eventually wanted to take you to, Ackerman. She never took anyone else, not even her late husband. I was made aware of it due to the fact that I was the Knight assigned to her, but that is it. I would have said the Forest of Wishes in Imbratrae, but that is a ways from here and we don't have time."

We all eventually decided on that, and I looked at the garden around me. I was heavily surrounded by plenty of trees and a pond right in front of me as I entered. There were lilies all around the crystal clear lake. I breathed in the fresh air, and we made haste with burying Juliette.

She and I already said our goodbyes, now I should just let her rest in peace, wherever her soul may rest. Juliette Ambrosia, the love of my life. I hope that you and I will meet each other again someday, and truly live our happily ever after, no matter what universe or place it may ever be.

"We must hurry! Let's get Leonidas back and leave Eterna... As much as I don't want to leave everyone... I know that even though I may not get to participate in retrieving Eterna from them, I'll someday be able to see it in its glory again, whether I still exist in this world or not."

Juliette.... we'll meet again in a distant future.

..............

And that's how it went. Queen Juliette let the Kingdom of Eterna fall into the clutches of Marie. Marie became its Queen and made its people fear her. The people lived in poverty and hunger and were treated like slaves. The Knights that remained became puppets of the Queen and carried out her every wish and desire. She made the people of Eterna see her as a Goddess and made the people pray to her instead of the Goddess Saheia. Ivan Ackerman, Prince Leonidas, Alain Mitchell, and a few members of the Cedarwood, Rose, and Monado families had escaped Eterna with the Ackerman clan, despite their hate towards the people of Eterna. Because of Ivan's leadership, the Ackerman clan followed his wishes and escorted the people of Eterna to Paradis. 

Upon entering, their powers were sealed and they were unable to use their abilities. Surprisingly, they were welcomed by the King, and the King allowed them to live a lavish life within Eldia. Leonidas decided to change his family name from Ambrosia to Eckhart because that all happened before the Great Titan War, and well, people apparently knew of the outside world. After the Great Titan War, the people's memories of the outside world were wiped, but not the people of Eterna. They were from the outside world and had Gifted abilities. Those abilities that laid dormant inside of them protected them from losing their memories. They had to pretend as if they did not know anything to avoid getting killed. 

To fulfill Juliette's wish, Leonidas created a bracelet where their abilities would be able to be used while wearing it. The Ackermans never made contact with the people of Eterna ever again. They went their separate ways. 

Until his death, the thought of his loved one never left his mind. When those Ackermans were persecuted, and he was on the brink of death he couldn't help but call Juliette's name one last time...

-Amelia Smith-

Up until now, you Eckharts have been fighting for that purpose. To return to Eterna and for you, Amelia Eckhart to inherit the Mystical Titan and become their rightful ruler. 

My eyes widened as I was taking in the story.

"Juliette's soul is dormant inside of you, while Ivan's sleeps in Captain Levi. Cool, isn't it? It's like both of you were destined for each other since birth." Noah said sarcastically.

"Then let me ask you a question. How did people like you come into existence?" I asked, changing the subject. 

I love Levi for who he is now. Not because he is the descendant of the man who fell in love with my great-great-grandmother.

"Wow. Michael must have kept a lot of shit from you. Well, that's easy to explain. It just happens at random, but mainly with your family when there are twins. One is of darkness, one is of light. I forgot to mention - Marie and Leonidas were twins. Marie was not only rejected from the throne of Eterna because of her beliefs but also because her abilities were just like ours, born from darkness."

Aidan's eyes widened.

"Well, my storytelling has taken quite a great deal of time. The day is almost here, you two. And then - I will have the full power of the Mystical Titan and take Eterna for myself." Noah said with an evil smirk, making his way out.

I sighed, resting my head against the wall.

"Do you really want us to end up like Marie and Leonidas, Aidan? Honestly, I don't. I find it tragic."

After staying in silence for so long, Aidan spoke.

"Why did I have to be born in such a family like this? Damn. I would have rather lived a life as a mindless titan."

"Aidan..."

"I hate you so much, really I do. But....we need to find a way out of here and get our bracelets back, Amelia. Let's call a temporary truce."

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"I want to see this Kingdom of Eterna with my own eyes. If it's a way out of these Walls that suffocate the shit out of me, then count me in. But I'll be doing things my way."

I let out a smile and nodded.

"Fine."

And with that, Aidan and I silently decided to come up with an escape plan. 

-Levi-

The Levi Squad was still stationed at the small cottage where they were in hiding and conducted Eren Yeager's experiments. It was already late afternoon as the sun was already setting. Hange and Moblit, along with the other members of the Fourth Squad had arrived at the cottage to fill in the Levi Squad on the current situation.

"He's dead... Pastor Nick. He was murdered."

There was nothing but silence for a moment until Hange had begun to speak again. 

"This morning in the Trost District barracks. Nick must have been tortured by the Interior Military Police, and then murdered." Hange stated.

"Things just keep changing day by day, don't they?" He thought to himself. 

First, the whole situation with Eren and Historia. Then, Amelia disappearing with barely a trace, not knowing where in the world she was taken. But he knew for sure that this time, her life was in danger, and for some odd reason, he just knew, but couldn't do anything about it. He had to stay to protect Eren and Historia. No matter how much he wanted to run and go save her, his duty was stopping him from going any further. He had no choice but to leave it to Ryan and the others to find her. 

I know what I'm going to do is something that I regret, but my only wish to whoever God or deity protects this island is that she can forgive me for what I am going to do. I want to be with her for the rest of my life, but I also have a duty. A duty that I must fulfill first.

"Tch... why did this have to happen? Ever since I met her again, I keep hearing my own voice telling me to protect her no matter what. But how can I do that, when I have to prioritize my duty before anything? What if Amelia is already dead...? No. What in the world are you thinking, Levi? That girl has survived so much. She can't let this get the best of her. I know she is strong. I know she can make it through this."

If you ever meet eyes with her again, what will you do?

For a mere second, nothing but darkness surrounded Levi and there was a man standing a distance away from him. He looked very similar to Levi but his hair was pulled back and wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His eye color was the same as Levi's but was a foot or so taller than him. He was dressed in white completely.

Finally, you can hear me huh? To think that I found myself dormant in you. It took forever for me to find a place where I can rest for a time. 

"The hell are you?"

The man smiled.

"Well, aren't you rough around the edges? You remind me so much of my brother Eli. Anyways, I don't have much time before I fall dormant again, so please listen clearly, Levi. There is too much to explain regarding who exactly I am, but just know that you and I are relatives coming from the same bloodline. I need you to help me find her and set me free from you. After all these years, I still haven't been able to find Juliette, even after death. Why am I here you may ask? Well, that is because of a wish that Juliette and I made many years ago... But anyways that is my own mission. I can only do so much here. Juliette's soul is dormant in someone's body. And I believe it to be that woman Amelia Eckhart. That is why I am asking you... when and if you meet eyes with her again, what will you do?"

"How would I know? I just would....tch. Why do I have to explain this to you? You don't need to know."

"That's right. I don't. Because I already know. I rest in your subconscious mind. I know your feelings for her, and how much you actually long for her."

"All right, how the hell do I get you out of my mind? I don't want you dwelling in here for the rest of my life."

"I understand. I do want to be a free spirit and finally, leave for the afterlife with her. But that can only be achieved one way, and that is for our wish to finally come true."

"What-"

"For my descendant, which is you, and her descendant, which is Amelia, to be together out of their own accord. These feelings you have for Amelia - they aren't mine, and Amelia's feelings for you aren't Juliette's. You two met under strange circumstances but here you two are, in love with each other. It's strange how things turned out. But it makes me happy... Anyways, the only way for me to disappear into the Afterlife is if you and Amelia become one and officiate your love and desire for each other. Then once I retrieve half of her soul, I just need to wait until her other half is freed from the Mystical Titan."

"Become one? The hell-"

Levi immediately knew afterward what he had meant.

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean. But that will happen naturally when the time is right. Please, Levi. Don't lose her, like I lost Juliette. You only have one true love...." The man concluded.

"Levi! Snap out of it!" Hange's voice echoed.

After blinking his eyes, he found himself in the cottage again with the others.

"What was it again, Hange?" Levi asked.

Hange was then interrupted by Nifa, who had entered the common area, calling for Levi with a note in hand.

"Commander Erwin has sent a message for you, Captain Levi," Nifa said, handing the letter to Levi.

Levi opened the letter and read its contents.

....They know where they are.

Levi stood from his seat. 

"Everyone, grab your gear. Leave no trace of us being here. We are leaving right now." He ordered.

In a matter of minutes, the Levi and Hange Squads stood upon a cliff watching as the First Interior Squad was checking the cottage where they once were, looking for any traces of them.

Still looking down at the cottage, Levi passed Erwin's message to the others.

"New orders came from the government. There has been a freeze on all Survey Corps activity outside of the Wall. They are telling us to hand over Eren and Historia." Levi stated.

"By the way, right after he had given me the message, the Military Police came for him." Nifa had stated.

"They're moving for all eyes to see," Levi said. 

"To go that far to protect the Walls' secrets... What's more, why do they want us to hand over Eren and Historia? Not to kill, but for them to obtain?" Hange said in thought. 

"Who knows?" Levi replied.

Hange eventually had decided to gather up some information along with her squad to try and get a hold of the truth. 

"Hange!" Eren called out to her.

She turned around, seeing Eren hand over a piece of paper.

"Here. I remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertholdt. Didn't get time to tell you, but it's here."

"All right. I'll take a look at it later." She concluded, getting atop her horse.

-Third Person PoV-

Not too far from them, stood Traute and Kenny who were hiding from a distance.

"They're rather quick, aren't they?" She asked.

"Hmph. It's because that little runt is actually disciplined." He replied.

"An acquaintance of yours?" She questioned.

"An old one." He concluded.

to be continued.....


End file.
